Out Of The Ashes
by LadyKayoss
Summary: The Phantoms are gone, and a new world is being reborn from the ashes. With it comes a whole new threat for Aki and co. to face, a danger like no one has ever seen before.
1. Distress Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Square's marvelous characters. I just use them for my own sinister - but non-profitable - plans 

Author's Note: I was challenged to write a sequel that would make the TSW universe more like a "classic" Final Fantasy universe. This is what I came up with. Bear with me. And make certain you don't confuse OOTA's General Ryder with Salvation's General Emerson. They may hold the same position, but they are vastly different people from very different universes. Oh, and this story contains some language. 

OUT OF THE ASHES 

Distress Call 

Chapter One 

"Are you going to be all right while I'm gone, Aki?" Dr. Sid asked. Aki Ross was sitting at the battered lunch table, her gaze unfocused as she stared into nothingness. "Aki?" Dr. Sid said worriedly. He placed his hand on the younger woman's shoulder, and she jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry," he apologized. 

"What did you say?" Aki asked blankly. She finally turned to meet his eyes, blinking away the tears in her own. 

"I asked if you were going to be all right while I help the military in Denver for the next week." Dr. Sid was reluctant to leave, especially with Aki in such a depressed mood. He didn't blame her; Gray had only been dead for three days and already the Council was demanding that she and Dr. Sid return to their duties. Aki wasn't taking it well. She hadn't eaten much in the past few days, and had had little sleep. She looked gaunt and pale, and Dr. Sid had ordered her to stay behind to get some rest. He felt bad about doing it because he knew she wanted to stay busy to keep her mind off Gray, but he couldn't afford to let her work like this. She needed the time alone. 

"I'll be fine," she answered wearily. "There's plenty that I can be doing, and-" 

"No, Aki, I want you to get some rest," Dr. Sid scolded. "You've already saved the world. You've done your part for now. You more than deserve the break." 

"Right," she muttered. She folded her hands across the tabletop and stared at its surface. "I've done my part. Just as Gray did his." She heaved a tremulous sigh and rested her face on her hands. 

"Look, if you'd like, I'll see if I can delay this and stay here with you," Dr. Sid began 

"No, don't let me stop you. You're right; I just need some time to think. I still feel so bad about all of this. Maybe I can get used to it..." she trailed off, her face crumpling. "I don't think I can ever get over it. It just hurts so much! I keep trying to tell myself that it was how Gray wanted to go, that he saved us all by giving his life, but I can't help but think there must have been a better way!" 

"If you feel like you need someone, you know how to reach me," Dr. Sid said, wrapping an arm around his protégé. "I may be busy, but I will always have time to speak with you. Now, promise you won't overwork yourself, okay? That won't solve anything." 

"All right, I promise," Aki whispered. "I'll just try to get on with my life. After I arrange Gray's funeral," she added stubbornly, daring Dr. Sid to defy her. 

He gave her a sad smile. "Good bye, Aki. I'll see you in about a week." He gave her shoulder one final, comforting squeeze before leaving the nearly deserted cafeteria to grab his things. 

* * * 

Aki couldn't get used the feel of being without her chest plate. The "iron bra" had been part of her for so long that it felt so strange. But she rather liked it, she mused. She now could wear a wider variety of clothing without worrying about it getting caught in the cloth or showing through tight outfits. She had decided to wear a tight grey tank top and a worn black denim jacket she'd loved in college. It was a change; and change was good. Right? 

And the dark colors suited her mood. She was, after all, on her way to set up the funeral of her beloved. 

She meandered slowly down the corridors, not anxious to reach the morgue. She didn't like to think of Gray as being there, his body stiff and cold and empty. 

When Aki arrived, she went to the nearest attendant to ask who she had to speak to. The woman had a harried look, and Aki wondered what had stressed her out so much. Some of the other attendants she could see looked equally distressed. 

"What's going on?" Aki asked her. 

"There was a fire in the morgue two days ago, and we're still trying to clean things up," the woman said wearily. "Many of the bodies were incinerated before we could get in and get the fire under control." 

There was a cold feeling in the pit of Aki's stomach. A fire? With bodies lost? "What about Captain Gray Edwards?" Aki asked urgently. "What about his body?" 

The woman frowned. "We have a list of all the bodies we haven't located yet, the ones we believe were burnt." She led Aki over to the main desk and brought up a list on the desk's holo-computer. "Ye-es," she mused. "His body is listed as lost. I'm sorry," the woman said as tears filled Aki's eyes. "He was the one who saved us, wasn't he?" the woman asked. 

"Yes," Aki whispered. "He deserved a hero's burial." She turned away, ignoring the sympathetic looks the morgue attendant was giving her. Why didn't they tell me? she wondered angrily. Then: That's not fair...They're busy. They would have told me when they had the time. Now it seemed Gray wouldn't even get the funeral he deserved. It wasn't fair! 

She wandered aimlessly down the hall, not seeing anything or anyone until she crashed headfirst into a solid form. She stumbled and nearly fell, but someone reached out and grabbed her. 

"Dr. Ross? Are you all right?" a concerned voice asked. Aki lifted her face to meet the eyes of General Marcus Ryder, Houston's general in charge. He was middle-aged, with graying hair and brown eyes. His face was friendly, but his smile didn't quite meet his eyes. Like her, Aki thought, General Ryder had seen too much to be truly happy. 

"I'm fine," she said glumly. 

"You don't sound `fine,'" Ryder observed. "What's wrong? Besides the obvious, I mean." 

Aki told him about the morgue fire, and he nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry. Captain Edwards will get the funeral he deserves even if we don't have the body. The military honors its dead, especially those who sacrifice themselves for the greater good." 

Aki smiled weakly and excused herself. Even though she liked General Ryder, she didn't trust high-ranked military officers, no matter how friendly they may be. But she couldn't help but wonder: Why hadn't Ryder been put in charge of New York instead? 

She had no idea how she was going to spend the rest of the day. Dr. Sid had left strict orders that she was to stay away from the labs, and his new assistants strictly enforced that rule. But she wanted to work! She had to do something! 

The Black Boa. The thought occurred to her as she passed the military hangar that she could check the status of her ship. It had been damaged during the defeat of the Phantoms, but Dr. Sid had managed to get it out of the way in time. It had been brought in for minor repairs, and Aki wondered if it was finished. The ship was like a second home to her, and she hoped it was all right. 

The ship was sitting off to the side, looking a little worse for wear but otherwise flyable. Aki opened the hatch with the side computer and went up the lift to the ship's interior. She slowly passed through the laboratory, stopped briefly in her sleeping chamber to check her dream-recording machine, then made her way to the cockpit. 

The events of a few days ago were fresh in her mind as she settled into the pilot's seat. She could almost imagine Gray crouched between the two seats, protesting what had indeed turned out to be a suicide mission for one of them. He should never have died... Damn you, General Hein... They would have been completely successful without the general's stubborn intervention. 

Aki pushed the thoughts aside and began to run a systems check on the ship. It seemed, as all systems came up green, that the ship was in perfect working order. So the repairs had been finished after all. She wondered if they'd let her take it anywhere. 

Something on the console caught her attention: a flashing light that meant the Black Boa had received and recorded a message. Odd; who would be trying to contact her ship? It could just be a leftover from the repairs, or maybe the ship had picked up a message from the military since she'd last been onboard. Curious, Aki played the message. 

"-er Ross... you hear me?" The voice was garbled, and the static made the message difficult to hear. "I repeat... Captain Edwards, Dr. Si... Ross, if you can hear... help...New York is...Please hurry!" 

What the hell? It sounded like a distress call. Aki checked the date and saw it had been received two days ago. But who needed help? Who knew her by name, and knew who had been on the ship with her? And what did it have to do with New York? Was the message from when New York fell? But if so, why was she receiving it now? 

Aki replayed the message, listening more carefully. Her face grew puzzled as, with that final plea, the messenger's voice was for a moment quite clear... and very familiar. Aki replayed the last line. 

"Please hurry!" It sounded like Neil Fleming. Her heart jumped at the realization. It was Neil! Had he survived somehow? She'd thought he'd died, but what if he'd only been touched by a Phantom? She hadn't really seen him die; she'd been in the Black Boa. What if, when she had eliminated the Phantoms, it had cured him of an infestation as well, and now he was alive and well and in need of help? 

Aki began to feel excited. If one of Deep Eyes was alive, then she owed it to Gray to rescue one of his men! And she needed to hurry, because Neil had sounded frantic. Aki contacted the control tower, asking permission to leave the hangar. If Neil was alive, then she was going to help him! If it wasn't already too late... 

* * * 

"What do you think we should do?" 

"Let her go. It may just be nothing. But if there is something there, this will be a good way to find out without sending men to New York ourselves." 

Permission was granted, and Aki departed for New York as soon as her ship was ready. 

To be continued... 


	2. City of the Mad

OUT OF THE ASHES Commons KVCC 2 111 2001-11-06T15:06:00Z 2001-11-06T15:06:00Z 5 1884 10744 KVCC 89 21 13194 9.2720 

Disclaimer:  I own nobody in this story.   Maybe that's a gooooood thing.

Author's note:  I know this chapter is very odd, and I'm sorry.  But I have to set the stage for the events I have plotted out for later.  Bwa ha ha!  It still isn't clear yet what I meant by making this more like a "classic" Final Fantasy, but give me time.  It's coming…  And, it's really, how shall I put this?  Weird.  I almost thought about chucking the storyline and just making this a nice, simplistic Aki/Neil romance.  I know... I can't see it either, but it would be pretty darned funny.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Two

City of the Mad

Neil Fleming swore and braced himself as another shudder rocked the building.  He could hear the sound of loose objects hitting the floor around him and the clatter of metal as armored soldiers struggled to keep their feet.  

"Hurry up in there, Corporal Fleming," a voice shrilled into his headset.  Neil bit back the sharp retort that sprang to his tongue, choosing instead to concentrate on the task at hand.   Getting the generator online was far more important than mouthing off some officer.

Still, it would have been nice if the officer had asked Neil if he was okay.  Not that anyone was okay anymore.  New York was a city of the mad, and it was all Neil and the others could do to retain their sanity.

Funny.  The resurrection of New York should have been a gift.  Millions of people had died in fires, falls, stampedes, and of course, Phantom attacks.  It should never have happened.  

Neil had been stunned to actually wake up.  His spirit had been taken by a Phantom - he remembered it, remembered the feeling of doom he'd felt when he'd seen those tentacles protruding from his chest and realizing he wouldn't escape, remembered how it had felt to have something so vital just ripped from his body.

That wasn't all he remembered… but he wouldn't think about that.

He thought he'd been in hell.  Or perhaps even heaven, because Jane had been lying in his embrace, eyes blinking in confusion.  Obviously something that would never have happened if he'd been alive.

They'd been overjoyed to realize they actually were alive, and that this was real.  They'd heard Ryan's moans some distance away, and had worked to cut him free of the busted jeep.  And they had been joined by several equally confused soldiers, who'd been wandering around aimlessly, lost without someone to command them.

Then they had gone out into the city and found the citizens.  At first, it seemed as if everything would be all right, that Aki's Gaia had given them a precious gift, perhaps in return for ridding the world of the conspicuously absent Phantoms.   But there were problems…

The trauma of having their souls torn free was too much for some.  Many had curled up into fetal balls, screaming at the remembered pain.  Then there were others… those whose wounds were grievous, yet they lived.  Like Ryan.  People's bodies were burnt, smashed, or broken, and yet they lived, as if the wounds didn't even pain them.  Ryan had a gaping hole in his chest, yet he claimed he didn't even feel it.  Neil had seen people walking around with broken necks, punctured lungs, and hideous burns, people who should all be dead, but weren't.

  And then there were those who claimed to be two different people, two spirits within one body.  These were the ones who went mad as the two minds warred for dominance.  It was a futile war, one neither could win because the two minds were no longer the people they used to be, so meshed were their memories.

But Neil wasn't going to think about that.

Two days ago, the city had had reason to rejoice. But now they were fighting for their lives with a population that had decreased again by a third.  At the end of the day, the Phantoms had returned.  They weren't the invisible, ethereal creatures that fed on spirits.  They weren't ghosts.  They were flesh and blood, their armored hides nearly impervious to the bio-etheric weapons.  They'd come into the unprotected city, wiping out thousands of citizens too dazed to move.  Phantoms were sweeping through the city, and it was all Deep Eyes and the rest of the USMF could do to protect the populace.

It had been Neil's suggestion to reactivate the New York City barrier.  Even if the Phantoms were alive, it should still stop them from entering.  For a while, anyway.  The city was powerless, but the barrier had emergency generators that should still be able to come online.  After trying to send Captain Edwards a message through the com link to the_ Black Boa _that they still had, Neil had joined a team to head to the barrier control center buried in the city's heart to reactivate the barrier.

They hadn't expected it to be destroyed.  Theoretically, it should have been the safest place in the city.   The barrier around it was strongest, and no firearms were allowed that could accidentally damage the fragile equipment.  The staff was carefully screened, and the area was restricted.  Only someone with high clearance could breech the area.

It was there that Neil found one of the most horrifying sights he'd seen yet.  He had seen many of the "undeads," the people who should be dead but weren't, but the one he'd found there… It made him ill just to think about it.  They'd found two men in the rubble; soldiers, not the technicians Neil would have expected.  One was Lieutenant Anderson, the impatient soldier standing by the dead holo-board Neil was trying to bring to life.  He was mostly undamaged, his armor having taken most of the blast.  Neil had barely had time to wonder why one of the 307's, General Hein's elite squad, was in the control room when he'd found the second person.  This one was almost a skeleton, with flesh and clothing blasted away, and its eye sockets were empty.  A hole was ripped through its chest, suggesting it hadn't been killed by a Phantom.  Neil had thought it was one of the few citizens who hadn't returned to life, when it had reached up and grabbed his hand.  It had sat up, its jaw dropping as if it were trying to say something.  Neil, much to his shame, had given a high-pitched scream.  He'd noticed, rather distantly, that the shred of cloth around the person's neck carried the tabs of a major.  _Major Elliot?  What was he doing down here? _Neil had wondered.

Lieutenant Anderson wouldn't answer those questions.  He had grimly taken his superior back up to the city with them, then joined their discussion of how to bring the barrier back up.

There were ten generators located around the city that maintained the barrier.   They were controlled in the now-ruined control room, but they all had auxiliary stations where they could be brought back online.  Three of the generators had been irreparably damaged in the city's initial downfall, but the others were built to compensate for a loss of two of generators.  It was Neil's hope they could make up the work of three when pushed.  Yesterday, Neil and a number of techs had figured out how to bring them online again, and been able to activate three.  Now, the teams were divided, and were hitting the last four generators.  Two had already been brought online.  If this hadn't been a serious situation, Neil would have been miffed that two other teams had beaten him.

Then again, they didn't have a Meta Phantom attacking their generators, either.  Neil wouldn't have thought that anything would make the bastards any harder to kill, but life seemed to make the giant insectoids damn near invulnerable.  At least their tentacles didn't kill dozens of people with one swipe anymore.  Now they just annihilated city blocks.

The building shook again, and Neil nearly ripped the wire he was holding when his arm was jerked side to side.  That would have been a disaster because, if he was right, and he usually was, all he had to do was connect it here…

"Corporal, the holo-board out here is online," Lieutenant Anderson informed him.  Neil backed out of the crawl space he'd been wedged into, grateful for once for his small stature that made this easy.

"All right," Neil said, wiggling his fingers dramatically.  Anderson didn't look amused.  "Let's bring this baby online."  His fingers flew over the keyboard, occasionally shifting to grab an icon and drag it with his fingers across the holographic display.  A low hum began to build around them as the generator powered up.

"Let's get out of here," Anderson said as the building rocked again.  "That thing is determined to tear this place apart to get to us, and we don't want it to destroy the generator."

"No kidding," Neil muttered.  At least Anderson and his chosen men had their armor; Neil had left his behind so he could fit into the tight crawl spaces as he brought the machinery back online.  Again the building shuddered, and Neil turned to Anderson.  "You said something about getting out of here?"

"Right," Anderson said, waving his men out of the room.

*    *    *

"Jane, watch out!"  Ryan's voice came through her headset a split second before Jane Proudfoot saw the massive tentacle bearing down on her.  She sprang out of the way, rolling awkwardly in her armor to escape the Meta's reach.  The slimy black tentacle slapped at the cracked pavement and missed her by a hairsbreadth.  

"Thanks, Serge," Jane murmured as she scrambled to her feet.  She angled her Nocturne, the bio-etheric weapon that was having so little effect on the damned Phantom, and fired at the tentacle.  The creature didn't even cry out as its body took the energy as if it were only a minor nuisance.  "Any word from Neil and the others?" she gasped out as she dodged the tentacle again.

"They're on their way," Sergeant Ryan Whittaker answered grimly.  "But we still need to keep this thing from taking out the generator."

"Right," Jane growled.  "Any ideas?"  She and a handful of soldiers had been given the task of distracting the Phantoms while the various teams brought the generators online.  It was difficult to distract a creature the size of a building with tentacles that spread out over a city block, Jane had found.

"Jane!"  Ryan's voice came again.

"I see it," Jane hissed, watching another tentacle descend towards her.  It wasn't even watching her; how did it know she was there?

She was so busy concentrating on this tentacle that she failed to see the second one that knocked into her weapon, sending it flying from her grasp.  "Damn!" she cried.  The first tentacle was still coming towards her, the other was behind her... She couldn't run... She held up her hand in a futile defense and shut her eyes.

_I don't want to die this time...  _

Suddenly, the Meta screamed!  Jane's eyes snapped open, in time to see the tentacle whipped away from her.  It hit the side of a nearby building and shattered to pieces.

"What did you do, Jane?" Ryan's voice was incredulous.  "I thought you were a goner!  
  


"So did I," Jane said, confused.  The Meta retracted its tentacles away from her and took a few great strides down the block.  Ryan jogged over to her, leaving behind the small squad of soldiers she'd been fighting with before the Meta had cut her off.

Jane went to examine the chunk of tentacle that was closest, Ryan at her heels.  She prodded it with her knife, and was surprised to see it was coated with... ice?

"It's frozen," Ryan breathed.  "Jane, you're one of THEM, aren't you?"

"I don't... I couldn't have..."  Jane hated to be confused, and it seemed to have been the dominant state of mind ever since she'd woken up.  Dammit, what was going on?

*    *    *

The _Black Boa_ was making excellent time.  Aki was nearly to New York.  She could see the old city on the horizon, and Barrier City New York was at its heart.

Beneath her, the ground was a riot of color, where plants had bloomed with a vengeance where a week ago, there had been none.  It had been like that since Aki had left Houston, and it had stunned her.  But it pleased her as well.  It seemed Gaia was restoring life to the world after all, at a rate any scientist would envy.  She longed to stop and examine the plants, gather some samples, but she was on a mission.  Once she was certain Neil was safe, she would stop.

The _Black Boa_ beeped a proximity alert.  Aki frowned; there shouldn't be any ships around.  What could be out here?  There shouldn't be any ships...

A long, undulating form wavered in the air before her.  Its iridescent green scales glittered in the sun, and its movements in the air were almost lazy.

_What in the world?_  It looked almost like a Snake Phantom!  But, that was impossible!  They were gone!  And the creature before her wasn't the angry red and orange of the translucent Phantoms, but actual flesh and blood!

Was she dreaming again?  If she was, then she had better wake up fast, because the creature's massive multi-fanged jaws were opened and heading straight towards her ship!

To Be Continued...

I actually hadn't intended to end it here, but circumstances forced me to.  Oh well.  Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	3. New Reality

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of them are. That probably doesn't give me the right to play God with them and bring the characters back to life, but oh well.  
  
Author's Notes: No, this story is not dead! It's just low on my priority list, behind studying for exams and finishing my research paper. I also want to apologize that this story will probably be on hiatus for a while. My computer at home is an antiquated hunk of crap and can't upload stories on fanfiction.net, and I don't know when I'll be able to use the school's computers to upload stories again. But I will be busy writing! By hand. Ouch. And I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very exciting. Probably not worth the wait, huh?  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter Three  
  
New Reality  
  
The astonishing sight made Aki hesitate only for a moment before she began a desperate effort to remove the Black Boa's autopilot. The ship's current course took it straight into the Snake Phantom's gaping maw, and the creature was large enough to cause some serious damage. Inwardly cursing whoever had designed the autopilot to be so stubborn, Aki wrestled with the controls.  
  
Just as the creature's feelers were reaching for the ship, Aki regained control and rolled the ship sideways, just under one fin-like wing. The feelers thumped against the ship's hull - so it is solid! - and the Phantom gave angry screech as it twisted its sinuous body to snap at one of the engines. Aki persuaded the engines to speed up, and a plume of exhaust sprayed into the Phantom's face. It shrieked and turned away, its broad tail lashing in anger.  
  
Where had that come from? Aki had never seen a solid Phantom, except in her dreams. But this one had been very real. What's going on? First plants mysteriously sprouted at high speeds, then this.  
  
It was another mystery Aki vowed to look into as soon as she rescued Neil. Assuming he was still alive. She was starting to get an idea of what had alarmed him so much in his call. Aki knew she should get a message to warn the Council and General Ryder as soon as possible, but she couldn't send one while concentrating on piloting the ship. And after her encounter, she was reluctant to use the autopilot again.  
  
Old New York City loomed on the horizon. Aki frowned as she neared and got a better look at it. Something was wrong. As the Black Boa entered the city's fringe, she couldn't help but stare. There were plants everywhere! It was more advanced than any of the growth she had seen on her way here, with giant trees between crumbled buildings and vines coating the sides of the skyscrapers still standing. The cracks in the pavement were choked with growth.  
  
It's like a jungle here! And there was movement in this jungle; large insectoid creatures, smaller humanoid forms, twisting, snakelike bodies. There were more Phantoms here than Aki had seen anywhere, with the exception of the crater. And all of them were alive!  
  
Aki put on another burst of speed, reaching in the river's edge quickly and crossing it to the barrier city hidden on Manhattan Island. She was forced to detour around several Snake Phantoms and the high-reaching tentacles of Metas before she reached her goal.  
  
The barrier was still active. Except for a large, dark section at the city's top, the barrier still held. Maybe Neil's safe after all. If the Phantoms hadn't breeched the barrier. They were trying, she noticed, but the creatures seemed wary of the glowing amber energy, perhaps remembering when it had had the power to stop them. But how long would it be before they realized that, while it still hurt living tissue, it wouldn't hold them forever?  
  
Aki circled to the hangar doors, and wasn't surprised to find them closed. Neil would have shut them once the Phantoms started to use it. That meant he probably wasn't around to open them, though, if Phantoms had indeed come through.  
  
She opened a communications channel anyway. "Neil, are you there? Do you read me?" She waited a few moments, then tried again. "Neil, I need the hangar doors open. Are you there?" C'mon, answer me! she pleaded. She'd hate to have come this far only to lose him now.  
  
Aki brought the ship around, skimming the barrier until she reached the dark section on top. The sensors under the ship showed that the area was damaged, as if something had busted through. Probably the escape pods that made it free of the city when it was being evacuated, Aki mused. No matter how it got there, it meant Aki had a way into the city. She carefully lowered the ship through the gap, wincing as the ship shuddered when she scraped the edge.  
  
In moments, she had an excellent view of the city below her. Like the outer city, it too was choked with plants. But, mixed in with the Phantoms roaming the streets were people! Using the image enhancer on board the Black Boa, Aki could see the distinctive armor of several soldiers. Did another city send an army? Perhaps someone had found Neil in time!  
  
"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Aki had opened the communications channel in the hopes that someone below could pick her up.  
  
There was a burst of static, then a frantic voice responded, "Who's there?"  
  
"This is Dr. Aki Ross-" she began.  
  
"Can you help us? We have a Meta in the city and we need to take it out before it hits the generators. Does your ship have any firepower?"  
  
Aki winced. The Black Boa was a scientific vessel; the weapons it carried weren't enough to stop a Meta. But, as she scanned the city for the offending Phantom, she got an idea.  
  
"I'll do what I can," she promised the soldier, then brought the Black Boa lower. She wove through the buildings, keeping the Meta in sight of her sensors. She maneuvered the ship into position behind a large skyscraper that looked as if it had been bombed. The tip of an escape pod still stuck out of its side. But Aki ignored that as she fired what weapons she had into the building's side, then forced her ship forward to ram the teetering upper stories to fall where she wanted them. The ship groaned in protest and metal screamed and tore around her, but the building fell, tons of metal falling onto the Meta below. The Phantom was big and well protected, but even it had no chance against the falling debris, and gave one last, shrill scream as it was buried.  
  
* * *  
  
Ragged cheers went up from the soldiers as the Meta was destroyed, and Neil sighed with relief when he spotted Jane and Ryan among them. Breaking free of his escort, he trotted over to them, a broad grin on his face.  
  
"Did you see that?" he raved. "I told you the captain wouldn't leave us!" He gestured towards the Black Boa, which was circling as it looked for a clear place to land.  
  
Jane just gave Neil a funny look, but Ryan's grin matched Neil's own. "And you thought the captain would be so busy with Dr. Ross that he'd forget about us," Ryan said, nudging Jane. She just scowled, and said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong, Jane?" Neil asked, as the group began to head towards the landing ship.  
  
Ryan's face was serious as he said, "She froze part of the Meta."  
  
"What's so odd about that? Jane's always been a little icy - Oh," Neil said, with dawning understanding. "How'd you do it?"  
  
"I don't know," Jane said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just greet the captain, all right?"  
  
"Sure Jane, whatever."  
  
Aki was the first one out of the ship. Deep Eyes scanned the area behind her, searching for their captain. "Where is he?" Ryan wondered as the three walked up to Aki, leaving behind the crowd of curious onlookers. They waited for the captain to join her. And waited.  
  
Aki was stunned by the sight that greeted her. Neil was striding towards her, looking like the cat that ate the canary, followed by. Ryan? And Jane? While it seemed possible that one of the three could have survived the tragedy, it seemed unlikely that all three could have. And as the crowd moved in closer, Aki glimpsed people in civilian dress, ragged and bloody and unlikely to be military.  
  
They were the New York civilians. and they were alive!  
  
"Hey, Dr. Ross! I see you got my message!" Neil said.  
  
Aki was at a loss for words.  
  
"Where's the captain?" Ryan asked, drawing closer to the stunned Aki.  
  
"Gray's. d - dead," she stammered. Suddenly, death no longer seemed quite so permanent. "But. So are you!" she blurted out. "I saw you all die!"  
  
Deep Eyes exchanged glances. "He's dead?" Jane asked. "Are you sure? We all woke up" she didn't want to acknowledge it as coming back to life "two days ago. Gray could have been the same way!" The others all nodded eagerly.  
  
Aki felt a surge of hope. "Yes!" she breathed, then remembered. Two days ago, the morgue had caught fire, and Gray's body had been incinerated. "No," she corrected, tears filling her eyes. "He's gone. He won't be coming back."  
  
Suddenly, the restored lives of Deep Eyes and the New York population no longer made her feel happy, and it was all she could do to keep from crying in front of the gathered crowd.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Blessing or Curse?

Disclaimer: Once again, I still don't own any characters here. Selfish Square.  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Blessing or Curse?  
  
Aki didn't spend too much time thinking that Gray could have – should have – been alive. She had too much to think about with living Phantoms, uncontrolled rapid plant growth, and the resurrection of New York to spend time mourning Gray's death. Besides, she hadn't heard anything about people outside of New York who had been restored, so there was no reason to believe Gray would have been revived as well.  
  
She tried not to think that the fire in the morgue could be the only reason no one in Houston was alive again.  
  
"It's incredible," Aki said as she followed Deep Eyes around the shelter they had helped organize. There were thousands of people – nowhere near the millions that had once populated the city, but certainly quite a lot – who were trying to pull their lives together.  
  
"Yes," Jane said slowly. "For some of us. For others, it seems to be a curse." The Deep Eyes had been quiet as they'd brought Aki to the shelter, but they had dropped small hints that nothing was quite right. To Aki's frustration, they wouldn't tell her much else.  
  
"What do you mean?" She was eager for answers.  
  
Ryan and Jane exchanged glances as Neil opened his mouth to speak. The others shot him a warning look, and Ryan gestured towards a door behind them.  
  
"Sorry," Ryan apologized. "It makes them a little uncomfortable to hear us talking like this."  
  
"Those that are sane enough to understand," Jane said flatly. "And they're all too busy pretending there's nothing wrong."  
  
Aki stared. "What's wrong with them?" she breathed.  
  
"Well," Neil said, "you have your Duos, and the Undeads, and the people who look normal but have weird powers," he said, with a significant glance at Jane.  
  
Aki just stared blankly, while Jane glowered at Neil.  
  
"And most of them are psychotic," Neil continued. Then his playful manner faded. "It's all anyone can do to stay sane," he said. "When I think about those Phantom tentacles… And what they did to me…" Neil shuddered.  
  
Aki was silent for a moment, while Neil regained his composure. It seemed as if the world had suddenly gone mad. "What about the Duos? And Undeads? And…?" she trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Ryan took over, explaining the nicknames Neil had given the various conditions that seemed doomed to stick. When he showed Aki his wound as an example, she gasped. "It doesn't even hurt," Ryan said. "I've seen far worse." He replaced the bandages covering his wound, but left off his armor.  
  
"What about those with… weird powers?" Aki asked.  
  
Jane's lips thinned and her gaze was stony as Ryan cast her a plaintive glance. Then he scowled as he realized he'd have to explain this one, too.  
  
"Not many people know about this condition, which is another reason I wanted to discuss it with you in private. About a day after we… came back, we were helping a group of refugees. One was injured and, when another soldier came in contact with him to help him, there was a flash of light, and the soldier died. From what we saw, it looked like a lightning bolt.  
  
"After that, we've had several more strange incidents, usually occurring when the person has strong emotions, such as when they're angry, and the incidents are usually fatal to the people around them. We've found two people who can start fires, and another who can poison with a touch. We've found several groups of people inexplicably dead, looking as if they'd drowned, been struck by lightning… or frozen." Ryan turned towards Jane, who boldly met his gaze. "They don't do it intentionally, but they have no control over it."  
  
"Do you have any idea what's happening?" Neil asked.  
  
"I can't even begin to guess," Aki admitted. What was going on? What had seemed like a gift from Gaia had become a disaster. "I need to speak with Dr. Sid; maybe he'll have a theory." She highly doubted that. "And, with your permission, I'd like to scan you."  
  
Neil groaned loudly, Jane remained silent, and Ryan nodded. "We'll do what we can to solve this mystery," Ryan said.  
  
"And I'll see if I can contact another city for support," Aki said. "I assume you couldn't make any calls or you would have already, correct?"  
  
Neil nodded. "All the power we have is going towards the generators. I was only able to get the message out to the Black Boa just before we began working on them and I still had power to boost the com devices you left us. Didn't have time to fix any of city's communications systems."  
  
"We'll contact them in the ship," Aki said. "There's a fully functioning scanner on board, too. Come on; the sooner we begin, the sooner we can figure out what the hell is going on."  
  
* * *  
  
They were scanned before anything else. Aki wanted to have something to give Dr. Sid when she contacted him. Plus, she wanted to be able to prove New York's resurrection to the military. She doubted they'd believe her, even if she was THE Aki Ross.  
  
Jane had to agree. After all, she could barely believe it herself. She watched as Ryan went through the scanner first, Neil by her side as they waited for the image of Ryan's spirit to form.  
  
Neil was uncharacteristically quiet, his blue eyes narrowed as he watched. Odd, Jane thought. Was it her imagination, or was there something… different about his eyes? Well, he had died. Perhaps that had changed him. She knew she'd never be the same again.  
  
"This is strange," Aki said, as Ryan stepped out to look with them. "I almost expected to find some Phantom traces. But this…" Ryan's spirit was mostly a healthy blue, but there were odd patches of green mixed in. They didn't have the look of invading particles; they were a part of his spirit.  
  
"What are they?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I don't know. Neil, let's see if you're the same way." Aki beckoned Neil towards the scanner.  
  
Neil's was strange as well, Jane noticed. It was very different from Ryan's but had similar patches of green.  
  
"Your spirit is very… dense," Aki observed.  
  
Jane chuckled. "I could have told you that," she said. Even Ryan laughed at Neil's sour expression.  
  
"So I have a lot of spirit," Neil said defensively as Jane stepped into the scanner. She wondered what it would reveal about her.  
  
As the scanning beam swept over her, she saw Neil make a furtive glance towards his own scanned image. Something about it worried him, and she was certain it wasn't impotence. What did it reveal about him that no one else saw?  
  
She shrugged the thought off. If Neil h ad a problem, he would tell them all, exaggerating the matter to get as much sympathy as he could. It was probably no more than what was bothering the rest of them: memories of dying.  
  
"What's the verdict?" Jane asked Aki as she stepped out of the scanner.  
  
"You have more green spots than anyone else," Aki said. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her forehead. "None of this makes sense. If everyone in New York were just restored, I'd guess that all the spirits taken by the Phantoms were being returned and, since your bodies were still fresh, you came back to life. But that doesn't explain why Ryan's still alive, or why the Phantoms are flesh and blood…" She sighed. "I've got to make some calls. If you're not needed out there, then help yourself to whatever's in the galley." Aki transferred the scanned data to a disk, then left them.  
  
"Should we go back to the shelter?" Neil asked Ryan. "With the Phantoms out of the city for the moment, there's really not much we can do."  
  
"I know," Ryan said. "And Dr. Ross may want us available to confirm her story. We'll stay here, for now. The 307's are pretty much in charge of the city, anyway."  
  
"And they don't like us," Neil snorted. He went to the door. "So, is anyone else hungry? It'll be my treat."  
  
Jane groaned and followed after him. "No thanks, Neil. I really don't want to die again."  
  
* * *  
  
"Trouble, Doctor?" Ryan asked Aki as she entered the galley, a frustrated look on her face.  
  
"Yes. I couldn't get the military in Chicago – it seems they've seen Phantoms and are on full alert. And they wouldn't spare anyone to check out a 'frivolous' tale!" Aki scowled. The colonel she'd spoken to had treated her like a fool, even after she'd told him who she was. "I got a hold of the Council in Houston, and they're 'discussing' the matter. I don't think they really believed me, either. But at least they're going to speak with the general." Aki toyed with the collar of her jacket as she thought about what really worried her.  
  
"And?" Ryan prompted, sensing there was more she wasn't saying.  
  
"I couldn't get a hold of Dr. Sid. He was… busy." He promised he'd make time for me… Why does he have to be too busy now, when I really need him? "I left a message, and sent a copy of your scans for him to look over. Hopefully, he'll contact me soon. I wanted his advice," she admitted. "I don't know what to think."  
  
"I'm sure he'll get a hold of you," Ryan said.  
  
"Right," Aki agreed slowly. He hadn't seen the way the captain had acted when she had demanded to speak to Dr. Sid…  
  
"There's something I would like to ask of you," Aki continued. "The Council could take days, or even weeks discussing the matter. I'd like you three to come back with me, as evidence. Would you be willing to come?"  
  
Ryan turned to Jane and Neil, who both nodded.  
  
"The generators should hold," Neil said. "They'll have the barrier to keep the Phantoms out for now."  
  
"Plus, the rest of the military will fight when needed," Jane added. "The loss of just the three of us won't affect the defense. And if it brings help faster, then so much the better."  
  
"Then it's settled," Ryan said. "You'll have to let us inform the others, and we can leave as soon as you're ready."  
  
Aki was relieved to finally have a plan. She felt helpless seeing these people suffer, knowing she was no tactician to stop the Phantoms nor a doctor who could stop all the city's suffering. Besides, she felt protective of Deep Eyes. Her plans had gotten them killed once. She vowed that it wouldn't happen again.  
  
She just hoped events wouldn't conspire to make that vow impossible to keep.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. Lady of Ice

Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this again? I don't own them. None of the FF: TSW characters are mine. If they were, I would never have been so cruel to them. Uh… scratch that.  
  
Author's Note: Apparently, sarcasm does not work very well when not backed by my tone of voice. Judging from the comments in my reviews, you all totally missed that I was being sarcastic about the whole Aki/Neil romance thing. This is NOT a romantic story! It's an action/adventure. If you want romance, read "Salvation." Now I feel like I let you all down and that I'll have to write an Aki/Neil romance now. In tone, this story is supposed to be similar to a Final Fantasy game, and both Terra and Ntrophi have guessed at some of what I'm getting at. Now figure out WHY…. Hehehe… I think Jane is a little OOC in this chapter… I apologize.  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lady of Ice  
  
Neil sat in the pilot's seat of the Black Boa, thought the ship was on autopilot and his presence wasn't necessary. And it was flying too high for a Phantom to reach – they hoped – so no one was needed to watch, and the scanners alert them if they picked up anything. But Neil desperately wanted to be alone, and this was the best place for it.  
  
He was frightened about rejoining the "real world." How would he and the others be treated? What if Neil spent the rest of his life in a lab with a bunch of scientists poking him with needles, taking samples, or performing a variety of other unsavory tests upon him? At the very least, he expected to be questioned mercilessly about a subject he knew little about, or even wanted to think about.  
  
He was afraid they would make him confront what he still could bring himself to face: That much of his memories weren't even his own…  
  
It hadn't been obvious at first. When he'd woken, he'd felt no different than before. Well, maybe a little more subdued, and certainly in shock, but he'd been himself.  
  
Then the memories came. There weren't many, at first. Flashes of places he'd been to before, but with people he'd been unfamiliar with, or rooms that were familiar, with different décor. Then he had remembered being at the Houston Military Academy with a teacher whose lectures he'd become quite familiar with. That wouldn't have been odd – Neil had many such memories – except that the teacher had been praising him rather than give him the usual harangue about misbehaving. And the teacher had seemed… younger.  
  
Neil hadn't wanted to believe anything was wrong. He'd liked being the only "normal" one of the group for once. But there was no denying it: He was no longer the person he had been.  
  
He gulped and restlessly began to play around with the ship's controls. He needed to get his mind off that track fast, before it drove him mad.  
  
"Hey," Jane's voice came from behind. As a diversion, that'll do nicely, Neil thought.  
  
"Yo, Jane, what's up?" Neil asked, his fingers hovering over the controls that would change the Black Boa's flight from auto to manual.  
  
"Not much," she said, taking the seat beside him. "Don't touch those controls," she warned. She must have just come out of the shower, Neil thought absently, because her hair hung in wet clumps. He decided he liked it when she wore it loose.  
  
"Aw, Jane, do you really think I'd do something like that?" Jane said nothing, but she arched one brow. Neil pulled his hand away from the control panel.  
  
"I wasn't going to do anything anyway," he muttered defensively. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"You," Jane said. "You've been acting strange lately. Are you all right?"  
  
Damn, she noticed… Then again, judging from her expression, something else brought her here. What has her so upset? "I'm fine," Neil said, and gave her a broad, and utterly false, grin. "Couldn't be better. I'm alive, the world has been saved, and I have a good future ahead of me as a lab rat with mental problems. What more could I want?"  
  
He was immediately sorry he'd brought that last bit up. Jane's fingers tightened around the hand rests at the mention of "lab rat." "Do you think Dr. Ross would do that to us? Treat us like specimens, I mean?" She looked ill at the thought.  
  
"Not Dr. Ross," Neil said seriously. "I think anything she'd do would be with our permission, and only in the best interests of the citizens of New York." It felt odd, reassuring the normally confident Jane Proudfoot. The situation seemed to have left her open and vulnerable, and Neil wanted to comfort her.  
  
And have her comfort him in return…  
  
"Jane? What's wrong?" Her face had gone white.  
  
"You say Dr. Ross won't use us… Maybe you and the serge will be fine, but what about me?" Her hands clenched into fists. "You're nothing. I… I can freeze things with a touch!"  
  
Jane was panicking, and Neil wondered what had set her on edge. Her hands were quivering, and she had shut her eyes. Was she going to cry?  
  
Neil got up and went over to her. "Jane," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she cried. Her hand lashed out, and suddenly Neil's forearm was encased in ice, as were as several of the Black Boa's controls. An alarm went off, and the ship began to tilt. Neil could only stare, speechless, as Jane gaped at him with horrified eyes.  
  
"Oh, God, I did it again!" Jane ran from the cockpit, brushing past Aki, who had come to investigate the alarm.  
  
Neil held his frozen arm to his chest, torn between helping Aki get the ship back under control, or running after Jane.  
  
* * *  
  
She'd done it again! Jane ran through the decks of the Black Boa, awkwardly at first as the ship lost control and the floor shuddered beneath her, then with more speed as the ship was steadied.  
  
It was her fault. What if her curse had destroyed the control panel, and they had crashed? What if… What if she had killed Neil? Jane faltered, then came to a halt. She shouldn't have left Neil like that. What if he was seriously hurt?  
  
Jane leaned against the metal wall to her right, catching her breath. She had panicked, something she had prided herself for being immune to. So much for all that training… But what kind of training could have prepared her for something like this?  
  
She shivered uncontrollably, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. She had been brushing it in the room she'd chosen for privacy when she had frozen it with a touch. It hadn't been a heavy freeze; just a glaze of ice that had crept along her scalp until most of her head was covered. She hadn't been angry at the time, or frightened, or feeling any other strong emotions. It had happened for now apparent reason, and had quickly melted off. She'd been scared of touching her hair afterwards…  
  
Feeling uneasy, she had gone to see Neil, hoping his cheerful attitude would take her mind off her problems. But when he had mentioned laboratories…  
  
What would they do with a woman who could freeze things? She would be shunned by a society who would be too frightened of what she could accidentally do, and it seemed all too likely that she would end up a test subject. She wouldn't allow that; her pride wouldn't let her stand for it! She would die first.  
  
And perhaps that would be best, before she killed one of the few people she considered a friend. Jane slid down the wall and sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't cry – her pride didn't allow that, either – but she rested her chin on her knees and stared gloomily into the darkness of the ship around her.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd sat there when a voice tentatively called her name. Jane stiffened. "Serge?" she answered softly.  
  
Ryan came into view, and he knelt down beside her. "What happened up there?" he asked, his voice businesslike, but with an edge of concern.  
  
Jane sighed and uncurled her body. She was surprised at how stiff she was. "I don't know. I just… lost it." She got slowly to her feet. "Is Neil…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.  
  
"He's fine," Ryan said. "Aki's helping him with his arm, and it should be all right in a few hours. I'm more concerned about you at the moment."  
  
"I have no control over it," she said. "I can see now why so many people have died because of these powers. Will the Council even want to help someone as dangerous as me?"  
  
Ryan grimaced. "I don't know how the Council thinks; that was the captain's specialty. But I would think that they'd want to help as many people as they can. There are so few people left now, because of the Phantoms. And with the Phantoms still a threat, the Council will need all the help they can get."  
  
"Still, I don't think I want to face anyone just yet. I want to stay aboard the Black Boa; you and Neil should be enough to convince the Council and the USMF that New York needs help."  
  
"All right," Ryan said. "If that's how you feel. But I hope you'll talk to Dr. Sid when he's available."  
  
"I will. Anything to get rid of this curse. Fro now, though, I'd appreciate it if you'd all just leave me alone." Jane turned away and vanished into the dark cargo hold.  
  
* * *  
  
"How is it?" Aki asked Neil as he entered the cockpit. His face was pale and drawn, and he held his left arm stiffly.  
  
"Still numb," Neil said, wiggling his fingers slightly. He took the warm, wet towel he had slung over his shoulder and wrapped it back around his arm. "But I can actually feel the heat now."  
  
Aki turned back to the main viewscreen. Houston was growing larger by the moment, a series of twinkling lights in the darkening sky. Had she really only left it this morning? So much had happened since then.  
  
"She didn't mean it," Neil said into the silence. Aki didn't respond. She had been stunned by Jane's display of power, stunned and frightened. Ryan's explanation hadn't prepared her for the truth of the matter. What was she going to tell the Council? What if they saw the citizens of New York as a threat, like the reborn Phantoms?  
  
Which brought up another point: Would the Council help New York when they had a threat on their hands? Aki had seen countless groups of Phantoms on their way back, though they hadn't encountered any at this height. It seemed like a whole new war was brewing.  
  
"Won't it ever end?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Huh?" Neil asked, taking the seat next to her.  
  
"We end one war, and begin another," she said dully.  
  
Neil pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Cheer up, Doc. You have Deep Eyes with you! We're trained professionals. With us at your side, nothing can go wrong!"  
  
Aki appreciated Neil's obviously feigned optimism, but she really wished he hadn't said it.  
  
Things, in her experience, could always go disastrously wrong.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	6. Wild Power

Disclaimer:  Still not mine

Author's Note:  Sorry this story is taking so long to finish.  I'm still working out parts of the plot, trying to make it make some sort of warped sense.  This story isn't even near being completed.  sigh

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Six

Wild Power

Their arrival was uneventful, with no one there to even meet Aki as she disembarked from the _Black Boa, Neil and Ryan behind her.  Jane had chosen to remain aboard the ship until she knew what was happening, and Aki permitted it.  After all, if she had dangerous powers, Aki didn't think she'd want to risk hurting anyone, either._

"I spent some of the worst years of my life in Houston," Neil reminisced.  "So much pain and torture…"

"It was called 'basic training,'" Ryan snorted.  "We all had it at HMA, remember?"

"Yeah, but did you ever have to do extra exercises because of little mishaps?  One time, I had to run twenty laps because my mashed potatoes somehow flew out of my spoon towards the senior cadet."

Aki suppressed a grin at Neil's light-hearted banter.  He was trying hard to pretend their world hadn't been turned upside down.  She admired his ability to be humorous in a grim situation.  Perhaps he was the only reason his fellow squad members hadn't lost their sanity.

"'Somehow' flew out of your spoon?" Ryan said, his eyes rolling.  "And I'm sure you never meant to steal that Quatro, either."

"Borrowed, Serge.  I borrowed it."  Neil pouted, then realizing it was a wasted effort, grinned sheepishly.

Aki wondered at the story behind this, then resolved to ask about it later.  "We have to find the Council," she said as they entered the military complex.   She intended to speak with General Ryder first, to see if he knew anything about Dr. Sid.  Why was he too busy to speak to her?  Why hadn't her tried to contact her?

"Then why are we going this way?  The Council chamber's not in the military building, is it?" Neil asked.

Aki explained that she wanted to bring the general, something she'd never thought she'd ever say about a Council meeting.  After all, New York would need military protection, if not evacuation, and hopefully Ryder would see that.

She quickly led them to Ryder's office.  Aki had a high security clearance, and she was allowed to go right in to see the general.  Ryan and Neil seemed suddenly nervous; Ryan had placed a hand over his hidden chest wound, while Neil twitched constantly.  She didn't blame them.  They were about to make their first contact with the outside world, beside herself.

Aki gave them an encouraging smile as she stepped into Ryder's office.

Unlike the dark, gloomy atmosphere of Hein's office, General Ryder's space was well lit, and decorated with cozy touches that Hein's sterile office had lacked.  Much of the friendly feeling came from the man himself; General Ryder greeted Aki warmly and asked her to be seated.   Ryan and Neil followed suit, seating themselves a little behind Aki, as if seeking protection.

"So it seems your trip to New York was worthwhile after all," General Ryder said as he took his own seat.

Aki started.  "You… believe me?"

"Why would you lie, Doctor?" Ryder asked sardonically.  "There's little to gain from making up such a wild story."

"Then help me convince the Council!" Aki said, delighted by this unexpected ally.  And here she'd thought all high-ranked military men were heartless!

"They do believe you," the general said.  "Sighting the living Phantoms you described made them believe the rest of what you told them must also be true."

"So they'll help, sir?" Ryan asked.

The general waved his hand dismissively.  "No need to.  I received a communication from Chicago; it seems they decided to help New York and are sending out units to secure the city."

"That's wonderful!" Aki grinned.  Finally, something was being done!  "Now we need to contact Dr. Sid so he can investigate-"

General Ryder's face clouded.  "You mean, you haven't told him?"

"I couldn't reach him," Aki said, suddenly alarmed by the general's change in manner.

"Neither could I.  I thought perhaps you had told him and he'd already left…"  General Ryder shook his head.  "Well, he's probably just busy.  Or perhaps he was sidetracked by some of this spontaneous plant growth."  He took in Aki's frightened expression and gave her a reassuring smile.  "I wouldn't worry, Doctor. He's a scientist, and he's being guarded by some of my best men.  He'll turn up soon."

Aki's hands clasped each other tightly in concern.  After all, it did seem like she was worrying over nothing.  And General Ryder was right; Dr. Sid's curiosity could be the reason he was unavailable.

But Ryder had implied he hadn't reached any of his men, either…  What if there had been an accident since she'd contacted the men with Dr. Sid?  What if they'd met up with a Meta Phantom?  They'd had no warning…

Ryan rose and placed a comforting hand on her arm.  "Don't worry," he murmured.  Then he turned to salute General Ryder.

Neil, however, was still seated, a strange expression on his face and his gaze fixed on the general.  General Ryder finally noticed this scrutiny and turned to face Neil.

His face became puzzled.  "Do I know you?" the general asked Neil.

Neil blinked, seeming to break out of his trance-like state.  "Yes.  I served under you.  I was one of the men you transferred to New York when it was thought you were going to take over for General Worthington."

Was it Aki's imagination, or did General Ryder's jaw clench at the mention of New York?  "Oh?" was all Ryder said.

"I'm Corporal Neil Fleming, sir," Neil said, his voice suddenly nervous.

"Fleming," the general muttered.  "Well, you probably regret the posting in New York, don't you?"  The general's face was suddenly calculating.  "Are these two of the New York… survivors?" Ryder asked.

Aki nodded.  "Hmm," the general continued. "I'd like a full report on these two."

"Yes, sir," Aki said.

"You're dismissed," General Ryder said quietly.  Ryan and Neil snapped a salute, which the general crisply returned, then fled out the door.  As Aki followed, she noticed the general's gaze seemed to linger after the others.

_Is he frightened of them?  If that's the normal reaction, this will be harder than I thought._

*    *    *

The metal corridors echoed loudly under Jane's booted feet.  The hollow ringing drowned out her gloomy thoughts, for which she was grateful.  She was alone in the _Black Boa's silent hulk, away from the innocent people she could hurt._

_Hurt…  Jane's body was honed to be a weapon.  She knew she could kill another if she had to with just her bare hands.  But this…  The ice was uncontrollable.  She was like a child with a gun, likely to hurt herself or someone she held dear.  She didn't want to hurt Neil again…_

_Perhaps, Jane thought,  __I can learn to control it.  If this is__ a weapon, then I should be able to learn to use it.  Though what use summoning ice could be… Then again, I've seen what it can do against a Phantom, or another human.  This can't be just some wild power!_

Jane oriented herself to the cargo hold, where she knew she'd have a lot of space.  Standing in the middle of the ship's largest room, she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath.  _How do I control this?  It's triggered mostly by emotions.  Not always, but it's a start._

With that in mind, she tried to summon her anger.  She sat back and thought about her fallen comrades, as well as her own tragic end.  She thought back to every time she had been accused of getting high marks at the HMA because her father was a general.  She tried to remember every incident that had ever made her angry, from the time her brothers had teased her for being the only girl in the family, to that time when Neil had stolen her underwear and strung it up in the mess hall.

And she felt nothing.  No ice formed at her fingertips, no icy breath of wind running down her spine as it had the last time.

Dammit!  Would it never come at her call? Was she doomed to spend the rest of her life hiding herself from the world?  She lashed out one hand angrily – 

-and a spear of ice tore its way through the thick metal wall before her.

Jane stared, stunned.  A long, thin javelin of ice had just punched its way through six inches of metal wall.  She walked cautiously up to it, noticing how the shivering length had cut through the wall like a knife through butter.  A formidable weapon indeed!

But why had it come now?  She'd been angry earlier, and it hadn't come.  Did it only come when she least wanted it to?

Jane released her breath with a hiss.  _Dr. Sid had better get back here and figure this out!_

A soft sound snapped Jane out of her reverie, and her battle instincts kicked in.  Someone was in the main passage leading to the cargo hold, the furtiveness of the footsteps suggesting the newcomers weren't Ryan and the others.  Jane held her breath and listened.

Two of them, both likely to be wearing armor to judge from the heaviness of their steps.   _Tsk, she thought.  __One shouldn't wear armor when sneaking up on a Deep Eyes soldier._

Carefully, her own steps light, she concealed herself in the shadows.  Anyone coming aboard the _Black Boa in armor couldn't be a welcome guest.  But why would anybody sneak aboard the ship?_

Jane ducked as the lights from their helmets swept the walls.  _They're in full battle gear?  Perhaps there had been a Phantom alert, and all the ships were being searched._

Or maybe they didn't want to be recognized.

One of the figures held up a gloved hand, revealing a small wrist computer.  "Over there," came the soldier's voice, garbled through his thick helmet.

He'd just gestured in her direction.  Which meant he was there for her.  How had they known she was here?  If the Council or Dr. Ross had wanted her, there wouldn't be this stealthy invasion.

Jane quickly thought through her options.  She couldn't stay here; their portable computer could find life forms, which also meant that sneaking out wasn't an option, because they could still track her.

Oh, well.  Jane had always preferred the direct approach, anyway.  As the two soldiers approached, Jane sprang from her hiding place.  Her leap brought her crashing into one of the soldiers, who fell with a cry.  The other drew his gun, and Jane whirled, catching his arm and twisting it.  The gun fired, the bullet burying itself in the bulkhead.

"You fool, we need her alive!" the first soldier yelled as he climbed to his feet.

Jane sprinted down the corridor, making her way to one of the ship's hatches.  She was a sitting duck inside the ship, and wanted to get out and get lost in a crowd.

She found a hatch easily enough, and sprang out of the door, dropping several feet and rolling to break her fall.  She quickly scrambled to her feet, only to be knocked off them again by a blow to her stomach.  She fell to her knees, gasping.

"Most impressive, Corporal," a voice said coolly.  "You really are quite a specimen, aren't you?"

From her crouching position, Jane could just see several pairs of armored boots around her.  She was surrounded.

To Be Continued…


	7. When Nightmares Come True

Disclaimer: The main characters aren't mine.  
  
Author's Note: Is it a good sign when you start naming your villains after your bosses? And is it me, or is Neil just a little, um, psychotic in this one?  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
When Nightmares Come True  
  
"Did that sound a little sinister to any of you? 'I'd like a full report on these two.' General Ryder doesn't expect you to do something drastic like dissect us, does he?" After leaving the general's office, Neil had resumed his usual chatter. Ryan decided to ignore it and spoke to Aki over Neil's head.  
  
"Guess you didn't need us after all," he said.  
  
Aki nodded. "And with Dr. Sid gone, there's little we can do. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way here for nothing."  
  
Neil finally realized no one was paying attention to him and decided to intrude. "Hey, that's all right, Doc. But isn't there anything you can do? You're a scientist, too!"  
  
"I can take samples and make guesses, yes, but Dr. Sid has much more experience with spirits and Gaia. He's been studying this long before I was born. I'd trust his judgment before my own. But I would like to get you all into a lab, with your permission."  
  
"Tonight?" Ryan asked. It had been a long day…  
  
"No. We'll start tomorrow, when we're all more awake." Aki yawned as if to make a point. "There aren't many empty places to stay here, with all the New York refugees who did make it out of the city, so we can all use my apartment."  
  
"Oh, a sleepover," Neil grinned. Ryan elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Shouldn't we bring Jane?" Ryan asked.  
  
"If she'll come," Aki said. "I'm a guest of honor in Houston; so there's more than enough room for us all in my apartment." From her wry tone, she seemed to think they were overdoing it with the hero worship.  
  
"I'll get her," Ryan said. "We'll get her, I mean," he amended when Neil opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"All right," Aki said. "I'll go dig up some spare bedding for you. I'm in the Hilton on the tenth floor, room 18."  
  
Neil whistled appreciatively. "They really do treat you well, don't they?"  
  
"It was the only building with vacancy near the USMF headquarters," Aki said. "And it's not as stylish as you'd expect." With that, Aki left them.  
  
"How about that? Didn't that sound sinister to you?" Neil demanded.  
  
Ryan just rolled his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The hangar was nearly deserted this late in the evening, and they were able to quickly make their way to where the Black Boa was berthed.  
  
Ryan slowed as they came up to the ship. "Did we leave that hatch open?" he wondered aloud as Neil strode past him and clambered up the ladder to the hatch. Neil stopped and looked down at Ryan, then shrugged.  
  
"It mighta been Jane. Maybe she saw us coming and opened the door." Neil ascended a couple more steps, then turned to Ryan. "You comin', Serge?"  
  
Ryan followed quickly, ignoring the feeling of unease building inside him. It's nothing, he told himself. I'm just edgy because of what happened last time I was in a dark, silent hangar…  
  
Neil seemed to feel the same way. "Am I the only one with déjà vu?" he asked when Ryan reached him. "I don't mean to sound like a chicken or anything, but let's hurry up and get Jane and get outta here."  
  
Ryan silently agreed. "Why don't you call her over the intercom so we don't have to search for her?"  
  
"Good idea." Neil led Ryan to the cockpit, making for the intercom speaker. Suddenly, he grinned. "Jane," he whispered, his voice deepened and echoing eerily throughout the ship. "This is the voice of God… I command you to provide a virgin sacrifice in the cockpit – Ouch!" he yelped when Ryan slapped him.  
  
"So you want her to sacrifice you, is that it?" Ryan asked, bemused.  
  
"You leave your sense of humor in the afterlife of something?" Neil muttered, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"If Jane doesn't hurry up, I'll send you to find it," Ryan warned.  
  
They waited several moments, but there was no sign of Jane. Neil frowned. "Do you think I was too subtle?"  
  
"Let me try." Ryan activated the intercom. "Jane? Would you come to the cockpit?"  
  
There was still no response. "Maybe she's asleep," Neil suggested.  
  
"Maybe… We'll search the ship. Take portside and I'll search starboard; we'll meet in the cargo hold." Ryan's feelings of unease intensified. He felt like he was about to go on a dangerous mission, and his weapons and armor were stored somewhere on the ship. If either he or Neil ran into trouble, they'd be defenseless…  
  
They rapidly searched the ship, each finding signs that Jane had been there, but no clue as the where she'd gone.  
  
"Did you find her?" Neil asked unnecessarily. Ryan shook his head.  
  
"Searched everywhere," he said. "Unless she's sleeping under a bed or in a cabinet or something, Jane isn't here.  
  
"Could she have gone looking for us?" Neil wondered.  
  
Ryan turned, and his attention was caught by something just beyond Neil. "Check that out." A hole had been ripped through the wall. "Damn! What did this?"  
  
Neil crouched down, where a pool of water was drying on the floor. His eyes followed the trail the water had made all the way up to the hole. He touched the water and shuddered at its chill. "I think Jane did it. You know, with her ice."  
  
"Remind me not to get her angry. She said she was angry, but this…"  
  
Neil backed away, his eyes scanning for other signs. "I hope Jane's powers didn't go nuts on her – Hey, look at this!" Another hole had been torn into the wall, but this one hadn't been caused by ice.  
  
"A bullet," Ryan said grimly. "She was attacked."  
  
Neil whirled around and raced towards the cockpit. "Neil, wait! They could still be around!"  
  
"They had plenty of opportunity to attack while we were separated," Neil said, as he raced through the ship's corridors. It was all Ryan could do to keep up with him. "Whoever they are, they're long gone. I should never have left her…"  
  
Reaching the cockpit, Neil accessed the ship's terminal. "What are you doing?" Ryan gasped out.  
  
"The Black Boa's a USMF ship, right? All military vessels are equipped with surveillance cameras hidden in the most important rooms. They're kinda like the old flight recorders planes had, so information could be recovered from a downed craft, you know? Most people don't even know they're there, so any mutinies can be recorded. I bet our little battle aboard the Copperhead near the Tucson wasteland was some of the evidence used in our arrest. Anyway," Neil concluded, "if I can download the recordings, we should be able to figure out what happened to Jane."  
  
"If they're secret, how do you know about the cameras?" Ryan asked.  
  
Neil was silent for a moment, diverting his whole attention to the task at hand. Ryan thought he looked a little uneasy. Then, Neil suddenly winked. "A good tech never tells his secrets," he grinned. Then he held up a disk. "I got the recordings for the last five hours. Let's go – I'd rather look at them on Dr. Ross's computer than stay here any longer."  
  
Together, they hurried out of the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Jane paced the confines of the small cell she'd been taken to. There was little chance for escape at the moment, and the guards placed beyond the pulsonic lasers were uncommunicative. Damn, she hated captivity.  
  
She'd had little choice but to accompany the soldiers who had taken her; there had been ten of them, all armored. Even if she'd had control over her powers, she didn't think she'd have a chance. That didn't mean she had to go without a fight. After all, they'd gone through a lot of effort to catch her alive, so she'd doubted that roughing them up a little would provoke them into killing her.  
  
Of course, she had some rather interesting bruises now. But her struggles had given her a view of the one captor who had been hiding to the side, the one who had called her a "specimen."  
  
The man who was coming down the hallway now, stopping in front of her prison and coldly examining her.  
  
"Major Boyer," Jane said stiffly. "I hope you don't expect me to salute." Jane had met Boyer on one of her squad's missions. He was cold and arrogant, reminding her somewhat of General Hein when he wasn't using his "public" personality. Which is why it was no surprise that Hein and Boyer had been old friends.  
  
"I won't be hurt," he answered mildly. "It's what else you can do with your hands that I'm interested in."  
  
He knew… "What do you mean?" Jane asked, feigning puzzlement.  
  
"You know what I mean," Boyer said. "Don't try to hide it. We know all about New York."  
  
Who's we? she wondered, but knew it would do no good to ask. "What do you want with me?" she demanded.  
  
Boyer's lips twisted into a smile. "Just to run a few tests. Something like what your friend Dr. Ross would do, but more thorough." Boyer gestured, and a handful of armored men came up to him. "Escort her to the lab. We'll begin right away."  
  
Jane's blood ran cold as the soldiers again surrounded her, holding her so she couldn't fight. A lab… experiments…  
  
Her worst fears had been realized.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the first time Aki had been alone since that morning. After scrambling around finding bedding for her guests, she was left with nothing to do, so now she sat on her couch, staring off into space. Guiltily, she realized she'd barely even thought of Gray in the excitement of the past few hours.  
  
That was good, right? She shouldn't dwell on it. It would only make her more depressed, and that would distract her from the new mystery she'd found herself faced with.  
  
Why were they alive? Was Gaia trying to put right what had gone wrong? But why bring back the Phantoms as well? And what was the deal with Jane's ability? It was almost like…  
  
No. That's impossible, Aki chided herself. But she had to admit it: It was almost like magic.  
  
Aki scowled at the direction of her thoughts. It was a foolish notion, and yet… magic would make a formidable weapon against the Phantoms. Perhaps that was why Gaia had given the powers to Jane and those others. But what about the Duos or Undeads? What point was there to them?  
  
Aki sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead. She needed Dr. Sid. Her own thoughts were becoming foolish.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Aki surged to her feet. They were here. Aki had worried they may have had some trouble getting up here. The Hilton was no longer a high-class hotel since few people had traveled during the Phantom occupation, so it had changed to offering apartments. It still maintained its high standards, however, and she'd thought the scruffy soldiers would be stopped before they could come up.  
  
Ryan and Neil stood at the door, and Jane was notably absent. The two soldiers had grim expressions on their faces as they entered.  
  
"Where's Jane? What's wrong?" Aki asked.  
  
"That's what we're gonna find out," Neil said. "Do you mind if we use your terminal?" He didn't wait for an answer, shouldering past Aki and activating the holographic components before booting up the system.  
  
"She wasn't in the ship," Ryan said simply. He went to stand behind Neil as the tech loaded the disk.  
  
"But someone else was," Neil said. Aki watched as the image of a familiar corridor came up, two soldiers in Deep Eyes gear creeping along its length.  
  
"The military was aboard my ship?" Aki didn't ask where Neil had gotten the video. She didn't really care. What bothered her was the invasion evident on the screen, and by their own military! "You think they took Jane?"  
  
"Yup," Neil said as he flipped through several more videos, finding one where Jane was assaulting the soldiers in the cargo bay before escaping.  
  
"Maybe she got away," Ryan said hopefully, "and she'll find us."  
  
Aki's eyes narrowed. First Dr. Sid seemed to vanish along with a fully trained Deep Eyes squad, and now more soldiers were after Jane. What was going on? Maybe her tired mind was making a mountain out of a molehill, but could the events be connected? "A conspiracy," she muttered. How had the soldiers known Jane was there? Did they know what she was? Someone must have told them…  
  
"What did you say, Doctor?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just talking to myself." I'm just paranoid, she thought, crossing her arms. Maybe they just wanted to talk to her.  
  
A chill went down Aki's spine. She doubted it was that simple.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	8. Conspiracy Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FF:TSW.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so long in coming. I learned all about the joys of corrupted computer documents thanks to this chapter. I had to re-type the whole thing because it had squares in the place of several paragraphs and, when I tried to repair the original document, the entire computer messed up. I had a hard enough time actually even find a computer that could open the document. Sorry this wasn't worth the wait… And I know some parts aren't as well written as they were before.  
  
OUT OF THE ASHES  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Conspiracy Theory  
  
Jane fought to stay conscious. It was so hard… All she wanted was to lapse into blissful oblivion, away from the pain. But she wouldn't let herself give in.  
  
She was lying on a cold metal table, a flimsy hospital gown her only clothing. Bandages were wrapped around the multiple places where tissue samples had been drawn from. Tubes bristled from every imaginable place. If she hadn't been dosed with a drug that kept her light-headed and numb, Jane knew she'd be in agony.  
  
Vaguely, she wondered if it were the drug that kept her powers from activating. She'd felt no stirring of the ice within her as she'd watched, with a strange detachment, the scientists perform their tests.  
  
Now the drug was fading, and she could feel every cut, every bruise. She was ashamed and humiliated. If these people ever got within range of her, she'd kill them.  
  
"So, how's the subject, Dr. Kessler?" The words sounded muffled, distant, but Jane recognized Major Boyer's voice. She kept her eyes shut and her body still. If they didn't realize she was awake, they might leave her alone.  
  
"Fascinating," a woman's voice answered. "But… not what I expected."  
  
"You're just disappointed that you were left out of Project Ash. Most other scientists would be thrilled to have something like our subject." He speaks as if I'm an object…  
  
Kessler's voice was bitter. "But they wouldn't have needed to abduct me."  
  
"It's a matter of qualifications," Boyer said harshly. "Now, what did you learn about the woman?"  
  
"She has massive cellular damage. She really was dead for a period of time. Other than that, her body functions normally. It's her spirit that really shows the alterations. She has quite a bit of the green, but it's weaker than expected, sir."  
  
"Hmph," was all Boyer said.  
  
"I'd like to see the other types, study them and see if all the New York citizens exhibit strange traits." Kessler was pleading now. "Send me to New York! I'd be of more use to you there!"  
  
"You know that's not for me to decide," Boyer said absently. "Carry on with your tests; when she's ready, I want you to figure out her powers."  
  
"Yes, sir," Kessler said unhappily. Jane didn't feel sorry for the woman. After all, she was the one who had treated Jane like an experimental animal.  
  
She listened to the sound of the major leaving. She heard Dr. Kessler shuffling about the lab, humming under her breath. She seemed to be alone for the moment.  
  
Big mistake. Jane's body was still woozy and barely responsive, but she was waking up. And she didn't seem to be strapped in.  
  
That wouldn't last too much longer, she was sure. In a few moments, the woman would probably summon the soldiers that would take Jane to wherever the next tests would be conducted.  
  
Jane tensed her body, then rolled off the table to her feet and sprang into action.  
  
Dr. Kessler barely had time to react; she'd turned just in time for her nose to meet Jane's fist. It broke with an audible snap, and Kessler fell backwards. Another blow knocked the scientist unconscious.  
  
Jane ripped the tubes free of her body, ignoring the pain. Now she had to get out of here, before Dr. Kessler's assistants or the soldiers came back.  
  
The door was unlocked, and unguarded. They must have had a lot of faith in her drugs. Or they didn't see her as a threat.  
  
Or, Jane realized as she padded down the hall, her bare feet freezing on the tile, they didn't think she'd be able to escape from a military installation. Damn…  
  
She froze when she heard voices echoing down the hall, then hid in the shadows of the nearest doorway. A pair of soldiers walked by, and she debated jumping them and grabbing their clothes. But they were armed, and she was battered and weary and wearing only a thin hospital gown. She doubted she was very intimidating.  
  
When they passed, Jane continued on. She thought she recognized the cityscape when she passed a window, so at least she was still in Houston.  
  
More footsteps, and Jane crept around a corner. She needed clothing; she was too conspicuous like this! And she knew she'd have to find a way to get past guards eventually-  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" a voice behind her said suspiciously. Damn! She'd been so intent on the soldiers in front of her that she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" The man demanded. He reached for her arm. Jane didn't think; she whirled and landed a blow to the man's solar plexus. Maybe she could take his clothes-  
  
The sound of the man's gasp and his fall attracted the attention of the soldiers she'd been hiding from. Suddenly, she had three armed soldiers coming towards her. Jane sprinted down the corridor, her adrenaline masking her pain while wiping away the last of the drug's dulling effects.  
  
An alarm sounded, and Jane's heart sank. The whole base was going to be looking for her. She wouldn't go back. She wouldn't! She'd rather die first than be subjected to more tests!  
  
Her fear welled up in her, an overwhelming feeling, totally foreign to her. She couldn't go back!  
  
In that moment, when her fear reached its peak, she felt it: the cold chill that preceded her bursts of power. Fear… Had her fear been what unlocked it? The emotion was one she refused to acknowledge she felt, so she'd never considered it could be the catalyst.  
  
But she wasn't going to think about that now. Instead, she seized upon the powers and, for the first time, felt a sense of control.  
  
With a cry, Jane launched herself at the nearest armored soldier. As her fist neared his chest plate, a rime of ice formed over the metal. When her fist came in contact with it, the plate shattered.  
  
Wow. Where was this power when I was in that bar fight?  
  
Jane didn't try to fight them all. Instead, she battled her way through, her ice taking surprising forms to fit her needs. She was operating totally on instinct, and was stunned to find herself away from the soldiers and almost to the main door.  
  
She was free!  
  
* * *  
  
Neil wondered how the others could sleep. Aki was in her room, and Ryan was sprawled across the couch, snoring. After deciding there was little they could do that late at night, they'd all gone to bed.  
  
Or, in Neil's case, a reclining chair. You'd think the Hilton would have more beds, he'd thought disgustedly. But that wasn't what kept him awake.  
  
Jane… Where was she? Why had the military taken her? They'd debated discussing it with General Ryder, but Aki had been hesitant. The military might cover for its own, she'd argued. Better to take it to the Council.  
  
As if the Council could ever handle things, Neil thought harshly. They certainly couldn't do anything about the voices in his head, or the alien memories that had guided him to the recording box on the Black Boa.  
  
This invader in his head frightened him. He'd seen the other Duos, witnessed their descent into madness. How could he keep insanity at bay? Any why hadn't this other personality even asserted itself?  
  
Maybe he was lucky. Perhaps he'd only gotten memories, and not the actual person. If so, then he was very lucky…  
  
There was a soft sound by the door, and Neil jerked upright. What if the soldiers had come for him and Ryan? He wished he had his weapon and armor, but he'd left them aboard the ship. Stupid, Jane would say.  
  
"Hey, Serge," Neil nudged the sleeper in the ribs, careful not to poke him in his wound. Ryan mumbled and batted his hand away, twisting to face away from Neil  
  
"Ryan," Neil said, more firmly. "I am not your mother, and you don't have to worry about school. Get up! I think someone's at the door."  
  
Ryan came awake so quickly that Neil wondered if he'd been awake already, but intentionally ignoring him. "Let's go check it out."  
  
They crept to the door, and Neil wondered what they'd do if it really was a group of soldiers. Ryan peered out the peephole, then suddenly flashed Neil a broad grin before throwing the door open.  
  
Neil's glad cry of "Jane!" brought Aki running out of her room.  
  
* * *  
  
They were silent as Jane told her story. All the while, her eyes darted about fearfully, and she kept clenching her hands into fists. Aki winced when she saw the split, bruised skin across her knuckles, but Jane refused to let anyone touch them.  
  
"I grabbed a guard's clothes as soon as I was out of the building," Jane said. "After that, it was easy to find out where you were staying. And don't worry… I was careful about who I spoke to."  
  
"Do you think the abducted scientist is Dr. Sid?" Ryan asked Aki.  
  
"Yes," she said grimly. "But… how do they know? From the sound of it, they knew what to expect with Jane. But we only just learned about all of this!"  
  
"They implied they had New York under control," Jane said harshly. "Perhaps some of the soldiers there told them before you came."  
  
"But there weren't any non-New York soldiers there when I found you, were there?" Aki mused. "And yet… they sounded like they knew, and that they were familiar with your powers. We'll have to tell the Council. Could you locate this base again?" Jane nodded.  
  
"And what's Project Ash?" Neil wondered. "Could… could these powers have been popping up for some time, but were covered up by the military?"  
  
"Now you're getting into conspiracy theories," Ryan warned.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with Neil," Jane said, surprising them all. "They weren't just poking around. They knew what they were doing." She rubbed her arm, her hand dragging up the sleeve and revealing the bandages beneath.  
  
"Jeez, Jane, won't you let someone take care of those?" Neil yelped. Jane dropped the sleeve back over her arm.  
  
"I don't want anybody touching them-" Jane began, but Ryan had pulled her sleeve up again.  
  
"Is it like this all over?" Ryan asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah," Jane whispered. "They weren't gentle."  
  
Ryan touched one bandage with a gentle fingertip. There was a flash of white light and everyone jumped back in shock. "I didn't do that!" Jane said frantically.  
  
"I did…" Ryan said weakly. "I think. But… what did I do?"  
  
Jane rubbed her arm, then paused when she saw her hand. The bruises and cuts were gone! She unwound one bandage, and gaped at the smooth skin beneath. "The pain! It's gone!"  
  
"All of it?" Aki stared. "It seems as if Jane isn't the only one with powers."  
  
"I healed her?" Ryan stared at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. A slow smile spread across his face. "Well, that's not so bad, is it?"  
  
To Be Continued… Barring Computer Failure Or Termination At My Hands… 


	9. Return of an Enemy

Disclaimer:  Again, I don't own the characters, except maybe General Ryder and Major Boyer.  Boy, do I feel lucky.

Author's Note:  Argh!  Curse you, Terra, for bringing up the white magic/zombie thing.  I hadn't even thought about that…  Now I had to think of a way to make that make sense…  It's hard, but I did it, though I won't explain until later.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Nine

Return of an Enemy

No one could sleep after Jane's return, or Ryan's manifestation of powers of his own.  Aki left the Deep Eyes soldiers in the main room to talk, and she slipped off to her terminal and uploaded the scans she'd made of the team.

She ignored Neil's and brought up Ryan's and Jane's to compare them.  She studied the patches of green in their spirits, wondering what it was and why it made them different.  They seemed to have equal amounts of green, but it was distributed differently through their bodies.  Was that why one healed and the other froze?  Could the sequence of the green decide their powers?

And what was Project Ash?  And how was it stronger than Jane?  And why had they abducted Dr. Sid for the project?  If he'd known about this, he would have gladly given aid!

Aki yawned and sank back into her chair.  What was she going to tell the Council?  Would they even do anything?  With the return of the Phantoms in their living forms, they had a lot on their mind.

The return of the Phantoms.  The strange powers.  They had to be connected, somehow.  But with the military playing games like this, would she ever be free to find out how?

"Hey, Dr. Ross?"  Neil's voice called.  "Come here."

Aki shut off the computer and rejoined the others.  Ryan had his hand clutched to his chest, his eyes shut and face twisted in pain.  "He tried to heal himself," Neil continued, "but he only made the wound worse."

"I'm feeling better now," Ryan interjected.  "The pain's fading."

Aki frowned as she examined the wound in Ryan's ribs.  It was still raw and bleeding, but it looked smaller than when she'd last seen it.  "Are you sure?  I think it looks better."

"It does, but it started bleeding when he touched it," Jane said, puzzled.  "So he can heal me but not himself?  Why's that?"  
  


Another mystery… While Aki enjoyed scientific puzzles, this was starting to become overwhelming.  She was finding one anomaly after another, and Dr. Sid wasn't there to help her.  He'd been kidnapped by the people who should have been on her side!

Aki wanted to scream.  If only Gray were here to help her, to keep her sane.  The Deep Eyes kept looking to her for guidance she just couldn't give them!

"We need to find Dr. Sid.  Then we need to examine the New York populace so we can figure out these powers.  But until then, I don't know what to do!  Please, don't ask me to try to explain your powers anymore.  It's just too much!"  Aki dropped onto her couch and leaned back in the cushions.  "I can't think of anything right now," she said, more calmly.  "This is very frustrating."  She shut her eyes, pressing her hand to her forehead.  "With Phantoms on one side, the military on the other, and erratic powers in between, it's starting to seem like the whole world is against us."

The others watched her silently for a few moments, clearly shocked by her outburst.  Then they wandered off, gathering into a little group again to talk.  Aki was sorry she'd lost her temper, but the stress was finally getting to her.  

Would life ever be normal again?

*    *    *

The next morning, they began tracking down the Council members.  Because they were basically the city's governing body, there were usually two or more members in the offices near the Council chamber at all times.

It was Councilman Drake from New York they found first, and Aki was both dismayed and relieved.  He was a big supporter of the military, she knew, but he wasn't stupid.  And, thanks to General Hein's actions aboard the Zeus, he'd developed a wariness towards military officers.

He listened to Aki's tale with surprise, but accepted the evidence she and the Deep Eyes offered.

"We were aware that Chicago's USMF forces were handling the situation, but you make it sound far more serious," Drake said grimly.  "Wait here; I'll gather as many members as I can find."

The waited in Drake's office for nearly half an hour.  The Deep Eyes members were tense, and Jane looked ready to spring at the first sign of trouble.  Aki didn't think the military would risk an abduction in the middle of the Council's building, but she wouldn't have thought they'd invade her ship, either.

When Councilman Drake finally returned, it was with two of the Houston members and General Ryder.  The four stiffened at the sight of the military commander.

"General Ryder has been searching for you, Dr. Ross.  He has something he needs to tell you," Drake said by way of explanation.

Ryder curiously eyed Jane, then turned to Aki.  "I have reason to believe Dr. Sid has been abducted," he said without preamble.  "I had received no communication from the squad with him, so I sent out another to locate them, in case they had encountered Phantoms.  My men found no signs of any sort of struggle, or any sign of the missing men at all, for that matter."

"We know, sir," Aki said.  At Ryder's stunned look, she gestured towards Jane.  "Corporal Proudfoot has had an… encounter."

_Should we tell them?  Ryan mouthed.   Aki nodded, motioning for Jane to come forward.  The soldier did, haltingly telling her story to the general and Council members._

"Shit," Ryder hissed, then quickly composed himself.  "Could you find the base again?"  At Jane's nod, he whirled and strode towards the door.  "I'm assembling my squads; meet me outside this building in forty-five minutes."

*    *    *

Jane couldn't wait to return to the base.  She wanted to personally see to Major Boyer's punishment.  If no one stopped her, she was going to snap his neck…

Assuming, of course, General Ryder wasn't leading them into a trap.  But the general, seated in the front of the troop transport they all shared, was wearing a look of smoldering rage.  She doubted he'd let himself be trapped very easily.

"Sir," Aki began tentatively, "Who is Major Boyer?  You seemed surprised to hear he was involved."  Aki had jumped aboard the transport with the rest of them, and no one had told her she didn't belong there.

Ryder's face hardened.  "Yes.  Our paths have crossed before.  He was General Hein's second for about a year.  The problem was, Boyer was a lot like Hein.  He had the same uncaring, ambitious personality, and the two united made an imposing opposition.  He was replaced by Major Elliot a year ago because the duo was too powerful, and the Council didn't like that.  Hein was furious, of course," Ryder smirked.

"He was Hein's man?" Aki repeated, eyes narrowing.  "Why am I not surprised?  What happened to him afterward?  Could he be behind the abductions?"

"To be honest, I have no idea," Ryder admitted.  "He seemed to drop out of sight once he was separated from Hein.  Now we know what he's been up to."

"Forming a secret army," Aki murmured.  "That takes power."

"Who cares?" Jane said crossly.  "The man had me tortured!  I want to return the favor!"

Ryder looked amused.  "You'll have your chance.  If you're correct, then that should be the base over there.  According to our records, it's been abandoned for years."

"Perfect place to set up an illegal operation," Ryan commented.

They stopped, and the armored soldiers disembarked.  Jane shouldered her weapon, thankful for her own armor.  _Let's see them get to me now!  She could just feel something, a faint chill on the edge of her perception.  __I have my powers, too, she thought smugly.  __Boyer wanted to see my powers.  Well then, I'll show him personally._

Jane's eagerness was short lived.  The base was empty.

*    *    *

"Disappointed?" Neil asked, coming up behind Jane.  He thought about placing a hand on her shoulder then, remembering how she'd froze his arm before, decided against it.

"A little.  I'm kinda relieved, too," she added quietly.  Admitting that she was afraid of something had always come hard to her.  "This could have been a trap.  Or a disaster; I saw more soldiers here than we brought with us.  There's no guarantee they'd respect Ryder's authority.  But this means we lost them!"

"Ryder's techs are checking out the computers.  All the files have been dumped, but they're hoping to recover something useful."  Neil felt slightly sulky; they hadn't wanted his help.  Didn't they trust him?  Surely Ryder remembered his talents!  

He turned to where Aki and Ryan were watching with General Ryder as the tech worked on the computer.  Aki had gone through the lab, but all the equipment that couldn't be carried had been smashed into unidentifiable pieces.

Jane had been annoyed by that, too.  Clearly, she'd wanted to smash the lab herself.

"I'm sorry about what they did to you," Neil said, his voice suddenly soft.

"It's nothing," Jane said, her face becoming a cold mask.  Neil sighed; she'd been more open to him, once.  A part of him had hoped, when he'd returned to life with her in his grasp, that things had changed between them…

But it was just the strangeness of the situation.  And Neil didn't think he'd want to start another relationship when his mind wasn't quite his own any more.

There was a shout, and Jane and Neil turned as one to face Ryan and the others.  The sergeant was beckoning them over.

"Look at this," he said quietly.

There was a document on the holoboard, which Aki and General Ryder were staring at with almost identical looks of anger and horror.

"What is it?" Jane asked, moving closer.

"A memo," General Ryder said tightly.  "Dated two days ago, regarding New York.  See who it's from?"

The message had been sent by General Douglas Hein.

*    *    *

"Where are we going?" Dr. Kessler's voice was thicker than usual due to her broken nose, but Major Boyer could hear the fear in the woman's voice.

He tightened his grip on the woman's arm, leading her down the dimly lit corridors.  "You're getting your wish," he answered flatly.  "You're going to be involved with Project Ash."

The doctor's face had been one of perpetual misery since they had evacuated their facility after the subject had escaped.  Boyer hadn't expected otherwise; after all, Kessler had failed, seriously underestimating the situation and resulting in a major setback.  But at the realization of where she was, Kessler finally smiled.

"You get to actually meet the Project," Boyer continued, his voice falsely pleasant.  "Not even Dr. Sid has managed that."

Kessler's body relaxed in his grip, and he released her.  She followed him willingly to the large, locked metal door at the hall's end.  Boyer keyed in the entry code and let the doctor to a second door set several feet behind the first.  "In here," Boyer gestured towards a small window in the thick titanium door.  She peered in, then turned to the major, a frown on her face.

"I don't see anything," she said.

Boyer unsealed the door, then led her inside.  In the shadows sat a large metal chair framed by several monitors.  Seated in the chair was a slumped figure, tubes connecting it to the monitors.

"That's it?" Kessler sounded disappointed.  Then her eyes were drawn to a 3D scan on the figure's left.  "It's green… His entire spirit is green!"

She was so engrossed in the readouts that she didn't notice the figure's eyes, shimmering a faint green, slit open.

Boyer did, however, and gave the figure a slight nod in Kessler's direction.  "How would you like to see what Ash can do?" he asked, giving Kessler a sickly smile.

"Oh, yes," she breathed.

"Well, you've seen the ice powers… How would you like a little fire?"  Boyer began to back away, slipping quietly towards the door.  Kessler didn't notice.

"When?" she asked, finally turning towards Boyer.

"Now," he said flatly.  Behind Dr. Kessler, Project Ash lifted a hand, and Boyer turned away as a bright flash of light lit the room, and a scream assaulted his ears.  He stepped through the door, sealing it behind him.  He didn't even glance back at the small pile of oily ashes that had recently been a scientist.

After all, that was the price of failure.

To Be Continued…


	10. Grave Matters

Disclaimer:  All characters involved, except Major Boyer, belong to Square.  Those lucky bastards.

Author's Note:  For any of you who may think Major Boyer is too evil and scary, blame Ntrophi.  His evolution into an FF villain is entirely her fault.  He was meant to be almost-nameless-cannon-fodder.  

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Ten

Grave Matters

It was a dispirited group that made their way back to Aki's spacious room.  The Deep Eyes had decided to stay with her when they noticed how nervous others acted around them.  Although the trio took it in a stride, Aki could see it hurt them.  They'd been granted a second chance at life, but seemed doomed to live that life as freaks.

Neil, the only one not exhibiting any strange abilities, seemed to be the only one oblivious to this.  When Ryan and Jane silently entered the apartment, making straight for the new cots Aki had requested, Neil was cheerfully calling up room service and ordering as many exotic dishes as possible.

"You're paying for all that," Aki said as she passed by.

"It's not free?" Neil wailed, dismayed.

"I warned you about this place," Aki said dryly.  "The temptation's a killer."

Neil quickly changed his order to a large pizza.

Aki smiled faintly and went to her room.  She stood in the darkness for a moment, thinking.  _General Hein is alive…  I can't believe it.  General Ryder seemed quite convinced, however.  "I've known that man for several years," Ryder had snarled, "and I wouldn't put it past him to run to an escape pod while everyone in the Zeus died around him.  It would explain Boyer's presence; I knew the two of them were still in contact!"_

Aki sat on the edge of her bed, her fingers digging into her sheets.  _That bastard… Why couldn't he just die?  He'd killed Gray, and now was returning to ruin the lives of others._

_Or…  what if he did die, but he was revived, too?  The thought of Hein with powers like what Jane wielded chilled her.  __It could explain how they knew what to expect with New York…_

A flashing light on her comconsole caught her attention.  Someone had left her a message.  She leaned over, her fingers brushing the near-solid icons and the holo-screen flared to life.

"Dr. Ross?  I'm Alice Webber from the city morgue.  We would like you to contact us as soon as you can.  Thank you."

The morgue?  Aki checked the time and, realizing it wasn't too late in the evening, put in a call.  Webber answered almost immediately.  "Dr. Ross?"

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes…  We've cleared up most of the debris from the fire, and I wanted to tell you we found more bodies, and that Captain Edwards was among them."

Aki's stomach clenched.  _Gray…  "So I'll be able to have a funeral for him after all," she said tonelessly._

The other woman nodded.  "There isn't much; the remains are charred, and we had to identify him using dental records.  But yes, just make the arrangements, and we'll keep the remains until the burial."

_The remains…  She wished the woman wouldn't sound so impersonal.  "Thank you.  I'll contact you when I've made the arrangements."  She cut the communications, and wiped away the tears that had sprung to her eyes._

Numbly, she returned to the main room, where Neil's pizza had just arrived.  The Deep Eyes were crowding around it like hungry vultures, and Aki realized dully she hadn't eaten anything since early that morning.  But she was too saddened by the thought of Gray to feel really hungry.

"Hey, Doctor, what's wrong?"  Ryan looked up first and caught the look on Aki's face.

"They found Gray's body," she said slowly.  "We need to plan his funeral."

A part of her had hoped against hope that he had been restored too, that he would return to her at any time and take her into his arms…  But that was never to be.

Aki ignored the concerned looks on her friends' faces and collapsed onto the couch, sobbing.

*    *    *

Dr. Sid wasn't certain if he resented being held prisoner.  While being forcefully taken against his will by armed soldiers wasn't a pleasurable experience, what they had him working on was fascinating.

He had never seen a green spirit before.  He wouldn't have thought it was possible.  But the military had supplied him with scans from several people, most of them quite young, that were entirely green.  His captors wouldn't say what the scans were from; only that they wanted Dr. Sid to analyze the anomaly… and duplicate it in a normal human spirit.

Why?  Why would they want to alter a spirit?  What was so special about these people?  He'd asked to examine someone with a green spirit, but the military had declined.  They'd given him clumsily taken tissue samples, which were of little help to him.

"Have you made any progress?"  The voice was casual, but Dr. Sid could sense the hard edge behind it.  He turned to face Major Boyer, whom he hadn't seen since he'd first been taken.

The man's pale, silvery-blue eyes bored into him, and Dr. Sid had to force himself not to shrink back from the man's gaze.  "So you've returned.  Did you find what you were looking for?"

Boyer smiled, an expression that didn't reach his eyes.  "Yes and no.  I found something that could help you, though."  He handed Dr. Sid a disk.  "These are scans from New York citizens."  His lips quirked at Dr. Sid's startled look.  "Oh, you didn't know?  They're alive… and their spirits are now a patchwork of blue and green.  I'm sure they weren't like that before their rebirth.  I'm confident you can solve this little puzzle."

Dr. Sid hadn't really heard that last part.  "They're alive?  How?  When?"

Boyer shrugged.  "You're the scientist, Doctor."

"Without access to living samples," Dr. Sid began.

"The last doctor who got what she wished for is no longer with us," Boyer said absently.  "I suggest you make do with what you have."

Dr. Sid shivered at the thinly veiled threat.  "I can't promise you anything," he said.

"Pity," the major said.  "It would be a shame to lose your support."  Boyer turned and left, sealing the door behind him.

He's going to kill me… even if I do give him what he wants.  I'll have to delay as much as possible while still seeming to be accomplishing something.

Sighing, Dr. Sid turned to the console his small lab/cell was equipped with, and examined the scans.

*    *    *

Aki couldn't keep her thoughts straight as she went to see General Ryder the next morning.  Ever since they'd realized there was a conspiracy afoot, the two had decided it would be best to work together.  She'd left the Deep Eyes at her apartment, where she hoped they would be safe.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" the general asked her kindly as she sat down in the chair in his office.  She sighed, knowing how gloomy she looked.

"They found Gray's body," she said.  "Now I need to get on with planning the funeral.  And…" she faltered.  "I know the media is going to turn it into some big event, what with him being the real 'world's savior' and all."

"Perhaps," Ryder suggested, "you should leave it to us.  We can give him a proper military hero's burial.  And we can minimize the number of people attending.  I won't let you be mobbed by reporters asking how you feel about Captain Edward's sacrifice."  He saw her wince.  "Have they been after you?  I know how persistent the press can be.  If you'd like, I can assign military escort-"

"No, I'm fine," Aki sighed.  "Have you made any progress on your investigation?"

He'd had his men searching all the available files – hard to do when so many cities had been lost – for information on Major Boyer and his connection to Hein.  "Unfortunately, I still think the most likely place to have taken Dr. Sid is New York."  He'd vetoed a raid on the city the other day, pointing out that it was easily defensible and contained many USMF soldiers.  And when he'd pointed out the citizens could be used as potential hostages, Deep Eyes had grudgingly agreed that they should find an alternative.  After all, Dr. Sid had been taken for some purpose before New York's return had been discovered.  "We're looking through records of as many abandoned bases as we're aware of."

Aki steepled her fingers and rested her chin on them.  "That bastard," she whispered.  "General Hein always has to ruin everything I care about."

"I'd have to agree," Ryder said quietly.  Aki stared at him in some surprise.  "Hein isn't a quality individual, if you know what I mean.  Do you know how he got the position in New York over me?"  Aki shook her head.  "It was because of the fourth Phantom cleansing mission two years ago.  I was set to take over for New York because General Worthington was ready to retire.  I… wanted a final coup to show I was worthy of the position, so I organized the cleansing mission."  There was a strange look on Ryder's face, and Aki got the feeling this was difficult for him to talk about.  She'd always wondered why Ryder, a general of more experience and previously more seniority, had lost the position to Hein.  "There was a flaw," he said.  "A fatal one that I overlooked.  Hein, however, saw it.  He's intelligent, I'll give him that.  He never told anyone about the flaw in my plans, instead, he held back, and was able to save his men as a result.  The Council saw him as a hero, while I looked like a fool for losing so many men.  And General Worthington voted to move Hein up in rank and have him take over, instead.  There was quite a scandal behind that," Ryder smiled wryly.  "Hein was accused of getting the position because General Worthington was a sentimental fool, and Hein was his former son-in-law."

Aki's eyes widened slightly.   She was surprised by Ryder's rather intimate confession. "And was that why he was in a position to nearly destroy the planet?"

Ryder just grimaced.  "And if we don't find him and Boyer soon, he'll be able to do it again.  And this time, he'll have these powers at his disposal."

A chill went down Aki's spine.  "We'd better hurry, then," she said softly.  She suppressed another shudder.  It felt as if someone had just walked over her grave…

To Be Continued…


	11. Approaching Madness

Disclaimer:  Once again, I fail to own any of the fun characters.  Does anyone want to put their money together with me and make Square an offer?

Author's Note:  I have decided, I am going to try for weekly updates on this story.  Don't hold it against me if I fail.  But I've finally decided what I'm going to do with this story, and what's going to be covered by the sequel I was considering, so hopefully, things should come out better.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Eleven

Approaching Madness

"There are a lot of people here," Neil said softly.  Beside him, Jane was stiff with unease.  Ryan looked impassive, but Neil could sense the big man was nervous as well.  Not only were they attending the funeral of their friend and leader, Captain Gray Edwards, but they were going to be filmed as well by the media, who were "respectfully" broadcasting the hero's funeral to the rest of the world, despite the best efforts of Aki and General Ryder.

"It's like some kind of damned party," Jane muttered.  Her finger twitched, as if they longed to be holding a weapon to clear away the curious bystanders.  They'd all wanted a much more intimate funeral, but the Council had thought it would be unfair to deny the world the right to say goodbye to a great hero.

_Though, with the return of the Phantoms, some say his sacrifice was in vain…  Ryan had said he'd found Aki bawling over one newscast that had said as much.  The report had almost accused Aki and Gray outright of causing this new dilemma.  Added to the fact that Dr. Sid hadn't been located since the raid on the base three days ago, and it was no wonder Aki – and everyone else, as well – looked so miserable._

"Maybe you could freeze those cameras," Neil suggested.  "Take out the reporters as well.  No one would miss them."

Jane grunted in agreement.  But she was very careful to keep her powers under her tenuous – but growing – control.  The rise of New York, and the shocking side effects, were still unknown among the general populace.

The two quickly stilled and stood at attention as the casket was carried out.  Once, it would have been draped with the American flag.  But USMF soldiers now died in the service of the world, not just the country they were born in.  Now, a large sheet with small representations of every flag from every remaining country covered the coffin that was gently lowered by six soldiers in their formal Deep Eyes uniforms.  Ryan had asked to be included among the pallbearers, but his request had been denied.

From her spot at Ryan's side, Aki was still, her whole body rigid.  Only the tears that glistened on her cheeks showed any indication the proceedings had any effect on her.

After the coffin was settled, General Ryder moved to its head and began a speech about Gray and his service to the world.  Neil ignored it, becoming suddenly aware of a dull pounding in his temples.  He suppressed a groan as the headache that had sprung up with surprising swiftness threatened to overwhelm him.

Neil focused his gaze on the tombstone, determined to ignore the headache… and the memories that came with it.  _They aren't my memories…  I'm Neil Fleming… Get out of my head!_

The Duo, the other that shared his body, was stirring within him.  He gritted his teeth, willing it to go away, to leave him alone!

The pain intensified, and Neil staggered, landing against Jane.  Quickly, she helped him regain his feet, a mixture of anger and concern on her face. Neil ignored her, pressing his palms to his temples.  "Get out," he whispered hoarsely.  "Get out of my head."

The headache suddenly receded, taking most of the memories except the fragments that had haunted him…  and something else he couldn't identify as well.  Neil shivered and looked around himself, realizing with relief that only Jane had seen his… episode.

What was that?  The other personality… It must have been!  But why haven't I felt it before now?  Why is it waking up now?

Neil frowned as General Ryder came back to them, Gray's last rights having been said.  Slowly, the coffin was lowered into the ground.  Aki's tear-stained face turned away, and General Ryder patted her shoulder comfortingly.  She shied away from the touch, choosing to flee the scene before the reporters could converge on her.

"Go on," Ryder told them, "before the reporters figure out you were part of Captain Edwards's squad and start asking awkward questions."

The others needed no more urging; they followed after Aki.  As they left the fringes of the crowd behind them, Jane turned to Neil.  "What happened back there?"

Neil shrugged.  "Guess I was overwhelmed by emotion," he said.

Jane eyed him strangely, then shook her head and continued onward.  Clearly, she didn't believe him.

And why should she?  His mind housed another being, one that threatened to dominate him.  How long, he wondered, before the battle drove him mad?

*    *    *

Major Boyer strode through the hidden base, watching soldiers and scientists scurry around in preparation.  They'd been warned that "guests" were going to arrive soon, and the lower levels were being sealed off.  The scientists were moving all important projects below before being mostly cleared out themselves.  The only one being left where he was, under heavy military guard, was Dr. Sid.

Boyer was pleased the old scientist was going to have some use after all.  So far, he'd had very little to contribute, and Boyer wondered why his superior had been so insistent they kidnap the scientist.  Boyer could do just as well without him.  He wasn't thrilled with the idea of grafting powers onto common soldiers, anyway.  None of them were worthy of the gift.  Not like the silent form that followed him like a shadow.

"How are you doing, Ash?"  Boyer asked, turning to the man behind him.  Project Ash was being taken to New York, where it was thought he could be put to use.  The military there seemed to be having difficulties…

Ash turned to Boyer, his eerie luminescent green eyes glittering.  "I'm fine," he rasped, voice dry with disuse.  He had only begun speaking the previous day, and still had some difficulty.

Boyer surveyed his pet project.  He certainly didn't look "fine" at first glance.  The casual military wear someone had found for him did little to hide his thin, bony frame.  There were shadows around his eyes, and stubble hadn't yet had time to grow on his shaved head, so the sutures from his operations were clearly visible.

The major rubbed his long fingers together absently.  "Good.  You're going on a little trip."

"Where?"  Ash cocked his head.  It was the first sign of curiosity Boyer had seen from him.

"New York City.  We have a job for you to do.  You get to go… hunting."  Boyer didn't mention his superiors felt it would be unsafe for Ash at the base; while the soldiers and scientists would obey orders, Ash could take it into his head to kill anyone around, foe or friend alike.  Boyer knew control over the man was minimal, at best.

"Hunting," Ash repeated.  Something that could have been a smile touched his lips.  "Yes…"  His tongue flicked out and licked his dry, cracked lips.  He lifted one bony hand.  "I will hunt," he said.  There was a flash of light, and Boyer whirled to see what looked like a rat engulfed in a ball of lightning, which crackled around the hapless creature.  "And I will kill," Ash continued, as if nothing had happened.

Boyer stepped over the rodent's still-smoking corpse.  "Indeed," he murmured.

*    *    *

Ryan was quiet as he and the rest of the Deep Eyes entered Aki's apartment.  He never thought he'd live to see Gray's funeral.  The captain had seemed so brave and noble, completely unworthy of death.  Ryan had always believed he'd die before the captain would.

Seeing his friend's body put into the ground had deeply shaken him.  He suddenly understood Aki's desolate attitude; why hadn't Gray been returned as well?  Didn't he deserve it?

"Are you all right, Serge?" Jane asked quietly as Neil brushed past them.

"I'll live," Ryan said.  If only his own newly-discovered abilities could restore the dead…  "Where's Dr. Ross?"

"She needed to be alone," Jane said softly.

Ryan wondered if being alone would help him as well, then decided against it.  Besides, Jane and Neil probably needed him as much as he needed them.  "What happened with Neil out there?" Ryan asked suddenly.  "He didn't look so good."

"He said he had a headache.  Maybe he was just overwhelmed by it all."  Jane's face was sad.  She rarely showed this much emotion, but the funeral must have affected her badly.  "I feel the same way," she confessed.  "I can't believe he's really gone."

Ryan drew Jane close, and was surprised she didn't resist.  They'd always been friends, but Jane had never showed this much vulnerability.  "I just don't know what to do," Jane continued.

"Am I interrupting?" Neil asked, a little sharply.  He had just come out of the bathroom, a dark plastic bottle in his hands.  He glanced between Ryan and Jane suspiciously.

"How's your headache?"  Ryan asked quickly, ignoring the tech's look.

"Oh!  Feels like it's gonna explode.  These help, right?"  He held up the bottle of aspirin.

"Yes," Jane said, a little flatly.

"Good."  Neil dumped the entire contents in one hand and looked as if he were going to swallow them all at once.

"Neil!  One is enough!" Ryan said.

Neil glowered.  "Not for this headache."  But he dumped most of the pills back in the bottle and swallowed one dry, nearly gagging in the process.  "I'm… gonna lay down," Neil said, with another strange look at the two of them.  Then he turned towards his cot.

Ryan led Jane to the small kitchen.  "Is it me, or has he been acting odd lately?"

Jane made a face, then stopped herself before a snide comment could slip out.  "Yes, he has.  Something about him is a little… off, somehow."

"I thought maybe it was a little trauma from what happened to us."  Ryan frowned.  "Not that he has strange powers to deal with."

Jane's eyes were staring towards where she knew Neil was sleeping.  "I wonder…"

"What?"  But Jane wouldn't say any more.

*    *    *

She'd thought they wouldn't find her on the outskirts of the city.  Aki had thought she'd be alone with her thoughts in the decrepit area that lined the Houston barrier.

She was wrong.  She'd only just left her parked jeep five minutes before when another pulled up, containing the reporters she'd struggled to elude.  She tried to ignore them, walking along the shut-down barrier as fast as she could away from them, but they followed, asking awkward questions about the return of the Phantoms and the spirit wave's responsibility for their current living state.  Aki hadn't realized until then that the media seemed to believe she and Dr. Sid had brought the Phantoms to life.

Why did they do this?  Why couldn't they leave her alone?  She ran, blinded by tears, dodging through alleys as she circled around to reach her jeep.  Why didn't they understand that Gray was a hero, while this new threat was something else entirely?

But… what if they were right?  What if she and Dr. Sid _had made the Phantoms the way they were now?  Then Gray's sacrifice would have been for nothing._

She reached her jeep, quickly starting it up and speeding past the limit.  She had to get away from the reporters!

The jeep continued to accelerate as Aki blindly drove forward.  Would the press blame the powers on her, too?  Did Jane blame her?  Or Ryan?  Both seemed to be adjusting, but those who knew regarded the Deep Eyes as dangerous freaks.

She didn't know how she made it to her building without crashing.  She staggered up the stairs to the main doors, where she was met by a concerned General Ryder.

"Dr. Ross!  I've been looking all over for you!"  The general hadn't changed out of the formal outfit he'd worn to the funeral.  But he looked rumpled now, as if he'd been busy since it had ended.

"I got the report when I returned to my office, and I've been checking it out," he continued.  Aki stared at him blankly, blinking tears from her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Ryder broke off, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah," Aki said, looking away.  "What were you trying to tell me?"

"I think we found where Major Boyer's been hiding," General Ryder said triumphantly.  "Possibly, Dr. Sid's there, too!"

"That's wonderful," Aki began, her face lighting up.  "When-"

She was interrupted by a loud burst of static from General Ryder's portable radio.  "What is it?" Ryder demanded irritably.

"Sir!" came the alarmed voice.  "The city's under attack from the Phantoms!"

To Be Continued…


	12. The Edge of Insanity

Disclaimer: I own none of Squares characters or situations.

I don't know when chapter thirteen will come up. Suddenly, I find myself highly unmotivated.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Twelve

The Edge of Insanity

Jane followed Ryan back into the main room, feeling a little embarrassed that Neil had seen her so close to him. But why shouldn't she take comfort from someone else? She'd been through as much as the others; she deserved it! But the look on Neil's face had made her feel guilty, though she hadn't meant anything by it, and she doubted Ryan had either.

_Neil… What was wrong with him? He'd seemed to recover from what had happened to them with remarkable ease. Maybe with too much ease. Had he been faking it? Was he hiding something from them? Jane had her suspicions. It didn't seem right that both she and Ryan had come out of New York with these… changes while Neil remained normal. No, something had to be wrong with him, something that was driving him crazy. Something like – _

Ryan tensed beside her, and Jane snapped into alertness. "What is it, Sarge?"

Ryan gestured toward the closest window. "The barrier. Someone's turning it on."

Jane moved closer to the window. It was true; section by section the barrier, left off now to conserve power, was flaring into life. "Phantom attack," she hissed.

"Yes," Ryan said grimly. He turned to where the Deep Eyes had stored their armor. "I'm going to help."

"So am I." Jane was eager to see just what her new abilities could do against a Phantom. She went over to Neil's cot, slapping his shoulder. "Neil! The Phantoms are attacking!"

Neil, who looked awful, Jane noticed, rolled out of the cot. "Where?" he asked groggily.

"We'll find out." She eyed him with some concern. "You really look like shit, you know that? If you're not well enough to fight…"

Neil made a face. "What, and let you and the sarge have all the fun?" His movements were jerky as he went to his own pile of armor. "I told ya, it's just a headache. Unless you don't want me around?" He gave Ryan a significant look.

Jane ignored him and concentrated on her own armor. She wondered if she should bring her Nocturne; after all, the Phantoms weren't spirits any more, and the energy weapons had had little effect on them in New York. _I'll use my powers… She could feel them, at the edge of her perception, waiting. She remembered how she had hurt the big Meta with them. Maybe, with her limited but growing control, she could cause far more damage._

They frightened the people cowering in the lobby as they burst out of the elevator and rushed through the doors and out onto the streets. Chaos had erupted as people were herded towards the buildings, away from the escape pods. Years of training made the people want to get out of the city as fast as possible; they didn't realize the new, solid Phantoms would be slowed by the buildings, and hopefully stopped by the army.

They'd traded their ability to pass through objects that they'd had as ghosts to become difficult to kill with the available weapons. They were in for quite a battle, Jane thought as Ryan flagged down a troop transport.

"It's not a big incursion," the lieutenant who'd picked them up was saying. "And the barrier has made them wary. It's like they're testing us, or something."

"Tactics?" Ryan said incredulously. "They've never shown any sign of planning things out. They've always just swarmed over everything."

"Does this mean the attackers are only the small humanoid bipeds then?" Neil asked suddenly. For the first time, he seemed to be taking an interest in something besides his aching head. At the lieutenant's surprised look, Neil said, "Dr. Ross told us most of the Phantoms were just animals, right? She said the bipeds were the actual intelligent warriors. If this is an organized attack, then we should just be facing them, right?"

Jane watched Neil's face out of the corner of her eye. His deduction surprised her, though it did make sense, once she considered it. But… It didn't sound like something the technical expert would suggest.

"We'll see in a few minutes," the lieutenant said. "We're almost there."

* * *

With all that had happened, Aki had nearly forgotten the Phantoms. But, as General Ryder ordered her up to her room, they now dominated her thoughts.

Would the soldiers be able to handle the flesh and blood invaders? All they'd fought with for so long was bio-etheric weaponry. The soldiers were going to have to learn a whole new way of fighting.

_Like with magic. The thought came unbidden. __No. Ridiculous!_

But Jane had said her ice had hurt a Meta. And the ability to heal the wounded would be extremely useful during a battle. Had the New York citizens been resurrected as warriors of Gaia? But why bring back the Phantoms as well? Had her spirit wave really done this? Had it altered the Phantoms, rather than canceling them out? Or did it have something to do with the Phantom Gaia? She and Dr. Sid had never figured out what those blue embers that had risen from it after its defeat were. They'd simply guessed they were the spirits the Phantoms had ingested over the years. But why rise heavenward, instead of drifting towards Gaia? And there'd been too many to be just the spirits of the New Yorkers…

Aki paced her room. Dammit, she hated being stuck here while the Phantoms attacked! She felt so useless. She may have been a scientist, but she was USMF trained. This went against her training. Even though General Ryder had discovered it was only a small Phantom group, easily managed, Aki still worried.

_Once we've figured out the powers, something will have to be done about the Phantoms._

Suddenly, Aki couldn't stand being cooped up inside any more. She had to get out and help! Deep Eyes had, she knew, having seen them leave as she entered the building. If they could help, why couldn't she?

She yanked on her denim jacket and left the Hilton in a rush. Gray would never have stayed behind and done nothing. She didn't know what she could do, but she would help them!

* * *

The soldiers had already engaged the Phantoms when the transport carrying the Deep Eyes arrived. Vaguely, Neil noticed that he'd been right about the aliens all being the humanoid type.

Not that it mattered; they fought savagely, trapped between the powered-up barrier and the advancing soldiers. Armed mostly with Nocturnes, the soldiers weren't doing as much damage as the Phantoms, who seemed to have a weapon built into their heavy malformed arm. When they weren't strafing the armored soldiers with projectiles, tentacles lashed around, knocking soldiers to the side, sometimes hurling them a great distance.

It was indeed a small force – only about twenty Phantoms in all - but they were still devastating against the soldiers.

"I could save some of those soldiers," Ryan whispered. "If I could just get close enough…" He lifted the rifle the lieutenant had supplied him with.

"I'll cover you," Jane said.

Neil held his own weapon uncomfortably. What did they want him to do? Ever since discovering Ryan had powers, too, he and Jane seemed to be spending far more time together…

He quickly dispelled the thought. That way lay madness… he was already halfway there anyway, but he didn't want to hurry the progress.

Neil did what he always did when he wasn't piloting the ship: He followed the others into the heat of battle, fearlessly facing death at every turn. Gun at the ready, he followed Ryan as the sergeant led the way to a group of soldiers who had fallen in battle. They lieutenant who had picked them up seemed to have assumed they were acting under a higher authority's orders and let them be.

Ryan seemed to have developed an instinct for seeking out the most grievously wounded, Neil noticed with some surprise. He watched as Ryan stepped over a dead man, finding a woman who still lived under a pile of corpses. He pressed his hand to her exposed face, and there was a flash of white light. The woman had barely come to before Ryan led them away. "We can't let anyone see this yet," the sergeant said.

A Phantom sprang over an overturned car, shrieking at them angrily while bringing its arm into firing position. Neil and Ryan automatically opened fire, thought the bullets seemed to have little effect against the alien's armored hide. It wasn't until a cold wind nearly blasted Neil aside and swirled around the Phantom, encasing it in ice, that they made any real headway against the Phantom. Its frozen armor had become brittle, and Neil and Ryan made short work of it.

"Way to go, Jane!" Neil grinned, but Jane was already following Ryan onward.

They were moving rapidly, and Neil had to sprint to catch up. Before he could close the gap, another Phantom broke free from the force that had attacked it and lunged towards Neil, its tentacles cracking through the air a hairsbreadth from his helmet. "Shit!" Neil sprang backwards as the tentacles slammed into the pavement where he'd stood, cracking it on impact. "Hey, guys!" Neil called through the radio. The only response was a crackle of static.

Neil brought up his gun and fired a round before ducking and rolling to miss another assault from its tentacles. He aimed for those appendages, severing one before springing out of the way.

The Phantom screamed, withdrawing the tentacles and unleashing a salvo of bullets that Neil avoided by springing behind a lump of debris.

Shrapnel flew, and Neil flinched as it rained down on his helmet. "Hey, Sarge? Jane?" Neil tried again. Where was everyone?

Neil tried to consider his options, but his head was still muddled. The ideas that presented themselves, both his own and another's, warred within him… and Neil froze with indecision. Whose ideas was he going to listen to? His own familiar instincts, or the voice screaming for attention, for him to listen, to do something? He couldn't move, couldn't do anything as the other mind struggled for dominance. "Get out of my head!" Neil managed to scream.

Locked in this whirlwind of conflicting personalities, Neil completely missed when the Phantom stepped around the debris, its remaining tentacles poised and ready to strike.

* * *

_What am I doing here? Aki wondered as she pulled her jeep to the edge of the military barricade. There were no soldiers to stop her; who in their right mind would run __towards the Phantoms, after all? _

She knew it was because of the reporters, who had hinted that she had brought the Phantoms back. Perhaps, if they saw her fighting, they'd realize the blame shouldn't be placed on her, or Gray, or Dr. Sid. At the very least, maybe she could convince herself…

Fighting… Right, with what? She was trained in the field as a med tech, not a warrior. She had no equipment, no weapon, nothing. But… she could pull the injured away from the battle. At least she could help somehow!

Keeping a wary eye on the fighting going on, Aki picked her way along the battlefield's edge, stopping whenever she came to a body. Surprisingly, she found no one injured.

She was debating grabbing a discarded weapon when a familiar voice howled, "Get out of my head!" Aki jerked, her gaze drawn to a single Phantom, poised to attack.

Neil! Aki reached for a weapon and fired on the Phantom's backside. Bullets whined and ricocheted off its armor, and it turned to face her, blinking at this unexpected assault.

"Neil!" Aki cried as she spotted him huddling in the shadows. "Get moving!"

Neil staggered to his feet, raising his weapon. As the Phantom, sensing the movement, whirled to face Neil, Aki sprinted to get closer. Aki grimaced and hefted the weapon into place against her shoulder again, wincing as the weapon's recoil pounded against her already sore shoulder. _It's gonna be bruised tomorrow…_

The Phantom halted, trapped between two threats. Aki hesitated when she met those intelligent, alien eyes. _It's confused… It doesn't know why it's here, either! Behind it, Neil seemed to freeze, one gloved hand pressed to his helmeted head. __The Phantoms don't understand why they woke up here instead of on their homeworld. If we could just reason with them…_

The Phantom seemed to realize Aki was reluctant to attack. It focused on the closest of its prey, bringing its razor sharp tentacles down on the unmoving soldier. "No!" Aki screamed. _Not another one! She raised her weapon…_

About six inches short of Neil's face, the tentacles seemed to hit an invisible barrier and bounced back. The Phantom regarded this with what could have been astonishment. It slashed down at Neil again, with the same results. It screamed in frustration and whirled on Aki – 

-only to fall when a flurry of ice froze its legs, shattering them as the Phantom hit the pavement.

Ryan appeared around Neil's hiding place, Jane coming up parallel to him on the other side. They quickly finished off the Phantom.

"You've gotten good at that," Aki said weakly, suddenly shaking from the shock.

"We almost didn't make it in time," Jane said. "If it hadn't been for that shield, or whatever it was, Neil would have been a goner."

"What happened back there, Neil?" Ryan asked, taking in Neil's stiff posture. Around them, the sounds of battle faded as the Phantoms were finally eliminated. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

Neil fumbled at his helmet, ripping it off. His eyes seemed to glitter strangely. "Nothing happened," he said coldly.

"Neil," Jane began, reaching for him.

"I said nothing happened! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Neil threw down his gun, turned, and ran.

To Be Continued…


	13. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer:  I may or may not own Major Boyer (or maybe he owns me…), but none of the other characters are really mine.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Thirteen

Calm Before the Storm

Aki wasn't excited about having the chance to study real Phantom cadavers, though it had been something she and Sid had long wished for.  She knew the bodies would help her; perhaps even solve the puzzle of their return as well as the revival of the others.  Once, she would have been elated by the prospect.

But now…  Why had she faltered when it came to attacking the Phantom?  True, she was a med tech by training, not a soldier, but the Phantoms had destroyed so many lives.  And this one had nearly taken the life of one she had sworn to protect, to make certain wouldn't come to harm.  She had lost Gray, and she didn't want to lose his squad.  But why had she hesitated?  She had seen… something in the Phantom's eyes.  It had been as intelligent as she was.  She was reluctant to end another sentient being's life.

Aki sighed and settled back into the jeep seat beside Jane.  Up front, Ryan was driving, all the while on the lookout for his errant squad member.  After Neil's outburst, the others had decided to let him cool off.  Aki could tell from the way Jane's gaze nervously swept the horizon that she was concerned for him, despite her calm words.

"He'll be all right," Aki said softly.  "He just needs some time to think things through.  After all, it helped you."

"No," Jane said bitterly.  "It got me captured and abused.  What if Boyer's men find Neil?  I… don't want that to happen to him."  There was something about Jane's face that suggested she was hiding something, but Aki didn't pry.

"Speaking of Boyer," Aki said, suddenly remembering her conversation with General Ryder earlier, "we may have found him!"

Even Ryan turned to look at her, both shocked and pleased.  "Where?"

"So we can nail the bastard after all?"  Jane cracked her knuckles, a predatory look crossing over her face.  "Remember, he's _mine."_

"We'll have to talk to General Ryder," Aki said.  "But if we've found him, and we can retrieve Dr. Sid…"

"Let's get to it," Ryan said.  He turned the jeep towards the military headquarters.  "The sooner the better."

Galvanized by the prospect of rescuing her mentor, Aki quickly forgot her concerns about her inaction against the Phantom.

Her worries about Neil, however, stayed with her.

*    *    *

General Ryder looked harried when they entered his office.  He was speaking to Councilman Drake, and waved for them to take a seat until he was finished.

Jane sat tensely; her adrenaline was up and she was ready for battle.  She didn't want to sit and wait for Ryder!  Beneath her fingers, a film of frost crept along the chair's arm, and Jane hastily tried to clamp down on her feelings.  She didn't want another accident.

Fortunately, Ryder didn't keep them waiting long.  When he turned to them, the gloomy expression on his face lifted for a moment.  "Excellent work," he said.  "My lieutenant told me what you did.  He was a little… shocked by your methods of stopping the Phantoms, but he's been appraised of the situation."

"Thank you, sir," Ryan said.  "But holding off a larger force will be difficult with so few of us."  He hesitated.  "We need the people in New York."

"If I could retrieve them all, I would," Ryder sighed.  "All the barrier cities could use people like you.  Unfortunately, Hein's men run the city."

Jane's lips curled in a wordless snarl.  They had left the 307's in charge when they departed.  Hein's takeover had probably been all too easy for them.

"What about Dr. Sid?" Aki interrupted.  From the determined gleam in her eyes, Jane knew she wouldn't be deterred.  

"Ah, yes.  Well, we've run into a little hitch," General Ryder said delicately.

Jane saw Aki stiffen.  "What do you mean?"

"The Council wants us to tighten security on the city.  We can't just leave the barrier powered up, since the Phantoms will learn sooner that it no longer has any effect on them if we do.  I can't send out a force right now to rescue the doctor."

"General Ryder!" Aki jumped to her feet.  "We need him!  He may be our best hope of surviving this! Please!"

"Send us," Ryan suggested.  "Just Jane, Neil, and I.  We could sneak in, grab the doctor, and get out."

"I'm going, too," Aki said.

"I can't let you do that," Ryder said apologetically.  "The Council doesn't want any USMF to leave the city in this time of crisis.  It's a shame," he sighed.  "We found their base by tracking a communication from New York to their location.  We have the coordinates on our computer files, but we just can't spare the men.  _Everyone will be too busy fighting."  General Ryder gave Ryan a significant look, and the sergeant's eyes widened, before he gave an affirmative nod._

"Thank you, General," Ryan said, standing.  "Sorry to have wasted your time."

"But…" Aki began.  "We need Sid!"  She looked almost hysterical, Jane thought with surprise.  She'd never seen the normally passive doctor so emotional.

"Come one," Jane said, taking Aki's arm and leading her out.

"If I spoke with the Council…" Aki said angrily.

"They'd disagree," Ryan said, halting them when they were well away from the offices.  "Calm down, Doctor, we're going to find him."

"We are?"

Jane grinned.  "General Ryder can't officially let us go," she explained.  "But he told us where the information can be accessed.  He knows we have a tech that can hack into the files.  He also hinted that no one will be around to stop us when we leave."

"He's letting us go?"  Aki asked in disbelief.

"Not if anyone asks, but yes.  He just gave us his blessing… unofficially, of course," Ryan said.

A slow smile spread across Aki's face.  "Think we can do it?"

"Who knows?  Let's find Neil and see what we're going up against!"  There was almost a spring to Jane's step.  Maybe now they could find some answers!

But… would Neil be up to it?  If what Jane suspected about him was true, he could end up being more of a hindrance than a help.

_Please… Let me be wrong about this!_

*    *    *

Neil was seriously regretting his outburst.  _Yeah… Great way to keep things secret.  Think they still don't suspect something's wrong?_

Still…  For a moment, that other mind had flared up and overwhelmed him, making him a prisoner in his own body.  If it hadn't been for that protective shield, he would have died all over again.  _But I don't think I made that barrier… Did the other personality do it?  A horrifying thought seized Neil.  __What if it has powers, but I don't?  It could overwhelm me!  I could lose myself completely!_

Frightened, Neil roamed the empty streets that were slowly coming to life.  As citizens stopped him and thanked him for the USMF's successful battle against the Phantoms, Neil began to calm himself.  _The other personality was trying to help… I just fought it because it wasn't me!_

As he made his way back to the Hilton, he began to wonder:  Just who did he have inside of him?  Was it another soldier?  Someone who had fought valiantly before tragically dying?  _What if… what if it's the captain?  Neil stumbled as the thought struck him.  Gray would have tried to help them in any way he could.  Maybe, with his body destroyed, this was all that was available to him._

Neil decided to keep these thoughts to himself.  There was no sense in getting anyone's hopes up.   But if it were true…

He went up to the apartment, hesitantly opening the door.  He wasn't looking forward to the questions of the others.

But to his surprise, the others were gathered around the main table, looking as if they were deep in conversation.  Jane finally looked up and saw him.  "Hey, Neil," she said.  "It's about time you got back."  She was, Neil thought a little jealously, sitting quite close to Ryan.

"We need you to get some information for us," Ryan said.

"What's going on?" Neil asked.

"A rescue mission," Aki said, her face more alive than Neil had seen in awhile.

Quickly, they filled him in on what was transpiring.  "Can you get the files?" Aki asked.

Neil lifted his head and said cockily, "Of course," he said.  "Just let me use your terminal and I'll take care of it right now."

He was grateful for the relative solitude hacking into the military data files afforded him.  With his mind on dodging complex alarm systems, he couldn't spare any thoughts for the others in his mind.

Swiftly, he located the information, downloading it to a disk before wiping away any traces of his intrusion.  These skills had gotten him into a lot of trouble in the Houston Military Academy.  Just because he'd tried to alter a grade once… or twice…

"Neil?" Jane said softly behind him.  Neil tensed, but he refused to let any emotion show.  "Can I speak to you a moment?"

"No one's stopping you," Neil said without taking his eyes from the screen.  He didn't like the tone of her voice.  She had something important to say to him.

"Do you have the base's location?" Jane asked, her eyes on the softly glowing icons.

"Yep.  I'm just covering my tracks now."  He doubted she'd come in here to check on him.  She knew he could handle such a relatively simple task.

"Good."  Jane closed the door behind her, then drew up a chair next to him.  _If she's not planning anything romantic, then this is not good.  Neil's eyes met hers and took in the unaccustomed concern.  __Definitely not good.  "Neil," she began softly, "can you handle this?  The rescue could get rough."_

Neil scowled.  "Jane, you know how many rough missions I've been on.  What makes you think this will be any different?"

"I saw you other there.  You froze up against that Phantom."

Neil stiffened.  "It caught me by surprise… I didn't have time…"

"What if you do something like that during this mission, when lives are at stake?" Jane countered.

"C'mon, Jane, you know me better than that!"  Neil bristled.  "It's one little incident after years of an excellent record.  Why do you doubt me now?"

"Because you're a Duo, aren't you?" Jane said, her voice barely audible.

"What?" Neil choked out.  _She knows!  "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"You've been acting oddly since our return, despite the fact that you seemed to be one of the few who hadn't manifested any powers.  And I heard you over the radio – 'Get out of my head,' you said."  Jane's face was hard.  "Why didn't you tell us?"

"That I'm going to go mad, you mean?  That I'm suffering a split personality that's going to tear me apart?  Do you think I wanted to admit to you that I know my end is coming?  I don't want to talk about it, Jane.  Let me do this while I still can.  I think I can hold together long enough.  If not… well, leave me, 'cause I don't want to end up like those others in New York – I'd rather die bravely."

"Neil," Jane whispered.  The sorrow in her voice tugged at him.

"I don't want any sympathy," he said bitterly.  "And don't tell the others, either."  Neil ejected the disk and tossed it to her.  "Just let me do what I can.  You can decide what to do with me afterwards."

To Be Continued…


	14. Rescue Run

Disclaimer:  Still don't own the characters.  Square does.

Author's Note:  Yay!  Next week, I no longer have to make unnecessary 30+ mile trips to get to a computer that can upload!  Perhaps that will improve my updating skills…  And I know this chapter isn't the greatest… Action isn't something I write well at the moment.  I'm still refining my technique.  Strangely, this reminds me of the rescue in Star Wars, hence Dr. Sid's comment.  

Heh.  This is my longest OOTA chapter yet, isn't it?

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Fourteen

Rescue Run

Chaos raged around Major Boyer, who ignored the pitched battle around him.  Ash had rooted out another nest of Phantoms that had taken up residence in New York before the USMF had taken control.  A massive tentacle whipped over Boyer's head, ruffling his white-blond hair, but he kept his attention focused on the small hand communicator.  "As you can see," Boyer said to the holographic face hovering just above his wrist, "we've had multiple Phantom encounters, during which Project Ash has proven his effectiveness."

Boyer didn't even flinch as the Phantom nearest him, its tentacles reaching for him, was suddenly engulfed in a globe of water, which only dissipated after drowning the creature within.

"I'm impressed."  The voice sounded quiet and tinny through the communicator, and Boyer had to lift it close to hear.  "But what about the rebels?"

Boyer's lips curled.  "The rebels… yes…"  He began walking away from the midst of the battle, cautiously navigating the rusted debris hidden in the shadows of the city's lower level.  Behind him, Ash was striking out randomly, a crazed rictus grin stretched across his features.  "Ash has managed to locate several," Boyer said, "but we still haven't found the leader."

The miniature face growled in irritation.  "Stop wasting your time with these damn Phantoms and find the rebels!  They're the biggest threat to our plans."

_And the Phantoms aren't?  Boyer thought irritably as the screams of a dying soldier reached his ears.  __Idiot…  "We're doing what we can.  And if the Phantoms destroy everyone in the city, all our plans would be for nothing," Boyer said coolly.  __Just because these new Phantoms don't fit with his plans, he wants to pretend they don't exist!_

The noise around him began to fade as the last Phantom, one of the graceful Snakes, writhed and twisted in agony, breath gurgling from its throat and blood-tinted foam spewing from its jaws.  Ash stood in front of the beast, laughing as the crimson spittle splashed across his face as the creature's thrashing weakened.

Poison.  Water.  Lightning.  Fire.  There seemed to be no end to the elements Ash commanded.  He enjoyed his power, reveling in the various ways to kill he had at his command.

"If you'll excuse me," Boyer said, not even bothering to feign politeness, "the battle has been won, and I need to take care of matters."

"Of course," the other said, his image vanishing.

Ash stood in the middle of the battlefield, his eyes roving the bodies for survivors.  He seemed able to pierce the shadows that perpetuated the lower city – the ground level ancient city over which the raised barrier city had been built – where any of the other soldiers would have needed lights.  Boyer quickened his stride, knowing that, if Ash didn't find another foe before the major could calm him, he'd begin attacking the soldiers.

"Ash," Boyer said, gently placing a hand on one bony shoulder.  "That's enough."

Ash whirled to face him, his eyes glittering and fire sprang to his fingertips.  He seemed poised and ready to strike.

"They're gone," Boyer continued, his voice uncharacteristically soothing.  "Stand down."

Ash clenched his fists, quenching the flames.  He held his hands stiffly at his sides, and his entire body was rigid with his defiance.  But he was obeying Boyer, for now.  The major wondered how long that would last.

"There will be more fighting later," Boyer said.  "You still need to find those rebels who've been causing so much trouble."

"Now?" The voice was almost plaintive, like a child demanding something he'd been promised.

"It's late," Boyer said.  "The soldiers are exhausted, even if you aren't."

"I don't need guards," Ash stated.  "They slow me down, and hold me back."  Boyer stared; that had to be the most coherent thing he'd ever heard Ash say.  Slowly, his brain was recovering from the surgery, it seemed.

"You do now," Boyer said firmly, gripping Ash's arm and leading him from the scene of the carnage.  Around him, the soldiers packed away the spotlights they'd used in the near-dark battle.  "But when you recover – "

There was a flash, and a column of white light coruscated around Ash, encasing him and obscuring him from view.  Then the light flowed upwards and vanished, leaving Ash trembling in its wake, unhurt, but shaken up for the first time since Boyer had known him.

I've seen that spell before… It's the one that rebel used on that bug Phantom a few days back… It fried the Phantom, but why didn't it harm Ash?

"He's here," Ash said through gritted teeth, and flames danced around his fingers.

"Find him," Boyer snapped.  "Maybe we can end this now."

*    *    *

The trip to the base hidden outside Philadelphia was used to refine the team's rescue plans.  Aki ignored the strategy session, sitting in the Copperhead's co-pilot seat next to Neil.  She'd heard it all before, and there was little she could offer.  Besides, she could monitor it through the radio she'd been equipped with, as Neil obviously was.

Their plan was weak at best, but no one could think of a better idea.  Sneaking into a fortified military base had nearly been impossible for even a Phantom, so that was out.  And obviously they weren't just going to walk in and place everyone under military arrest with General Ryder's orders… they were only four against who knew how many.  And while Jane's powers would give them an edge, there were still too few of them. 

So they were going to bluff.  It was one of the reasons they'd chosen a Copperhead to approach the base in, and why Aki had been equipped with uncomfortably heavy Deep Eyes armor.  It was Ryan's hope that they could convince the gate guards they were reinforcements, and thus could infiltrate the base.

" I know the captain could have come up with something better," Ryan had said apologetically.

"Don't worry," Jane had replied.  "You're doing great.  We'll do it; you'll see."

Aki was skeptical.  Maybe they could fight their way past the gate guards if the bluff didn't work, but once they breached the base, all hell would break loose.

"Check it out," Neil murmured from beside her.  Below them, as far as the eye could see, was a vast plain of grass, swaying in the wind.  "Whatever happened to us sure was good for the earth."

Aki agreed; despite these new problems with the Phantoms, the planet hadn't looked this good in a long time.

Ryan came in to the cockpit.  "Set us down in the nearest clear zone," he said.  Neil nodded, keeping his eye on the scanners for a place to land.

"Why are we stopping now?" Aki demanded.

"We're not going to go charging into an armed military base without proper preparations," Ryan explained.  "We didn't have time to do some things when we were… borrowing the Copperhead."  He sounded a little sheepish at that last.

"I have to change the ID transponder on this so it can't be traced back to Ryder," Neil said.  "And we're going to get the latest satellite pictures of this place to see if the defenses have changed since Ryder's boys checked it out."  Neil fell silent as he piloted the ship to an area of barren rock.

"How close are we to the base?" Aki asked as she, Ryan, and Neil returned to the ship's troop transport area, where Jane was waiting, a holographic map before her.

"About five miles," Jane said.  "According to satellite, the base is still only minimally defended – no flyovers, no armed patrols, just the barrier, which is active, and guards set along a solid concrete fence topped with barbed wire.  There are two Copperheads along the stretch between the barrier and the inner fences; that's probably where we'll have to set down."

"Sneaking in definitely would be out, then," Aki sighed.  It would have been easier than the dangerous bluff they were pulling.

"Especially if we wanted to be air-born," Neil said.  "If we had to leave this place on foot, we'd be screwed.  At least this way, we can have the Copperhead within reach."

"Once we retrieve the doctor, we can blast our way through the barrier, since there won't be any need for subtlety then."  Ryan eyed the satellite-generated map unhappily.  "But it's up to you to get us in, Neil."

"Are you up to it?" Jane's face seemed strangely concerned, Aki thought.  Neil seemed unaffected by the woman's feelings, however.

"No problem.  I just convince the scanning devices by the guard that we're someone we're not, and they let us in."

_He makes it sound so simple, Aki thought._

"One thing, though," Neil said a little hesitantly.  "What about the _Black Boa?"_

Aki had been rather shocked when Neil had announced, as they were "borrowing" the Copperhead, that he had set Aki's ship's autopilot so it would accompany them.  He'd mentioned the possibility of using it as a decoy during their escape.

"I had her set down about two miles from here," Neil continued.  "She'll be ready when we need her.  Do you see a better place for her?"

"I don't see why we need it at all," Jane said.

"I don't trust this," Neil said softly.  "Something tells me it's… wrong."

Jane looked up sharply when Neil had mentioned "something.  _How was that significant?  Aki wondered._

"The Copperhead may be lighter and better armed, but it can easily be tracked.  If there's trouble, we can transfer to the _Boa and leave them all behind."_

"Doesn't that seem a little paranoid to you?" Jane asked.

"It's better to be safe," Ryan said.  "So much can go wrong with this that anything that can improve our chances is worth it.  And, like Neil said earlier, we can use it as a decoy.  All right; as soon as Neil alters the Copperhead's identification signal, we're off."

*    *    *

Before she had pulled on her helmet, Ryan had caught the concerned look Jane had flashed Neil.  So much of this depended on him.  Jane had taken Ryan aside while Neil and Aki had been in the cockpit, and she'd pleaded with him to rethink this, to find a way that didn't rely so much on the tech.  She wouldn't say why she was so concerned, but Ryan received the impression that something about the tech spooked her.

What was it about him that caused so much alarm?  Perhaps Jane just feared Neil would freeze up again.  Ryan had no such concerns; he'd known Neil too long, and he suspected it was only the manifestation of powers that had halted Neil.  After all, discovering one has incredible abilities was enough to give anyone pause, even if he had known such abilities existed in others.

And, try as he might, Ryan had been unable to think of a better plan.  Without proper reconnaissance, he knew little about the place.  There was so much he could have overlooked; so much that could go wrong.  He'd told Jane earlier that he wasn't fit to lead this, that he wasn't the captain.  She'd reminded him there was no one else who could do this.

He just wished he had more time!  The base's small barrier, brightly illuminated, was rapidly growing in their view.  _Almost there… Aki wouldn't hear of it when he'd suggested putting it off for a day.  She was desperate for her mentor, who she unshakably believed would solve all their problems._

Well, the situation was getting worse, Ryan had to admit to himself.  And General Ryder had seemed almost… urgent when it came to getting out of the city to rescue Dr. Sid.  Things could be much worse than Ryder had let on.

"Sir?" Neil's voice drifted through the com.  "They're gonna let us in, and we're to report straight to the gate guards to prove our credentials."

_So far, so good, Ryan thought.  He looked towards Aki, almost indistinguishable from Jane in her full body armor and helmet but for her slumped posture.  He hoped she could handle this.  The doctor had proven her courage, but she had gone through a lot in the past week.  Could she handle the pressure?_

The Copperhead suddenly slewed sideways, and Ryan snapped out a hand to catch Aki before she could tumble off the bench.  "Sorry… Snake Phantom," Neil explained.  "Almost there."

Neil deftly guided the ship through the opening before setting it down in an area that must have been designated for them.  "All right," Ryan said.  "This is it.  Just like we planned it."

"Right," Aki agreed softly, as the others crisply responded, "Yes, sir!"

They left the Copperhead, marching up to the gate.  Aki, unused to the heavy armor, lagged slightly behind, but she seemed determined to keep up.  As agreed, Neil led the way, because it would have seemed awkward to let a lower-ranked soldier handle their identification.  This way, he looked like he was in charge.  Fortunately, except for ranks of lieutenant and above, there was no way to determine Neil's status by looking at his armor.

_I hope they don't ask why we lack a ranking officer… Ryan watched as Neil confidently strode up to the gate's computer, placing his body between the terminal and the guard._

The guard, while not unaware of their presence, seemed to pay little attention to them.  _It's true… if we look like we belong, no one notices us!  Neil had once told him how, in his younger years, he'd managed to sneak around the HMA by looking like he was on official business and was supposed to be there.  Ryan had laughed until Neil had urged him to sit down and take notice of just how many people there were around them.  Ryan had been stunned; he hadn't been paying the slightest attention to those around him, except when it came to those acting oddly.  __It's a military thing, Neil had said._

Speaking of which… Ryan heard a sharp hiss from Neil.  Ryan tried not to jerk his head to the tech and alert the guard.  "What's wrong?" Ryan murmured through the private channel.

Neil stripped off his glove, holding it to the palm reader, much to Ryan's alarm.  _This hadn't been part of the plan!  "This could be easier than I thought," he said, his voice strangely choked._

The gate opened before them, accepting Neil's print.  The guard seemed to accept this, granting them access without question.

"We're in," Ryan said.

*    *    *

Something was happening.  Dr. Sid had known something was wrong when Major Boyer had come in the other day, hastily confiscating all the notes and samples he had given Dr. Sid.  At first, Sid had feared he was no longer useful was about to be terminated, but the major had left without a word of explanation, and Dr. Sid hadn't seen him since.

He wouldn't have minded; the major's presence chilled him, but the loss of all that fascinating research upset Dr. Sid.  He had only his memories and theories now.  He glumly wondered if he would ever be involved in scientific research where he could publicly reveal findings instead of storing them in memory.

But that was beside the point.  There was something going on today, the old scientist could feel it.  Except for the soldier who had silently delivered his food tray, Dr. Sid had heard no one outside his room.  The dead silence was unnerving.  _Perhaps the major is preparing for my execution…_

He sat in the silence for hours, left with nothing to do but eat and sleep.  Even his small terminal had been taken from him.  He was left to amuse himself with the enigmas Boyer had presented him with.  What were these green spirits?  And could the people of New York truly have come alive?  If only he were free to find out.  If only he had never allowed those soldiers to divert their course to investigate something… unusual they'd sighted.  If only he hadn't left the heartbroken Aki…  _Aki… How is she faring?  She must be frantic with worry…_

The clattering of armored soldiers down the corridors came to him, sounding unnaturally loud after the silence.  Dr. Sid listened, realizing with a start they were coming straight towards him.  Escorts?  _Am I being evacuated too, finally?  Dr. Sid knew much of the base had been emptied.  Perhaps they had been under attack, and now that the battle was over, they were coming back for their prisoner._

If he were younger and stronger, perhaps he would have made an escape attempt.  Instead, he resolved to take whatever came at him with dignity.

There was a moment's hesitation, then the door slid open, revealing four soldiers in Deep Eyes gear.  One of them came straight towards him, shuffling awkwardly in the armor.  "Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?" Sid quipped dryly, knowing the reference was beyond this younger generation.  But this soldier was behaving so oddly…

"What?" came the baffled voice.  One hand came up, unlatching the nightmarish helmet.  "Sid!" Aki cried, brown eyes taking in the sight of him as if she'd feared she'd lost him for good.  "You're all right!"

"Aki?"  He couldn't believe it.  "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?  We're here to rescue you!"  one of the other soldiers chimed in.  "And we'd better get going; they won't be fooled forever."

Now Sid could only stare.  The speaker had sounded like Neil Fleming.  "Who…?" Dr. Sid began.

"We'll explain later," the tallest soldier, who sounded like Ryan Whittaker, interrupted.  "Neil's right."

So it _was Neil?  But… Dr. Sid had seen the young man's body through the cameras on the runway.  He'd been killed…_

"Neil?  Ryan?"  He turned to the final soldier, who hadn't yet spoken but could only be…  "Jane?"

"Later," Jane said, grabbing his arm.  "Let's move."

They pulled him into the corridor, still empty of all signs of life.  "It's too empty," Dr. Sid murmured.

"You get that feeling, too?" Ryan countered.

They hurried forward, Jane's arm on Sid's pulling him along.  They came to a large door which slid open at Neil's touch, then closed automatically behind them.  Ahead was another, similar door, down a hall with several branching corridors.  Dr. Sid guessed this was the laboratory area, kept sealed from the main part of the base.

Neil reached the door first, pressing his palm to the plate.  Nothing happened.  "They've figured it out and cut my clearance!" Neil hissed.  "Figures.  This is the perfect place for an – "  A spray of bullets shredded the wall beside them.  " - ambush," Neil concluded.

"Get the door open," Ryan said.  "Aki, Doctor, get behind us.  Jane, we're providing covering fire."

Pulling their woefully small pistols, they began to return fire.  Dr. Sid held tightly to Aki, who had placed him behind herself and the protection of her armor.  Neil seemed to block out the battle, concentrating solely on the door's control panel, which he ripped open with his knife.  His fingers rapidly flicked in and out among the wires, and he grunted when a short burst of electricity caught his fingers.  "Always happens," Neil muttered to himself.  The door slid open, and the tech pushed Sid and Aki through.  "Ryan!  Jane!  Get through!  I'm gonna try to seal the door so they can't come through!"  Ryan directed Jane to pass through, and the woman reluctantly obeyed.

The door's panels began to slide shut, and Ryan hurried through, followed by Neil.  There was a staccato of gunfire, which ricocheted harmlessly off the doors.  Suddenly Neil let out a yelp.

"What's wrong?" Jane demanded.  Dr. Sid turned to see the young man pass through the rapidly closing doors, barely clearing it in time.

"It caught my heel," he said.  "Just surprise me, is all.  Now let's get moving!"

As Dr. Sid turned away, he thought he saw a dark splash of blood at the door's edge.  But he was rushed down the hall by the others, and hadn't been able to check for certain.

To Be Continued…


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose

Disclaimer:   I do now own the characters in the story.  Wish I did, but I don't.  

Author's Note:  I hope no one minds; this part is told from Neil's point of view throughout.  I couldn't think of a better way to handle it.  Oh well.  And I'm sorry this took so long to put up.  Darned fanfiction.net!  I had this all set to put up on the day it decided not to work...  Oi.  And I know this chapter isn't perfect; I'm far from perfect when it comes to describing action sequences.  But this is better than the version where Jane took on all the soldiers in the base and got them all safely out.  And look!  It's another long chapter!  It was gonna be longer, but I cut it down.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Fifteen

All Hell Breaks Loose

Neil's vision blurred and wavered, but he clenched his teeth and willed his body to ignore the pain, to move forward at the quick lope the others were setting.  Every move of his left leg sent a flash of pain up his leg, but he refused to cry out.  The bullet had lodged in his kneecap - he could feel it grinding against bone when he moved - but he wouldn't stop.  He couldn't slow the others down, not now, when more soldiers could burst upon them at any moment.

None of the others seemed to notice Neil was lagging behind, for which Neil was grateful.  If they knew, they'd stop, and Ryan would waste precious seconds trying to help him.

_(And I suppose if you keeled over, that would save them some time?)_  The voice, definitely not his own, shocked him and he nearly stumbled.

_Shut up_, Neil thought angrily.  _Go back to where you were hiding before and stay there!  You can't help me anymore!_  His Duo had chosen a hell of a time to wake up.  Neil did not need someone in his mind right now, when he had to concentrate on placing one booted foot in front of the other, ignoring the fact that one boot was rapidly filling with blood…

Ryan had told him after their battle with the Phantoms that the healing had left him feeling weak.  Only the adrenaline rush and Jane's protection had kept him alive.  It had also been observed that those who had been healed stayed disoriented and groggy several minutes afterward.

That would leave two down, with just Jane up to fighting strength against an unknown number.  At least now it was just him, and Jane was prepared to leave him behind if need be anyway.

_(Do you really believe she'd do something that sensible?)_  The voice in his mind was back.  Neil ignored it, pressing on, intent on making this whole argument a moot point.  If they could just get to the Copperhead…

The hall the group was currently traversing seemed empty.  Only the sound of their footfalls echoed around them.  Halfway to the large door that opened into the base's main section, Ryan raised a hand and the group came to a halt.

"I don't like this," he said.  "They're waiting for us beyond that door."

Neil gratefully slumped against one cool cement wall, lifting his left leg slightly.  He wondered if he'd have the energy to move again.

"There's a lot of space for an ambush," Jane agreed.  "We can't go that way; even with your guns and what I can do, we'd never make it."

"Dr. Sid, do you know what they had planned?" Ryan asked.

The old scientist, looking slightly winded, shook his head.  "There was a lot of activity the other day, though," Dr. Sid said.  "And Major Boyer came and destroyed my notes."

"So they knew ahead of time we were coming," Neil said flatly.  "Great.  We just walked into one big trap."

"And we'll get out of it," Aki spoke up.  "But we can't take the fastest route.  Is there another way out?"

Ryan and Jane turned to Neil expectantly.  Neil recalled the blueprints they'd found for the base.  "There should be... Maybe if we could find the passage to the garage and head out through there."

"Can we get there using that?"  Ryan gestured to the only branching from their stretch of tunnel.

"Since there aren't any soldiers coming from that direction, I'm skeptical," Neil said.  "But it's not like we have any choice."

"Hurry, before they realize something's wrong," Ryan said, waving them towards the tunnel.

Neil reluctantly pushed himself to both legs, groaning in pain.  Jane's head, still encased in its helmet, turned toward him at the sound, then faced away

_(He's relying a lot on your judgment,) _the voice in his head observed.  Neil followed the others, hoping none noticed the limp that had grown more pronounced.  _Damn, it hurts..."_

"Door up ahead," Jane said from her position in the lead.  Ryan, beside the scientists to give them cover when needed, hastened forward.  Neil hung back beside Aki, waiting for Ryan and Jane to decide the next step.

"It's the only way out," Ryan said, gesturing towards the blank corridor they'd just traversed.  "Except back the way we came."

Jane's fingers toggled her helmet's controls, and she was silent for a moment.  The complex helmets were built to scan for Phantom spirits, even through solid walls.  They could also detect human spirits, though not as strongly.  Ryan imitated Jane's move, and Neil slowly did the same.  Aki, unused to the equipment, had had hers disconnected.  It was painful for one unskilled with it.

"I don't see anything," Ryan said, his voice full of disbelief and suspicion.  

"Me neither, Sarge," Jane said.

Neil moved to the control pad, and frowned when he saw what was hooked to the door's panel.  "No wonder they aren't worried," Neil said, tapping the device with his bare hand. "They sealed it.  By the time I could remove this lock, the soldiers will have figured out where we are and have captured us."

"Is there another way around it?" Aki asked.

"Not these babies.  If you do something wrong with them, they explode."  Neil desperately wracked his brains for another way out.  _If you have any ideas, speak up now,_ Neil demanded of his Duo.  But the other remained silent.

"That's military paranoia," Dr. Sid said wearily.  "They can't even trust themselves, so they design something like this."

"Why even worry about it?" Jane said.  "Let's just go through the door."

"Can you do it?" Ryan asked.

"Only one way to find out.  Back up, everyone."  Ignoring Dr. Sid's confused look, Aki ushered him out of the way as Jane flicked her hand towards the metal door.  A crust of ice formed, spreading to encase the entire door.  Metal creaked and groaned at the temperature shock.  Then, with a roundhouse kick, Jane shattered the weakened door.

Dr. Sid's eyes were wide.  "Impressive," he murmured.  "I can't wait to hear everything I've missed."

Cautiously, they passed through the doorway, and Neil noticed with relief that the passage in front of them seemed free of security doors.

"The barracks," Ryan said, taking the lead, pistol in hand.  The eyepieces of his helmet glowed blue ahs he ran another brief scan.  When focusing on distant spirits, it became difficult to see the landscape around them.  "Still clear," he said.  "Is there a way out from here?"

"If not, we can make one.  We can always go out a window if we can reach the base's outer wall."  Neil swayed slightly, catching himself against the wall.  "And we need to hurry," he added unnecessarily.  

They moved at a good clip, though Dr. Sid seemed to be tiring.  They stopped frequently to scan for soldiers, but their luck held.

Until they heard a heavy thumping from down the corridor behind them.  "They're coming!" Neil called from his position in the rear.

"Can we lose them?" Ryan asked.  They'd reached a split in the corridor.  The hall to the left continued the line of quarters.  To the right, the rooms were more widely spaced, suggesting they belonged to officers.

"Not much space to lose them in," Jane snapped.  Neil recognized that tone:  Her adrenaline was up and she was ready to fight.

_(And you're leaving a blood trail,)_ the inner voice warned.  In shock, Neil whirled to see small droplets of blood splattered along the corridor.  The other must have seen them out of the corner of his eye.  Eerie thought.

"Let's go to the right," Ryan said.  "There are more likely to be windows in an officer's rooms."

Ryan's guess proved correct; in the third room they checked, they found a large shuttered window.  Jane shattered it and nimbly sprang through the gap.  "All clear," she reported. Ryan boosted Aki, then Dr. Sid over the frame, helping them avoid the jagged ends of glass still thrusting up from the frame.

"Want a boost?" Ryan asked.  Neil, who had been wondering how he would get over with his bad knee, nodded.  Placing his right knee in Ryan's hand, he hoisted himself through the window.  He couldn't contain his cry when he landed.

"You're injured!" Ryan said accusingly as he climbed through.  Blood flecked his armor.

"It's nothing-" Neil began, but was interrupted by a burst of gunfire that shattered the remaining glass.  The others crouched, moving as rapidly as possible.  Bullets ricocheted off armor, but they were quickly out of the line of fire by following the building's wall around a corner.

"What do you mean, Neil's injured?" Jane demanded.  She whirled to face him.  "Idiot!  Let Ryan heal you!"

"There's no time!" Neil spotted a gate set in the distant concrete perimeter fence.   "We're almost out of here!"

They ran towards the gate, awareness of the open area around them making their strides faster.  They were so vulnerable… Neil expected at any moment to feel a bullet in the back of his neck to match the one in his knee.

There was no one at the gate, which Neil thought was good fortune until he noticed it, too, had been sealed with the same sort of electronic lock.  "Shit," Jane hissed through clenched teeth.  "So we're locked in the compound.  Unless I can freeze these."  The tall, imposing gates looked impenetrable, but Jane gave it a shot.

"Dammit!  If these doors just had hinges or something…"  Jane seethed.

"We have to find another way through," Ryan backed away, eyeing the smooth concrete and triple rows of barbed wire.

"Even if Neil wasn't hurt, we still couldn't climb it," Ryan said grimly.  "The front gate wasn't locked; maybe we can get to that before the other soldiers do."

"Where is the main gate?" Jane asked.  She'd turned her back to the others, her eyes on the soldiers that she could see coming out of the building.  There weren't that many, yet.

"We could be on the totally opposite side of the base from it," Neil said weakly.

"Looks like we have to run, then," Aki said from where she was huddled with Dr. Sid.  She looked weary, an expression Neil remembered from his own academy days and he'd been first adjusting to his armor's weight.  Aki lurched to her feet, steadying herself against the wall.

"Keep to the fence, they can't ambush us from that side.  And we do have an advantage:  The area between the fence and base is open.  We'll be able to see them as easily as they'll see us."  Ryan took Dr. Sid's arm and pulled the scientist along.  Jane dropped back next to Neil, her helmeted head constantly in motion as she watched the oncoming soldiers who were still out of firing range.

They managed to keep the enemy soldiers at a distance for a while, though they stopped once when they passed another gate.  "Locked," Neil said, and they went on.

"Trouble ahead," Ryan said, gesturing to a squad of soldiers ahead of them.  Around them, more and more soldiers had come out of the base and were making their way towards the Deep Eyes.

Neil drew his gun, and Jane swept past him, focusing on the immediate danger, the squad ahead of them.  "There's only four," she called.  "I can take them!"  She sent a hail of ice pelting against them, expecting them to fall back.

The ice bounced off an invisible shield a foot away from each soldier.

"What the hell?" Jane cried.

"Your little blizzard thing didn't work," Neil said, alarmed.  There were other soldiers with powers at the base!  This wasn't a good development…

_(Tell her to freeze the ground beneath them,)_ the inner voice suggested.  Neil bristled.  _Stay out of this!  Why should I listen to you?_

_(It wouldn't do me any good if you died, would it?) _the voice snapped.  _(Just tell her to do it!)_

"Jane!  Freeze the ground under their feet!"

Jane's only response was to carry out Neil's suggestion.  The soldiers, confident in their ability to deflect Jane's attack, didn't expect the ground beneath them to become slick with ice.  The first soldier stumbled, falling backwards into the others and bringing them crashing down.

Something broke loose from one of the soldier's armor, and Aki picked it up as they passed t he dazed soldiers.  "What is it?" Neil asked curiously.

"An ovo-pack," she murmured.  "I think.  But… it's green"

The object suddenly flared as bullets whined through the air around them, and seemed to encounter a barrier.  "Are you doing that?" Jane called back.

Neil had tried, before they'd left Houston, to generate another protective barrier, but had failed completely.  And he was pretty sure he wasn't doing it now, either.  _Are you?_ he demanded of the other.  But the Duo seemed as confused as he was.

"It's the object," Aki said, stunned.  "They've made items that carry these powers!  But how?"

"Don't question it now," Jane said tightly  "The main gate is straight ahead.  Run!"  Jane grabbed Neil, yanking him forward.  His bad leg nearly gave out under him, but Jane was there for support.  The main gate was indeed ahead, but it was heavily guarded.  _But with the object, we have a chance!_

The armed soldiers guarding the gate seemed not to have prepared for a charge, nor for the fact that the bullets seemed to bounce harmlessly off the Deep Eyes.  When Ryan and Neil opened fire, and Jane alternated between shooting and using her gift, the soldiers scattered.

"They're not carrying these!" Aki said, lifting the ovo-pack.  "They must be rare."

"Lucky for us," Jane said.  "Neil," she began, "can you – Neil!"

Neil had begun to slump forward.  He was bleeding more heavily, and his vision was swimming.  Distantly, he wondered how much blood he'd lost.

"Ryan, can you – " Jane started, but the sergeant was already leaning over Neil's knee, examining it.  Jane backed away, keeping a wary eye on the soldiers, who were regrouping around them.  There must have been more than fifty soldiers.  And they seemed to be getting ready for something; they were taking up position just within range of fire, taking cover to make driving them away impossible.

Over them, the gate loomed.  So close…  But they couldn't open it without Neil_.  (Snap out of it,)_ the inner voice urged.

"I don't know…  I don't see an exit hole for the bullet.  I don't think it would be wise to heal him and leave it in there."  Ryan reached up to steady the wobbling Neil.

"Can you do it halfway?" Aki asked.  "Enough to let him keep going?"  She examined the item she held in her hand.  "This is getting dim… I think it's running out of power already."

"Oh, good," Neil said dully.  "I was beginning to think this was too easy."

Ryan pressed a hand to Neil's knee, and strength seemed to flood through his body.  "How's that?" the sergeant asked.

"Good enough," Neil said.  He limped to the gate's main controls.  "Locked, of course, but not sealed.  I can do this."  He used his knife to pry open the panel, getting to work.  The others formed a barrier around him and the two scientists.

"They're waiting," Jane murmured from behind him.  "They know we're protected, and that it's going to fail."  The soldiers occasionally showed themselves to fire a shot, checking to see if the shield was still in place.  They kept their distance from Jane, who used her power to keep them at bay to conserve the waning ammo supply.

"It's gone," Aki hissed suddenly.  She was holding the ovo-pack out of sight of the enemy, but it wouldn't be long before they realized the Deep Eyes were vulnerable.

"Almost finished," Neil mumbled.  _Was it the red wire or the blue?_  "Just about got it."  _Maybe the yellow?_  A bullet passed a hairsbreadth from Neil's hand, the slug burying itself into the panel.

"They know," Aki said.  Around her, the others went into a firing stance.

Neil stared at the bullet with horror.  _Yeah, I needed that…_  It had ripped through several wires; how was he supposed to do this now?

"Neil, any time would be good," Ryan said, firing into the soldiers with little success.

One wire had avoided the bullet; the green one.  What would happen if he joined it with the black wire?

Around them, the attacking soldiers lifted their weapons, readying themselves for one unstoppable volley.

Neil severed the green wire, tongue sticking out between his lips as he concentrated.

The soldiers aimed as one unit.  "It's an execution!  We were never meant to escape with our lives!" Aki said.

Carefully, Neil began to twist the wires together.

The door didn't open.  And the soldiers began to fire.

To Be Continued…


	16. The Enemy Within

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters involved, Square does.

Author's Note:  I'm sooooo sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter!  If I had known that ff.net was going to go down, I would have had this chapter up the Thursday before!  I hope it was worth the wait.  And chapter seventeen will soon follow.  BTW, the _Black Boa _scene was one of the first scenes I came up with for OOTA. It's nice to finally get to it.  But… action sequences are haaaaard!

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Sixteen

The Enemy Within

"You lost him?"  Major Boyer raged.  Ash met his gaze almost impassively, but Boyer could see the anger in those glittering green eyes.

Ash had been led on a merry chase through the city's underbelly before losing the rebels who had plagued their operations.  The man had roamed the ruins for hours, searching for any sign of them. He'd only returned at Boyer's demand.

"You called me back," Ash said.  The grating of his voice was harsher with his anger.  "I'd have had him-"

"Forget it," Boyer sighed, raising a hand to stall Ash's argument.  They were in the lobby of a large business building, where Boyer had caught up to the errant Ash.  Boyer paced in front of a row of vending machines, angry at Ash's failure and his own foolish impulse to send Ash off alone.  _At least he came back... And I haven't heard any reports of him attacking our men._

But they should have caught the rebel leader!  Boyer wanted to see who this man - or woman - was, and execute that person himself.  _He's making us look bad!_

Boyer slammed his fist through the glass of the closest vending machine, the rush of pain cooling his rage.  He examined his hand, observing the several deep cuts and the crooked, broken finger that was the result.  Boyer shrugged, smeared the blood on the glass to clean his hand, and fished out a pack of chocolate chip cookies.

"You're bleeding," Ash said, eyes wide in fascination.

"Hmph," Boyer muttered.

There was a soft warbling from Boyer's wrist communicator, and he glowered at it before wolfing down a cookie.  "Boyer here," he said.

"Any luck with the rebels?"  the face from earlier asked.

"No," Boyer snapped.

"Pity.  But you'll be pleased to know, our trap at the base has been sprung.  You were right, the fools did go after the doctor."

"So they're dead?" Boyer asked, a little smugly.

The face frowned.  "Not yet.  Your men have already botched it.  The Deep Eyes squad eluded the second ambush, and their ice elementalist broke through a sealed door.  Then they got hold of a Protection ovo."

Boyer hissed._  Not my men, you fool... None of mine would screw up so badly...  _"So they've escaped?'

"No.  My men have them pinned at the main gate, and are waiting for the ovo to fail.  It's only a matter of time."

Boyer didn't deign to respond.  He decided to tell the men of New York to beware, however.  He wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Ross and company showed up in New York soon.  He glanced at Ash, and almost smiled.  _ Wonder how they'll manage against a full-fledged magic user?_

"The plans for my arrival still stand," the other continued.  "I should be there within ten hours.  Try not to let the rebels destroy everything."  The face melted away.

Boyer snarled wordlessly before stalking away with an angry gesture at Ash to follow.  The hand he'd slashed through the air was covered with blood... but there was no other sign of any injury.

*    *    *

The swarm of bullets pounded harmlessly off a barrier.  The Deep Eyes stared, with the exception of Neil, as the spent bullets fell to the earth in a leaden rain.

"It wasn't this," Aki said, holding up the dead ovo-pack.

"Way to go, Neil," Jane murmured.  "But I wouldn't wait so long next time."

"Huh?" Neil asked from where he was glaring at the green and black wires.  He hadn't done anything... had he?  He angled his head to see the attacking soldiers milling in confusion.

_Stupid door, why won't you open?  _He stared at the panel for a moment, then blinked.  _No... it couldn't be..._  Neil reached into the guard booth and hit the door open control.  The giant gates slid open, revealing a clear path to their Copperhead.

"Let's go!"  Neil said.  With a whirlwind of movement, they were again running, with Neil being pulled along by a concerned Jane.

They made it to the ship's open hatch, and Neil hurried to the cockpit and closed the door, beginning the pre-flight checks.

"Do we have time for that?" Jane asked, taking the seat next to him.

"Not really," Neil said as the soldiers followed them out.  "But what if they sabotaged the controls?"

"Then we switch to the _Black Boa," Jane_ said.  They could see the soldiers opening fire on their ship through the cameras, and Jane winced.

"Right," Neil said, removing his helmet and taking the controls.  "Let's get out of here."

The Copperhead lifted, and Neil brought it up to the barrier's overhead arch.  _(Fire on the following ships,) _the voice advised.  _(They're coming after us.)_

Neil ignored the voice.  He didn't want to just murder these people for following orders.  Besides, he was one of the best pilots in the USMF; he was certain he could outmaneuver them if he had to.

And the fact that they had very little ammo, which Neil had to save for blasting his way through the barrier, influenced his decision as well.  _(Noble,)_ the voice commented dryly.

He accelerated the ship towards the barrier, wishing he had more airspace to maneuver in.  _This is going to be a challenge.  _Nearing the barrier, Neil fired, aiming for the mesh of conduit that supplied the barrier.  In a rain of energy, like liquid fire, one of the supports fell, creating a hole large enough for the Copperhead.  Neil aimed the ship for the hole, then pulled hard right when a Snake Phantom thrust its way through, massive feelers hitting the ship's reinforced side.  Neil heard the cries of the others as they were thrown off balance by his evasion, but he didn't let that distract him.

"Should I fire?" Neil asked Jane as the Phantom's undulating body slid through the hole.

"No... let them deal with it," Jane said.

"Assuming it goes after them!"  Neil lifted the ship as the Phantom's head came toward them, its body flowing beneath them as Neil pulled the Copperhead out of range.  The Phantom, visible on the monitors before them, lashed angrily and turned its rage upon the first of the following Copperheads.

Guiding the ship through the now-clear opening, Neil accelerated.  "Should be clear skies ahead," he said.

The Copperhead shuddered as the second enemy craft opened fire.  The heavy anti-aircraft bullets ripped through the plates, and Neil felt his blood drain from his face as several indicator lights flared red.

"Is something wrong?" Jane demanded.

"Since when did red lights indicate something was right?"  Neil pulled a small handheld computer that had been set to the side into his lap.  His fingers began to fly over the controls.

"What are you doing?"  The Copperhead began to lose height, and Neil paused what he was doing to regain altitude.  "Neil!  What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm priming the _Black Boa_ for flight.  You see those lights?  They hit a gas line."

"Oh," Jane said faintly.

"We don't have time to land and take off again; they're too close.  I'm matching the _Boa_'s course to ours, and we'll meet up with it in ten minutes."  Neil glanced at the lights.  "If we have that long."

"Then what?"

"Well," Neil grinned crookedly.  "I hope you're ready for a mid-air transfer."

"You're insane!"

"Tell the others."

"That you're insane?"

Neil winced, remembering their earlier conversation.  It hadn't sounded like a friendly taunt just now…  "Jane, this has nothing to do with me being a Duo.  There's no other way.  When we're in the _Black Boa_, we can break out of the atmosphere and escape.  Trust me, Jane… Please!"  He looked at her pleadingly.

Jane pursed her lips.  "You're flying two ships at once; should you be talking to me?"  She rose from her seat.  "I'll tell Ryan what we're doing.  They'll be prepared."  She walked off, mumbling something about the tow cables.

After checking his course, Neil set the _Boa_'s autopilot to mirror their course.  When it came to the transfer, he'd have to pilot both ships until Aki or Dr. Sid got on board to take the controls.  It was the greatest flying challenge Neil had ever faced.

_Heh.  No pressure_… Neil tried to steel his flighty nerves.  _(Can you do it?)_ the voice asked.

"The other Copperhead is following, but it isn't gaining on us," Jane reported when she came back to the cockpit.  "I think it's just following us to make sure we crash.  No sense wasting ammo, after all."

"Is everyone ready?"  Neil asked.

"Yes."  Neil could hear the nervousness in her voice.  "They're all wondering how this will work.  We won't have time to land and switch to the _Black Boa_?"  Jane wanted to be sure.

"Not with that Copperhead tailing us.  They'd pick us off before we got the _Boa_ in the air.  Besides," he gestured to the holographic screen in front of him, "the _Boa'_s already air born and on her way."

The Copperhead pressed on, and it was all Neil could do to hold the ship to its course.  He hoped the fuel would last; already, he could feel the ship struggling against his control.

The proximity alert bleeped, and Neil suddenly saw the _Black Boa_ nearing them, flying smoothly to match their course.  "Hang on!"  Neil warned the others.  "I'm going to open the hatch!"

His fingers flew over the controls, overriding the warning that insisted he couldn't open it when he was flying this high at this speed.  Then he did the same for the _Boa_.

Now for the fun part.  It had to be done fast, because the pursuing Copperhead was going to react to the other ship's presence.  Not only that, he'd have to flip the _Boa_, since its hatch was beneath the belly of the ship.  Aki and Dr. Sid would have to be sent over first, so they could gain control of the _Boa_ as quickly as possible.  Neil hoped they could fly upside down.

"Tow cables are ready," Ryan said over the com link.  They would lower themselves on the cables to the _Black Boa_.  "I'm taking Dr. Sid and Aki first, when you're ready."

Below him, the _Boa_ tilted.  Neil quickly shifted to the Copperhead's controls; the other ship had begun to drift as he'd tended to the _Boa_.

"All right, Sarge," Neil said, lowering the Copperhead as close to the _Boa_ as possible.

Jane went back to supervise the transfer.  After an agonizing few minutes, she said, "They made it.  But we'd better hurry, Neil.  The other Copperhead is moving closer."

And he was very low on fuel.  But, fortunately, the voice in his head was silent, letting him concentrate on setting the Copperhead's autopilot.  _This won't hold long!_

Neil hurried back to the hatch, where Jane had retracted the tow cables.  "Ready?" she asked.

Neil looked out over the country side, so far below and rapidly moving beneath them.  "Yeah," he said weakly.  He'd always liked flying, but this was suicide…  _If Dr. Sid and Dr. Ross can make it, so can I!_

Setting his good leg on the cable's hook, he took a firm grip.  "Let's do it," Neil said.  Jane hit the release.

They plunged downward, Neil's stomach rising as he fell through the open sky without even a parachute.  _We don't even have any of our landing gel…_

Below, the _Black Boa_ matched their movements.  Someone had gotten to the cockpit, at least.  "Ready to drop?" Jane said through the com as the ship's open hatch aligned with their outstretched cables.

"Yeah," Neil said.  He was glad he'd yanked on his gauntlets; his hands were so sweaty, there was no way he'd have been able to keep his grip otherwise on the thin metal cable.  "Ready when you are."

A shudder went through the cable, and Neil glanced anxiously up at the ship.  He winced when he saw the twisted, bullet-riddled metal, and he could even make out the stream of fuel steadily flowing from the tanks.  _Just hold on…_

"Neil!"  Jane's voice was suddenly frantic.

"Jump!" came Ryan's voice.

A hail of bullets struck the Copperhead's hatchway, rending the metal where they'd stood.  The other ship was taking action against them.

"Why are they firing on the ship and not us?" Jane asked desperately as their Copperhead veered off its set course, pushed by the force of the salvo.

Neil's eyes were drawn to the bullet's intended target.  "The _Black Boa's shielding us," he said, his voice panicked.  "But not the cables…"_

Jane's head snapped upward, and she caught sight of what had frightened Neil.  His cable was nearly ripped through.

"Can you jump now?" Jane asked.

"No!"  The Copperhead's unexpected movement had pulled them out of alignment with the _Black Boa_.  It was trying to regain position, but their Copperhead had begun to weave, and had started losing altitude.

"Grab my hand!" Jane said, extending her arm towards him.  Neil, with a wary glance at his unraveling cable, leaned forward.  His fingers brushed hers…

"They're moving into firing position again," Ryan warned.

Neil missed Jane's hand, falling heavily against the cable.  It snapped at the unexpected shift in weight, and Neil went tumbling in the open air.

"Neil!" Jane screamed in his ears.  He was falling, falling, falling…  Then, something seemed to grab hold of him, to stop him.  He was hovering in midair!  Then, he was being drawn into the _Black Boa_ by a concerned trio.   Aki, Ryan, and Jane held Neil as the hatch closed behind him and the ship righted itself.

"Sid!  Take us into orbit!" Aki commanded.

The _Black Boa_ pulled upwards, shuddering as it passed through the atmosphere and beyond where a Copperhead could follow.

"Are we safe?"  Neil asked dully.

"For now," Aki said.

"Good."  Neil yanked off his blood-filled boot, then slumped in a faint to the floor.

*    *    *

"Incredible," Dr. Sid said as he delicately probed the hole in Neil's knee for the bullet.  "Simply incredible."

"If you like it so much, why don't you get one of these injuries, too?"  Neil cracked weakly.  He had a strained look on his face as he struggled to fight the pain.

"I mean the situation," Dr. Sid said dryly.

Aki smiled.  They had escaped the base, and they had Dr. Sid.  And it seemed Neil had another talent as well; she would have sworn that he'd flown to the ship.  Telekinesis, maybe?  Anyway, finally, things were going right!

Neil cried out as Dr. Sid pulled the bullet free with his tongs, and Aki stepped forward to disinfect the wound.  She dabbed it delicately, cleaning the blood before anything else.  "I can't believe you were able to do so much on this," Aki said when she finished, moving back to let Ryan finish the job.  Dr. Sid leaned forward to watch.

"Yes," Jane said quietly.  "You did very well.  I'm especially curious how you were able to fool the gate's computer so easily.

Neil stiffened.  "Trade secret," he murmured.  Aki watched this exchange between them, brow furrowing in puzzlement.  What was going on between them?

Ryan stepped away from Neil's healed knee, and the tech tried it hesitantly.  "Still a little stiff, but much better," he said with obvious relief.

Dr. Sid had already been briefed on the situation as he'd helped Neil, and he proceeded to tell them how Boyer had made him study spirits that were entirely green.  
  


"All green?  Where could they have come from?"  Aki wondered.

"I don't know.  But he also gave me scans from New York citizens as well, and I was able to sort them into three categories."

The Undeads, the Duos, and the Mages," Neil said.  Jane's head jerked up at this new classification.  When Dr. Sid looked confused, Neil explained.  "The Undeads, like Ryan here, have these ugly wounds that woulda killed them.  You've seen Mages – Jane, for instance – in action.  And Duos… have two spirits," Neil concluded quietly.

"Yes…  Though you could classify the Undeads as Mages as well, if Ryan is any indication," Dr. Sid said.

"He heals, I kill," Jane said flatly.

"White Mage, Black Mage," Neil said.

"So why can't Ryan heal himself?"  Aki wondered.

"I don't know… Perhaps it interferes with whatever keeps these 'Undeads' alive in the first place.  And it might explain why their… powers differ as well."  Dr. Sid shrugged.  "I don't know; I'm just grasping at straws here.  Major Boyer really didn't give me enough to work with."

"Did he say what the green spirits were?" Aki  asked.  "How are they different?  And where did they come from?"

"Again, I have no idea.  But… they were young.  Mostly children, with a couple of exceptions."

Aki exchanged glances with the Deep Eyes.  They were as baffled as she.  Could the children of New York have been affected differently?

"Anyway," Dr. Sid continued, "what about the Duos?  They're the ones with the denser spirits, correct?"

Aki started.  _Denser spirits… "Your spirit is very dense," I told Neil…_  She turned to look at Neil, and noticed Jane was already staring at him.

"They go insane," Neil said uncomfortably.  He looked as if he wished he'd kept out of the conversation.

Ryan, noticing the others' odd looks, turned to Neil as well.  "Neil?" he said softly.

Neil shrank away.  "What is it?  Why is everyone looking at me like I have a horn growing out of my head or something?"

"Tell them," Jane said quietly.  "They have the right to know."

"Know what?"  Dr. Sid asked.

"You're a Duo!" Ryan said with astonishment.  "That's why you've been acting oddly."

Neil wouldn't meet their eyes.  "Yeah," was all he said.

Aki's heart went out to him.  _Of all the curses to be stuck with_…  "But… you seem sane enough," she said softly.  "Maybe you're lucky."

Neil gave a short, bitter laugh.  "Lucky.  Right."  Hysteria edged his voice.  "Could we not talk about this right now?" he pleaded.  "This is uncomfortable."

They exchanged glances.  "So, what do we do now?"  Jane asked.

"We're safe here," Ryan said.  "But we can't stay in orbit forever.  We need to contact General Ryder and tell him what's going on.  And we need to know what's happening in New York.  Who knows what General Hein is planning… Neil, are you all right?"  The tech looked as if someone had slapped him on the face.

"It's not General Hein," he muttered.

"Neil?"

"Just trust me!  General Hein isn't behind this!"

"How do you know – "  Jane began.

Aki drew in a strangled breath.  "Oh my God…" she whispered, staring at Neil with horror.

Ryan's jaw dropped.  "Neil… you aren't saying…"

Neil shakily got to his feet, almost drifting in the zero gravity.  He pressed his hands to his temples.  "I know it isn't General Hein… because he's right here… inside me…"

To Be Continued…


	17. Dead Romance

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters involved within.  Only the tortures devised for each are my own.

Author's Note:  I have this horrible feeling this chapter is going to get me killed by JaNeil fans.  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  And after this chapter, I finally start to reveal all.  Yay!  By the way… is it my imagination, or do these chapters seem to be getting longer and longer?

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Seventeen 

Dead Romance

Stunned silence fell at Neil's halting declaration.  _I should've kept my mouth shut!  Why did I just blurt it out?  But, by assuming the foe was Hein, they could make mistakes… They had to know, before anything went horribly wrong due to their ignorance._

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.  His look was pleading; he desperately wanted Neil to laugh and say it was one big joke.  Neil wished he could oblige.

"I found out while we were at the base," he confirmed dully.  "Before, he was… asleep, or something.  Then, when I had to hack in, he gave me his personal military pass codes, and I saw the name on the screen."

"Maybe it's a mistake?"  Jane suggested hopefully.  "Another tech who stole his codes?"

"He speaks to me now," Neil said miserably.  "It's him.  There's no doubt about that."

He wished the others wouldn't stare at him like that, with expressions of pity and horror.  The reaction was the one he'd feared most.  He didn't want to be different!  But he'd known they would feel this way; known it as soon as he'd seen that horrific name printed across the screen, and felt the hard edge of the man's commanding voice in his mind as he'd finally made himself fully known.  It had shocked the hell out of Neil at the time, but he'd forced himself not to think about it during the mission, knowing he'd endanger everything.  Now, though…  The consequences of his condition were sinking in.

"This puts a new perspective on things," Ryan said slowly.  "If it's not Hein, then someone else is behind this, or Major Boyer is working alone.  Either leaves us with unknown variables."

_(Major Boyer?  Are you sure it's him?)  For once, the voice had dropped its perpetual sarcasm and sounded almost baffled.  Neil snarled and tried to clamp down on the other's personality._

"Or Hein is directing this… through Neil," Aki suggested quietly, and Neil stiffened.

"What?" he demanded.  "I'm not the villain here!  How could I…"  Neil faltered.  This was something he hadn't even considered.

"What if Hein could exert an influence over Neil, maybe even suppress him, and command Boyer via computer or something?" Aki's expression was pained.  She didn't want any of this to be true, but that didn't make Neil feel any better.  He was sick to his stomach at the thought.  Could he have betrayed his friends?

"I…" Neil began.  "I don't know.  When I'm awake, it can't be possible.  But what if he does it while I'm asleep?"  Neil had a horrible urge to burst into tears.  _God… of all the people to stick me with…  A strangled sob escaped him._

_(Crying over it won't do us any good,) Hein said, his mental voice sounding exasperated._

"Shut up," Neil snapped, speaking aloud without thinking.  "Just leave me alone!"

(I can't leave you alone, Corporal.  Do you think I asked to be here?  I can think of more appealing places to spend the afterlife.)

"Go to hell," Neil hissed.

_(I think I'm already there,) the voice said sadly._

"Get out of my head!  Leave me alone!"  Neil pushed himself to his feet, whirling in midair.  Ignoring the astonished looks from his friends at his seemingly one-sided outburst, Neil left and angrily went to his quarters, escaping their pity and revulsion.

But he couldn't escape the voice in his head.

*    *    *

After Neil's abrupt departure, Jane couldn't concentrate on what the others were saying.  She could still see Neil's face, torn between anguish and fear and… something else. Something familiar, but alien to Neil.

_General Hein…  Aki had told them what had happened aboard the Zeus Cannon, and the Council's suspicions of what really caused New York's downfall._

What if Neil _was behind this?  Unintentionally, maybe, but still…  What would happen to him if Hein was responsible?  Would he be jailed for the rogue general's crimes?  What if they tried to rid Hein from Neil's mind in a drastic way, like a lobotomy or something?  __Neil…_

"What do you think, Jane?"  Ryan interrupted her thoughts. 

"Excuse me?"

Ryan had a troubled look as he explained.  "We're going to contact General Ryder.  This is bigger than anything we can handle on our own.  And…" Ryan tried to steady the waver in his voice, and failed.  "We're turning Neil over to General Ryder for now.  We can't take the chance that Hein is working through him."

"I'm… sure he'll understand," Jane said.  Her own voice was steady, betraying none of her own inner turmoil.  "Will you excuse me?  If there's nothing more to discuss, I'd like to go speak to Neil."  Her voice was still emotionless, but it was all she could do to maintain the façade.

Ryan nodded.  "I'll let you know what Ryder says," he told her.

Jane, with as much speed as she could muster in the zero gravity, hurried to the room Neil had claimed as his own.  Hesitantly, she held her fist over the door.  _What am I going to say to him?  This is awful… I don't know how I feel about it.  It must be even worse for Neil.  How could I possible understand what he's going through?_

She scowled.  She'd never been good at this emotional stuff, anyway.  She'd improvise, as she'd done countless times before.   Bracing herself, she knocked.

After a moment of silence, a voice said grudgingly, "Come in."

The door opened at her touch, and she drifted in to the room's darkened interior.  Neil was on his back on the cot, and didn't even move at her entrance.  "As you can see, I'm not reporting to Major Boyer or anything," he said bitterly.

"I know," Jane said.  She pushed herself to his bedside, settling on the edge.  She hooked her legs over the side to keep from drifting away.  "How's your leg?"

Neil's eyes snapped open.  "You're interested in my _leg?" he asked incredulously.  Then, "It's fine.  A little stiff and sore, though, which is why I'm laying down.  Could be worse."_

Jane met his eyes, frowning at what she saw there.  Now she knew what bad been bothering her about them…

"Ask me about it," Neil said softly.

"About what?"

"That's why you're here… to ask me what it's like."  Neil smiled sadly.  "Don't worry… he's asleep now, or whatever it is he does when he finally shuts up."

"Why are you different from the other Duos?" Jane asked.  "All of them have lost their sanity.  But you…  You have more reason than the rest of them to lose it.  So why…?"

"I don't know.  Maybe it's because he hasn't really tried to take over my body, except once when I was in danger."

"That's not like General Hein at all," Jane said with a growl.

"I know."  Neil looked puzzled.  He sat up to bring his face level with Jane's.  "It's like… there's something wrong with him.  He should have been arguing with me on several occasions, or fighting for dominance, or pulling rank.  But the only time he's been active was to help us.  And he won't tell me why; I've asked."

"He helped us get into the base, which was a trap," Jane pointed out.

"He used his memories to tell me about the recording box on the _Black Boa, and hinted we bring this ship just in case," Neil countered.  He clenched his hands, and a helpless look spread across his face.  "Hell, I don't know what to think of all this."  His voice was shrill with fear. "Why did this happen to me?  Why General Hein, of all people?  What did I do to deserve this?  I think I'd prefer to be dead!"_

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but Neil was continuing.  "He shut down the New York barrier… He _killed us.  The Council's suspicions were correct.  And I have to live with that inside me.   When… when his personality opens to me, I get this… rush of his memories and emotions, and I don't know who I am!  How can I live like this?"  He stared up at her desperately._

"I don't know what to tell you," Jane said honestly.  "I've never faced anything like this before.  Even coming to terms with my own powers seems simpler."  Jane met his gaze, met those frightening blue eyes…  She watched his face fall as he realized there was nothing she could do to help him.

Jane leaned forward, placing her hand on his cheek to bring his eyes level with hers.  "Neil, it's –" she began, but was brought abruptly to a halt as Neil's face darted towards hers, and suddenly she found her lips pressed to his.  Her eyes widened in startlement, but she didn't try to escape the intimate touch.  Instead, she leaned in to it, feeling the uncertainty there.  _If you accept me, he seemed to be saying, __then it will be all right.  I can live with this if I have you._

_I don't know who I am…  Neil had said he melded with Hein when the other awoke.  __Oh, God… What if I'm kissing General Hein now?_

Jane abruptly drew back, the suddenness of her move making her drift backwards.  Neil stared at her, eyes wide and hurt.

"I can't, Neil," she said softly.  "If you don't know who you are, how am I supposed to know?  I hate the general for what he did to us.  And every time I see you, I'm going to wonder if you're Neil, or him.  And I can't do that, Neil."  She got to her feet, unwilling to meet his gaze.  "When I look in your eyes, I see him.  I'd wondered why your eyes looked odd… They're his, not yours."  She turned away, drifting to the door as quickly as she could manage.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.

If she were a more emotional woman, she knew she'd be in tears.  And she thought she heard Neil stifling his own sobs behind her_.  Dammit… He's a friend!  Why did he have to do that?  And why does he have to share his mind with the one person I fear most?_

She went to her own room, unaware of the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

*    *    *

Aki was nearly on the verge of tears herself.  "Why General Hein?  After all he's done to us, why did he have to come back?"  It had been easier to accept that he was alive and well and behind their current problems.  This… this enemy within her friend was too much!

"Aki," Dr. Sid said softly, patting her shoulder, "I know this is going to be difficult.  This galls me, too.  But try to imagine how Neil must feel right now.  We all but accused him of being responsible for our troubles, when it's more likely Boyer is working alone."

Aki gave a wavering sigh.  "It isn't fair.  Hein's found a way to live, while Gray…"  She shut her eyes and leaned on her mentor's shoulder.  "There's no justice in the world."

"Gray did his part in saving the world.  Perhaps there was no need for him to return; no unfinished business."  Dr. Sid ran his gnarled fingers through her hair.

"What about me?"  Aki asked.  "I need him."

Dr. Sid gave her a squeeze.  "It – "  he began.

Ryan entered, a grim look on his face.  "I couldn't get a hold of General Ryder," he said.

Aki pulled away from Dr. Sid.  "Why not?  What's wrong?"

"All the top military brass has been summoned to Chicago to discuss this problem.  Half the Council's gone, too, including Councilman Drake."  Ryan grimaced.  "There are enough soldiers and officers left to defend the city, of course, but…  I had no idea it was this bad."

"Our problems may be inconsequential compared to the return of the Phantoms," Dr. Sid said quietly.

"Inconsequential?"  Aki said angrily.  "What about the people in New York?  They're being held captive by Major Boyer and his men and… whoever his boss is."

"They may be discussing New York's fate, too," Ryan said calmly.  "The point is, nobody's going to take any action for the next few days now, except as defense."

"Who knows what Boyer could accomplish in those few days.  Look at the ovo-pack they made…  And where did those green spirits come from?  And didn't the major want to find a way to graft the powers on to others?"  Aki steepled her fingers, squeezing them tightly.  "It could be too late."

"But what can we do about it?"  Ryan asked.  "Without the military's support, we can't do anything."

"Can't we?"  A determined gleam came to Aki's eye.  _Why should we rely on the military or the Council?  They'd just want us to wait._

"Are you suggesting that we go to New York?"  Ryan asked.  "Doctor, there's no way we could help those people. There are probably hundreds of enemy soldiers under Boyer's control occupying the city.  And with Neil… being how he is, how can we even trust him?"  It obviously pained him to say that about his fellow team member, even if it was true.

"I didn't say we had to charge on in and rescue the populace.  What if we just went in and surveyed things?  You know, gather intelligence?  The Council and the military may move faster with hard evidence."  Aki leaned forward, excited by the prospect of doing something useful.  "And we may even solve some mysteries in New York!"

Ryan frowned.  "I'm going to discuss this with Jane," he said quietly.  "But you're right.  It's better than waiting in Houston for them to make up their minds, or crashing the meeting in Chicago," he grinned wryly, "like I was planning."

Aki smiled.  "I'll set a course for New York.  We can be over it in about two hours."  She rose from her seat, and gracefully floated towards the cockpit.  She ignored Dr. Sid's concerned look, knowing her mentor thought she was being too rash.  But keeping herself busy and her mind on the matter at hand kept her from mourning Gray.  If she didn't distract herself, then her misery could overwhelm her.

*    *    *

The lights had dimmed, to simulate night.  Even Aki had had to admit she was exhausted, though Ryan could tell she was uneasy to let her guard down with her foe on board.

Ryan, alone in the galley, shook his head sadly.  _Poor Neil…  Jane had often said Neil needed a personality transplant, but this… this…  __What if Neil is __behind this?  I couldn't turn him in, no matter what I said to Dr. Ross.  He's my friend… There has to be a cure for this or something.  He drummed his fingers on the table.  __What would the captain do?  He'd do the right thing, of course.  But what would he think was right?  I'm no good at this; that's why I'll never make it past sergeant.  When it comes down to it, I can't make the choices that could hurt my friends._

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here, Sarge," Jane said unexpectedly.  Ryan turned to see the young woman enter the galley, wet from the shower, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.  Her face was red, as if she'd scrubbed it hard, or as if she'd been… crying?  _Not Jane… "I'll just leave," she said hastily._

"No.  Sit down," Ryan suggested.  "How's Neil?"

Jane flinched.  _So he's the root of her problems…  "Different," she said after a moment.  "He's been acting strangely since we revived, but I didn't realize until now just how strange…"   She sank into her chair, her motion easier now that they'd re-entered the atmosphere.  She rested her elbows on the table, dropping her chin onto her fists.  Ryan tried not to notice the puffiness around her eyes.  __She has __been crying!_

"How are you?" Ryan asked, studying his teammate.  She looked miserable.

"Me?" Jane stared at him with red eyes.  "I'm fine… Why wouldn't I be?  Neil's the one with a murderous traitor in his head."

"You don't look fine," Ryan prodded her.  Jane rarely ever spoke about her feelings, and he hated to pry, but he had never seen her cry before.  Even when she'd been adjusting to her powers, she'd kept her emotions in check.  It hurt him to see her so torn up inside.

"No… You're right, I'm not."  Her admission shocked Ryan; he hadn't expected her to be so forthcoming.  "Neil wanted me to comfort him… and I pushed him away because I… I was scared of him!"

"Scared of General Hein?" Ryan was unsurprised.  The general had always made him uneasy, long before any of this.

"Scared of Neil…" She touched her lips, a gesture Ryan found curious.  "He needed me, and I couldn't help him.  What kind of a teammate… a friend… am I?"  Jane's eyes were suspiciously bright.

Ryan placed his hand on Jane's clasped fingers, wishing his powers could soothe her emotional wounds as well as the physical.  What good were his powers if he couldn't help his friends?  These abilities wouldn't give Neil peace of mind, or bring back Captain Edwards.

"You're confused; we all are.  Everyone's going through a rough time right now, Jane.  And I think things are going to get worse before they get better."  He gave her fingers a squeeze.  "But things will get better; you'll see."

"Things will get worse," Jane said softly.  "I don't know about better.  One thing's for sure, though:  Things will never be the same again."  She didn't look reassured, and Ryan sighed.  _Where are you, Captain?  We need you!_

"Sergeant?" Aki's voice came over the intercom, startling Ryan and Jane.  _I thought she went to bed…_

"Dr. Ross? What is it?  Where are you?"  Ryan said into the speaker nearest him.

"I'm in the cockpit.  We're over New York City.  There's something you should see."

Ryan headed to the cockpit, followed closely by Jane.  Dr. Sid was already in the copilot's seat, and Neil was conspicuously absent.  _Can't blame him…  They had a large holographic screen hovering in the air before them._

"These are satellite pictures of the city," Aki said, looking weary.  She probably hadn't slept since they'd called it a night.  "Check out the barrier."

Ryan moved closer, and Jane peered over his shoulder.  "Would you look at that," Ryan murmured.

The barrier was intact, but it pulsed bright green, the color of the enigmatic spirits.

*    *    *

Dr. Sid hoped he wasn't slowing the others.  He was in pretty fair shape for a man in his seventies, he knew, but he couldn't keep up with the pace Aki and the trained soldiers were setting.

And his desire to examine the wild growth that flourished in what had been a barren city only weeks before further slowed his pace.

Aki dropped back beside him, placing a hand on his arm when he stumbled over a rot jutting from the cracked pavement.

"It's very beautiful," Aki said softly.  "It makes for a pleasant change after so long…"  She was too young to have seen the earth before the Phantoms destroyed it, but she had visited preserves, and seen photos of the lush landscapes from the pre-Phantom era.  Nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Gaia's work… a gift, like them."  He gestured towards the three soldiers ahead of them, all of whom should have been laying dead.

"Or a curse," Aki murmured.  Her eyes went to the green barrier dominating the skyline ahead of them.  They had landed on the Manhattan Island several hours before dawn, flying low to avoid radar and relying on the cover of darkness to hide them.  The riotous growth had helped hide the _Black Boa, and they'd set off for the city forty-five minutes before._

Their intention was to enter through a maintenance door at ground level, making their way up through the city's depths to the habitation levels above.  Neil had been confident he could open any door in their path, but the others were wary.  What if Hein tripped an alarm that alerted the military to their presence?

To late to worry about that now.  Dr. Sid just hoped there wouldn't be too much excitement.  He was along to observe and question any citizens they could find who weren't locked away.

Assuming they were locked away.  What if the citizens were merely being protected by the military?  Or what if they were willingly assisting the soldiers?

Their walk was mostly silent as they listened for Phantoms or possible patrols.  Though it wasn't just caution that kept them quiet; there was an undercurrent of tension between Neil and Jane that all of them could sense.  The tech was walking a little behind and to the side, and hadn't said a word since they'd left the ship.

They reached the barrier within an hour, and found an entrance after following the green perimeter for ten minutes.  Silently, Neil opened the door and they cautiously entered the city's underbelly.

"Where to from here?" Ryan asked Neil, who seemed a little surprised to be addressed.   A maze of rusty scaffolds stretching around decaying buildings met their eyes.

"We go up," Neil said shortly.  He examined the catwalks above them, while Jane used her helmet scanner to search for life forms.  "The catwalks should lead to a maintenance shed if we follow the signs, but those are likely to be locked.  If we want a more subtle entrance, we could enter through an old building."  Barrier city 42 had been built atop the original New York City, roughly ten stories up.  As a result, several of the tall older skyscrapers had had their lower floors barricaded, while the upper floors of the buildings were either destroyed and rebuilt, or remodeled and put to use.  Neil was suggesting they find one of the latter types of building.

"All right; we'll go through one of the older buildings.  There should be enough empty ones around that we can enter unnoticed," Ryan decided.

"We'll head to one of the older sectors, then, where the buildings are older and aren't sealed very well."  Neil's voice suddenly took on a mischievous tone, which Dr. Sid was almost gratified to hear.  "My siblings and I found that out the fun way when we decided to have a snipe hunt with some bratty cousins…"

Dr. Sid arched his eyebrows, surprised that old game was still being played by this younger generation.  "You're not planning anything like that, I hope?" he asked the corporal dryly.

"Not intentionally," Neil said, suddenly serious.  He went to the first of the rusty ladders, testing his weight on it before climbing.  "It's secure," he called when he reached the catwalk above.  The others followed, and Dr. Sid uneasily eyed the corroded metal beneath them.  Could it support the weight of five people, three of which were in heavy armor?

He decided not to think about that.  Instead, he watched the Deep Eyes team as they distributed themselves; Ryan taking the lead, Neil a little behind and remaining aloof, with Aki and Dr. Sid behind while Jane brought up the rear in stony silence.  She hadn't spoke to Neil, hadn't even looked at him, since the previous night.  _The team's starting to break apart, Dr. Sid observed sadly.  Would it last through the trouble they all knew was coming?_

"This way," Neil pointed.  They had climbed several more ladders and traveled multiple catwalks, backtracking whenever they came upon an unstable walkway.  Several had been rusted through, and one metal grate had broken under Aki's foot.

"We've been down here a long time," Jane muttered from behind, sounding a little nervous.  "The city level is right above us; what's the delay?"  Jane pushed past the scientists and went to Ryan.  "Why aren't we going up?" she asked the sergeant.

"We're trying to find the safest way in," Neil said softly.

"Most of these buildings rise above the city level," Jane continued, ignoring Neil.  "And we're still close to the city's edge.  It has to be deserted up there."

Dr. Sid watched them, disturbed.  There was a frantic note to Jane's voice, as if she were… frightened?  She was desperate, he realized, desperate to get out of there, to go in to the city and find some action, and maybe even a resolution to this situation.  She'd been chafing at the bit and had finally lost her patience.

"We don't know that," Neil said.  "I'm looking for an older building where there's a maintenance door between floors and we could get through easier – "

"Or you're trying to lead us into an ambush," Jane said.  Neil stepped back, stung.

Dr. Sid stepped forward.  "Calm down," he said soothingly.  "This won't get us anywhere – "

Jane ignored him.  "How do we know you haven't been leading us in circles while Hein's men set up an ambush?"

"I wouldn't…" Neil began.

"But General Hein would!  Maybe he _is controlling you, Neil."  She took a menacing step forward._

"Jane," Ryan began warningly.

"Even the sergeant doesn't trust you.  That's why he's been walking along with his hand on his gun," Jane spat.

Ryan started, and drew his hand away from his pistol.

"Sarge, I say we go up through there," Jane said, gesturing at the closest building, "and avoid _this ambush.  If I'm wrong, we'll still be on the surface and finally getting down to business instead of roaming around aimlessly.  And if I'm right…" she couldn't finish the sentence._

_Something's put her on the edge, Dr. Sid realized, hearing the faintly hysterical edge to Jane's voice.  What had happened between them last night?_

"Jane," Neil began, reaching towards her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, shoving him away.  He fell backwards, unable to keep his balance on his still-sore leg and heavy armor.  His hands flailed, and he caught Jane just as he crashed into the catwalk's railing.

The brittle metal snapped, and he plunged downward, dragging Jane with him.

To Be Continued…


	18. Rebel Uprisings

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the Square characters involved in this story.

Author's Note:  My apologies that updates for this story have been so infrequent lately; hopefully, with the start of a new semester, I should be able to resume weekly updates.

Ntrophi, I hope you like this chapter…

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Eighteen

Rebel Uprisings

Jane wasted no time panicking; with one arm, she grabbed Neil, and fumbled at her belt for the capsule she knew was there.  She hadn't loaded the landing gel capsule in her gun, since she hadn't thought she'd needed it, but she seemed to remember an instructor saying the things would explode on impact anyway…  She hurled it downwards, towards the catwalk she could see fast approaching them.  She yanked Neil's falling form closer to herself as she waited for the capsule to erupt.

Upon impact, the capsule blossomed into a semi-solid gel that almost immediately began to evaporate.  Neil slammed into the cushion, and Jane landed heavily on top of him, rolling off as the gel around them faded completely.

Beside her, Neil didn't move.  Jane scrambled to her knees, moving to his side and pulling off his helmet, exposing his pale face.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid!  _She'd completely lost control of her emotions and had nearly killed them.

"Neil?" she demanded, fumbling at his neck for his pulse.  "C'mon, wake up."  His pulse was rapid, but strong.  He was alive…  How could she have done this to them?  Jane looked up, noticing how far the catwalk they'd fallen from really was.  _We must have fallen six stories!_

"Wake up," she said, slapping Neil lightly on the face. She didn't know if he was hurt, and the pale, bloodless cast to his face frightened her.  _Neil… I'm so sorry… I don't know what got in to me…  _She tried to persuade her lips to form the words.

Neil suddenly groaned, and his pale eyes slowly opened.  He spotted her, and a strange mixture of hope and fear crossed his face.  "Jane?" he said weakly.

"Are you all right?" she asked, fighting to keep the relief from her voice.  After all, she was angry with him.  Wasn't she?  _It's not his fault he has to share his head with General Hein… And I lashed out at him for it…_

"I think my dignity's a little bruised.  But don't worry; my back broke my fall."  He pushed himself into a sitting position, his gaze on his feet.  Despite the humor of his words, they seemed empty of the emotion.  He seemed more tense and… frightened?  Of her?  Well, who wouldn't be?  She'd nearly killed him!

Should she apologize?  She hadn't meant for this to happen.  Jane had been on edge since he'd kissed her, something she'd never expected to feel again…  And she knew she'd still push him away.  That part of her life had ended years ago…  But she shouldn't have reacted so violently.

"I'm sorry," Jane began, her voice nearly inaudible.  "For everything," she tried to add.

"Jane?  Neil?" an urgent voice came through the com link.

Jane sighed.  _I'll try again later…_  "Sarge?" she said.

"You're all right… Thank God," Ryan said, his relief evident.  "How about Neil?"

"I'm a little winded," Neil said, getting to his feet and wincing when his injured leg nearly gave out under him.  "I'm probably gonna be bruised, and my leg took a beating, but other than that, I'm physically fine."

_But not mentally, _Jane thought, noticing his unusual phrasing.

"Stay where you are; we're coming for you," Ryan said.

"I wouldn't suggest it, Sarge," Neil said before Jane could reply.  "I don't see any ladders in our immediate vicinity.  It could take awhile to reach us.  I'm fine…  how about if we both do recons and rendezvous at the _Black Boa?  _We might find out more in groups, anyway."

Ryan was silent for a moment.  "All right.  We meet at 1300 hours.  And keep your com links open so we can keep in contact," he said.

"Affirmative, Sarge," Jane said.  "See you at 1300."  The link fell silent until they needed it again.  Jane turned to Neil, wondering if now was the time to apologize, but the moment was lost, she realized.  

"Shall we go on?" Neil asked.  "Or don't you trust me?  I could have engineered this fall in a sneaky plot to get you alone and make you my consort for when I hostilely take over the planet while armed with a spork."

Jane blinked.  _Well, he certainly _sounds _like Neil at the moment… How could I ever think…?  _Then, she caught the odd gleam in Neil's frosty blue eyes, and she frowned.  _He may sound like Neil at the moment, but how much of him is Hein?_

*    *    *

Watching Neil and Jane tumble over the edge had been one of the most horrifying experiences of Aki's life.  _I've lost them again! _she'd wanted to wail as she helplessly watched their fall.  _I've failed Gray!_  She'd almost sobbed in relief when Ryan had been able to contact them.  _I've lost too much already…  I didn't want to lose them as well!  _Even if Neil's body did contain the detestable General Hein, Aki counted the tech as one of her few friends.  She hadn't known Gray's squad for very long, but it was starting to feel as if she'd known them forever.  They were her last link to Gray.

"Are you certain it's safe to leave them on their own?" Dr. Sid asked from behind her.  "I know they're competent soldiers, but can they be trusted together?  Jane seemed a little… displeased with Neil."

"You _do _have a gift for understatements," Ryan said dryly.  "Jane just needs to sort out her emotions.  She's never really been good at that sort of thing, and she's been under as much stress as the rest of us these past few days.  And, despite what Jane said, I do trust Neil.  He won't let Hein betray us."

"General Hein is very domineering," Aki said.  "If he's determined to do something, he'll find a way to get it done.  And he'll find a way to make Neil believe he's doing the right thing."

"Hein always did have a talent for manipulation," Dr. Sid agreed, "but from the sound of it, he kept out my rescue except to help, strange as it sounds."

Ryan sighed before replacing the helmet he held in his hands.  "If there's trouble, Jane will let us know.  But for now, our main concern is to slip into the city unnoticed, gather intelligence, then get out to meet Neil and Jane.  Are you both ready?"

Aki stole a quick glance towards Dr. Sid to see how he was handling the stress, then nodded.  "Let's go," she said.

They advanced slowly along the catwalks, wary of weak spots as well as watching for patrols.  _So far, so good…_

"There…  you see that cluster of buildings?" Ryan gestured towards a dim clump of buildings ahead of them.  "A few of them are connected to the city above, and the catwalk passes close enough for us to enter through the windows."

Aki opened her mouth to respond when a sound made her stop.  She froze as the scrape of metal on metal grew louder, and the catwalk beneath them vibrated.  "A patrol!" Ryan hissed as a group of soldiers became visible on the catwalk ahead of them.  "Back the way we came!"

The soldiers behind them began to move faster.  "We've been spotted," Ryan said urgently.  "Run!"

Aki took Dr. Sid's arm, and they ran along the catwalk as quickly as they could.  Dr. Sid lagged behind, slowing their run.  "You can do it, Sid," Aki encouraged.

They almost ran into Ryan when he suddenly stopped dead, this hands lifted into the air.  Aki peered around his broad soldiers and felt her heart sink.  Another patrol had approached unnoticed, blocking their path.  They were surrounded.

*    *    *

_So, you're awake._  Neil carefully schooled his expression into one of neutrality; he didn't want to further upset Jane by revealing he was communicating with his unwelcome guest.

_(Falling so many stories does tend to wake one up,)_ Hein's mental voice said dryly.  _(So can your constant bickering, for that matter.  Can you trust her?)_

Neil barely hid his scowl.  _Of course I can trust her.  More than I trust you.  _Despite the fact that she had shoved him off the catwalk above – accidentally, he was certain – he didn't hold it against her.  How could he?  If she were the one with Hein in her head, he'd be a little wary around her, too.

But he'd never have pushed away her kiss.

_(I did help you back at the base,)_ Hein pointed out.  The tone in the general's voice made Neil pause.  Once again, Hein was speaking without the heavy sarcasm Neil was accustomed to.  In fact, there was a kind of sadness to his voice…

_Why?  Why help now, after you screwed up everything else?  You killed all those people to have things your way; why change now? Excuse me if I'm skeptical of your motives.  _Neil tried to be angry, but he could feel Hein's emotions.  The other had become better at hiding them from his host, but Neil could still feel the general's sorrow.

Hein didn't respond, and again Neil was struck by how strange the general had been acting throughout all this.  Could it be that Hein wasn't really as heartless as he seemed?

_Dammit, answer me!  How do I know you aren't manipulating me to help Boyer?_

_(Major Boyer?)  _Hein repeated slowly.  _(Why do you think he's responsible?)_

_Jane saw him.  He kidnapped her, remember?  _Neil said sharply.  He glanced guiltily at Jane, suddenly aware he was literally talking about her behind her back, and she was totally unaware.  In fact, she was ignoring him completely again, and had been since Neil had told her she could choose to go up wherever she wanted to in the city.  She seemed intent on getting as far away from the area Neil had suggested as possible.  _We've seen him before when he worked under you, so we know who he is.  He's a lot like you; no wonder you two got along so well._

_(Is that what you think?) _ Hein sounded genuinely surprised.

_The Council had to separate you two because you made too formidable a team, _Neil reminded him.

_(The official story,) _Hein said quietly.

_Not the true story?_ Neil asked, intrigued.  He couldn't believe Hein was talking so freely, and decided to press the general.

Hein stayed silent.  _How am I supposed to trust you if you don't tell me things? _Neil challenged.

There was a flash of anger, and Neil wondered if he'd pushed Hein too far.  Desperately, he wondered what he'd do if his unwanted guest used the powers he seemed to have.  Then Hein's surge of anger faded.  _(The Council didn't "separate" us,) _ Hein said grimly.  _(That's what they were advised to say by my peers.  Boyer doesn't work for me any more because… I killed him.)_

*    *    *

_This isn't right…  Where are they taking us?  _Ryan was puzzled by their captors' behavior.  After relieving the sergeant of his weapons and giving Dr. Sid and Aki a cursory search, they were being escorted downward – away from the city.  _Boyer keeps his men down here?  _Ryan highly doubted it.  It had occurred to him they were being led off to be executed, but why bother to take them this far?  They could have just killed Ryan and the others on the spot.

"Where are they taking us?" Aki murmured, more to herself than to him.  "This can't be right."

"Silence," hissed the nearest guard, a man in a battered suit of armor.  Ryan could barely make out the number 307 on the man's scorched shoulder plate.  Why would Hein's men lead them away from the occupied city?

They walked for nearly an hour, occasionally descending to lower levels.  The squad seemed confident of their path; they led the prisoners unerringly across solid walkways along zigzagging paths.  Ryan had been trying to memorize the turnings, but gave up after the first twenty minutes.

He could tell when they neared their destination.  The soldiers, who had been rigidly alert, seemed to relax as they approached an abandoned building several stories below the city itself.  They passed another patrol, and the squad leader stopped to exchange a few words with Ryan's lead guard.  They spoke in low tones, though Ryan heard the word "ash" spoken.  He vaguely remembered Jane mentioning a "Project Ash," and wondered if it referred to New York.

"Come," their captor said, gesturing them forward.  Ryan and the doctors had no choice but to follow.  They were led to a large room, lit with scavenged equipment scattered over battered, dusty tables.  _Definitely not the military, _Ryan realized as their captor gestured for them to be seated on a cracked bench.

Their guard removed his helmet, running a hand through his sweaty brown hair as he regarded them silently.  Ryan recognized the man with a thrill of surprise.  "Lieutenant Anderson!  What are you doing here?"

"That's not for me to say, sergeant," Anderson said calmly.  His fingers were resting on the butt of his holstered gun, but he seemed to be at ease.  "You'll find out soon enough."

"What have you brought for me, lieutenant?" a gruff voice asked.  Anderson moved aside as a cloaked figure eased past him and settled onto a chair facing across from Ryan and the others.

"We found them trying to sneak into the city.  I don't think they're with Boyer," Anderson said.

"They're not.  At least, I don't think that Dr. Sid and Dr. Ross would willing work for him," the other agreed.

"You're rebels," Ryan suddenly realized.  "You're hiding from Major Boyer and his men."

"Indeed," the man said.  "Though I prefer to think of us as 'gathering our strength,' instead of hiding."

"But why?  The 307s are General Hein's, and if Boyer is one of his men – "  Ryan began.

The other man stiffened.  "This has _nothing _to do with General Hein."  The man's rough voice managed to become even more harsh.  "These are my men, and we're trying to save the city any way we can."

"That's what we want," Aki broke in.  "Could we help each other, perhaps?  If we could bring enough evidence of what Boyer's doing here to the Council, they may take action to assist you."

The rebel leader was silent for a moment.  "We could use the help," he admitted, knotting his gloved fingers together.  "Perhaps we could be mutually beneficial to each other."

"You'd trust them?" Anderson asked uncertainly.  "Maybe they don't work with Boyer, but there's no reason to believe they'll do as they say.  Maybe they're here because the Council wants us for themselves."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Ryan countered.  "I don't mean to sound doubtful, but I don't even know who you are."

"All right," the leader said.  "That's understandable.  But you won't like it."  He pulled back the shabby edge of his hood, revealing a ravaged face – but not so grotesque as when he'd last seen the man.  His face was scarred, but it had fleshed out, and the sockets of his eyes were no longer empty.  "I'm like you – one who should have died, but is slowly healing," he said in that ruined voice that now sounded familiar.

"Major Elliot," Ryan said quietly.

*    *    *

"Here," Jane announced, halting near one of the dilapidated buildings.  "We'll head up through – "  She stopped when she realized Neil was no longer following.  He was standing several feet behind her, a blank expression on his face.  He didn't seem to notice his surroundings at all, his attention was focused entirely inward.

"Neil," Jane called sharply.  Blue eyes slowly blinked, and the glazed look vanished from Neil's eyes.  "He's active, isn't he?" she said, dismayed.  She didn't want to deal with Neil's other personality.

"Are you sure it was Major Boyer?" Neil asked suddenly.  Now his attention was fixed on her, and Jane shivered at the intense look on Neil's face.

"Of course I'm sure," she said bitterly.  "I've seen him before, and there aren't that many majors who look like a faded Hein wannabe."

Neil's lips quirked at her description.  "The general insists that he's dead," he said.

Jane frowned.  Could she have been mistaken?  No… she hadn't had much contact with Boyer before all this, but she remembered him, and the striking contrast he'd been to Hein.  Sun and shadow, they'd been jokingly called.  "It was him.  I spoke to him and even called him by name.  I'm not mistaken."  She waited for Neil to contest this, but instead, a smug I-told-you-so look had crossed his face.  _So he's arguing with General Hein.  That's a good sign, I think._  Jane wished she could hear what was going on; and for a brief moment, she almost pitied Hein for being stuck with Neil Fleming, and a grin crept across her features.

Then she remembered Neil's desperate attempt to kiss her…  and her own callous reaction.  A wave of guilt washed over her.  _Why didn't I let him down more gently?_  She shook her head and turned back to Neil.  "We're entering the city through here," she tried again.  "Any protests?"

"No," Neil said.  He almost looked relieved to be getting down to action.  Jane wasn't surprised; she wanted to forget her thoughts in battle, and she imagined Neil must be even worse off than she was. 

"Just a quick recon," she said.  "In and out."

"In and out," Neil echoed.  "Right."

Putting aside thoughts of rogue generals and their dead majors, Jane and Neil prepared to enter the city.

*    *    *

Aki didn't want to trust him.  She remembered Major Elliot as Hein's shadow, speaking only to side with his general.  He'd never done anything on his own initiative that she recalled.  He was the perfect "yes man," unimaginative and obedient, agreeing with the most insane of Hein's ideas.  She couldn't imagine him leading a rebellion against his predecessor.

"I know it's a shock," Elliot said.  "But someone has to lead them.  And the soldiers…  respect me."  He sounded a little uncertain, as if he were aware of his shortcomings.  "When the USMF arrived, they began to take prisoners of us.  They didn't want the Undeads or the Duos; only those with abilities."

Elliot paused, clearing his throat with a wet rasp that made Aki wince.  "They knew exactly what they were doing, too.  They had modified Nocturnes and ovo-packs that shielded them.  Within a day, they had altered the barrier.  It's painful for us to approach.  And Phantoms haunt the lower city, making escape through the way you came in difficult.  Not that we'd have anywhere to go once we left the city anyway."

"So they had knowledge of the green spirits even before New York," Aki said.

"Yes," Dr. Sid answered.  "The spirits I examined pre-dated New York, but I have no idea by how much.  But they must have had these samples for awhile if they were able to learn so much so quickly!"

"How did you and the others escape, sir?" Ryan asked the major.

"Like I said, they had no use for us Undeads or the Duos."  Aki almost smiled; Neil's nicknames had even been adapted by the major before he'd left.  "They just imprisoned us, though I'm sure they would have taken care of us eventually.  But there wasn't much they could do with us at the time; most of us were too ruined to walk, or even to think.  Then… we started to heal.  And our own abilities began to develop."

"Were they different from those the USMF were after?"  Dr. Sid leaned forward eagerly, hoping to have one of his theories confirmed.

"Our ma-  powers are more defensive than the others," Major Elliot confirmed.  "Except…"  he hesitated.  "Anyway, we escaped, with the help of Lieutenant Anderson and his men, who had at first chosen to work for Boyer."

"I thought he was here to help," the lieutenant explained.  "When it became clear he had something else in mind, I had to free as many people as I could."

"And we were under very light guard," Elliot's voice grated.  "That, and my own abilities proved… distracting."

"You're powerful, sir.  Don't put yourself down," Anderson said firmly.  Aki noticed he sounded respectful towards his superior.  _What's changed Elliot? _she wondered.

Elliot waved the comment aside.  "So we ended up here," he concluded.  "We could leave, but we have no way to go anywhere beyond the city without stealing several transports, and I don't want to just leave the people still trapped here."

"We'll bring help as soon as we can, sir," Ryan promised softly.

"We'd be grateful," Elliot said.  "Few of us are actually military; most of the rebels are civilians.  While some can fight, many of them are Duos.  And… things are getting worse.  When Boyer finally arrived, he brought something with him, a man he calls 'Project Ash.'"

Aki saw Major Elliot shudder, and Anderson had gone pale.  "What is Project Ash?  We've heard him mentioned before."

Elliot shrugged.  "He's one of those with magic… with powers," he faltered.  "Sorry.  We've come to think of it as magic."  _Mages, Neil had called them.  Maybe it was magic after all.  _"Anyway, while those with magic seem to have one specific ability, Ash has all of them.  I've witnessed him using fire, ice, poison…  He can do all of the offensive magics."

"The pure green spirits," Aki heard Dr. Sid murmur.

"At first, it was easy to keep ahead of Ash.  He was vicious – I've seen him kill his own men – but stupid.  He was like an attack dog.  But last time…  last time I barely escaped him during an assassination attempt.  He's getting smarter, and Boyer's control over him is slipping.  When that happens…"  Elliot couldn't complete the thought.

"What is he?" Aki wondered.  What vile creature had been created from Gaia's resurrection of the dead?  She swallowed, remembering Jane's deadly accuracy with her ice.  A man who could wield all powers would be a deadly weapon in the wrong hands.

"No one's gotten close enough to see, especially since he wreaths himself in flames when he's on the hunt.  And we don't stop to look when we're running like hell," Elliot concluded dryly.

"Major Boyer brought him here," Aki mused.  "And he has knowledge of magics that no one else should.  There's more going on here than we first thought.  Major, do you know who his boss is?  Maybe that could provide a clue."

Elliot shook his head.  "I've never seen a superior officer around him.  And the lieutenant never heard him mention anyone above him.  He must be working on his own."

"We need to get all this information to the Council," Ryan said grimly.  "Major, would you consider sending someone with us?  Someone who's seen all this?"

"If it will help, then yes, I will.  I know how slow the Council can be to reach a decision."  Elliot almost sounded like Hein in his derision.

_Can we trust him?  _Aki wondered.  _We have to.  Major Elliot could be our only chance against Major Boyer._

*    *    *

Neil winced as a sickening crunch echoed in the silent alley.  He couldn't see Jane's face behind her blank helmet, and he wondered if she were as cool and impassive as her demeanor implied.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," she said softly, answering Neil's unspoken question.

They had come up in the city ten minutes before, in an area as vacant and desolate as they'd hoped for.  They had quickly begun to make their way to the city's heart, where the Deep Eyes had predicted the previous night was where Boyer and his men were.

Neil stood over the body of the soldier who'd surprised them, a single guard left to patrol a dead area.  Jane had reacted automatically, and a spear of ice now protruded from the man's left eye socket.  Neil fought the urge to vomit.

_(Haven't you seen death before, Corporal?)_ Hein's voice sneered.  After his confession about Boyer, he'd become his usual surly self, and Neil almost found himself wishing Jane would nail _him_ with a bolt of ice.

_I was in New York, remember? _Neil countered.  "Do you think there are more?" Neil asked Jane, ignoring any response Hein might have made.

"Probably," Jane said.  "We'll have to be more careful from now on."

They traveled as quietly as they could, keeping to the shadows and using debris as cover.  It was slow going, but they made their way to the central square of New York unobserved.

"Look at all of the soldiers," Jane whispered.  They had climbed to the top floor of an abandoned business building, one high enough to give them an excellent view of the city.  The building was currently empty, though they had seen signs that soldiers had used the building more than once.

"Hmm…" Neil said.  "They seem to be concentrated there," he pointed to one building where a squad of soldiers was exiting, "and there."  Another building was surrounded by guards several blocks away.

"The people must be imprisoned in them. But, there must be so few if they're kept in two buildings...  Any sign of HQ?"  Jane asked.

"I have no idea."  They couldn't determine where the command center would be.  It would be highly convenient, Neil though, if Major Boyer would choose to walk into one right about now.  Naturally, there was no sign of the man.  "Most of these buildings seem to be quarters of some type for the soldiers."  _What about you?  What do you think? _Neil demanded.

Hein was quiet for a moment.  _(I'd set up somewhere convenient, probably in the middle of the encampment.  Maximum protection that way, and I'd be able to keep an eye on everything going on.)_

"It could be any of these," Neil sighed.  

"It doesn't matter," Jane said.  "We're here to check out the prisoners, anyway."

"Do you think the others are around?" Neil wondered.

"Try contacting them on your radio and find out," Jane said sarcastically.  "Bring all of Boyer's men running.  We're doing this on our own, Neil, as if they didn't make it."

Neil shuddered at the thought.  "So, what do we do?"

"I say we check out the prisons.  It's hard to say how many troops are in the city with patrols everywhere, and I don't want to risk myself peeking inside the buildings to count.  We'll investigate the prisons, then get out of here.  The people are what matter most."

Neil could hear the strained tone of her voice.  _She must be remembering her own capture… No wonder she thinks the prisoners are more important.  _He desperately hoped that they weren't getting the same treatment as Jane had, but feared otherwise.

"Which one do we check first?" he asked.  

Jane checked her watch.  "We don't have much time before we're supposed to meet the others," she said.  "We can't check both… unless we split up."

"That's not a good idea with just the two of us," Neil began.

"We aren't normal people," Jane pointed out.  "I have my ice, and you… well, you seem to be able to do something defensive when you're in danger."

_Can I? _Neil wondered.  Sure, he had been saved on three separate occasions by something, but he had no idea how.  Shouldn't he have felt something if he had been the one to shield the others, or catch himself in falling?  And Hein had seemed as baffled as he when asked.

"In and out," Neil said numbly.  Could he do this?

"Don't take more than twenty minutes.  Just make certain there are prisoners there, and see what kind of guard they have."  Jane hefted her helmet, meeting Neil's eyes before pulling it back over her head.  "Good luck," she said quietly.

"You too," he said.

The parted outside the building, and Neil immediately began to creep towards the first of the guarded skyscrapers.  By taking a long route, he was able to safely approach the back.   _Only about three guards here, but the back door looks sealed anyway. _ He debated slowly circling the building using an indirect route weaving around the other buildings, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Hold it," a voice said in his ear.

Neil froze, then slowly straightened, hands in the air.  A soldier stood behind him, gun pointing at the base of Neil's neck.  Another soldier came up, taking his weapons, including the shoulder knife, and then removed his helmet.

"Come with us," the first soldier said coldly.

Neil was led away, out of the main area.  His captors marched him towards a building apart from the city center.  Neil was roughly pushed along the cleaned halls to a brightly lit office room, where he was forced into a seat.

He examined his surroundings, noting how the office's normal décor had been hastily shoved into the corner, to make room for the files the room now held.  A large synth-wood desk dominated the area below a small, shuttered window, and the occupied seat was turned away from him.

_If it weren't for the lights, I'd think this gloomy little place was your office, _Neil said to Hein.  The general didn't deign to respond.

The chair turned, and Neil nearly yelped out loud.  General Ryder sat in the seat, his face surprised.  "Corporal Fleming!  I'm surprised to see you here."

"General!"  Neil blurted happily, forgetting military protocol for the moment.  "I'm glad to see you!  Did the Council decide to send your men to secure the city after all?"

Ryder smiled.  "Yes, the city is under my protection now," he said calmly.  

"That's good, sir," Neil began.  He was about to tell the general what he and the others had planned when suddenly his mouth refused to move.  _What the hell?  What are you doing?_ Neil demanded.  Hein had seized control of him!  He hadn't known that was possible.

_(Don't tell him anything!)_ Hein's voice was nearly frantic, bringing Neil up short.  Something had terrified the general.  A feeling of unease came over Neil as Hein relinquished control to him.  He regarded General Ryder uncertainly, wondering what he'd missed.

The door opened behind him, but Neil didn't turn to look until General Ryder said, "It seems you were right about them, Will.  They did make it into the city after all."

Neil turned slowly, and felt his blood run cold.  Major Boyer had just entered the office.  "I told you, sir, that they'd be difficult to get rid of.  Now we just have to find the rest of them."

"Set Ash on them," Ryder said mildly.  "I can't have them getting in my way."

To Be Continued…


	19. Project Ash

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the TSW characters portrayed within; all are property of Square.

Author's Note:  Sorry this was so long in coming.  I was taking my time, because I wanted to be careful with the villains and their motivations – and you'll notice I still haven't covered them yet.  I'm still kinda thinking them over.  Plus things take a surreal turn here…  All will be explained, when I have time.  And I'm suffering a time-consuming addiction to "Kingdom Hearts" at the moment.  Squall and Cloud have never looked better…  Yum…

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Nineteen

Project Ash

Major Boyer eyed his commanding officer dubiously.  "You want Ash to hunt them down?  Isn't that a little extreme?"

General Ryder's gaze hardened.  "I have no use for Dr. Ross and the Deep Eyes squad she has with her.  They know too much already, and should be eliminated."

"What about him?" Boyer nodded his head towards the captured corporal.  "Shall we kill him, too?"

The corporal paled.  "Aren't you going to question me, first?" he asked in an unnaturally high-pitched voice.  "For all you know, I could be working alone."

"Corporal Fleming, you may be an experienced soldier, but you're just a tech.  No one would send a tech alone to enemy-occupied territory.  No; the rest of your squad is here, probably along with Dr. Ross."

"And Dr. Sid."  Boyer couldn't resist the jab at his superior, and hid his smirk at the dangerous look Ryder gave him.

"No matter," Ryder said, his voice betraying none of his anger.  "Ash will destroy your friends.  As for you…"  Ryder paused, a thoughtful look on his face.  "I may have some use for you.  As I recall, when you served under me, you were one of the best of my techs, correct?"  He didn't wait for a response.  "I wouldn't want to waste that."  

Corporal Fleming looked as if he were about to spew some heroic speech about never working for a low-life bastard like General Ryder, but then his eyes took on a slightly glazed look, and he murmured, "Maybe we can work something out."

Boyer's eyes narrowed, and he examined the corporal's face closely.  It was doubtful the man would capitulate so easily, and he didn't think the general would trust any change of heart.  His eyes met the corporal's…  and Boyer jerked back in shock at what he saw in the glittering blue depths.  _What the hell…?  _As he tried to examine the corporal's gaze more closely, to find what had given him such a chill, Boyer realized whatever it was was gone, and only a scared young soldier stared back at him.

"Did you hear me, Major?"  Ryder's voice cut into Boyer's thoughts, and he cursed himself for letting the corporal get to him.  "I want you to escort the corporal to a secure area, and then set Ash free after the others."  He sounded amused by Boyer's lapse in attention, and the major scowled.

"Where would you like us to start searching?" Boyer asked stiffly.

"Us?" Ryder repeated.  "Major, I want Ash to do this on his own.  I want to see what he's capable of when you aren't holding him back."

_He's quite capable of killing our own men, _Boyer almost retorted.  "If that's what you want.  Sir."  Boyer didn't bother to hide his displeasure from the general.

"That will be all for now," the general said mildly.  "Continue with your duties, Major.  Dismissed."

Boyer saluted with a jerky movement that revealed his anger.  Then he gestured towards the soldier guarding the corporal, and Fleming was prodded to his feet and guided out to the hallway.

Idiot!  General Ryder has no idea how dangerous Project Ash truly is.  If Ryder weren't so useful…

Fleming walked quietly beside Boyer, and the major watched him out of the corner of his eye, searching for whatever he'd glimpsed earlier.  

"So, um, how long has General Ryder been in charge?" Fleming asked.  "We only spoke to him a few days ago, and he was a good guy then."

_Is he fishing for information, or is he just one of those people who babbles when frightened? _ Boyer wondered.

"Has he been behind this all along?"  Fleming continued.  "It's surprising.  He always seemed like such a nice, reasonable commanding officer."

_A babbler.  Great.  _Boyer heaved a dismayed sigh.  He turned to order the corporal to shut up, then noticed the other man had that distant look in his eyes again, as if he weren't paying attention to what was going on around him.

Fleming continued on in the same vein, and Boyer tried to ignore him.  The man sounded like an idiot, but Boyer suspected it was an act.  Still, it didn't stop him from wishing he could order their armed escort to kill the corporal _now._

"You know," the corporal said suddenly, "you look pretty good for a dead man."

Boyer froze.  "What did you say?" he demanded.

"Only that you don't look dead," the corporal said, sounding uncertain.

With a lighting-fast move that stunned the accompanying soldier, Boyer lifted the corporal by the collar and pinned him to the wall.  "What do you know about that?" Boyer snarled.

Fleming's eyes were huge, and his lips moved soundlessly.  "What do you know?"  Boyer asked again, his grip on the corporal's neck tightening with every word.

"Rumors!" the corporal squeaked.  "That's all!  It's stupid, really.  Just something scrawled on the door of the women's bathroom!  I mean, you're obviously not dead, right?"  When Boyer didn't immediately answer, the man's voice became even more shrill.  "Right?"

"Obviously."  Boyer dropped the man, who rubbed his bruised neck.  "Sergeant, take this man somewhere secure.  I've had enough of him."  The silent guard nodded, roughly grabbing Fleming's elbow and pulling him down the hall.

_I shouldn't have reacted like that…  But what does that idiot know?  _There shouldn't have been any rumors of his death.  So where had Corporal Fleming received his information?

And why, for a moment, had he seemed so familiar?

He dismissed the corporal from his mind, heading towards Ash's room.  The door was unguarded – no one wanted to be left alone too near the man – and Boyer entered.

Ash was gazing out the window, his glittering green eyes rapturous.  "I saw it again," he said, without turning to face the major.  "Beautiful…"

Boyer winced.  _Not this again…_  "There are no creatures loose in the city," he said firmly.  "None except the Phantoms," he amended, as Ash turned to face him.

During his last outing, Ash had claimed to see a beast made of fire.  Boyer had wanted to dismiss it outright, but he knew Ash didn't have much of an imagination.

And a couple of other soldiers had claimed to see monsters that weren't any identified species of Phantoms as well.  _We don't need this…  Not now…  _But at least these visions posed not threat at the moment.  _They've got to be the work of the rebels.  Can they cast illusions?_

"Ash," Boyer said calmly, putting his worries aside, "the general would like you to go hunting."

Ash visibly pricked up.  "Hunt what?"

"Humans.  Intruders to our city."

"Rebels again?"  Ash sounded eager; he hated how often they'd slipped through his fingers.

"If you encounter them, yes.  And it's to be an all-out assault; no one to hold you back."

Ash's lanky form was quivering with eagerness.  "I can kill anyone?" he asked.

"Don't touch our men.  Remember, they'll all be wearing green shoulder pads or arm bands."  Boyer touched his own as a reminder.  _And woe to any soldier who's forgotten theirs, _he thought.

"Yes," Ash agreed, barely paying attention.  A predatory gleam had come to his eyes.  "I'm ready now."

"Then go.  I won't stop you."  Boyer stepped aside as Ash rushed past him.  He listened as Ash's footsteps echoed down the hall, already beginning to fade.

A scream suddenly came to Boyer's ears, only to be abruptly cut off.  _I guess someone _was _stupid enough not to wear their armband after all._

*    *    *

_Shit!  They have him!  _When the security suddenly increased around the building Jane was scouting out, she knew with a grim certainty that Neil had been caught.  She hadn't seen anything else that could have put the soldiers on alert, and she knew it was a matter of time before the patrols began to sweep the city, looking for her and the others.

The others…  how were they?  Where were they?  Had they already been here and departed?  Or had they been the ones captured?  It was already noon, and Jane guessed they must be on the way to the _Black Boa _by now if they hadn't.  Did she dare call them and alert them?  She didn't want to give them away…

She wasn't leaving without Neil.  But she had no idea where he'd been taken.  Or even if he were alive…  But she went back to the spot where they were supposed to meet and waited anyway.  _He may not be alive…_

_No.  I can't even think about that.  Neil can talk his way out of anything, and he has a master manipulator to back him up.  He isn't dead.  _If he were, she'd never be able to apologize properly to him.

She couldn't stay here, she decided after several minutes of waiting.  Perhaps she could head to an abandoned skyscraper, one with an excellent view of the occupied space, and perhaps be able to alert the others.  If her radio frequency gave her location away, she'd have a good enough view from a higher vantage point to see any capture squads and escape in time.  She hoped.

Skulking through the labyrinth of debris, Jane was able to make it several blocks without being sighted.  She prayed her luck would hold as she ducked within the wreckage of a crashed escape pod as a patrol passed her, and didn't breathe again until they were out of sight.

_Too close…  far too close…  _She climbed out of the wreckage, cursing as her boots rang against the metallic hull.  _I hope they didn't hear that._

She dropped to the ground, then froze as she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye.  _Oh, shit…_  She automatically dropped, seeking cover.  Then she gasped.

The movement that caught her gaze was the shadows; around her, they rippled and flickered unnaturally.  _What the hell?_

Jane looked up, and was forced to shield her eyes from the glare.  When she did make out the shape, she cried out in surprise.

A giant ball of flame was swiftly passing over her.

*    *    *

Too many.  There were too many of people.  And all of them wore green, the untouchable green.  Ash's lips twisted in a moue of disappointment.  He'd finally been given free rein, and all he could find where the untouchable men, the men he wasn't supposed to kill.

Ash swept down the streets, watching the patrols scatter in horror.  Green.  All green.  But their fear was a consolation to him.  They hadn't known he could soar through the air.  They hadn't known he could generate a ball of fire that could incinerate all who came too near. 

Some of them found out too late.  It wasn't his fault.

Still, he needed to get away from the occupied area, where he could use his scanning abilities to good effect.  So he drifted through the city, reveling in the feeling of his unfettered power.  At last, no Major Boyer, who seemed to be able to clamp down on his powers, to dull them…

Movement amidst a tangle of wreckage caught his eye, and he paused in midair, sending out tendrils of power to scan the area.  _One person… alone, no patrols.  Not one of the green-banded men.  _Ash's lips peeled back in a sinister grin.  _Mine…_

He began to lower himself, and banked the flames around him.  He didn't want to kill this one too quickly, after all.

_(Here!) _a voice suddenly echoed through his mind.  Ash froze, the flames flaring back to life in defense.  _(It's me you want,)_ the voice continued, the tone mocking.  Ashe lifted, eyes seeking the intruder who _dared_ breech his defenses and get inside his head!

He perched atop a building, ignoring the figure far below who ran for her life, blinding seeking to escape the horrifying sight.  "Who are you?" he screeched to the taunting voice.

_(Come and get me,)_ the voice said.  Several blocks away, the top of a skyscraper seemed to burst into flames, and a shape rose from the inferno.

"You!"  Ash cried, both awed and infuriated by the beautiful being before him.  He sprang forward as the other being took flight across the city.  He drove his body to its limits, but the other remained just out of reach.  Ash snarled and prepared to hurl a globe of water at it.

He was too late; the being's flames abruptly guttered out, and it vanished.

"No!" Ash screamed.  He'd lost her!  He'd lost the creature that had been haunting him!  Angrily, he flung the water sphere at a crack in the pavement below, where a pair of yellow flowers grew.  The fragile plants were crushed under the water's weight, and Ash felt a surge of satisfaction.

Then he realized he'd been lured from his prey, and he howled in rage.  That being had protected his foe!

Well, he'd show here!  He'd search the entire city and find the intruders he'd been promised!

Systematically, he began to search the city, scanning for spirits.  For almost an hour, he had no luck.

Then he felt it.  Far, far below was a gathering of spirits.  Not Phantom spirits; he would have recognized their alien feel.  They were humans, tainted with powers.

_Too easy…  _If only Boyer had let him fully use his gifts before!  He could have found the rebels far more quickly.

Admittedly, he'd only discovered this scanning ability the previous day, but Boyer had held him back, kept him from exploring the limits of his powers!

But that didn't matter.  What mattered was the prey below, more than Ash could have hoped for.   _Mine…  _

With a cry, Ash shattered the pavement beneath him, breaking through to the city's depths.

*    *    *

It really wasn't much fun being locked in an empty office by yourself, Neil decided as he fidgeted in the hard wood chair that was the room's only furnishing.

_(Try to imagine how I feel,) _Hein said coolly.

Correction:  It really wasn't much fun being locked in an empty office alone with the voices in your head.

(At least I'm not telling you to burn things.)

Neil blinked.  He hadn't realized the general had a sense of humor. 

_Since we're obviously going to be alone for a while, do you mind explaining a few things?  Like General Ryder… You knew he was up to no good, didn't you?  That's why you wouldn't let me say anything.  _He hadn't liked that.  It seemed Hein could exert quite a bit of influence over his body.

(I…  I've always been paranoid about Ryder.  We have a bit of a history.  He's never actually done anything to justify my suspicions, though, until now.)

Neil snorted.  _I would think you're worse than he is.  Or was._

Hein was silent for a moment.  _(I am.)_

Neil blinked, and was about to reply, when Hein continued.  _(But everything I've done was for the good of the world.  To my mind, anyway.  Ryder seemed more interested in doing things for himself.  The mission that made me general was an attempt on his part to set himself up as a great here.  Ironically, the mistake he made was what gave me that distinction.  We'd never gotten along, but he's hated me after that.)_

Hein's honesty shocked Neil.  It seemed the general no longer cared anymore and didn't see any reason to hide anything.  It felt almost like a confession…   _What about Boyer? _

_(Forget Boyer.)_

_No way.  You nearly got us killed talking to him, and I want to know why!  I mean, you were obviously on to something, with the way he reacted.  And here I thought you were just being melodramatic._

_(I was beginning to doubt myself,) _Hein said reluctantly.  _(But…  Here, I'll _show _you what happened.)_

*    *    *

He wasn't drunk yet.  The world had gone out of focus, the edges of the tables softening and blurring together.  But he hadn't yet reached that blissful state where nothing mattered, where the faces of his wife and daughter didn't come back to haunt him.

Beside him, Major William Boyer held a shot glass in one hand, but he was only swirling it absently, watching the amber liquid slosh over the rim.  He'd been doing that all evening; Hein wondered if Boyer had even taken a sip.

"There are other ways, you know," Boyer said quietly.

Hein started; he had forgotten he'd been conversing with the major, and his alcohol-fogged mind struggled to recall what they'd been speaking of.

"The Council members are idiots, cutting off the Zeus's funding," Boyer continued, watching his superior closely.  Since Hein had basically said much the same thing to Boyer earlier, he only grunted in agreement.

"They need to be persuaded," Boyer went on.  There was a slightly wheedling tone to his voice, and warning bells went off in Hein's head.  Boyer was a master manipulator, and Hein didn't trust the man.  Everyone told him that he and Boyer were so much alike, but they'd never been forced to work with the man.  He had a hidden agenda, Hein was discovering, and if he was trying to get Hein drunk enough to agree with anything he said, the general would have to be alert.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me how?" Hein snorted.

Boyer lowered his voice.  "The Council needs to be frightened into action.  Wouldn't you like to see them on their knees, begging for construction of the Zeus to be finished?"

It was an amusing image, Hein conceded.  "And how do you propose we do that, Major?"

"A barrier failure."

Boyer's words were spoken so calmly, Hein thought he was joking.  No one could seriously consider such a thing!  "You're not serious?"

The major turned toward him, the pale, dead eyes the public never saw meeting Hein's own.  "You know I am."

"I should court martial you for suggesting such a thing," Hein hissed.

Boyer looked unconcerned.  "I'm not suggesting a city-wide failure.  Just a controlled breech of our defenses."

"And who will be blamed when the Council investigates this little intrusion, hmm?  Me.  Did your boss put you up to this?"  Hein mentally cursed himself.  He hadn't meant that last to slip out.

"My boss?" Boyer repeated slowly, setting his full glass on the counter.  "I don't know what you mean."

_I started this, I may as well finish it.  _"You're General Ryder's mole," Hein said thickly.  "I know he arranged for you to spy on me."  Hein narrowed his eyes and moved closer to the major, glaring at the other man.

"You're paranoid, sir," Boyer said calmly.  His gaze met Hein's, and the general almost flinched.  _Such cold, dead eyes…_

"Perhaps I am, but I know you were working under Ryder before being assigned to me."

"Mmm," was all Boyer said as he rose from his seat.  He tossed a wad of bills on the counter, enough, Hein noticed, to pay for both their drinks.  Casually, Boyer made his way through the throng of civilians that patronized the bar, his military uniform catching curious looks as he passed.

Angrily, Hein followed, and people cringed from his path.  _Damn the man, I'm not through yet!  _

Outside the bar, Hein caught up to Boyer, grabbing the other's uniform jacket.  Boyer halted.

"What's General Ryder trying to do?" Hein snapped.  "Does he want to discredit me?"

"I was just trying to help," Boyer said, prying his jacket from Hein's grasp.  He straightened his coat slowly, ignoring his superior.

"By destroying my career?  You're out of line, Major!"  Hein moved forward threateningly.  Boyer backed away a step.  "I have enough evidence to prove to the Council that you're Ryder's subordinate, and you'll be transferred back to him."  Hein took another step, and again Boyer backed away.

"You're drunk, sir," Boyer said.  "Let me call a cab to take you home and we'll discuss this later – "

"No!" Hein roared.  "I won't give you the time to destroy any evidence and concoct your own!  You're trying to ruin my career so Ryder can take my place!"

Boyer glanced sideways, then turned back to Hein.  "You poor, deluded fool," he said, his face suddenly distorted in a sickening grin.  "You have no idea.  It's nothing that simple."

Hein couldn't clearly recall what happened after that.  He only dimly remembered the squeal of tires, the sound of shattering glass, and the blood…

And Major Boyer's twisted body, still grinning demonically towards him.

*    *    *

Neil shuddered.  _Do you tell that one around campfires!  That's… pretty creepy.  Are you sure that's what happened?  Major Boyer doesn't look like he spent a lot of time in a hospital being put back together._

_(Of course not,) _Hein said sharply.  _(He was dead!)_

_Is that what they told you?_

Hein hesitated.  _(No.  They never said anything on the matter, only that a new major was being transferred to New York because they couldn't trust me with Boyer.)_

_And you didn't question that? _ Neil was incredulous.

(Of course I did!  But they told me I was drunk that night…  I couldn't remember…  I thought they were covering for me.  Then, when I searched for Boyer's medical records and couldn't find any, I thought I was going mad.)

_Something must have happened, for him to have reacted so strongly._

_(I wish I knew what!  I'd like to know what we're dealing with.)_

Further attempt at conversation was forestalled by the arrival of a soldier.  "General Ryder will see you now," the man said, and Neil got to his feet.  He allowed himself to be marched at gunpoint to the general's office.

He was seated before the general, who examined him critically.  "I've found a use for you, Corporal," he said, almost absently.

"That's…  a relief," Neil said uncertainly.  "I can hack into any files you want, or repair machinery, or pilot – "

Ryder waved a hand dismissively.  "I have men for all of that.  No, Corporal, I've decided you're much more useful to me dead."

*    *    *

"So, tell me a little bit about the magic you're familiar with," Dr. Sid said as they headed back to the _Black Boa.  _Major Elliot, along with a dozen other soldiers, had decided to escort the Deep Eyes to the city's edge.  They were grateful, since the rebels had much more experience with the confusing, labyrinthine catwalks, as well as knowing how to hide from the patrols.

"Well," the major responded in his dry voice, "we've discovered our magics seem to counter the offensive ones.  We have a few people who can erect shields with different abilities.  'Protect' is what we call the barrier that shields from physical attacks."

"The ovo-pack we used…" Aki murmured from behind Dr. Sid.

"And the other is 'Shell,'" Lieutenant Anderson spoke up.  He had been chosen as the one to accompany the Deep Eyes to speak to the Council.  "That's what I do; it defends from harmful magics, we found.  Though all the shields only work for a limited time," he added regretfully.

"We also have many people with the healing abilities, which we've dubbed Cure.  It's come in handy…  though it seems to hurt those of us who are Undead," the major said quietly.  "Then there are abilities we haven't figured out yet, that don't seem to work.  Our theory is that they counter some of the offensive magics, but we've had no way to experiment."

"What about you?" Dr. Sid asked.  "I got the impression you're unusual."

The major seemed uncomfortable.  "My talent seems to be offensive…  but it only works when there's danger.  And even then it doesn't work all the time.  It nailed a Phantom, but was useless against Ash.  The others call it 'Holy.'"  He sounded embarrassed by this.  "I guess it looks like a Heavenly light, or something."

"Interesting," Dr. Sid murmured.  He was about to continue, when he noticed the others slowing beside him.  "What is it?" he murmured.  Then he saw for himself.

A cloud of dust had risen on the catwalk ahead, and chunks of cement and metal littered the rusted grating.  Dr. Sid put his hand to his mouth as the dust drifted towards them, and he heard coughing from the other soldiers.  "A collapse?" he heard Ryan inquire.

"I don't –"  Elliot began, then was drowned out by a shriek of tearing metal as the walkway above bent downward, splitting in two.  "Get back!"

A section of the catwalk landed in front of them, and they turned to run.  But the way was blocked as Ash descended in a ball of flame.

*    *    *

"There is a way you can save yourself, Corporal," Ryder said in that same mild tone.

"Get down on my knees and beg?" Neil hazarded.

General Ryder's face darkened.  "Respect never was one of your strong points, was it?" he said acidly.  Then he calmed.  "You are a survivor of New York, correct?"

Neil nodded.  "Yes, sir," he said, a little meekly.  It probably wasn't wise to show disrespect to the man who held your life in his hands.

"Do you have any powers?  Anything useful?"  Ryder's face was almost hungry.  "And don't lie; I want proof."

Neil's shoulders slumped in despair.  _There's no bluffing my way out of this one, then._

_(No,) _Hein agreed.  _(But you could delay him while I think of something.)_

_He's going to kill me!  How do I delay that?  Ask for my last meal?_

_(Get him talking…  Ryder loves to boast about his accomplishments.  Try to get some information out of him.  It could be useful.)_

_Oh, yes… Get him to tell me his master plan, and then he'll definitely kill me.  You're very useful, you know that?_

The entire conversation had taken place in a space of a few seconds.  General Ryder was still waiting for an answer.

"I…  don't know, to be honest, sir.  I haven't consciously done anything."

"Thought not," Ryder said, absently steepling his fingers.  "You must be one of the dead ones, or you would have manifested some power by now.  But I just thought I'd ask."

"Then…  What are you going to do with me?" Neil asked tonelessly.

"You're going to be executed," Ryder said.  "The power users under my protection aren't grateful for what I've done.  They keep trying to escape.  I figure executing a possible rescuer will be a good way to demoralize them and help them to accept their fate."

_At least he's honest…_  "Always happy to serve, sir," Neil said bitterly.

General Ryder looked almost sympathetic.  "It's far kinder than anything Project Ash would do to you," he said.

_(There's an opening – take it!)  _Hein commanded, but Neil needed no urging.

"Project Ash?" he asked, his puzzlement only half-feigned.  "What's that?"

"That's right…  you don't know, do you?"  A cruel smile transformed Ryder's features, and Neil shuddered._  He's enjoying this!  There's a genuinely evil streak there…_  "Ash is my little pet project…  a very powerful weapon whose talents become stronger every day.  He came to us quite by accident.  He's a heartless, merciless monster who kills for the pleasure of it."  _Where is Ryder going with this?  He's leading up to something unpleasant.  _"We call him Ash because he was born from them.  But you know him by another name."

*    *    *

Ash advanced toward them, a pillar of living flame.  Beneath him, the metal scaffolding blackened and cracked in the intense heat.

Around Aki, the rebels assembled into attack formation, but Aki could tell they knew it was hopeless.  They wouldn't be able to escape, and how could they fight this living pyre?

There was a flash of light, and a pale green orb surrounded them, briefly visible before vanishing.   _Anderson's Shell?_

As the figure drew nearer, Aki and Dr. Sid were shoved behind Ryan in a futile attempt at protection.  She could still clearly see the approaching Ash over the Sergeant's shoulder, a dim silhouette shrouded in a blinding corona of flame.

Then the figure lifted a hand, and the flickering fires vanished, revealing the thin, pale man within.  There were gasps of shock and recognition from the soldiers around her, all of them drowned out by the scream that ripped its way from Aki's throat.

"Graaaay!"

To Be Continued…


	20. All Hope is Lost

Disclaimer:  Only Major Boyer and General Ryder are mine. Yippee.  All the rest belong to Square.

Author's Note:  Sorry these chapters take so long to come out.  I have to be careful with them now that I'm getting to the major part of the story.  And I'm still not quite satisfied with Ryder's bit.  But at least I managed to cut out the corny villain-reveals-all speech.  For now.

And, with this chapter, OOTA becomes my longest fic, both word-wise and chapter-wise.  I've also been writing it longer than any other story, and I still have no idea when it's going to be finished.  I can honestly say it's more than half done, though!

Lastly, any similarities to Final Fantasy:  The Spirits Inside by ntrophi are purely coincidental.  I have had most of the events in here planned since before I began my story, and have only just now gotten to them.  But now you can see why TSI horrifies me at times, Phi!

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Twenty

All Hope is Lost...

Neil's blood ran cold, and he sank bonelessly into the chair.  Even Hein had been stunned into silence by the general's impossible declaration.  "No," Neil said thickly.  "Captain Edwards is dead.  We were at his funeral.  You're lying."  His hands weakly gripped the armrests as he struggled futilely to hid his shaking.  "You're lying!"

"No," General Ryder said.  "A couple of my men were close by when the morgue caught fire.  Apparently Ash - or rather, Captain Edwards - came to life and manifested his abilities immediately.  One of my men was killed before he could be subdued, so we left the man's body to be incinerated, and simply switched his dental records with the captain's when the body was found."

_It can't be true!  The captain isn't a killer!  He wouldn't..._  But Ryder's face showed no hint of a lie.  "You're lying..." Neil whispered again, but there was no conviction in the words.

"We were lucky to find him when we did," General Ryder went on, unaware or uncaring of the pain he was causing Neil.  "And we didn't realize what a truly wonderful find he was until we scanned him.  The green spirits have never manifested this way before."

Neil hadn't been paying attention to what Ryder was saying anymore, but Hein had been listening intently.  _(Ask him about the green spirits!  He _does _know more about them than we thought!)_

_Huh? _Neil responded dully.  He couldn't think of anything beyond his captain, waking into a world of confusion and terror and pain; used and tortured and forced to become a monster...

_(Dammit, snap out of it!  This isn't doing your precious captain any good!)  _When Neil didn't obey, Hein snarled, _(Then let me do it!  Relinquish control to me!)_

A wave of darkness seemed to cloud his vision, and his senses dimmed as Hein struggled to seize control of their shared body and lock Neil away into a small corner of his mind.  The unexpected assault snapped Neil out of his stupor, and his body sluggishly jerked upright as he fought back Hein's control, beating back the other personality and locking it behind one of the mental shields he'd been learning to develop to keep Hein out of his head.

"Corporal?" General Ryder said with alarm, "is there a problem?"

Neil's eyelids fluttered rapidly and his heart pounded in his chest, drowning out Ryder's words.  _That was close...  Don't ever do that again! _he screamed.  "Uh," Neil said faintly.

He struggled to gather his thoughts together.  Damn, what had Ryder been saying?  That Gray was his pet project, and something about the green spirits...  _The green spirits..._

"It's just..."  Neil cast about for a way to ask.  "The green spirits.  You've encountered them before?"

Ryder blinked.  Apparently, he'd gone on to a different subject when Neil hadn't responded while he was busy pushing back Hein.  Probably details of his glorious execution.

"Yes."  Ryder folded his arms atop the desk, his face a mask.  _Oh, yeah, he's _really _talkative..._

"Where?  In New York?  You seem to know what you're doing," Neil goaded.

Ryder glanced at his watch.  "We don't have time to go into this," he said.  "By now, all the power-users have been assembled.  You shouldn't be late for your own execution."

Neil gritted his teeth.  _So I'm to die ignorant, then.  _"What are the green spirits?  I want to know just what is infecting my body!"

"All right," Ryder said calmly.  "You are correct; I've been aware of the existence of the green spirits for several years.  As near as my scientists have figured, they're a fusion of the human spirit and Phantom spirit into something unique."

"How?" Neil whispered.  "How do you know about them?  Has something like this happened before?"  So many barrier cities had fallen in the last decade; what if all of them had been returned, only to be covered up by the military?

"It was discovered, many years ago, that their are certain spirits unaffected by a Phantom's touch.  An unborn child, with its still-developing spirit, can survive a Phantom attack on its mother, with its spirit permanently altered."

Neil didn't like where this was going.  Neither did Hein, whose emotions still seeped through the wall Neil had built between them.  "How... how could you find something like that out?"

Ryder's face creased in irritation.  "Really, Corporal, the details would bore you.  You're only trying to delay the inevitable, and it isn't working."  The general nodded at the guard still within the office.  "Take him.  I'll be there in a few minutes."

Neil felt sick to his stomach.  "How?" he asked again.  "Where would you get specimens like that?"  He was yanked roughly to his feet, and he nearly fell back into his captor.  Ryder wasn't telling him something, and Neil wanted to know what it was.

"Barriers fall all the time, Corporal," Ryder said flatly.  "It's a simple matter of retrieving the samples.  If you're prepared ahead of time, that is."

Neil gaped at the general, who had turned away.  There was only one way to be prepared for a barrier's collapse ahead of time – by knowing it was coming.  And the only way to know about a barrier's impending fall would be to drop it yourself.

*    *    *

Jane ran until she stumbled and fell to her knees.  Her breath rasped in her throat and her heart hammered in her ears, and she didn't have the strength to push herself to her feet.  Her knees felt watery, and she slumped against the wall of the building nearest her, blind and deaf to the world around her.  A patrol could have caught her then, and she wouldn't have noticed; wouldn't have cared.

_What the hell was that thing?  _The monster cloaked in flame had radiated evil, and she'd been frozen in her tracks, watching death descend towards her.  Her growing control over her abilities had slipped, and she'd been unable to move as the being of fire drew closer.  Only when it landed, just out of sight behind the twisted wreckage concealing her, did she feel a sense of control return.

Even then, she'd been too terrified to move or even think until a voice screamed, _(Run!  I'll draw him off – but you must leave!)_

Only now did she realize the voice had come from inside herself, but hadn't been her own.  _What is going on here?  There's more to this than a bunch of people with powers!_

Jane's breathing began to slow, and she lifted her head slowly.  She was suddenly aware of the danger she was in, and managed to crawl inside the neared building.  _It's not safe in the city…  I have to warn the others.  And I have to help Neil!_

It was after one o' clock now, she noticed as she fumbled with her radio.  Perhaps the others were aboard the _Black Boa_ by now.  She hoped so… she wanted them to leave before the ball of flame came after them.  She'd rescue Neil on her own; it was her fault he was in this mess in the first place.

A burst of static was her only response.  Jane's heart sank; they were supposed to have left the line of communication open.  If they couldn't answer…

Then… she was alone.  It felt strange, knowing there wasn't anyone fighting at her back.  It felt wrong.  She needed her teammates, needed them to give her strength.

She'd find Neil first, then together they could locate the others, if they'd been taken.  If they hadn't been killed…

No.  She wouldn't think about that.  She lurched unsteadily to her feet, then gave her weapons and armor a quick check-up.  Everything was as she'd left it.  She was physically ready for battle.  Emotionally, however, her nerves were frayed.  Her hands were sweaty in their gauntlets, and she could feel herself trembling.

_I can do this… Giant flame monster or no, someone has to rescue my squad.  _Her fingers traced the wings painted so long ago on her chest plate by a lost love. _And if I can't save them, I'll be their avenging angel._

*    *    *

"Aki, come on!"

She was oblivious to the voice crying in her ear, and to the frantic tugs on her sleeve.  All she saw was the man standing before her, his familiar face staring at her with a twisted expression.  But she didn't see the madness in his features, or feel the evil that emanated from him.  All she saw was her lost love, restored by the same miracle that had brought the others back.

"Gray!" she cried again, her hand reaching towards him. 

"He isn't Captain Edwards anymore!" she heard Dr. Sid say, as if from a great distance.  "We need to get out of here!  Anderson's shield won't hold much longer!"

As if in a dream, Aki stepped towards Gray.  His gaunt face looked almost puzzled by her reaction.

"Dammit, Doctor," Lieutenant Anderson snarled, the strain of maintaining the Shell obvious in his voice.  He grabbed her shoulder and yanked her roughly back, but she wouldn't go.  She wouldn't leave Gray… not when he'd returned to her!  "Snap out of it!"

She broke free of his grip and took another step forward.

"Doctor," Anderson began, stepping in front of her.

It was then that everything went terribly wrong.  Ash, becoming bored with his prey's curious display, snapped off a bolt of electricity that tore through Anderson's waning shield and crackled through his body.  With a scream, he fell before Aki, steam rising from his burnt flesh.

With Anderson's last cry, Aki's world suddenly snapped into focus.  _He killed him… Gray killed him!_

A pillar of white light formed around Ash, blocking him momentarily from view.  "Run!" Major Elliot's voice cut through Aki's thoughts, and the stunned group moved back the way they'd come.

"Gray," Aki wept as she followed the others.  She and Dr. Sid were pressed into the center of the group by Ryan and forced to run as fast as possible.

_He's not Captain Edwards anymore, _Dr. Sid had said.

Ahead of them, a sphere of fire formed, melting the scaffolding and instantly killing the soldier in the lead.  Aki slammed into Ryan when the group came to a halt, barely an inch away from the newly formed gap.  "No," someone moaned.

Ash stood behind them, arms crossed, a crazed grin twisting his features.  "Now you can't run," he said, in a curiously hollow voice.  He held up a hand, and flames crackled across his knuckles.

"Leave them alone, Gray!" Aki cried, shoving her way to the front of the huddled soldiers.  "Please…  Don't do this!"

"Aki," Dr. Sid hissed behind her.

"This isn't like you," she continued, struggling to keep her voice free from wavering.  "You're a hero, remember?  You save lives, not take them!"

Ash looked unimpressed by her speech.  His glittering green eyes showed no sign he knew what she was talking about.  _So much for trying to reach out to him.  _The flames around Ash's fingers grew.  Aki swallowed, wondering if there was anything she could say that could break through to the real Gray within…  if there was anything left of her beloved in this shell.

"Keep distracting him," a voice murmured behind her, barely audible.  "When I give the signal, follow us."

It seemed Major Elliot wasn't remaining idle.  "Gray," Aki began, an edge of desperation creeping into her voice.

"My name isn't Gray," Ash said, and suddenly the fires that rippled across his body flared around him.  "I am Ash!  And you are my prey!"

"Now!" Major Elliot's voice croaked.  The soldiers surrounding Aki opened fire.  The bullets whined past her, bouncing off the Protect spell Ash had hastily erected.  The barrage, however, beat him back, and he staggered under the force.

The remaining soldiers began to jump down the gap.  "There's a one story drop… we can make it!"  Elliot told her, before his bony frame went over the edge.

"C'mon, doctors!" Ryan gestured to them.  "I'll take you down!"

Just then, Ash recovered, and the world around Aki erupted into flame.

*    *    *

Neil plodded alongside the armed soldier like an obedient puppy.  After all, he had no weapons, and his armor, except for his boots, had been taken from him.  His captors had already proven they had no qualms about hurting him – as the bruises around his throat reminded him – and he wanted to be in good shape when he made his escape.

It was just he and one armed but unarmored soldier; surely his training could cope with that!  He just needed to wait until he was out of the confines of the building so he had a chance to run and hopefully lose any pursuit in the city.

At least, that had been the plan.  They'd just exited the building when another soldier, this one in full Deep Eyes gear, joined the first.

"Any trouble?" the armored soldier asked, coming up on Neil's right.

"No problem," the other said from Neil's left.  He was slightly behind, gun at his side but ready to be raised if Neil made a move.

_Shit…  I was never good at hand-to-hand combat against multiple targets.  My instructor would be laughing at me right now if he could see me.  _But at least his mind was clear for the moment; Hein seemed to have withdrawn completely.  Neil turned his head from side to side, taking in as much of his surroundings as he could.

The unarmored man noticed his look.  "Thinking about escaping?" he sneered.  "Don't.  We wouldn't let a traitor go that easily."

Neil gave them a weak smile.  There was nowhere to run yet, anyway, he'd noticed.  He hadn't been seeking an escape route; he'd been examining the soldiers themselves.  His instructor had once told him that the fastest way to alert your opponent to what you had planned was a glance snuck out of the corner of your eye towards your objective.  By looking all around him, the soldiers had no clue he'd really been checking the location of the knife sheathed on the armored guard's shoulder.

"How am I a traitor?" Neil asked as he awaited his opportunity for escape.  "Has it occurred to you," he continued, when no answer was forthcoming, "that your general is the traitor?  He isn't here with the Council's permission.  And he…"  Neil faltered.  _He may have dropped a barrier, _Neil had almost said.  But that couldn't be true, could it?

Remembering the pleasure General Ryder had taken in informing Neil of his captain's condition, he couldn't help but wonder.  _There's a dark streak to him; something twisted and evil.  I saw it, for a brief moment.  What does Ryder want with the green-spirited people?  And why did he abduct Dr. Sid to see if there was a way to graft the trait onto others?_

Neil pulled free from his thoughts as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings.  His guards had picked up speed, anxious to dispose of their charge.  They were heading down a broad street, with many side streets branching off.  _Plenty of places to hide.  It's now or never…_

Neil snapped his left leg backwards, smashing his foot into the unarmored guard's knee.  Caught by surprise, the man dropped.  _First rule in a situation where you're faced with two opponents, _Neil could almost hear his instructor saying, _is to incapacitate the first.  _He spun rapidly, drawing the armored man's knife and smashing the hilt into the helmet's sensors.  _Then, take out the second opponent.  _The power surge caused by the shattering of sensitive equipment caused the man to crumple to the ground, unmoving.  _Then, finish off the first opponent before they can get back into the fight.  _The unarmored guard was bringing up his gun, but Neil slashed downward, slicing into the man's hand.  The man dropped the gun, and Neil caught it.  _My instructor would be proud of me.  Or stunned, anyway._

He held the muzzle to the guard's head, his hand shaking slightly.  _No… I can't do it.  These men are only following orders.  _He reversed his grip on the gun and smashed the butt onto the man's head, and he collapsed.  Neil turned and ran, wincing as pain flared up in his own injured knee.

Running as rapidly as his knee permitted, Neil ducked into an alley, pausing to catch is breath.  He lifted his leg, rubbing the knee and noticing that it felt swollen to the touch.  Shit.  He wouldn't get far like this…

Something tapped him on the shoulder, and Neil whirled clumsily on his good leg.  A soldier clad in full Deep Eyes armor stood behind him, and Neil groaned. "Not again," he said with a resigned sigh.

"You take all the fun out of a rescue," a sardonic voice said.

"Jane!" Neil said, almost collapsing in relief.

*    *    *

The world around Aki burned, and she crouched, shielding her face with her arm.  She could feel the heat, and sweat poured down her face and body, but…  the flames didn't touch her!

Ash bellowed, and the flames guttered out.  When nothing else happened, Aki lowered her arm and raised her head.  Ash stood over her, his expression baffled.  _I should run, _she thought distantly, but instead found herself examining the catwalk in front of her, under Ash's feet.  Around her, the metal was scorched, warped and twisted – except for a circle about six feet in diameter that surrounded her.  _What in the world?  _Then she saw what lay behind her.

"Sid!"  Her scream echoed through the depths.  Behind her lay the corpses of the soldiers who hadn't moved from the catwalk in time.  Dr. Sid lay among them.  "No!"

Ignoring the danger that stood behind her in the form of her beloved, Aki knelt by the mangled form of her friend and mentor.  "Oh, Sid," she wept.  He'd been caught partway within whatever had protected Aki.  His upper torso was untouched, but contorted in agony.  Below the waist, he'd been caught in the fire and completely incinerated.  "Not you, too…" she whispered, feeling the tears slip down her cheeks as she cradled the old man's body.  "Oh, God… I can't lose you, too!"

There was the sound of footsteps behind her, and she was roughly grabbed by the neck and hauled to her feet.  "You…" his voice grated.  "You're like me!"

"Please," Aki whispered, gazing up at those glittering green eyes.  "End it now…  Just kill me now…"  She closed her eyes, but couldn't stem the flow of tears.

"You're like me," he repeated, sounding fascinated.  "I'm not going to kill you.  You… interest me."

Aki's eyes snapped open, and went wide with horror.  She couldn't contain her scream when she saw the expression on Ash's face.

*    *    *

"Have you seen the others?" Jane asked.  She hid her relief at finding Neil safe and unhurt behind her worry for the others.  She removed her helmet, running her hand through her sweat-soaked hair.

"No, but they're in danger!  Have you tried to radio them?"  Neil's face was ashen, and Jane wondered what he knew.  She remembered how she'd been unable to contact the others, and her stomach clenched.

Her face was grim.  "There's no answer.  Boyer's men must have captured them, or they're in a deadly situation where no one can respond.  We may have to call for outside help."

"They'd never get here in time!  General Ryder sent Ash after them, and Ash is… Ash is…"  Neil spoke so rapidly Jane could barely understand him, but she did pick up one thing.

Her eyes widened.  "General Ryder?   What are you talking about?"

"He's the one behind this, not Boyer!  He's been playing us for fools!  Boyer works for him, and has been for years!  They've been experimenting with the green spirits for longer than we've known about them."  Jane was silent as she absorbed the news.  Her face hardened, and the temperature around her dropped several degrees.  "And that's not the worst of it," Neil choked out, his tone agonized.  "He's got a super weapon, Project Ash.  And Jane… it's the captain…"

"Captain Edwards?"  Jane felt the blood drain out of her face.  "He's alive?"  But, that was good, right?

"They did something to him," Neil said rapidly, before Jane could get her hopes up.  "They've made him a killer. One with powers unmatched by anything we could do."

Jane couldn't think of anything to say.  _Was that what came after me?  The captain?  Oh, God…_

She had no time to further think on the matter.  "Neil, behind you!"  Her posture stiffened into battle readiness, and Neil clumsily leapt sideways.  _His injury's hurting him, _she noted as she flung a bolt of ice towards the advancing soldier.  _He won't be much good for running or fighting…  _

But running seemed to be their only option.  Other soldiers were coming behind the first man, too many for them to fight.  "We've gotta get out of here!" Jane said, and Neil got his feet under him, scrambling after Jane in a frantic sprint.  They ran through the winding streets, hoping to lose pursuit, but the group of soldiers behind them only grew the further they went on.  And Neil was stumbling, barely keeping up with her.

There was a sizzling noise, and a bolt of electricity erupted before them.  Neil cried out, and Jane dared a glance back.  They'd brought out the magic-users!

Another bolt landed before them, and Jane and Neil automatically whirled to the side down another street.  _This is no good… We're being herded!_

Jane staggered to a halt when they reached a large open square, and Neil stopped beside her, his breath coming out in moans.  Jane scanned the alleys and streets between the buildings around them, and her heart sank:  They were surrounded.

A lightning bolt hit her in the chest, and Jane screamed as the electricity crackled around her.  She fumbled with the straps of her chest plate, letting it fall to the ground.  Beneath her tank top, her skin was flushed an angry red from the attack.

"There's no way out," she gasped through the pain as the soldiers closed in.  "Do we surrender, or give them a fight to remember and take as many with us as we can?"

"Do you have to ask?"  Neil drew the knife with his left hand, and the gun with his right.  "Back to back?" he asked.

Jane moved behind him in response, pulling off her gauntlets as she took her place.  She held up her hands, and a crust of ice crept over the skin, sheathing them like gloves.  "Neil… I'm sorry," she whispered.  _This could be my last chance…_

"You're forgiven," he said, sounding slightly confused, as if he didn't know why she was apologizing.  "It's been nice knowing you."

_Has it?  _The soldiers came closer, and Neil began to fire, aiming for whatever vulnerable spots were exposed by the armor.  Gusts of cold wind played about them as Jane called upon her powers to do battle.

At first, it seemed as if the soldiers wanted them alive; few drew their guns, and the magic-users had dropped back, too valuable to risk.

But when the soldiers began to die, they lost their patience and began firing at the two combatants.

They were holding up surprisingly well until Jane suddenly felt an explosion of pain in her shoulder.  She sagged against Neil, staring down in surprise at the hole in her shirt and the slowly spreading red stain.  "Jane?" Neil cried, as she began to fall.  He dropped his weapons and caught her, but his bad leg gave out and he fell, still keeping his hold on her.

"No!" he screamed, as her vision dimmed.  She smiled at him, wanting to tell him that everything would be all right, but her mouth couldn't seem to move.  "Jane!  Please, don't die on me!  Jane!  Jaaaane!"

To Be Continued…


	21. Resurrection Flames

Disclaimer:  All characters and concepts from Final Fantasy belong to Square.  Ryder and Boyer alone are mine.

Author's Note:  This is a short chapter, and I apologize.  I didn't like how the last bit was, and I didn't have time to rewrite it, so I deleted it for now.  Due to my class ending and my computer being crashed again, I won't be able to upload much, and since the previous chapter made it seem like everyone was dead, I wanted to put up something to reassure you all.  Sort of. Also, I just realized how close I am to completing this fic.  Yay!  After more than a year, I'm almost done!  I may put many of my other stories on hiatus so I can complete this and a couple of my others that are near to being finished.  But I intend to finish everything I've ever started.  By the way, I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier, but Boyer's first name comes courtesy of Ntrophi.  It was a much better choice than her other suggestion: Sue.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Twenty-One

Resurrection Flames

It was strangely quiet as Boyer strode down the hall, the clicking of his heels on tile the only sound.  _Ryder must be really pissed if all his guards are hiding.  _Boyer allowed a satisfied grin to play across his features.  Despite the fact that the situation had to be bad if the general had lost his cool, Boyer was amused.  _I warned him things wouldn't go so easily._

"Sir?" Major Boyer said as he entered Ryder's office.  "They're going to execute the corporal in a few minutes.  Why do you need to see my now?"  Not that he was disappointed at missing the execution.  In his opinion, Ryder was turning the runt into a martyr, and Boyer didn't think he deserved it.  What he wanted was a chance alone with Fleming to find out what the corporal knew.  Ryder had dismissed Boyer's concerns, but there was something about Fleming that was disturbing...

And he wanted to find out just what Fleming was.  Boyer hadn't liked what he'd seen in the corporal's eyes.  It wasn't normal.  It wasn't... human.

"I'm sorry to spoil your fun, Will," Boyer said coolly.  "But it's about Project Ash.  He won't respond."

_Damn!  _Boyer had expected something like this, given Ash's growing independence.  But he hadn't thought it would happen this soon.  "You don't think Dr. Ross and the others defeated him?" he asked doubtfully.

"He _chooses _not to respond," Ryder snarled.  "When we last spoke, he said he had them... and then he smashed the communicator."

"I warned you," Boyer said flatly.  

"I don't want to hear it," the general said angrily.  "Go out into the city and find him.  You know him better than anyone else; if anyone can find him, it would be you."

Boyer started.  "You want me to go after him?  Now?  He may return, given time.  He's like a child; he only needs to work this off - "

"Now," Ryder said in a tone that brooked no argument.  "Go, and don't return until you have him."

"Yes, sir."  _Not how I wanted to spend my day... If the general had only listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't have a dangerous weapon running rampant in the city!  Even General Hein had more sense than that!  But what do I know?  I'm just the henchman._

There was a soft warbling, and General Ryder picked up the earpiece to his phone without switching on visual.  Boyer watched as the general's face darkened, and his fists began to shake in rage.  "Well, find him!" Ryder finally roared, then slammed down the receiver.  He looked up at Boyer, who cocked his head curiously.  "They lost Corporal Fleming," Ryder seethed.

Now that was unexpected.  "How?" Boyer asked incredulously.

"Incompetence," Ryder said.  "This isn't your concern now; go fetch Ash."

"Shall I use Morgan's squad again, or do you want me to bring along another?"

"Ash is proving to be too volatile at the moment, and I don't want to risk any more of my men.  No, Will, you're to find Ash on your own."  The expression on Ryder's face stalled further argument.  "Dismissed, Major."

Boyer sighed.  He was going to have to search an entire city on his own, which could take hours.  Boyer hoped nothing else would go wrong today; he doubted the irate general could handle it.

*    *    *

Ryan lay stunned where he had fallen, struggling to breathe.  What had happened?  He remembered a brilliant burst of light, and being blinded.  He'd staggered backwards, over the catwalk's broken edge and plunging downwards just as the flames began to scorch the air around him.

A scream came from somewhere above him, a cry of mortal terror.  Ryan's eyes shot open, and he struggled to push himself into a sitting position.  "Aki," he said weakly.

"Lie still," a voice said from behind him, and he felt arms holding him down.

"Dr. Ross...  Dr. Sid... They're still up there!"  But Ryan felt too dizzy to put up much of a fight.

"If they are, then they're done for."  Ryan recognized the voice now as Major Elliot's harsh rasp.      "Are you hurt badly, Sergeant?  We need to get out of here before Ash decides to pursue us."

_Ash...  The captain...  _Ryan shivered as he remembered Gray's twisted features before he'd killed Anderson.  _How can the captain be that... thing?  _"I just need to catch my breath," Ryan said.  Words came more easily now.  "We have to help the doctors!"

"They're beyond our help now," Elliot said softly.  "I'm sorry, Sergeant, but we must leave.  The city isn't safe for any of us anymore."

Ryan gave him an anguished look, but he knew the major was right.  Even if he did manage to find a way back up there in time, he didn't think there was anything he could do about Gray... or rather, Ash.  Weapons had proven useless, and what good would his healing skills be?  "Let's go," Ryan said.  He tried getting to his feet again, and this time succeeded.

They moved as quickly and quietly as they could, back to the main rebel hideout.  The only trouble they ran into was a lost and confused Bug Phantom, a threat that suddenly seemed very mundane compared to the powerful Ash.  The soldiers wasted no time surrounding it and knocking it off the scaffold with well-placed shots.

"Gather all the refugees," Major Elliot said as soon as they reached the rebel hideout.  "Make certain everyone's ready to move in half an hour."  The leaders of the squads who had gathered when their battered contingent arrived departed quickly, obeying without question.  "They know something bad is going on," Elliot told Ryan.  "We've been prepared for this for some time."

"You think Ash will follow us, then."  Ryan's heart sank.  This was his fault; his arrival had endangered the lives of the rebels... and possibly even killed his friends.

"Yes.  We have to evacuate immediately."

"I have two soldiers in the city," Ryan said.  "I'm not leaving without them."

"Perhaps they made it to your ship," Elliot suggested.

"I don't know."  Ryan held up his radio, which had been damaged in the fall.  "And I have no way to tell.  Somehow, I doubt Neil and Jane had an easier time than us."  He prayed that they had. The image of his teammates with their bodies being consumed by flames came to him and he shuddered.  "I'm not losing anyone else," he said firmly.  _Especially not the doctors... If they live, I will find them.  They'd be too useful to Boyer to kill!_

The major's ravaged face wrinkled in thought.  "How will you find them?" he challenged.  "It's a big city, and Boyer's men are everywhere."  His rough voice was sympathetic.  "It isn't that I _want _to leave your people behind.  I've permitted too much to happen to them already."  The last came out as a whisper; an apology for his passiveness during New York's final hours.  "I have radios, so we may be able to reach your people through them."

"Thank you, sir.  If you don't mind my asking, where are you going?"  Around Ryan, there was a flurry of activity as the rebels efficiently packed.  He wondered what was going on with the less fortunate invalids, the Duos and Undeads that were being cared for here.  Could they be mobilized and evacuated in time?

"Before the barriers were built, when the military first became aware of a worldwide crisis that was nearly unstoppable, there were underground bunkers constructed near many of the major cities.  They would never have held the entire population - just the 'important' people - but the one outside New York is big enough for the rebels.  They'll stay put until I give the word.  We can rescue your men and leave - "

"Wait a minute... 'we?'" Ryan repeated.

Major Elliot drew his cloak around him.  "I'm going with you."  He held up a gloved hand to forestall objections.  "You're not going into the city without backup.  I may not have been much of a field soldier, but I've gotten to know my way around the city.  And you need someone with you who can convince the Council of what's going on, right?  I have authority; they may listen to me.  I've had to mediate between them and General Hein for years, so I should be of some use to you."

"Yes, sir," Ryan said slowly.  Then he smiled.  "What are we waiting for?  Find me a radio so I can contact my people!"

*    *    *

He could feel her dying in his arms.  He could feel her breathing become more shallow and uneven, feel the beating of her heart slow.  The blood continued to stream from Jane's chest, and there was nothing Neil could do but cradle her body and watch her die.

Around them, the soldiers stood with their weapons at the ready, but they were in no hurry; they knew all the fight had gone out of the pair.  At least they were giving him a chance to say goodbye.  Even Hein hadn't returned to ruin the moment.

"Jane," he whispered.  She stared up at him with eyes that were slowly glazing over.  "I'm sorry it came to this.  If I hadn't been stupid enough to get caught, you wouldn't have come after me.  If... if I hadn't kissed you, you wouldn't have gotten so angry with me.  I had no right, and I'm sorry."  He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her pale face.  "But I... I still have feeling for you, even after all these years.  You were the best part of HMA.  Waking up next to you in New York seemed like a miracle," he told her, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.  Jane blinked as one splashed in her eye.  "I thought maybe we were getting a second chance..." the words caught in his throat, and all that came out was an inarticulate sob.

"Neil..." Jane's voice was so weak, he wasn't sure he heard it at first.  "I... I lo..."  She couldn't finish the sentence.

Neil was dimly aware of someone coming up behind him, fingers closing on his shoulder.  "Let's go," a voice snapped.

"No!  She's still alive!"  Jane still breathed, but there was a longer period between each breath.  She was almost gone.

"She's dead," the man said firmly.  "Get up, or - "  He broke off as a hot wind rustled around them, blowing sparks that collided with their armor in a colorful shower.  _But... there's no fire... _Neil thought dully.

The pavement around them burst into flame, beginning as a small fire in front of Neil that increased in size as he watched.  It became a thin wall that moved as though controlled, tracing a pattern Neil couldn't see all around him. The man behind Neil cried out as if in pain, though Neil couldn't understand why.  All he felt was a gentle warmth.

"Is it Project Ash?" someone yelled.

Neil protectively drew Jane closer.  Maybe they would meet their deaths together...

_(Not today,)_ a female voice said gently into his mind.  _(Please... Don't be frightened,) _the voice continued.  _(I'm here to help.)_

The flame pattern seemed to pull itself up from the pavement, the outline filling with coruscating light of reds, yellows, and oranges.  It passed through Jane and Neil, the caress of the flames surprisingly tender.  It stretched its wings of flame, and then its body solidified.

_A bird?  _Neil could only stare at the creature suspended above him.  A massive bird of flame hovered over them protectively, and the soldiers backed away.  A few fired at the creature, but it folded its wings in front of it as a shield.

Then, with blinding speed, the bird struck at the soldiers.  It swooped down, grazing them with the trailing flame of its wings and setting fire to the ground beneath them.  No one was killed, but the soldiers were too panicked to face this new, impossible foe.

Jane suddenly stirred in his arms, and Neil looked down in surprise.  He met her eyes, wide, puzzled, and clear of pain.  Through the ragged hole in her shirt, he saw only scarred skin.  Jane gripped him tightly as she spotted the creature above them.

It had finished with the soldiers and turned towards them, floating without moving its wings.  Neil shifted into a protective stance over Jane.

_(I won't kill,) _the voice chided.  _(I saved her life.)_

"Who are you?  _What _are you?" Neil finally managed.

_(I am the Phoenix,) _it answered.  It began to fade to translucence, then became only a thin line of flame in the shape of a bird.

"Wait!" Neil cried.  "You... you saved Jane?"

_(I can restore life to those close to death.  I barely came in time.)  _The magnificent creature's outline became a shower of sparks that slowly vanished.

"Thank you," Neil whispered.

Beside him, Jane shakily got to her feet. "Neil, what just happened?  Who was she?  She's the one who drew away Ash!"

Neil fought the urge to gather Jane into his embrace.  She was alive!  But he restrained himself, remembering how badly his last display of affection had ended.  "I'm glad you're all right," he said softly.  He wondered how much of his little speech she'd actually heard... and what had she been trying to say to him?

"You won't get rid of me that easily," she said.  "Now, let's find the others and get the hell out of here."  Her tone was brusque, but the hand she placed on his arm gripped him tightly, and there was a warmth in her eyes.  _She doesn't want to talk about it right now.  But something I said got through to her!_

"Yeah... let's get out of here."  He smiled and followed as she led the way out of the square.

*    *    *

She was floating in darkness, adrift in a sea of pain.  She couldn't open her eyes to face her tormenter, or force any more screams from her raw, torn throat.  Was this death?  Then... why did it hurt so much?

She couldn't remember where she was, or how she'd gotten there.  She wasn't even certain she could remember her own name.  _No, that much I do know... I'm Aki, Dr. Aki Ross...  _With that knowledge came fragments of memory:  Watching the Deep Eyes die...  holding Dr. Sid's mangled body...  cradling her beloved's still, cold form to her own...  Had her world always been one of pain and death?  She tried to remember something good, a happy memory, but her mind drew a blank.  The only thing that came to mind was Gray... and he was the one who'd done this to her.

A sob escaped her swollen lips as the image of Gray's face, twisted into a cruel mockery of a grin, came to her.  He'd... what _had _he done to her?  She couldn't remember... her mind wouldn't let her remember...

"You have powers," she suddenly recalled Gray - no, _Ash _- saying.  "Use them!  Defend yourself!"

She hadn't known what he was talking about.  She hadn't died and been reborn like the others.  She had no powers.

"I can _see_ your spirit," Ash's voice had risen to a fevered pitch.  "All green, like mine!"

He'd lied... he must have... Or she would have been able to keep him from coming close to her, or hit her, cut her, _burn _her, or...  or whatever else he'd done to make her hurt inside and out!

How badly was she hurt, anyway?  Aki concentrated on opening her eyelids, finally succeeding in opening one a crack.  She was in a dim room - or perhaps her vision was no longer working right - and she was alone.  Her hands were tied above her head, likely to a hook in the wall.  Her feet were on the floor, but could barely take her weight.  Aki whimpered as she saw the ruin of her body:  Her skin was flushed an angry red, and had bubbled and blistered in several places.  There were lacerations across her stomach and chest, where great swatches of her skin had been removed.  _I shouldn't be alive...  _Aki shut her eye again.  _Do I have magic, after all?  Is it keeping me alive?_

_What good are these abilities if I can't even save the people I love?  _Tears slipped down her face, the salt of them burning her scoured cheeks.  _Jane's right, they are a curse.  Why won't they let me die?!_

*    *    *

When Ryan had heard their voices over the radio, he'd been weak with relief.  Jane and Neil were all right!  They'd set up a meeting place inside the city, and he was moving along the labyrinthine underground as fast as he could.  Major Elliot struggled behind him, his body still not up to the exertion, but he was uncomplaining.  He kept quiet, except to offer a shortcut when one was available.  He seemed to fall naturally into the role of follower, Ryan noticed.  No wonder Hein had walked all over him.

On their way up, at Ryan's urging, they stopped in the area where Ash had attacked them.  He seemed to have vanished, and the area was momentarily secure.  Ryan hurried along the catwalk to where several charred forms lay.  "Oh God," he whispered.  Amidst the scorched metal there was a circle left untouched by flame.  Lying in the middle was Dr. Sid... or part of him.  Ryan bent over the old man, closing the glazed eyes before turning to look at Elliot.  He didn't say anything; what could he have said?  The elderly scientist had likely been killed in the blast that had knocked Ryan over the edge.

He backed away, scanning the bodies.  "I don't see Dr. Ross," he said.

"Most of the bodies are unrecognizable," Elliot began.

"Or maybe Ash took her to Boyer," Ryan said grimly.  "She'd make a valuable hostage; and she's competent enough to take over whatever work he abducted Dr. Sid for."

"You're not leaving without her."  Elliot made it a statement, not a question.

"No."  Ryan's voice was firm.  He wouldn't leave Aki behind. Not after all he'd seen.  Who knew what Ash would do to her...

"Let's get the rest of your squad, then," Elliot said in a resigned tone.  "I have a feeling we'll need them."

They left Sid's body, though Ryan informed Elliot they were returning for it on the way out.  The major put up no argument, choosing to follow Ryan upward and finally into the city itself.

After that, it was only a matter of dodging patrols as they wove their way through the streets towards their rendezvous.  "There seems to be a lot of them out," Ryan observed, after they ducked into a building for the fifth time.  "They definitely know we're here."

They made good time, reaching a small, empty cafe away from the city's main streets that had been a favorite of the Deep Eyes squad.  Ryan found Jane and Neil inside, alert and wary.  They'd also chosen to help themselves to some of the canned food still inside, and Ryan rolled his eyes. 

"Sarge!" Jane cried as they entered.  She'd been poised to attack, and he thought he felt a chill breeze as he neared.  Neil's hand was resting on a gun sitting on the counter next to him.  

"Am I glad to see you," the tech grinned.  Then he caught sight of Major Elliot's shrouded form.  "Who's the mysterious stranger?  And where are Dr. Sid and Dr. Ross?"

Ryan's delight at seeing his teammates faded.  "Dr. Sid is dead.  And Dr. Ross may have been taken by the enemy."  The others were silent as Ryan continued.  "This is Major Elliot.  He's been heading the resistance against Boyer."  Neil's eyes widened, and Ryan tapped the side of his head, then made a slashing motion across his throat. _Don't mention General Hein! _he willed.  "He's agreed to come with us to provide evidence to the Council.  With him, we should be able to convince them to send General Ryder - "

"Ryder's already here," Neil said flatly.  "Boyer isn't the leader here; he works for Ryder."

Ryan's jaw dropped as the implications sank in.  Their biggest ally was their foe?

"My God," Elliot whispered.

"We're going after Dr. Ross," Ryan said.  "And then we're getting out of here.  There's more going on here than meets the eye, and the Council needs to know they have a traitor in their midst."  But where to begin?  How could they possibly find Dr. Ross?  They could have taken her anywhere.  "Do you have any ideas where they may have taken her?"

Neil's eyes narrowed.  "Ryder's quarters - but I don't want to go there unless I have to. And Jane and I know where the power-users are being kept, but they're under heavy guard.  Finding her is going to be difficult."

He didn't want to search the heavily-guarded areas unless he absolutely had to.  And there was an odd reluctance in Jane and Neil; what had happened to them during their separation?  Well, he'd ask them later.  

"Maybe we can get answers from one of their own men," Elliot suggested softly, and Ryan jumped.  He'd forgotten the other was with them.  "We could capture one of his soldiers.  They may know something."

"We could overpower one of their squads if we take them by surprise," Jane said thoughtfully.  "But there's no guarantee they'll know anything."

"It may be our only chance," Ryan said.

So they set out in search of a patrol.  They stayed close together, ready to overpower anyone they found.  Unfortunately, they seemed to be too far away from the military headquarters; the patrols were few and far between this far out.

After about twenty minutes, they were rewarded by the sound of an engine coming down the road towards them.  Ryan glanced over at Jane, who crouched beside him.  "Have they all been traveling in jeeps?"

Jane smiled. "Nope...  It must be someone important."

"Ice the road," Ryan commanded.  He signaled for the others to stay back as Jane created a coat of ice spread across the road in front of the oncoming jeep.  Then they crept back into the doorway of the nearest building, pressing themselves into the shadows.

The jeep hit the ice and slewed sideways, slamming into the side of the building across the road before the driver could recover.

Instantly, the squad rushed forward, trailed by Major Elliot.  When they reached the smoking jeep, they saw there had been no need for haste; the driver was slumped over the wheel, unconscious.

Ryan gripped the man's shoulder, pulling him back.  "Look what we have here..." he breathed, when he saw the pale face under flaxen hair.  "We got Major Boyer!"

To Be Continued...


	22. End of Eternity

Disclaimer:  I think we all know the drill by now.  I don't own it, don't make any profit with it, I only do this for fun, yadda yadda.

Author's Note:  I can't believe how close I am to completing this fic!  Heh, the other night, I even wrote the first chapter to the sequel, since it genuinely looks like it's going to happen.  Go me!  And the title of this chapter is a little nod of acknowledgement for how long it's taken me to get this up.  Sorry, folks!

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Twenty-Two

End of Eternity

They'd decided to wait for their prisoner to come around before doing anything else.  Major Boyer's hands and feet were bound, and Major Elliot seemed to take a sadistic delight in seeing his predecessor trussed up like a turkey.

They'd found their way back to the café, and Neil was sitting at the counter again.  Jane took a tentative step towards him, then changed her mind and took a seat across the room, near the unconscious bastard who'd treated her like a guinea pig.  She hoped they'd let her kill him when they were done questioning him.  She'd start by freezing his extremities…

Not that they'd let her, of course.  Boyer was too valuable; he was going to be presented to the Council when they reached Chicago.  But for now, she could dream.  It was certainly much better than thinking about what happened back there, when she'd nearly died…

Jane shuddered at the thought.  She still had vivid memories of her final moments in the hangar, when Neil had been killed during his moment of triumph and she…  _let__ herself die.  She'd been out of ammo, yes, but there'd been a narrow escape route between the Meta's tentacles.  But escape had been the last thing on her mind.  Neil had been dead, and the sensation of her spirit being pulled from her body had hurt less than Neil's loss…_

Why?  Why did she still care?  She'd rejected his kiss, knowing that, deep inside, she wanted him.  After all these years, she still loved him.  Their fling at the HMA had meant more to her than she wanted to admit to anyone, especially herself.

And she'd almost told him, that moment when he'd held her in his arms, as he hadn't for so long…  Her gaze strayed towards Neil, and she watched the small man for a moment.  No, he wasn't much to look at, but the mind contained in that thin frame was so unlike her own that it drew her.

_No… minds!  There are two men in there now…  Both of them responsible for my death.  _How could she love a man who had two distinct personalities?  She crumpled a napkin in frustration, then flung it at the prisoner.

"Temper, temper," a familiar voice said calmly.  "Don't you know I'm too valuable to damage?"  Major Boyer was awake, and he didn't seem too perturbed by his situation.

Jane stood up and glared down at him.  "Too valuable to kill, yes," she corrected harshly.  "But you can survive a little damage."  She iced up the fingers of her right hand, holding them over him.  She wanted to see the fear in his eyes.  She wanted him to feel like the helpless victim this time.

But all she got from him was a cold smile that didn't reach his dead blue eyes.

*    *    *

She could feel her sanity leaving her.  Something inside of her mind had broken, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she succumbed to madness.  Insanity would be welcome.  Then she could forget…

Aki sank back against the wall, putting all her weight on her chafed wrists but no longer feeling any pain.  After Ash's last "tender" ministrations, she couldn't feel anything any more.  If only she could just die…

But oblivion wasn't forthcoming.  As madness slowly ate away at her, she only had her memories to help her lose herself.  And, even in her desperate condition, she still maintained her scientific curiosity.

Her so-called powers were what occupied her mind when Ash wasn't present.  She'd doubted him at first, but once she got over the initial shock of her torture and could think a little more clearly, she began to think Ash was right.

When she'd gone to help the Deep Eyes during the Phantoms' attack on Houston, something had kept Neil safe from a Phantom.  She'd felt something, an odd stirring sensation within her, but had dismissed it as nerves.

Then there was the rescue of Dr. Sid.  The ovo-pack had died, but they'd remained protected from bullets.

And the transfer to the _Black Boa.__  Something had seemed to pluck Neil from the sky and bring him to safety.  Again, she'd felt the stirring sensation._

Lastly, there was the shield that had saved her from Ash's inferno.  Did she have magic, too?  Was she using it automatically?  If so, then couldn't she learn to use it, as Jane had?

No.  Not with the way she felt, not now, when she could barely even remember her own name. _(I can help you…)  Not when she was losing what was left of her mind.  __(Just let me in…  I can help you learn, help you heal…)  Not when she was now hearing voices in her head, and seeing images in her mind of a fiery bird too fabulous to exist.  __Who are you? she demanded, though she didn't expect a figment of her imagination to explain itself._

_(Just hold on a little longer,) _was the voice's response.  _(Let me help you.  I can't keep you safe, but I can help you until your friends arrive.  They're looking for you.  Just let me in… let me help…)_

Without knowing quite what she was doing, Aki opened herself to the voice, and finally letting the madness overwhelm her.

*    *     *

Hein was back, lurking in the far reaches of Neil's brain.  The Phoenix's appearance seemed to have drawn him out, for the general's presence had been very strong when she'd been speaking to them.  But he'd said nothing to Neil since his attempt to take over Neil's body.

The Phoenix… What was she?  They hadn't mentioned her to the others yet.  How could they explain something they barely understood themselves?  Neil was half-convinced she'd been a delusion… except that the pain from the bullet hole in his knee was completely gone, and the tissue there was scarred, as if from an old wound.  It had been more thoroughly healed than when Ryan had touched it.  And then there was Jane…  Hein was uncharacteristically silent on the subject, so he had no help there.  Had they really seen her?  He wanted to ask Jane what she remembered, but… but he was scared to talk to her.  Had she really been trying to say what he'd thought he'd heard?

So he just sat quietly, watching the others out of the corner of his eye.  Only Ryan and Major Elliot seemed to be busy; Jane, like himself, was off on her own, keeping a watchful eye over the prisoner.

_I should talk to her, _he thought.  _I need to know where things stand between us.  But is it the right time to ask?  In front of the others?  He snarled in frustration.  _I was never good at this sort of thing…  _At this point, he would even have welcomed Hein's advice.  But the general was still shying away from Neil's mind._

A new thought surfaced.  _Did I hurt Hein when I tried to trap him?  _ Could a disembodied personality be injured?  It would explain why Hein was staying away.  Great; he _really didn't need another thing to worry him!  His thoughts were already busy with too many other matters!_

Luckily, he was saved from this line of thought by Jane's shout.  Their prisoner was finally awake, and all of them gathered around Major Boyer.

The major, despite his awkward position, didn't look particularly threatened.  He boldly met their eyes, though Neil thought the major's gaze lingered on him longest.  _Hein's right, he has such cold eyes… Dead eyes!  _Then Boyer's gaze met Elliot's shrouded features, and his face hardened.  "You," he hissed.  "You're the rebel leader, aren't you?"

"We ask the questions," Major Elliot said firmly.  Boyer's eyes narrowed, and his lips were a hard line.  Neil wondered if Boyer recognized his successor.  "Where is Dr. Ross being held?"

Boyer blinked.  "Dr. Ross?" he repeated, sounding genuinely puzzled.  "What about her?"

Ryan, after a quick look at Elliot, stepped forward.  "She was taken by Ash," he said coolly.  "Where is she?"

Boyer's eyes actually widened.  "Shit," he murmured.  "If Ash has her, then all I can say is that it's best to assume she's dead."

"What did he do to her?" Ryan demanded in a strained voice.  "He's under your control; what did you tell him to do?"

Major Boyer gave a short bark of laughter.  "My control?" he snorted.  "I have no control over him."

Ryan and Elliot were clearly taken aback by the major's reaction.  Jane tensed, and Neil could see ice form along her clenched fingers.

_(He's nervous.) _  For the first time in hours, Hein spoke, a tentative edge to his voice.

_What? _ Neil started.  _How can you tell?  _Boyer's expression hadn't changed much; Neil couldn't see any expression on the man's face to imply that he was nervous.

_(Major Boyer's losing control.  Ash is too much for him and General Ryder to handle.)  _Now Neil could almost hear the smirk in Hein's voice.  _(Add in your escape, and things aren't going well for them at all.)_

_Things aren't going well for us, either!  We lost Dr. Sid, remember?  _Neil snapped.  Then he turned his attention back to Boyer.  "You don't know where they are, do you?" Neil asked.

Boyer's pale eyes met his, searching his own for… what?  What did the major see?  "No.  Ash cut communications with us and vanished, presumably with your Dr. Ross.  So having me with you if you are foolish enough to confront him won't protect you."

Ryan ignored Boyer.  "This makes things more difficult," he said grimly.  "While we won't have to worry about General Ryder's men guarding her, Ash could be anywhere in the city."

"And he's more powerful than all of Boyer's men put together," Major Elliot added softly. "Do you wish to continue this?"  His tone made his preference clear, but he was still deferring leadership to Ryan, Neil noticed.  Even after his experience with the rebels, he was still a born follower, it seemed.

"If she's still alive, I don't want to leave Aki alone with that… that monster," Ryan said.  But then he turned to Jane, then Neil.  "What do you think?  If you want to leave, you can.  The Council still needs to know about this."

Neil met Jane's eyes.  He remembered cradling her dying form to his chest…  And then came the unwelcome memory of his own death in the hangar, the fear, the pain, the nothingness… Did he want to risk death again?  Or face losing another close to him?  They'd already lost Dr. Sid, and it might already be too late for Aki.

Jane had a curious expression, as thought she was waiting for his response before making her own.  Neil flashed her a cocky grin.  "Of course we're not leaving without Aki. She came for us, right?  Sure, we died once because of her already and have the right to expect the same from her, but I say this ain't the way for her to go."

"That was very touching, Neil," Jane said with a roll of her eyes.  Ryan chuckled.

"I suspected as much, the sergeant said.  "We just have to narrow down the search – "

"Or we could get Major Boyer to help."  Major Elliot was standing with his thin arms folded across his chest, staring down at Boyer.  "He was alone in the city for a reason, and he's always been the one with Ash whenever we came upon them.  I think he doesn't know where Ash is, but he was searching for him and has the means to find him… and Dr. Ross in the process."

Boyer glared up at them.  "It's not like I have a choice, do I?  Very well, I'll help you find your precious Dr. Ross… and your graves while we're at it."

*    *    *

Finding himself a captive of the Deep Eyes had come as a surprise to Major Boyer, but he hadn't been alarmed.  While they had proven themselves to be more adept survivors than either he or General Ryder had suspected, they were still only four people.  Unless, of course, the rebels were involved, but from the snatches of conversation he'd heard, only their leader was still in the city.

Major Elliot.  Boyer suppressed a snort of amusement.  He'd never have suspected the older man of having the backbone to stand up against Ryder's soldiers.  Wouldn't Ryder be surprised…

But he wouldn't be there to see the look on his so-called superior's face.  Instead, he was sitting in the back of his mangled jeep, with the ice-bitch and the sergeant on either side of him.  The hands clasped together on his lap were encased in a sheath of ice, a more effective bond than the ropes they'd pulled off him.

In the front seat, Corporal Fleming fought to keep the jeep going straight; its frame had been twisted slightly in the crash and tended to swerve to the left.  Major Elliot kept his eyes glued to the scanner – or so Boyer thought; it was difficult to tell with that tattered hood covering his face.

He'd explained about the scanner willingly enough.  It was long range, and set to find spirits that showed a big percentage of green, without showing the spirits of those in the jeep, which would confuse the matter.  They would have figured out how to use the scanner on their own, Boyer knew, but a complacent prisoner would be given more freedom than a rebellious one…

Not that he could do much.  His hands were frozen together past his wrists, with the ice seeping even into the folds of his skin, making movement impossible.  Not that wriggling his hands would do any good, anyway, since the ice couldn't be loosened like rope would.  It would melt off, eventually, but he knew Corporal Proudfoot would just renew the ice.

He'd lost all feeling in his hands, and knew he'd probably come out of this with frost bite.  He doubted his captors cared, so long as he could testify against Ryder later if they got out of the city alive.  What would a few lost fingers matter?

Boyer didn't care.  They hadn't even had the brains to notice that the blood that stained the jeep's dashboard was more than what should have come from the small cut above his eye.

So he sat back and watched his captors with an air of bemusement as they drove along the city's empty roads, searching for Project Ash and their probable doom.  He paid special attention to Corporal Fleming as he searched for some sign of whatever it was about the man that chilled him.  What was he?  He wasn't one of the power-users, that was obvious.  An Undead, maybe?  No, he didn't have that strange look in his eyes, the one that spoke of the pain an Undead lived through.  Sergeant Whittaker had it, though no one seemed to notice.  Boyer hadn't seem Major Elliot's eyes, but he could see enough of the man's ruined flesh to know that he was Undead as well.  And he was a power-user…  What did that mean?  Boyer filed that question away for later consideration.  If Fleming wasn't an Undead or a Mage, as he'd heard the Deep Eyes call the power-users, was he a Duo?  But why would that be so sinister?  Was there an edge of madness to him that Boyer was picking up on?

_You look pretty good for a dead man, _he'd said.  Did Neil have someone inside of him who knew?

*    *    *

He'd come back, and Aki felt herself die a little more inside.  This cruel fiend with Gray's face was slowly tearing her apart, piece by piece, as though he were a child curious about how something worked.  And like a child, he was frustrated by his inability to discover the powers he insisted were within her, and he took his rage out on her.

But she no longer noticed the pain.  Her whole body hurt so much, what was one more cut or bruise?  What did it matter anymore that she suffered from burns on one hand and frostbite on the other?  Or that her back was scored with electrical burns?

"You're hurting," his voice said, sounding distant to her ears but she could still hear that strange mix of child-like petulance mixed with an adult's mature tones.  "Why won't you cooperate?  Show me your powers and it won't hurt anymore."

_Why? _she wondered.  What did he care?  Her dull gaze fastened on the stitches clearly visible beneath the short fuzz of hair on his scalp.  They'd messed up his mind so much, it was hard to believe he'd done this for something like love.

Then again, they said love hurt.  Aki quelled the hysterical laughter that threatened to escape her split lips.  Ash, she'd learned early on, _hated _being laughed at.

But he seemed to expect some sort of response from her, so she forced a word out of her aching throat.  "Can't," she murmured thickly.

Ash's lips thinned, and Aki couldn't help but shudder at the man's suddenly brutal expression.

_(It will be all right,) _the soothing voice whispered into her mind.  Aki started; she'd forgotten about the speaker!  It seemed that this was a figment of madness that wasn't going to leave her.   _(Just hold on,) _the voice continued.  _(Your friends are on their way.)_

_I don't want to hold on any more… I want to drift away…_

Ash had reached out on hand towards her when he suddenly froze.  Then he whirled, facing the door.   Fire flared from his skin, rippling across his body in a wave.  Something had him on alert, and Aki's curiosity stirred her from her stupor.  _(Your friends,) the voice in her head said smugly._

_They have no chance, _Aki thought numbly.  Their combined abilities weren't enough to defeat Ash…

Then there was a brilliant flare of white, engulfing Ash in a pillar of light he couldn't escape.  In the seconds before the light faded, the Deep Eyes ran inside, skirting the spell that held Ash and making their way straight towards Aki.  As the light vanished, Neil and Ryan took up a defensive position around Aki, drawing their weapons while Jane sliced through Aki's bonds.  Aki sagged limply against the other woman, and she dimly heard Jane curse when she saw the shape Aki was in.  "Sarge, you're gonna have to carry her."

Ash straightened, recalling the flames that had dissipated when he'd been hit.  But before he could ready himself for an attack, Ryan and Neil opened fire, each bullet pounding against Ash's hastily erected shield and driving the man back.

But there was no way they'd be able to make it out of there alive.  While Ash couldn't evade or maneuver inside the small room as well as he could in an open area, he could still put up a fight.  He was better with his powers than any of them, and he could use a wider range of attacks more rapidly.  He was able to melt the gun from Ryan's hand, and knocked Neil to his knees with a barrage of ice.  Jane, still clinging to Aki, couldn't manage to get into the fight.

_They're going to die, _Aki realized with horror.  _Because of me, they're going to die again!  "Stop," she croaked as Jane shifted Aki so the soldier could stand with her teammates.  She tossed a bolt of ice that Ash easily deflected.  "Stop!" Aki pleaded as Ryan began to choke, a globe of water surrounding his head and making breathing impossible.  They had to get out of here, to leave her behind so they could run.  But she couldn't explain this to them, couldn't get the words out of her mouth.  All she could do was gather all her breath into one earsplitting scream.  __"Stop!"___

And to her astonishment, the battle did.

*    *    *

"What the hell?" Neil asked as the water flowed from Ryan's face and splattered on the floor.  He drew in great gulps of breath as his teammate climbed slowly to his feet.  He wasn't so distracted by breathing, however, that he didn't see what had stunned the others.

Ash was standing in the middle of the room as though frozen.  There was no twitch of muscles, no blink of his eyes.  Only the rage that still simmered in the depths of his pupils showed he still lived.

Wary of a trick, Ryan picked up Neil's gun, ignoring the pain in his singed hand that his status as an Undead made impossible to heal.  Ash only glared at him as Ryan drew closer, and his finger tightened on the trigger.  _I should kill him now…  _But his hand shook, and he lowered his arm.  He turned his gaze away.  _I can't…  Whatever he is now, he was once our captain.  I can't do it; he was my best friend!_

"Let's get out of here before he snaps out of it," Ryan said softly.

"Sir, what about… Ash?" Jane said, as she tried to keep Aki on her feet.  _My God, what did he do to her?  Ryan couldn't see anywhere under her tattered clothes that wasn't bruised, cut, or worse._

Ryan handed the gun to Jane, then gently scooped Aki into his arms.  After her scream, she seemed to have lapsed into a semi- consciousness.  She was awake, but unaware of the surroundings.  "If you can kill him, do it.  I can't."  His tone was agonized.  _I failed my best friend…_

He left them, going out into the hallway where Major Elliot waited with the captive.  Jane and Neil were right behind him.  _So she couldn't do it, either._

"What happened?"  Elliot demanded when he saw them.  He pulled off his cloak, offering it to Ryan, who wrapped it around Aki.

"Magic.  Something froze Ash…  _stopped__ him, actually," he corrected himself, remembering Aki's shout.  __There were two __green spirits on the scanner when we found them. Could she…?  "We need to get out of here.  It's not going to hold him forever."_

Once again, they found themselves running, slowed by a reluctant captive and Ryan's own burden, who hadn't responded well to the healing he'd done on her before they were on the move.  Ryan expected any second to be blasted from behind by the enraged Ash, but they made it safely to where they'd left Dr. Sid's body.  No one argued when he told them to take the corpse, and Jane lifted it easily.  Then they were on the move again, heading downwards, and finally past the barrier through the entrance they'd used an eternity ago, and were out of the city.

*    *    *

Deep in the bowels of the city, Ash's still form twitched.  Then he seemed to explode into motion, destroying the room around him in his fury.  When there was nothing left but splinters of furniture, Ash swept out of the room, running towards the building's exit.  His gaze scanned the area around him, searching for his lost prey.  When he found no sign of them, he threw back his head and screamed.

To Be Continued…


	23. The Green Spirits

Disclaimer:  All characters owned by Square; no attempt is being made at making a profit from them.  I wouldn't know how to if I tried.

Author's Note:  I'm sorry to make you wait so long for this!  It was a very difficult chapter to write, with all the dialogue and plot explanations and the like.  Hopefully, this was worth the wait.  And I intend to have this story finished before I begin classes in August, since I have no idea how frequently I'll be able to write then.  Don't worry; it will be finished!  I'm too close to the end to give up now.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Green Spirits

It was difficult to believe this thrashing, moaning ruin of a woman could possibly be Dr. Aki Ross.   Every inch of clothing peeled away from her body revealed more damage, more wounds that weren't responding to Ryan's healing touch.  Jane's gorge rose as she took in the burns, ranging from first to third degree, the frost-bitten extremities, the cruel slashes…  The empty eyes…  The way Aki flinched when Ryan even came near her and her screams when he touched her…  Jane had been left with the job of carefully bandaging Aki's every wound, for her feminine touch seemed to be the only one that didn't invoke terrible memories.  Jane tried to contain her feelings behind a wall of ice, but she felt like weeping.

No one deserved this.  Her own torture at the hands of Boyer's scientists had been nothing to this.  They hadn't beaten her… raped her… broken her… all in the guise of the man she loved. Tenderly, Jane wrapped bandages around Aki's hands, pausing when the woman flinched away but she put up no other protest.  Aki's entire body was bound in gauze; she didn't need clothing because there was nothing revealed, though Jane had gently dressed her in an oversize shirt.

Jane was silent during the entire process.  What could she say?  That everything would be all right?  That was a vicious lie, and Aki didn't deserve it.  Besides, the woman was too withdrawn to even notice her presence, except when Jane's hands brushed somewhere that triggered the memories.  Why had he done this?  How could the captain…  No, Jane reminded herself.  That… being wasn't the captain.  This, more than anything, convinced her he was truly a monster.  Why hadn't she shot him when she had the chance?

"Lay down," Jane said softly, when she finished with her ministrations.  Aki blinked her sunken eyes, framed by bandages.  Deep cuts ran under each eye, and another had been etched into her temple.  When Jane had begun, it had looked as if Aki were weeping blood.  Aki whimpered slightly, but obeyed, and Jane sighed with relief.  She didn't know what she'd have done if Aki required more comfort.  She could barely keep her own emotions in check; how could she soothe Aki's?  
  


Shoulders stiff with rage, Jane left the room once she was certain the drugs she'd given Aki were taking effect and the woman was finally drifting into unconsciousness.  She cursed her weakness.  Perhaps she and Aki hadn't always gotten along, but the woman didn't deserve this suffering.  Next time, she wouldn't hesitate.  Next time, she would kill Ash before he could do this to another person.

*    *    *

Ryan found Neil in the cockpit, setting the scanners.  "How long until we reach Chicago?" he asked.  Neil paused, turning to face the sergeant with a guilty look on his face… and that strange, _other look in his eyes that Ryan now realized meant Hein was active in Neil's mind._

"We're not going to Chicago yet," he said slowly, hesitating a moment as if waiting for chastisement.  He seemed to be taking the initiative more and more lately, obviously at Hein's urging.  But Ryan held his tongue.  When nothing was forthcoming, Neil continued, "The _Black Boa's dangerously low on fuel.  That's why the military doesn't mass produce this ship – it's a fuel hog that needs to be refueled after every trip.  We're stopping at Philadelphia first.  And… it was suggested that Ryder would have man waiting for us or searching for us along the routes to Chicago or Houston.  This way, we can hopefully avoid them for now, and we could just send all the relevant information to the Council from the ship anyway."_

Ryan felt relieved.  He wasn't as ready to face the Council and its questions as he wanted everyone to believe, and this delay gave him time to prepare himself.  "Good.  Then we have time to question Major Boyer ourselves before turning him over."

"Sarge, how's Dr. Ross?" Neil asked after a moment.

That was another reason Ryan wasn't eager to return to the city.  Aki desperately needed a doctor, but she was terrified when too many people got too close to her; she'd curl into a ball and scream incoherently.  Ryan had tried healing her, but somehow, her body was fighting it, refusing to respond.  Or perhaps he just wasn't strong enough.  "It's bad, Neil," he said quietly.  "Ash wasn't kind to her.  I don't think we can count on her help for a long time," he sighed.

Neil slumped into his seat.  "Oh," he said weakly.

"Neil, we're going to interrogate Major Boyer in about ten minutes.  Would you like to be present?"

Something flickered in the depths of Neil's eyes as he sat upright.  "Yes," he hissed.  "We can record it and forward it to the Council," he suggested.  "That way, they'll have his testimony, just in case.  Assuming, of course, he talks."

Ryan stared silently at the corporal for a long moment, until Neil squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.  "What?" he asked finally, his voice slightly shrill.

"You," Ryan said finally.  "It's hard to get used to.  You try to be your normal self, but I can sense _him,_ underneath it all.  And then you say or do things that you would never do, at least not without permission.  It's difficult to get used to."

Neil shrank under Ryan's gaze.  "Sometimes it's hard to tell which ideas are mine, and which are his…"  Neil's eyes were shadowed when he met Ryan's.  "He stayed out of the way – mostly - after…"  Neil's mouth snapped shut, and Ryan was about to question him when he continued on his own.  "But he's back again, strong as ever.  Sarge, how am I supposed to get used to this?"  Neil's voice was plaintive.  "He _hates being a disembodied passenger…  He resents me for it!"  Neil closed his eyes and rested his chin in his cupped hand.  "There's going to be a battle for dominance someday," he said hopelessly, "and I'm afraid he'll win."_

Ryan could think of nothing to say to that.

*    *    *

Hein was becoming much more difficult to ignore.  Every time he made his presence known, Neil felt an influx of memories not his own, tangling with his own recollections until Neil couldn't sort them out.  This loss of self was frightening, and he couldn't even blame it on the general; Neil sensed the man wasn't doing it intentionally.

He'd tried to build a mental barrier to keep Hein away.  He'd read of such a thing in a book once, where someone could keep another out of their head by picturing a wall.  Neil hadn't thought much of it then, and, since it didn't seem to work, he still thought it was bull.  Except when he'd forcefully driven Hein away, it seemed blocking Hein was impossible.  Even that effort hadn't lasted, and Neil didn't think he had the strength of will to do it again.

He tried not to dwell on it as Ryan silently left him, and he set the scanners to alert them if any vehicles came too close.  Theoretically, they were too high for Phantoms.  That done, Neil lingered in the cockpit, unwilling to face Ryan, who pitied him, or Jane, who was again closing herself to him now that the emergency was over.  Then there was Major Elliot, who despised Neil's other half, and who was being kept in the dark about the whole thing… or Major Boyer, whose chill manner even in captivity made Neil's skin crawl.

_(Imagine working with him,)_ Hein murmured.  _(He tried to act as though he were the perfect, obedient subordinate.  But there was something about him that disturbed me, even before I suspected he was Ryder's man.)  Neil received brief glimpses of Boyer when he had worked with Hein via the general's memories, and Neil tried to block them out without success._

The only time he ever did succeed was when he was too busy to think it through.  He couldn't find any other way to occupy himself up here.  He may as well go assist the interrogation.

The others had already gathered in the makeshift cell; all except Aki, that is.  A quick glance at Jane, her clothes blood-stained, showed she had just come from working with the doctor.  She didn't return Neil's gaze; she was focused solely on the prisoner.  Looking at her, it was difficult to believe she'd been so close to death.

Boyer was seated, his arms and legs tied to the chair's.  Despite having spent almost an hour frozen, Boyer's hands looked unaffected, Neil observed.  Ryan's doing?

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.  Clearly, no one here had ever interrogated a prisoner before.  Even Major Elliot remained silent, standing back where his ruined features weren't as visible.  Neil thought he felt a wave of contempt from Hein at the sight of his major, and… guilt?

"You're going to be taken before the Council when we arrive in Chicago," Ryan said finally.  "You could face court martial, or even execution for being part of General Ryder's betrayal.  However, if you tell us everything, then the Council may be more lenient with you."

"Oh?  And how do you know the Council isn't in on it?" Boyer asked in an amused tone.  A faint smile touched his lips.  "If that's so, then _you'll be the ones in trouble."_

Ryan looked shocked speechless.  _Boyer doesn't make things easy, does he?_ Neil mused to himself.  Then, to his unwelcome guest, _He's bluffing, right?  _

No response came.

"Are they?" Major Elliot asked, his calm tone matching Boyer's.

Boyer shrugged.  "I'm not privy to all of General Ryder's secrets.  He could be working under the Council's orders, or he could be planning a hostile takeover of the Council now, for all I know.  But I can tell you some things."

"And will you?" Major Elliot asked.

Boyer was silent for several minutes, as though thinking it over.  "Certainly," he said, his tone gracious. "If I don't, your overeager little ice bitch there will find less pleasant ways of getting it out of me."  Jane's lips curled into a snarl at this, but she said nothing.  "What would you like to know?"

"Start with the green spirits," Ryan said.  "What do you know about them?"

"They've only been seen in unborn children before New York.  They're gifted with magic, after a clinical death and resurrection," Boyer said calmly, as if unaware how momentous his announcement was.  "We've known this for years and have had scientists working on putting the spirits to use."

"What kind of use?" Major Elliot asked.

"Fighting the enemy, of course.  And equipping the abilities to others.  It was thought that by putting the powers in special ovo-packs, a select group of soldiers could put these powers to use in defeating Phantoms."

_Good intentions.  This all started with good intentions!  _Why was Neil not surprised?

"Then… the Council _was _aware of this?  A project this big would have needed their approval."  Elliot sounded stunned.  "I've never heard –"

"No, you wouldn't have," Boyer said mildly.  "But no, actually, due to the… unorthodox methods used, the research was begun without the Council's knowledge.  Funding was found elsewhere."

Something about that drew Hein's attention, and Neil found himself asking, "Where?" before anyone could question Boyer.

He wished he hadn't spoken.  Boyer's gaze came to rest on him, cold and calculating.  "General Ryder diverted funds from less important projects to something he felt would truly save the world."

"The Zeus Cannon," Neil said softly, without meaning to.  Hein was again speaking through him.

Boyer's eyebrows arched.  "Very perceptive," he murmured.  "Yes, General Ryder felt the cannon was a waste, but he couldn't stall its construction.  So he borrowed from the funding while trying to make use of the green spirits.  Unfortunately, Ryder didn't have the best scientists available, and the research suffered.  It had been Ryder's hope that once he earned the New York post, he'd be able to change it to an overt operation and get the pick of scientists and funding."

Remembering what General Ryder had said, it was Neil who countered this.  The others had fallen silent, strangely willing to let him handle this.  "Did he really think they'd approve this?  Once they found out how the general got these people with powers, they'd have shut down the project immediately."

Boyer said nothing for a moment.  "True.  The sacrifice of a few pregnant women wouldn't have gone over well with the bleeding hearts of the Council.  But they would have accepted the ovos that increased the power of the USMF."

_Sacrificed a few women?  That was new._ "Wait…  you mean Ryder just killed innocent women?  When he spoke to me he implied –"

"At first, yes, he found a few 'volunteers.'  But after he lost his chance to make it an overt op, he took more drastic measures."  And here Boyer grinned, a sickly look that made them all uneasy.  "And I know what he implied…  You're correct.  He didn't wait for barriers to fall; he dropped them himself."

There were sharp gasps from the others, but the attention of Neil was only for the major.  It took him a moment to realize that was because Hein was a heavier presence in his mind than a moment before.  Something about this had brought him to the edge, and Neil was dangerously close to losing his body to the general.

"What cities?" Neil heard himself ask.  

"Does that matter?"  Boyer was watching him more closely now, as if he sensed there was something off in Neil's attitude.

Neil found himself taking a step forward.  "What cities?"  The words forced themselves past his clenched teeth.  _Stay out of this! Neil pleaded._

"Atlanta.  Detroit.  And… San Francisco."

The tenuous control Neil had over his body vanished in a rush, and he found himself lunging forward, his hands around the major's throat.  "No," came a deadly whisper, said in his voice but not by him.  "My wife…  You bastards killed Rhiannan!"  With Hein's anguished accusations came a flow of memories, overwhelming Neil until he felt as if he were drowning in them.  Dominating them was a beautiful red-haired woman, Hein's wife.  The clearest memory, one that carried the most sadness, had the woman murmuring in his ear – Hein's ear – that she was pregnant again, and she almost hadn't told him because she didn't want to worry him while he was away, but she'd been so happy she'd just _had _to tell him!

It had been the last time he'd seen her, Neil sensed.  "You made our child one of your monsters!" Hein screamed.  

Neil felt himself roughly grabbed from behind, and Ryan pulled him away from Boyer, who didn't look worse for wear.  "Snap out of it, Neil!" the sergeant pleaded.  Neil tried to force his way through the maelstrom of pain, succeeding only because Hein's rage made him lose his control.

He fell to the floor, shivering as the feelings came back to him, and he realized for the moment that his body was his again.  "Neil, are you all right?" he thought he heard Jane say, as if from a great distance.  But it was Boyer's laughter that he heard clearest.

"General Hein…  I should have known you'd still be around," the prisoner murmured.  "This really does make things more interesting, doesn't it?"

"General Hein?" Major Elliot's voice was a mixture of anger and disbelief.  He turned his gaze on Neil, who could only huddle on the floor, shaking.  He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes.

The others moved closer, but Neil wanted to be alone, completely alone.  But that wouldn't happen ever again.  "Go away," he said, his voice a weak quaver.  He managed to find the strength to draw his feet under him.  "Leave me alone."  He suddenly pushed himself upward, staggering as he shoved his way past Jane.  "Leave me alone!"  He ran as quickly as his drained body allowed, but it wasn't fast enough to escape the other inside of him.__

*    *    *

General Ryder was fuming.  Project Ash was gone.  His second in command was missing in action.  The rebels seemed to have vanished.  And his foes had escaped.  In a matter of hours, the Council would know of what he'd done here before he had the chance to speak to them, to present his side of it.  They'd see him as a villain for this, a traitor.  And if they had Major Boyer with them, it would be much, much worse.

He had to stop them.  He'd put in a call to his men outside New York, ordering them to detain the _Black Boa _if they came upon it.  He'd ordered them to begin a rumor circulating that Dr. Ross was a traitor, but he had no idea how effective it was.  True, they'd stolen a Copperhead and left Houston when it needed them, but Aki Ross was a big hero, and blackening her reputation in the Council, even with his contacts there, would be difficult.

What he needed was to bring them down now.  If only he could command the Phantoms to attack their ship…

A noise outside the door of his office interrupted him, and he listened with shock at what sounded like a gurgling choke, then the fall of a body to the floor.  Before Ryder could draw his weapon, the door was forced open and Ash stood before him, green eyes blazing and teeth pulled back in a vicious snarl.  Ryder felt the blood drain from his face.

"I want them," Ash snarled, his fingers clenching with rage until the knuckles were white.  "They took her!  I want her back.  I want to _hurt _them!"

Perhaps all wasn't lost after all.  "I want to find them, too," General Ryder said cautiously.  "Perhaps we can help each other."

Ryder could almost feel the rage radiating from Ash, but the man seemed willing to listen.  "Help me find them," Ash demanded.

"Of course," Ryder smiled.  If he could get organized quickly enough, then there was still a chance they could catch Dr. Ross and her Deep Eyes squad before everything fell apart.

*    *    *

Aki woke with a choked scream, and pushed herself into a sitting position, scrambling backwards to escape the sheet's unwanted caress.  The pain from her sudden movements hit her, and she fought to control her nausea.  She lost the battle and leaned over the edge of the narrow bunk, vomiting up the contents of her stomach.

Then she sank back onto the bed, trembling.  Her breath came out in whimpers, and her heart beat sounded loud in her ears.  Her eyes were wide with fear as she searched her cabin for her tormenter__

_(He's gone… you're safe,)_ a soothing voice whispered into her mind.  Aki didn't believe it.  The voice had also told her everything would be all right, and she knew that to be a lie.

_(You're aboard your ship, with your friends.  You're going somewhere where people can help you,) _the voice told her.  _(You're safe.)_

_Safe?  No, no we're not all safe.  Dr. Sid…_  She could still see his twisted body, and the look of horror frozen on his face.  Was he safe?  No!  He was dead!  Killed by her torturer!

By the man she'd once loved more than life itself…  Tears poured down her bandaged cheeks, drenching the gauze taped beneath her eyes.  She lifted one hand, bound so thickly it was more of a club than a hand, and clumsily brushed at them.

_(I'm sorry.)_  The voice was genuinely regretful.  _(There's nothing I can do for him.  I can only help where there is still life.  Some things are beyond me.  You are almost beyond my help; I couldn't even assist your friends against Project Ash because I was concentrating my energies on healing you.)_

Aki lowered her hand, frowning.  The voice in head, the madness that spoke to her, was beginning to sound like more than a figment of her imagination.  _Who are you?_ she asked tentatively.

_(The __Phoenix__.  I'm you're friend,) the voice said softly, as though uncertain this was true.  She seemed to be waiting for Aki to condemn her… or accept her._

_What if I don't want you?_ Aki thought sharply.

_(If I leave now, you will likely die.  You've managed to block all outside attempts of healing you, so only something from within can help.)_  The gentle mind voice faltered.  _(You wish to die, don't you?)_

Death.  She'd cheated it so many times in her life.  Did she really want it?  _Yes!  Then she thought for a moment, recalling Ash's demonic features.  _But I wish to give him the same, first.__

_(Vengeance,)_ the voice said sadly.

_Freedom, _Aki corrected.  _Gray shouldn't have to live that way.  He… he'd want to die, rather than become… that._

The Phoenix was a silent presence in the back of her mind as she considered this.  _(I understand… when a man becomes a monster, perhaps death is kinder.)  _There was almost a strangled note to her voice, then her presence withdrew from Aki's mind, leaving her alone again.

Aki dismissed thoughts about the Phoenix as she considered her new objective.  There had to be a way to bring down Ash, preferably before her brought his magic into play.

As she lost herself in the dilemma, she became less aware of the pain that racked her body.  With her awareness focused elsewhere, the Phoenix was able to continue her job.

Aki would always bear the scars that disfigured her body and shadowed her mind, but the Phoenix was determined that Aki would soon have full use of her body.

Because she could sense Ash's presence, miles behind them, but gaining.  He was following them.

*    *    *

The man who answered Ryan's call was understandably irritable; it was almost the middle of the night, after all, and he'd probably been involved in Council business all day.

"The Council has called it a day," the man said sharply, "and most of them will be in bed by now."

Ryan was at a loss, having never really been concerned with Council business before.  Major Elliot was keeping his ravaged form out of sight, though he was there to offer advice.  "Push him.  This is important."

The major had said very little since he'd learned his commanding officer still lived inside of Neil.  Ryan really didn't need another potentially explosive situation right now…

"I have very important information for the Council," Ryan said again, slowly to be certain the other understood.

"It can keep until morning, _Sergeant," the man said.  Apparently, he didn't think anyone of such a low rank could possibly have anything worthwhile to say.  Ryan wondered where they'd dug up this idiot.  Messages could be delivered by any rank!_

"There is a traitor in the USMF," Ryan blurted out.  "He could be on his way right now to attack."  Would Ryder attack the Council?  Ryan wasn't sure what the man had planned, but he had a lot of firepower under his control, and a gathering of important military officers would be an excellent place to test them.  Would he go that far, though?  His motives had sounded good, even if his methods… No.  Anyone who'd drop a barrier as a means to an end wasn't to be trusted.

_What does that say about Neil?_  Ryan brushed away the concern as he met the other man's holographic image.

The man stared blankly for a moment.  "Is this true?" he asked finally.

"I have a recording to prove it."  Edited, of course, to omit Neil/Hein's breakdown.  "Please, let me speak to Councilwoman Hee."  It had been Major Elliot's suggestion to talk to Hee; Drake was close to the military, and may not have been trustworthy.

The screen went blank as they were placed on hold, and Ryan waited tensely.  Major Elliot looked too calm, Ryan thought as he met the older man's gaze.  How did he manage it?

There was a burst of static, then Councilwoman Hee appeared, her eyes bleary and her hair rumpled.  "This had better be important," she said, her weary voice tinged with impatience.

"Councilwoman," Ryan said, straightening and standing in a respectful near-attention pose.  "We have evidence that General Ryder is a traitor and that he plans to use the people of New York for his own gain.  I have testimony from Major Boyer – "

"Excuse me, sergeant," the woman said, looking confused, "but what are you talking about?  What people from New York?"

Ryan's heart seemed to stop.  What the hell?  "Those who were returned," he began cautiously.

"Do you mean the refugees from the fall?"  Now Hee looked irritated.  "Sergeant, what is the meaning of this?  General Ryder is a respected military leader, unlike others I could name.  While he did assist the refugees in finding cities to take them in, I assure you he had nothing to gain from this."

"You don't know, do you?"  Ryan was dumbstruck.  "You don't know anything about New York!"

"What about New York?" the woman asked.  Hee's face was torn between exasperation and confusion.

"When Dr. Ross came to New York because of a distress call she received, she found much of the population had been restored to life, myself and my squad included," Ryan said softly.  "General Ryder knew of this, and so did Councilman Drake."

Councilwoman Hee looked skeptical.  "You have proof of this?"

"Yes," Ryan said simply.

"I think you should tell me the whole story, Sergeant," she said finally.  "I've been hearing some bad things about Dr. Ross that have me suspicious.  I think the Council may have a traitor in their midst as well."

To Be Continued…


	24. Duo Personality

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the TSW characters involved; all belong to Square.

Author's Note:  At last, this is the chapter where I can start to tie everything together, so the story can almost make sense!  And it means that I am down to _three _remaining chapters.  Can you believe it?  OOTA's almost finished! Also, I should tell you this:  It may take awhile for the final chapters to be put up, because I plan to work on them simultaneously.  Once all three are done, and this fic is finished, I'll upload them, one every other day.  By doing this, I hope make the climax flow more smoothly than if I wrote one chapter a month.  I don't really like the ending to this chapter, but I suck at dialogue, and I just couldn't get it to work any other way!  At least I can get back to the action in the next chapters.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Twenty-Four

Duo Personality

The shudder that passed through the _Black Boa as it landed woke Aki from her fitful slumber.  Ever time she closed her eyes, __his face leered at her from behind her closes lids.  Her breath would catch in her throat so she couldn't even scream as she relived the torture again and again…_

Sweat matted her hair and streaked her face when she woke again, and her shirt clung to the skin bare of bandages.  But she was safe, she told herself.  Safe from the monster that had done this to her.

Aki closed her eyes, willing her breath to slow and her rapid heartbeat to calm.  Most of all, though, she prayed that the voice in her head wouldn't be there anymore.

Dimly, she wondered where they were.  It was too soon for them to have arrived in Houston, or wherever they were going.  Had someone said something about Chicago?  It was too soon for that, too.

For one gut-wrenching moment, Aki thought they'd stopped to leave her at a hospital.  The doctor side of her knew she desperately needed medical help, but the victimized part of her didn't want to be left in the hands of strangers, even if they only wanted to help.  She wanted to stay with the Deep Eyes, now the only people she knew she could trust, knew wouldn't _hurt her again…_

Aki choked down a sob.  She didn't want to be left alone where _he could get her…_

"Are you all right?"  The unexpected voice made Aki jump like a frightened rabbit, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming at the pain the movement caused.  Blood trickled down her chin.

"I'm sorry," Jane said, keeping her voice soft and low.  "I should have knocked first."  Her movements were slow as she came towards Aki.  She held a tray of food, which Aki doubted she could eat.

"Where… are we?" Aki asked in a raw voice.

"Philadelphia.  We're refueling, and Ryan's going to transmit Boyer's statement from a secure location to Chicago."

Boyer's statement?  Aki only dimly remembered their flight to the ship; now that Jane mentioned it, she thought she recalled the man had been with them.  She'd think about that later. "No hospital," Aki said, then took a cup of water in her clumsy, gauze-wrapped hands and sipping.

Jane raised her eyebrows.  "So the sarge was right that you'd feel that way.  Not that I blame you… but you need a doctor, you know, since Ryan can't help you."

"No time."  Aki carefully replaced the cup.  She eyed the bowl of soup speculatively, wondering who had put the straw in the broth so she wouldn't have to wrestle with a spoon.  "We have to stop… Ash," she said, her voice stronger after the water.  "We need to find a way to attack him, to _hurt _him, through his shields."

"We can discuss that in Chicago – " Jane began, but Aki gave an emphatic shake of her head, resulting in another flash of pain.  "It'll be too late.  Please, I need to know everything that's going on, all that you have learned, so I can think of something!"  She needed to strike a blow _now_ before she was overwhelmed by all that had happened and slipped away…  And she knew she'd missed quite a lot.

"I don't know the whole story myself."  Jane pursed her lips thoughtfully.  "I could gather the others before the sarge goes out, if you're feeling up to it."  She smiled wryly.  "I have the feeling we're not going to understand this without you, anyway."

"I'm up to it."  Aki's face hardened.  This needs to end now, before it tears us all apart."

She was surprised at the saddened expression that crossed Jane's face.  "I think it's too late to save Neil," the corporal whispered.  

As Aki listened as Jane told her about Neil's breakdown, she pretended not to notice the tears on the other woman's face.

*    *    *

Ryan was anxious to deliver his report to the Council, but he gave in to Aki's request.  He didn't want to stress the injured woman further, but the possibility that she might be able to clarify some matters before he sent the information to Councilwoman Hee made him chance it.

So he sat at the table in what they'd dubbed their briefing room, watching as the others arrived and took their seats.  Jane and Aki, looking no better than when he'd last seen her, were the last to arrive.

They were a pathetic looking bunch, Ryan admitted to himself as they all settled at the small table.  Aki took a seat as far from the others as possible.   She looked as though she was in agony, but there was a shocking clarity to her eyes despite the pain.  She was ready to do whatever it took to end this.  Ryan studied her out of the corner of his eye, taking in the stained bandages and the too-large clothing.  She was wearing one of his off-duty outfits, the only clothing they could find that would fit comfortably over her bandaged form.  She looked like a small, scared child.

Neil was slouched in the chair to his left.  His face was pale, and sweat beaded his brow.  Lines of pain were etched deeply into his forehead, and he kept touching a hand to his  temple as if to dampen the pain.  Ryan wondered how much control Neil had left over his body.

Major Elliot sat as far as he could from Neil.  He was unhooded, and his ravaged features looked gruesome in the light.  But, Ryan noticed, he somehow seemed more fleshed out than before, as if he were healing slowly.  Ryan was reminded of the wound in his abdomen, a wound that was growing smaller by the day.

Jane, sitting by Aki, was perhaps the only one seemingly untouched.  But something haunted her eyes, and he didn't think it was just horror at what had been done to Aki.  What had happened to her and Neil while they'd been separated from the rest of the group?

No, they weren't much of a group, not with one member dead and another changed beyond recognition.  Yet they were all that stood before General Ryder.

"What is it you wanted to know, Dr. Ross?" Ryan asked, keeping his voice soft and pleasant.  She still flinched under his attention.

"Everything.  All that Ryder and Boyer told you.  Maybe I can figure out what's happening."  Aki's voice was softer than his had been, barely audible.  Was she up to this?

"We don't have all the facts," Ryan said.  "Boyer obviously left things out.  He never even mentioned his own role in this; he seemed to be trying to place the blame squarely on Ryder."

"Boyer's devious," Neil said thickly. "Ryder may think he's using Boyer, but it might be the other way around."

Ryan tried not to frown at that.  That had to be Hein's opinion; Neil's dealings with Boyer weren't enough to form such an impression.  And if Hein felt that way, then it was a strong possibility.

"Ryder has known about the green spirits for years," Ryan continued, "though Boyer never said for how long, or how he became aware of them.  He never properly explained them-"

"Ryder said they're a fusion of Phantom and human spirits at the prenatal stage," Neil supplied.

"So that's why…" Ryan halted his train of thought to clarify it to Aki.  "The general began his own secret operation using funds embezzled from the Zeus."  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Neil's jaw tightened. _Control yourself, Neil… Control _him…  "He… he sacrificed pregnant woman for his experiments."

Aki's eyes narrowed in anger, but she said nothing.  Neil's fingers clenched until his knuckles were white.

"But that wasn't enough; he caused barrier failures so he could create greater quantities of these green spirits by using all the unborn children in the cities."  Possibly hundreds, he realized with a sick feeling in his gut.

"That is the most alarming aspect of this," Major Elliot broke in. "To carry out such an operation, he'd have to have much of the USMF under his influence. There's no way just he and a select few men could have gone in to a Phantom infested city and gathered all the altered fetuses."

Silence met his remark.  Then, "You mean, this could be part of one big conspiracy?" Jane said. "We could be heading in to a trap if everyone's in on it."

Ryan was left reeling at the thought.  He hadn't even considered how far this could go.  "Councilwoman Hee's not in on it," he said, though he couldn't conceal his uncertainty.  "She had no idea about New York."

"But Drake did; we told him and several of the Houston Council members," Jane said.

_No wonder the Councilwoman wants me to send the report from a secure channel._  _She could be surrounded by conspirators._  For a moment, Ryan wondered if he could even trust Hee.  _She could just be pretending, to lure us into a trap._  Ryan hadn't thought it would be possible for the world to feel less safe.  He was wrong.

"The spirits," Aki interrupted.  "Did Ryder or Boyer say if the fetuses were just used for tissue samples, or were they allowed to grow and develop into children?"

Neil's eyes widened, and he uttered a choked wail.  "My child… just a sample in a jar…" he moaned, as Hein again spoke.  The pain was clear in his voice.  Ryan couldn't blame him for his anguish. Elliot didn't look quite so sympathetic.

"I don't think either said. But, they're likely the source of the green ovo-pack we have."  More silence.  There was a sickly cast to Neil's features.

"Why do it?" Aki asked finally.  "The magic would have been no good against the Phantoms as they were, and he had no way of knowing they'd become corporeal, so what was he after?"

"We don't know, really, but it wasn't official business, because the operation was secret.  That's why he had to abduct Dr. Sid."  Ryan bit his tongue as soon as he said the name, and Aki looked away, but not before he saw the expression on her face.

"What about… us?" she asked finally, stumbling over the last as though she had difficulty including herself among the afflicted.

"From the sound of it, they haven't been able to figure that out," Ryan said, remembering what Dr. Sid had told them about his captivity.  "They're as baffled as we are – but they had the knowledge to take advantage of it."

"The return of the Phantoms, the sudden growth of plants, the resurrection of New York and the powers… I think these must be Gaia's doing."  Aki said.  They waited, and after a moment, she continued.  "Gaia received several injuries since the Phantoms arrived – this may all be a side effect of the healing process. Or there may be something terribly wrong with Gaia."

Ryan wanted to listen to Aki with an open mind, but even after his experiences, he had some difficulty with the Gaia theory.  Which reminded him…  He turned to Neil, watching the man closely, waiting for Hein to break through and scoff at the woman's theory.  But, though Neil looked as if he were in greater pain than before, he said nothing.

"Why is Ash different?" Jane asked.  "And you… he said you were like him, right?"

Ryan cringed inwardly at the lack of tact, but Aki considered the question carefully.  "The only things I can think of are that we were physically closer to Gaia than anyone's ever been… o r it has to do with the spirit wave," she said finally.  
  


"Enough of this," Neil/Hein interrupted.  "We need to figure out what to do about Ryder…"

"I don't think," Ryan said, in an attempt to lessen the tension, "that there's anything we alone can do.  We need the Council, and nay USMF people not under Ryder's control."

"I doubt even they could stop Ash," Aki said softly. "It will take much more than guns."

From the grim expressions on the faces of everyone at the table, Ryan realized that all had agreed to eliminate Ash, despite who he had once been.  "If only I'd been able to pull the trigger," Jane hissed under her breath.

"Let's not worry about that," Ryan said.  "I couldn't do it either.  How long will it take us to reach Chicago?" he asked, changing to a safer subject.

"'Bout four hours using normal engines," Neil said, sounding like himself for a moment.  "The _Black Boa's more like a big commercial airliner than, say, a Copperhead – it's sluggish in the atmosphere.  This thing was designed for the vacuum of space, not for long range flying."_

"Two hours if we do a couple of burns," Aki said softly.  "That uses a lot of fuel, but it'd be worth it."

"Can you fly?" Ryan asked her.  He had some rudimentary piloting skills – everyone did, for no one could predict when a pilot could be killed by a stray Phantom – but he didn't trust himself if they were going to use the _Black Boa's engines in powerful bursts, like what vehicles used to escape the atmosphere into space._

Aki held up her bandaged hands, a pained expression on her face.  Ryan turned to Neil.  "How about you?"  He feared the pilot was no longer sane enough to even set the autopilot.

"I… we… _I_ have trouble concentrating…" Neil said brokenly.  "But I'll do what I can."

Ryan wished they could just set the autopilot, but the ship would be unable to dodge the attack all feared was coming, and Aki had once said that the ship was difficult to pull out of auto.  He'd have to trust Neil.

"We'll leave as soon as I make my report to Councilwoman Hee," Ryan said, rising from his seat.  "The sooner we're off, the better.  They should be done fueling by the time I get back."  Ryan paused as he met Major Elliot's face.  "Major?  I'm sorry – did you have any orders?  I shouldn't have taken charge like that…"

"You did fine, sergeant," Elliot said, getting to his feet.  "I trust your judgment more than my own."  He shot an angry look to where Neil was still seated.  "I'm going to check on our prisoner," he added before stalking off.

Aki had quietly slipped away, and Jane was moving towards Neil. "I'll help you however I can," she said, her hand on Neil's shoulder.  Neil shot her a look that was purely Hein's, then stood unsteadily.

"I don't think there's help for me," he said flatly, pushing her hand away. He left without a backwards glance.

"Damn him," Ryan heard Jane whisper.  Ryan wondered if he should comfort her, but she brushed past him and went down the corridor in the opposite direction of Neil. _No,_ Ryan thought with a heavy heart, _we aren't much of a team anymore, are we?_  He wondered if they ever would be again.

*    *    *

So that was the _Black Boa._  Corporal Meredith Jones studied the smooth lines of the famous ship, curious about the people within.  Dr. Aki Ross was a hero; what had she done wrong?  Could the newscasts blaming Dr. Ross for the return of the Phantoms be true?

Well, it wasn't for a lowly tech to question her CO's orders.  They made no sense to Meredith, but she was sure the general had his reasons.

Meredith stepped over the massive tube connected to the fuel tank, waving at a couple of other techs doing a quick check on the hull.  They barely glanced at her; her security clearance was clipped to her shirt.  What was one more tech in a hangar?

Still, she was glad her goal was beneath the ship, under the cover of its landing gear.  No one else was under the ship's belly, though the opened panels in the hull showed it wouldn't be long before someone else came, and she wanted to be done before then.

Deft fingers pried apart another, larger panel, exposing the wires within.  She frowned as she examined them.  The _Black Boa was an experimental craft; the wiring was like nothing she'd ever seen.  She couldn't afford to choose the wrong one._

There.  She recognized one large wire with familiar plastic casing, and smiled in satisfaction.  She pulled her laser cutter from her tool belt and, without touching any of the others, neatly cut the line.

_But why?_Meredith found herself wondering again.  _If they've done something wrong, why not just arrest them?  She wrinkled her nose in puzzlement as she replaced the panel and walked out from under the ship.  _Well, General Ryder is the highest ranking officer in the USMF; who am I to question his orders?  I'm sure he has his reasons.__

*    *    *

"Are you up to this, Flyboy?"

No one had called him that in years, and its unexpected use startled Neil.   _It's a reminder,_ he realized.  _He's trying to tell me who I am._

"No," Neil responded to Ryan's question honestly.  "But it's just a straight shot; I could do it in my sleep."  He hoped.  Hein's breakdown had shattered Neil's tenuous barriers, and foreign/familiar memories kept washing through his mind, merging with his own until he wasn't certain what was his and what was Hein's.  Now he understood why Duos went mad.  But at least Hein was neither talking to him or through him at the moment; he seemed to be lost in his anguish…  His control seemed to have shattered, and that's why Neil was getting so many of Hein's memories mixed in with his own….

_Just do this for them, _Neil told himself, latching on to the memory of how to pilot a ship and clinging to it like a lifeline.  No time to sort through all those other memories.  _Just do this…_

Neil rubbed his temple with one hand, doing little to relieve the throbbing headache.  Maybe if his mind stopped screaming over the murder of his wife – no, he didn't have a wife, she was Hein's, right? – he could focus better.

Maybe it would be better to have Aki attempt this, after all.  Even if he did hate the woman… no, that wasn't him, was it?  Either way, the woman knew how to fly the ship.  But she wasn't in any condition to do so, they all said.  It was all up to him and his unwilling copilot.

Terror seized Neil. Did he know how to pilot this?  No, yes, no… He'd lost his grip on the knowledge… No, it was right there… Was it his or Hein's?  _It doesn't matter!  Just do it!_

"Are you all right?" Ryan's voice was concerned, and his eyes never left Neil's face. _ He's just waiting for me to crack!  Should I charge admission for it?  It bet it'll be a hell of a show._

Was that sarcasm his?  Or Hein's?  _That's not important!  Focus!  _Neil took a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around the control stick.  In a quivering voice, he asked for permission to take off.  Air control had him repeat the question before he received their permission and the, with a smoothness that surprised him – both of him – he took off from the hangar.

Neil wiped his brow with the back of one hand, which came away sticky with sweat.  Ryan's hand was on his shoulder, and he gave the tech a comforting squeeze.  He hadn't wanted to do this; he didn't trust his dual set of instincts which told him different things and was driving a wedge between him and the rest of the world.  

The ship flew straight under his guidance, and he breathed a sigh of relief.  Now, he just needed to take the ship higher, nearly out of the atmosphere, and begin the first engine burn which would send the ship shooting forward.  For that brief moment when the _Black Boa had reached its top speed, he had to be at his best.  __No pressure, no pressure…_

"You can do it, Neil.  And once we get to Chicago…" Ryan faltered.  _I'll be locked away, he finished silently.  _Both of me…_"We'll be safe," Ryan concluded weakly._

"Right," Neil said, his voice twisted in pain.  "Here goes," he murmured, as the ship reached the correct altitude, and he toggled in the command for the engines to power up for the first burn.

An alarm sounded, and Neil hastily cancelled the command as a warning flickered across a screen.  Neil peered at it, struggling to make sense of it.  Damn, he was a tech, wasn't he? He should be able to make sense of the warning!

"What is it?" Ryan demanded.

"A malfunction in the engines somewhere.  I think."  He studied the message, feeling a mixture of dismay and relief as the technical knowledge reasserted itself.  "We can't bring the engines to full power."

"Why not?  We did it before when we escaped into space," Ryan said.  Neil thought it was a criticism until he added, "Has the ship taken any damage between our rescue at the base and now?"

A paranoid side Neil hadn't known he had suggested sabotage, and his knowledge as a tech pointed out a dozen different ways such an effect could be achieved.

"This isn't an accident, sarge; someone sabotaged our engines.  One guess who ordered that."

"Shit," Ryan hissed.

"What do you want us to do?  I can turn the ship around and go back to Philadelphia, where we can get this problem fixed – though that could take hours, since we don't know where the malfunction is – or we can continue at our present speed."  Neil waited as Ryan considered the options.

"Is Ryder trying to slow us down, so we arrive in Chicago too late to do anything?  Or is he planning an ambush?" Ryan said, his tone frustrated.  "If we turn around, we could be stranded in Philadelphia while Ryder carries out whatever he's planning."

"Or we may be heading straight into a trap," Neil finished for him.  "Either out here, or in the city.  Maybe they couldn't arrest us in Philadelphia because Ryder didn't have a real excuse at the time.  If we're stuck there, he could have the time to find one.  But if we keep going, he may have troops waiting for us.  And… Ash."  

Ryan grimaced.  "Damned if you do…" he muttered, but didn't complete it.  "Does… Hein have any suggestions?'

Neil shrugged.  "I don't know how much of my mind is mine, and how much is him any more.  I wouldn't trust anything I can come up with."  He kept his tone matter-of-fact, but he saw Ryan wince.

Ryan's jaw tightened.  "We'll go on," he said at last.  "Can you plot a course that Ryder may not predict?"

"That'll just make it longer before we arrive," Neil warned.

"I know, but I want us to get there.  We're the only ones who have any idea of what's really going on, and it may be our word that finally sways the Council.  And our powers that save it.  Hopefully, we'll arrive in time to help."

"Better late than never, huh?" Neil smiled thinly.  Without another word, he brought up a map of the region, and began to plot a course that would get them to Chicago eventually.

*    *    *

As the only person aboard the ship who could be near Aki without frightening her, Jane had agreed to help the scientist as she used their unexpected delay for her studies.  Jane's mind lay elsewhere, however, as she absently activated the controls to scan Aki's spirit.

_Neil…_  The tech's brusque treatment of her had hurt, and she wondered if she could blame it entirely on Hein.  And the expressions on his face… She'd seen those looks before, in New York when they'd discovered the first Duos.  How long, she wondered, before he took that final plunge towards insanity?  How long before he'd begin to claw at his own body, tearing his flesh, all the while screaming incoherently as two trapped souls battled for supremacy?  Jane shuddered.  She didn't want to see Neil that way.

She'd been trying so hard to hate him.  If she didn't care for him, his madness wouldn't hurt her, right?  She'd thought it would be easy, with General Hein inside of him, but…  she couldn't do it!  Twice, she'd woken in his arms after she'd thought herself lost.  Twice, she'd experienced joy, kept carefully hidden deep within, that he was the one there when she'd woken.  Her knight in shining armor, the one she'd vowed to herself she'd never need.  He was doing it again; making her feel like a weak, helpless, needy damsel in distress.

Yet, she couldn't hate him for it.

The scanner bleeped as it completed its job, and Jane dismissed her thoughts and focused her attention on the matter at hand.  She quickly displayed the results as Aki stepped out, regarding them silently.

"Green," Jane said, taking in the ghostly human form that was a luminous green, without even a fleck of blue.  "I don't understand."

Aki's shadowed face solemnly took in the results.  "Neither do I.  Entirely green, like Ash's."  Her voice was a whimper when she said her torturer's name.  "It must be from our time in the crater together," she whispered to herself, and Jane had to strain to hear.  A tear glistened on Aki's cheek before being absorbed by the bandages.

"We have to stop him," Aki said, after getting control of herself.  "I may have an idea how."

Jane's head jerked up.  Why hadn't Aki mentioned this before?  "How?" Jane asked.

"Don't know if it will work… Damn, I wish Sid were here to tell me…"  Aki's voice was choked, but again, she seemed to collect herself, and Jane had to admire her determination not to fall apart when they needed her so badly.  "Bullets don't stop him; magic won't, unless it catches him by surprise…  We need something that will strike at his spirit, like with the Phantoms.  A modified Nocturne."

"How long would it take to develop something like that?" Jane wondered.  It had always seemed to take the scientists forever to design new weaponry during the Phantom war, and Jane doubted they could come up with something fast enough.

"I think I'd only need to alter the ovo-pack," Aki said after a moment.  There was a peculiar look on her face that was strangely reminiscent of Neil's when he was "speaking" to Hein; as if all her attention were focused on something within.  "In fact…" Aki said after a moment, "I could use that one we found at the base."  She walked over to the cabinet where she'd stored the green ovo-pack, then scowled as her wrapped hands couldn't handle the knob.  Jane moved forward to open it for her, but stopped as Aki put one bandaged hand to her teeth and tore the bindings away.  Jane winced as she saw flesh pull away as well, but Aki didn't seem to notice.  She repeated the process with her other hand, then flexed her mangled fingers.  _Weren't a few of her fingers broken? _It looked as if they'd healed since Jane had last checked…  It seemed Aki's powers were doing her some good, after all.

She watched Aki extract the ovo-pack and, holding it in her hands, cracked the casing along the seal, freeing the nutrients and the tissue within that generated the power.  With shaking hands, she pulled a vial of liquid from another cabinet and set it beside the ovo's casing, then drew a scalpel from a drawer.  When she saw what Aki intended to do with it, Jane moved forward, grabbing Aki around the wrist.  "Dr. Ross, don't!" she said.  "You're hurt enough already!"

Aki jerked her arm free, as though frightened, and Jane cursed her own stupidity for grabbing the frightened woman.  "It has to be me," Aki said.  "It has to be my spirit."  Before Jane could react again, Aki  ran the scalpel along the flesh of her palm, cutting a small sliver of skin, which she dropped into the ovo-pack.  Then, she opened the vial, which Jane recognized as fresh nutrients, and poured it into the pack.  Her hands trembling, she closed the pack and resealed it.

"This," Aki said softly.  "This will hurt Ash."

"In time, maybe," Jane said.  "But the tissue sample wasn't properly prepared; it can't – "  Jane halted as Aki cupped her hands around the ovo-pack, and a faint green glow encompassed her hands and the pack.  After a moment, the glow of Aki's hands faded, but the pack itself shone brightly.

"Impossible," Jane breathed.  "You shouldn't have been able to prime the pack like that!  How did you…  How could you _know _to do that?" Jane demanded.

"A little voice inside my head told me I could do it," Aki said, and Jane marveled that the woman could show humor at a time like this.  But then she saw the look on Aki's face, and realized the woman wasn't joking at all.

*    *    *

Neil was slumped in his seat in the galley, fast asleep.  Ryan had sent him away, saying he'd keep watch as the ship flew on autopilot.  _He doesn't even trust his own tech anymore…_

Neil had staggered into the galley with the intent to get something to eat and drink, but had collapsed the moment he'd taken a seat.  His drink and sandwich were untouched; the effort of keeping his mind on the job had just been too much.

But part of Neil wasn't asleep.  Part of him stirred, struggling to break completely free.

Hein couldn't take it anymore.  He was trapped in a realm of nothingness, deprived of all senses except in flashes when his host let them slip through the barriers he'd constructed.  Thoughts invaded Hein's own, thoughts that were as alien to him as his were to Corporal Fleming.

And it was getting worse; the revelation of what really had happened to his family had made him lose complete control of himself, and he knew Fleming was suffering as a result.  It was frightening to be exposed to so much, to have access to another's innermost thoughts and subconscious – or to have his own thoughts just as open to another person.  Admittedly, Fleming had done an admirable job of clamping down on the unwelcome invasion, but it left Hein completely alone and helpless when he did.

He didn't like being helpless.

But there was a way to ease his frustration, if he only dared take it.  If he could escape the mesh of Corporal Fleming's thoughts, to take the body as his own, however briefly, and be _free…_Then confinement would be bearable. He'd almost done it before; had come very close to it, in fact, when he'd been able to speak through Fleming at the meeting.  Could he take complete control?

And, if he did, would he be able to relinquish control back to the body's proper owner?  Giving up life to return to this prison would be impossible!

Yet the other alternative was to go mad, as the other Duos had done, as Corporal Fleming was.  And madness was not an option he was ready to face.

So now, with his host asleep, he made a tentative attempt to connect with Fleming's body, to take hold in a way that wouldn't jar the corporal from his slumber.  His last efforts had been too hasty, too aggressive.  It was no wonder the other had fought him.

As the first sensations came to him, he had to struggle to hold himself back.  To actually _feel again was a headier drug than any he'd ever encountered, and he had to fight to keep himself from rushing.  But his patience was worth it; he was rewarded with complete control over the sleeping tech's body._

Hein wriggled the fingers for the joy of it, then pushed the body into a catlike stretch as he got the feel for it.  The body felt strange, like an ill-fitting garment, but it was better than nothing. It felt so good!  How could he go back to nothingness after this?

But that would mean trapping his host in the same prison he'd come to loathe.  Once, he wouldn't have cared.  _He was the superior officer, the one who was important. Now, though…_  It's my fault Corporal Fleming is this way… My fault ___New York__ is a city of tortured souls… My fault Captain Edwards is a monster and Dr. Sid is dead…  Once, he would have been able to lay the blame on General Ryder and Major Boyer.  But they'd merely taken advantage of the opportunity __he had given them.  __All my_ fault!_  His borrowed fingers clenched, the nails biting into the palm and drawing blood._

A soft sound behind him startled him, and he tensed as light footsteps padded into the room.  Dr. Ross, seemingly unaware of his presence, moved through the shadows towards the galley's refrigerator.  He took in the pained way she moved, and flinched.  _Also my fault…If only he'd let the woman go through with her plan to save the earth…_

Aki finally caught sight of him, and gave a frightened gasp.  "Oh," she said faintly.  "I didn't know anyone was in here!"  Her eyes were wide and fearful; she'd been able to sit in on the meeting with Jane at her side, but now she was completely alone in a room with a man…  It was a reaction Hein recognized all too well.

She looked ready to scurry out, and Hein almost let her.  She didn't need to know who he was, after all, and she didn't need any more stress.  But his conscience nagged at him to say something to her.  "Dr. Ross…" he began uncertainly, his voice lowering to a tone approaching his own, "I'm… I'm sorry," he said finally, aware of just how _inadequate _it sounded.  As if those two little words could take it all back!  "This is my fault… _All _my fault."

Aki stood frozen, her face puzzled.  "What do you mean, Neil?" she asked.

"I'm not Neil," he said softly.  "And you know exactly what I mean."  Damn, why was this so hard?

He could see Aki's fingers tighten around the thermos she held.  "General Hein," she hissed, anger flaring in her eyes.  Good; he hated seeing that scared look, hated seeing her withdrawn from the world around her.  She need to yell at someone, to vent her hatred, get it out of her system so she could think clearly when the time came.  Aki's hands were shaking as she took a step closer, hate overcoming her fear.  "What are you doing… Where's Neil?"

"Asleep," Hein said calmly.  "It seems I can take over this body when he's exhausted."

"No…" Aki said.  "No… I can't face you right now…  It _is your fault…  If you hadn't killed all those people, Gray would never have…  The people of New York would be safe…"  She couldn't speak coherently; her voice was shaking with rage.  "You!  You _killed _him!  Gray…"  She suddenly lunged forward, her hand lashing out and striking him on the cheek.  His head snapped back, and blood trickled down his lip from where he'd bitten it.  He was rather stunned the pain hadn't awoken Fleming.  "The Deep Eyes…  All those innocent people in New York…  Dr. Sid… They all died because of you!  I should kill you!"_

She slapped him again, and Hein didn't flinch away from the blow.  Corporal Fleming was going to be furious when he awoke, but Hein didn't care.  The general was getting what he deserved, and he didn't want to hide behind Fleming.  

Aki drew back her hand as if to hit him again, but stopped herself.  "No…  I can't do this.  I won't hurt Neil."  She collapsed into the chair furthest from him and began to weep.

She was feeling secure enough to let herself go in his presence…  Good, then this had helped her.  He remembered similarly baiting Rhiannan so many years ago, back when they'd been dating while he was attending the Houston Military Academy… and he'd received the message that, on a visit home, she'd been attacked and raped.  Despite knowing that he loved her and would never have hurt her, she'd been frightened of even being near him.  He'd thought he'd have to break it off with her because he'd been unable to get through to her – until one day, he'd said the wrong thing, and she'd taken out all her rage on him.  He'd still had the scars from it, before his body had… died.  But after releasing all her bottled up feelings, she'd felt better, and they'd been able to work it out.  And, while Aki would need much more than a screaming session to make her feel better, it at least put her on the road to recovery.

Hein, on the other hand…  He didn't think there was anything that would help _him.  He'd brought this upon himself and everyone else.  His thoughtlessness had killed so many…  He'd never really given it any thought; after losing his family, he'd always considered the deaths he'd caused as the means to an end.  And he still hadn't learned his lesson…  He was still manipulating, still __hurting people to get his way, like Corporal Fleming, who'd never asked for any of this._

He watched Aki weep, and ached at the realization that there was nothing he could say or do to help her, or anyone else.  When had he forgotten he'd joined the USMF to _help _people?  By God, he _deserved the nothingness Fleming had tried to confine him to!  Hein buried his face in his unfamiliar hands, feeling the strange shape of his features beneath his fingers.  He didn't weep – he'd run out of tears years ago – but the misery was overwhelming._

In his mind, he gave the presence that was Corporal Fleming a gentle nudge.  _(Wake up,) he told the other, feeling it start at his intrusion.  As the corporal became aware of what was going on, Hein felt a frantic push at his thoughts.  He looked up at Aki and whispered, "I know you don't believe it, but I truly am sorry for everything I've ever done to you.  I won't interfere anymore.  Ever."_

He slipped back into the dark abyss from which he'd come, determined to hide himself deep within Fleming's subconscious.  With any luck, he could hibernate there and never have to make his presence known again.

*    *    *

Neil woke with a jolt, his startled face turning to meet Aki's.  "Doctor?  What… what just happened?"

Aki's tear-streaked face turned toward him, and Neil wondered what had brought her here, with him, in such a state.  "Neil?" she gasped out, and he nodded.  That was when he realized just how accurate her question was.  He _was Neil Fleming, not an amalgamation of two very different men._

"He's gone!" Neil said with shock.  "Hein isn't in my head any more!"

Aki blinked at him through her tears.  "But he was just there.  He took over your body.  He… apologized to me." she said uncertainly.  "And he said he wouldn't interfere, ever."

Neil stared.  _What if that was Hein's whole purpose for being in my body… to atone for his sins?  But, if that's true, what about the other Duos?  "That's-"  Neil began._

The _Black Boa _suddenly shuddered, and the loudspeaker came to life.  "Neil!  If you're listening, I need you in the cockpit right away!"  

Neil jumped to his feet and, after casting a last worried look in Aki's direction, sprinted towards the cockpit.  "What is it?" he asked, a little breathlessly, as he came within earshot of Ryan.

"We're under attack," Ryan said grimly.  "The scanners didn't pick anything up; whatever hit us is something they're not programmed for."  

Neil slid into the vacated pilot's seat and began to shut down the autopilot.  "What hit us?  Which direction did it come from?" he demanded.

"I don't know-"  Ryan began, then fell silent.  Neil jerked his head up as he regained manual control of the ship, and his eyes widened at the sight visible through the window.

A ball of flame hovered in the air a hundred feet ahead of them, and as they watched,  a smaller missile of fire detached itself and came straight towards them.  Neil yanked the _Black Boa into a roll, but he wasn't in time, and the flame's impact rocked the ship.  Alarms blared as the damage report flashed across one screen.  Whatever Ash had hit them with, it had been far more powerful than a simple ball of flame._

Neil barely had time to assess the damage and how it would cripple the ship before Ash fired off another blast – and the _Black Boa refused to respond to his commands._

To Be Continued…


	25. Power Play

Disclaimer:  I still don't own them.  We've been through this twenty-four times already!

Author's Note:  Yes!  With the uploading of this chapter, I'm on my way to completing OOTA!  The next two chapters will follow soon, and then I'll be done, done, done!  If you have any questions that you'd like me to answer, think them up, and I'll have a little 'extras' chapter for your entertainment, complete with a Q&A session.  This is a short chapter, which is disappointing after such a long wait, I know.  But the penultimate chapter follows and then one more after that…  And I'll be DONE!

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Twenty-Five

Power Play

 "I can't control her!"  Neil's voice had an edge of panic as he wrestled with the controls.  Ryan swallowed; for Neil to show alarm while he was in flight was a very bad sign indeed.  Even in the direst situation, Neil had excellent control of himself when he was piloting, aware that if he said anything wrong, the panic he could cause in his passengers could prove fatal.  "Sarge, we're gonna go down!"  The _Black Boa _shuddered under another impact, and Ryan's grip tightened on the seat.  

"Any place we can set her down?" Ryan asked, amazed at how calm his own voice sounded.  

"Negative; there are trees everywhere.  There seem to be ruins of a town in the valley, and there used to be a highway through the mountains, but it's all been overgrown.  Even if I trusted my flying skills, I couldn't safely put us down."

Ryan wasted no time; he activated the intercom to alert the women.  He kept it short. "We're under attack, and there's no way to safely bring the ship down.  We're going to have to do an emergency evacuation.  Meet us in the bay."  No more needed to be said.

"Can you set us on a steady course?" Ryan asked.  

"I'll do my best.  Get down there, and I'll meet you as soon as I can."  Ryan hesitated, wondering if Neil intended to end his torment by going down with the ship.  The tech turned his head slightly and, seeing Ryan still there, yelled, "Go, dammit!  I'll be right there!"

He didn't look back, but he regretted it as he hurried down to the cargo bay.  What if he'd never see Neil again?  The tech had been steadily losing his mind, and it wouldn't surprise Ryan if Neil wanted to go down with the ship before he lost himself completely.  Despite the urgency of the situation, Ryan almost turned around to grab the tech and drag him to the bay.  But he couldn't do that to one of his closest friends.  He could pray for him, however.  _Neil, please come with us…_

Ryan paused for a moment beside the ladder leading to the lower deck, then ran past it.  The lab was on the upper deck, and if the women hadn't heard his message, he'd make certain they came with him.  Jane was ahead of him, helping Aki along, though she was having a difficult time of it.  The scientist's unsteady legs and the ship's constant shuddering made her an awkward burden.  And, oddly, she was clinging tightly to a Nocturne, holding on to it as if her life depended on it.  Jane looked back and, catching sight of him, called, "Where's Neil?"

"He's coming."  _And he'd better not make a liar out of me…  Ryan put his arm around Aki to support her and, though she flinched at his touch, she leaned into him and let him steady her.  "We have to hurry."  They managed to make it safely to the scaffold that spanned the bay, where they came to a halt.  The nearest ladder to the deck was only a few feet from them, but it had been folded under the scaffold to make room for storage space beneath. The controls for the ladder were on the other end of they bay, next to another ladder which was usable.  Either way, they'd have to cross the scaffold that swayed alarmingly with every movement of the ship.  "It's tearing loose," Ryan said, dismayed.  The ship was being shaken apart by the attack._

"We don't have any choice but to cross," Jane said, taking a few tentative steps to test it.  The scaffold held under her weight, though she had to keep shifting her weight to keep balance.  "We should be able to make it across, if we're careful."  Aki tightened her grip on the Nocturne and leaned into Ryan, who wrapped one arm securely around her.  Ryan followed closely behind Jane as they carefully picked their way across.  He scanned the floor beneath him as he did, noticing with relief that Major Elliot had beaten them there, with Major Boyer beside him.

There was the sound of screaming metal, and the ship canted sideways.  Aki cried out as they fell against the railing, which bent alarmingly under their combined weight.  The Nocturne fell from her grasp and slid away, saved from falling to the bay floor when its stock caught on the railing.  Aki struggled in Ryan's grasp as she tried to go after it.  "We don't need it-"  Ryan began, but Jane disentangled herself from the heap and ran after it.  "Jane!  Watch out!  The scaffold's tearing free!"  He could feel the metal rock under his feet alarmingly.

Jane froze, feeling how unstable her position was.  Ryan saw her lick her lips nervously, then began to creep towards the Nocturne again.  "Dammit, Jane, it isn't worth it!"

"Yes it is," Aki said softly.  Ryan looked down at the scientist, noting the determination that burned in her eyes.  With a last look at Jane, Ryan helped Aki to her feet and half led, half carried Aki to the steep ladder that led down to the bay's floor.  Without being told, Aki began to climb down, though Ryan noticed she kept her eyes on Jane.  After Aki had climbed halfway down, Ryan began to follow.

That was when the explosion rocked the ship.  The edge of the scaffold tore free, along with several chunks of metal and wiring.  Ryan's grip automatically tightened on the metal rungs, but Aki and Jane weren't so lucky.  He heard Aki scream somewhere beneath him, and Jane…  he couldn't even see her as the scaffold began to fold under its weight.  It seemed to fall in slow motion, the end hitting the metal deck floor with a clang.  

Ryan wasted no time; he slid down the ladder and landed unsteadily on the heaving deck below.  Aki was lying in a crumpled heap, but she was still conscious.  She blinked slightly glazed eyes at him.  Blood trickled from a new gash in her forehead, where she'd been hit by shrapnel, but other than that, she looked to be unharmed.  "Where's Jane?" she asked thickly, before Ryan could help her.

Ryan turned towards the collapsed scaffold, heart in his throat.  Then movement caught his attention, and Jane came around the wreckage, looking a little worse for wear but holding up the Nocturne triumphantly.  Ryan gave her a crooked grin as she trotted over.  "What was that?" she demanded.

"I think the engine blew," he said numbly.  To think that Ash had that kind of power…  "Have you seen Neil?"

"No," Jane said.  "He's not coming, is he."  She made it a statement rather than a question.  Ryan tried to think of a reply, but couldn't.

"We need to find the emergency chute," was all he said.  Jane's face lost all expression as she helped Aki to her feet and handed her the Nocturne.  "Where is it?" he asked Aki, who was looking dazedly around the bay.  All ships had such a chute; sometimes, a ship would need to dump cargo or passengers and landing gel was useless in such situations.  It would be large enough to handle their combined weights.

"Over there," Aki said, pointing to a panel set in the wall several feet away.  "Ryan!" she said, her voice suddenly desperate.  "What about Sid?  He's only just down that corridor; we can't leave without him!" 

Aki's eyes were pleading, and Ryan hated himself for what he said next.  "Aki, he's dead.  We can't risk our lives further for him."

"I can't just leave him like this!"  Aki lunged towards the corridor, screaming and thrashing when Jane caught her and pinned her to the wall.  She gave Ryan a helpless look as the scientist continued to fight her grip.  

"What's going on?" Major Elliot asked, coming up behind them.  Boyer stood behind him, his face sullen as he stared at the floor.  His hands were bound tightly together, and he looked as if he realized he had nowhere to run.

"We need the chute in that locker over there," Ryan gestured.  "Can you get it?"  

Elliot wasted no time questioning him; he went straight to the locker and withdrew the large pack from within, dragging it over as Ryan wrapped Aki in his arms.  The woman gave a shuddering sigh of resignation.  "Sid," she whispered into Ryan's shoulder.

"Where's Corporal Fleming?" he heard Elliot asked quietly as he and Jane dragged the pack towards the bay door.  Ryan was glad he couldn't hear Jane's reply as he held Aki close.  The Nocturne pressed against the wound in his chest, but he continued to hold her until she calmed.  Boyer had followed Elliot and Jane, apparently making certain he wasn't going to be left behind.

"Sarge!  It's ready!" he heard Jane call, and Aki pulled away.

"Let's go," he said with a heavy heart.  They hastened to where Jane and Elliot had lashed the pack to a square metal pallet.  They'd have to cling on to it, and it was possible they could slip off the metal, but they'd have a better chance this way.  If only Aki's powers were reliable enough that she could just "grab" them and carry them down, like she'd done with Neil… but they couldn't trust them, especially not when Aki was in such an emotional state.  "We'd better get out of here," he said, ignoring the pained look on Jane's face.  "Open the hatch."

The others had settled onto the metal plate, except for himself and Jane, who would shove the pallet over the edge and then jump on it as it fell.  Jane hit the button and the hatch opened with agonizing slowness.  Ryan swallowed when he saw just how _close _the tree canopy was below them.  This was going to be risky.  "Hang on to something," he said unnecessarily as he and Jane began to shove the pallet.  He saw Jane give one last look back, saw the tears that streaked her face, moments before the pallet began to tip over the edge and he and Jane leaped on.

"Oh, shit!" a voice cried somewhere above them.  Second before they'd cleared the ship enough to open the chute, a dark shape launched itself out of the hatch, catching the edge of the plate.  "How could you leave without me?" Neil yelped as Jane pulled him up beside her.

"Dammit, Sarge, he caught us!" Jane said, smiling through her tears.

Ryan activated the chute, and there were startled cries as they were jerked upward.  But no one fell, and they even seemed to have escaped Ash's notice.  Still, as they watched the _Black Boa continue to lose altitude and finally go down in flames, they knew that it wasn't over yet._

The real fight had only just begun.

*    *    *

General Ryder watched through his binoculars as the _Black Boa tilted sideways, careening out of control.  He couldn't help but admire Ash's imposing figure hovering above the ship, his body burning brightly in the night.  __That was what he'd hoped for from the study of the green spirits.  While the brain modifications hadn't made Ash as tractable as Ryder had hoped, Ash was still the perfect soldier.  Powerful and deadly, without having to deal with the difficulties of toting around heavy weaponry to get the job done.  All the arsenal he needed was contained within his body.   And this… this was only __play to Ash!  Ryder knew that the __Black Boa would have been destroyed long before this if Ash had put his mind to it. _

The sound of the engines exploding came to him a moment after he actually saw it happen, and he smiled in satisfaction.  _That's one problem out of the way.  _Trailing streamers of smoke, the ship rapidly lost altitude.  Ryder leaned forward, not wanting to miss a moment of Ash's victory.  His Copperhead had landed on what had once been one of the few roadways that wound their way through the Pennsylvania mountains, and he had a magnificent view of the valley spread out below as well as the aerial battle taking place above.  The valley was carpeted with a thick growth of trees, a sight Ryder hadn't expected to ever see, and once the ship went down, rescue parties would have a difficult time finding the bodies.  _There won't be any evidence of foul play.  And with most of the Council under my control, denouncing whatever Dr. Ross has told them shouldn't prove difficult.  _His smile became smug.  _I really should be grateful to her for taking care of Major Boyer for me.  He was becoming a nuisance.  _

Ryder's triumph was short-lived.  As the _Black Boa'_s belly just missed scraping the tree line, he saw the hatch split open and a dark shape tumbled out.  A red and white sheet blossomed open around it, slowing its flight, and Ryder's grip tightened on the binoculars.  They'd managed to escape, and Ash didn't seem to have seen them yet.

Ryder waved the pilot of the Copperhead over.  "Mark where that lands," he said shortly.  "We're going to pick up the survivors."

*    *    *

The fall was a nightmare; even with the chute, they still fell at an alarming rate.  Gusts of wind buffeted them, tipping the pallet.  Neil  had nearly toppled from his precarious position a dozen times, and only Jane's death grip on his arm, and his own tight hold on the pallet's raised edge kept him from falling to his death.

Funny; it had only been a few minutes ago that he'd considered going down with the _Black Boa _in a blaze of glory, yet now he was doing all he could to stay alive.  Not that prospects looked good right at the moment…

"Hold on!"  Ryan's cry was almost lost in the rush of air around them, and then their perch hit the first of the trees.  It canted alarmingly, and Neil felt the metal bite into his palm as he tightened his grip further.  

They continued to fall in jerks as they hit limbs and the chute caught, then tore free.  Small twigs and other detritus rained down on them, and their exposed skin was assaulted by vicious lashes of the limbs.  Neil bit his lip as his knuckles scraped bark, and judging from the cries of the others, they were getting as beaten as he was.  

There was the sound of tearing fabric as the chute caught again, and the pallet was slammed against the trunk of an enormous tree.  Around him, the others braced themselves for the break, the fall…  but this time, it held.  

"I think we can climb down," Jane said, her voice shaky.  There was a streak of blood down the side of her face, blending with the drying tears.  "We're going to have to be careful, though."  The pallet slipped a little, and she yelped.  "God, I am so _sick of falling.  When this is over, I'm keeping my feet on the ground.  No more falling for me."  She glanced towards Neil when she said that, waiting for him to take the obvious opening._

But he didn't have the heart for it.  There was something wrong with him, very wrong.  He could feel it inside of him, like an empty void that was eating away at his mind.  He'd thought Hein's disappearance would make everything better, but it was like something was missing, and it was ripping him to pieces.  This was worse than when he'd had to share his body, and he couldn't begin to guess why.  

"How far down is it?" Ryan asked.  

The pallet shifted as Jane leaned over the edge.  "Not too far; thirty feet, maybe?  There are enough branches that we should be able to get down safely.  I think.  It's too dark to really tell."

"I'd rather climb down than fall," Major Elliot said quietly.  The others murmured in agreement.

Ryan peered upward, and Neil followed his gaze.  The chute was a pale shape in the darkness, and it looked to be hopelessly tangled.  But there was a soft sound of slowly tearing cloth, and Neil knew they didn't have long before they were falling again.  "Let's go," was all Ryan said.

The plate shuddered alarmingly as, one by one, they slid off and found holds on the tree.  They made it off without disturbing the pallet further, though the climb down was almost as perilous as the fall.  With so many forests decimated before Neil's birth, he hadn't had the benefit of climbing trees.  Or had he?  There was a memory there, but was it his?  Oh, God…  He hated this…  

He pushed the thought away, concentrating on finding his next hold and getting down.  He froze for a moment when somebody yelled below him, then relaxed as he realized it had only been Major Boyer, who must be having a hard time climbing with his hands tied.  His discomfort made Neil smirk before he remembered his own difficulty.  He could probably fall all on his own, without the help of bonds…

They made it to the ground before the pallet tore loose, flipping and hitting the ground with a ground-shaking thud.  As one, they all flinched at the sound, and Ryan and Jane turned their heads upward, straining to see through the gaps in the canopy.  But there was no sign of Ash; after he'd taken down the ship, he seemed to have vanished.

"This is incredible," Ryan said, finally breaking the silence.  Neil couldn't see his face, but he could hear the wonder in the sergeant's voice.  "These trees… they're huge!  They look like they're centuries old.  I've never seen anything like them."

"I have," Major Elliot said.  "But I never thought I'd live to see a forest like this again."

"And we won't if we don't get moving," Jane said, ever the realist.  "Ash could be hiding anywhere in this, and who knows what else we have to worry about?  At least the growth here is thick; the only Phantoms that could get around in here are the humanoids."

Neil only half heard her.  That emptiness inside of him seemed to be spreading, and his vision seemed to be darkening.  What was wrong with him?  Was he hurt worse than the few scrapes he could see?  He couldn't feel any pain; couldn't feel anything, really.  "Ungh," he muttered, but the others didn't hear him.  He slumped against the trunk of a massive tree, closing his eyes.  Fragments of memory played behind his eyelids; he wasn't certain if they were his or Hein's.  All he could think of was that a person's life was said to flash before their eyes when they were about to die, and that seemed to be what was happening to him.  Neil began to shiver violently, and he wrapped his arms around himself as if that would make it stop.  He fell to his knees, and his breath came out in whimpers.  Dying, he was dying…  It was only adrenaline that had kept him going before, but now that had faded, and his body was fading away…

"Neil, are you all right?"  He couldn't tell who had spoken over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears and the thudding of his heart.  He could only moan in agony, and he heard someone scream his name.  "He's not breathing…" someone said from miles away.  And then, cutting through the din, "Step away from him and put your hands over your head.  Don't try to fight; my men have you surrounded."  It was the last thing Neil heard before everything went black.

*    *    *

_So it seems the cavalry has arrived.  _Major Boyer leaned against the tree nearest him, watching with amusement as General Ryder's men rounded up the errant Deep Eyes.  Idly, he slid the rope off his wrists, smirking at Major Elliot's incredulous look.  _Yes, I could have slipped my bonds any time.  I'd like to see you do the same.  But all resistance seemed to have left Elliot; indeed, with the collapse of Corporal Fleming, the heart seemed to have gone out of the group._

General Ryder spotted Boyer and picked his way over the foliage to his second.  The general looked disgusted when he was forced to yank his uniform free from a particularly nasty bush.  

"What's wrong with the corporal?" Boyer asked disinterestedly.  

Ryder glowered.  "How could you let yourself get captured?" he snapped.  "What did you tell them?"

Boyer shrugged.  "Everything that you didn't, apparently.  You should see what they sent to the Council; they figured out pretty much everything.  With one or two exceptions, of course."  

"I would have expected you of all people to keep silent," Ryder said.  His voice had that careful neutrality he always developed when he was truly furious.  "You're in this as deeply as I."

"You own the Council, sir," Boyer said, unruffled by his superior's anger.  "It doesn't matter what I say, remember?"

Ryder just glared at him, and Boyer gave him a smug half-grin.  After all, what could the general do to _him?_  "What's wrong with the corporal?" he repeated.

"He collapsed, and he stopped breathing for a moment there.  It's almost too bad he survived; because I'm going to kill him."  

"Of course," Boyer said.  Idly, he considered telling Ryder who else he'd be killing when he executed Neil.  The general would be thrilled to get the chance to destroy Hein himself.  But it could lead to complications, too:  If Ryder tried to question Hein, he might learn things about his second that Boyer didn't want him to hear.  "You're just going to kill them all, then?  Right here, right now?"

"This is the perfect place to dump the bodies.  But I may leave Dr. Ross alive; someone is going to need to take the fall when I purge the Council.  And from what Ash told me, she isn't in much condition to fight against me."  Ryder leered, and Boyer was again reminded of why he hated this man.  _You think you're so clever; she's the most dangerous of the group, and you want to leave Dr. Ross alive?  Well, it's a moot point, anyway._

"Yes," Boyer drawled, "but how are you going to do that, I wonder?"

Ryder stared at him blankly for a moment, then, his voice harsh with barely restrained anger, "What the hell do you mean?"

Boyer waved towards the gathered prisoners.  "Haven't you noticed?  Dr. Ross is gone."

*    *    *

The fall had been a blur to Aki.  She saw the destruction of her beloved ship, saw the flames rage around the twisted hulk, saw the dark trees rush up to meet the thin pallet that was supporting the six of them, but none of it could shake her from her dark mood.  Sid was gone…  Not only was he dead, but now he'd never be laid to rest beside his wife like she'd promised him.  And the man responsible for it all was the one she'd given her heart to.

The man that she had to kill.  She, and she alone, was going to strike the final blow and destroy the monster that had killed Sid and Gray.  She'd hugged the Nocturne closer to her bandaged chest as she contemplated facing her demon, the monster who'd torn her apart.  She knew, with cold certainty, that she'd have to face him alone.  _I can't let him hurt anyone else.  I have to do this alone, or I could get all of them killed._

As she felt Ryan's arm tighten around her to steady her during the fall, she'd shuddered at his unwelcome touch.  Damn, would she ever be able to touch another without remembering what Ash had done to her?

After their safe descent from the tree, all she could do was slump against the rough tree trunk behind her, slowly sliding down until she was sitting on the ground.  The others seemed disinclined to move for the time being, and Aki used the pause to steel herself for the coming confrontation.

Silently, she'd watched the people she'd come so close to since the Phantom's defeat, the people she'd come to think of as her friends.  First, her eyes had found Jane and Neil. _There's a lot between them that needs to be confronted, and that won't happen  if Ash kills them.  I have to do this and give them a chance.  _Her gaze had turned to Ryan as the sergeant scanned the sky through the few gaps in the tree canopy, watching for danger as he let them rest.  He didn't want to be in command during such a dangerous crisis, but he was doing what needed doing.  _He never wanted this… Never wanted to lead a fight against his best friend.  And then there was Major Elliot, seemingly a born follower who was doing all he could to help.  _Maybe he was Hein's right-hand man, but he's doing all he can to make amends.  _Her eyes at last settled on Major Boyer, who was standing off to the side, his face carefully blank.  Seeming to sense her gaze, he'd returned it with cold, dead eyes that seemed to glitter in the darkness._

_And then there's him,_ Aki had thought, the anger rising and washing through her like a wave.  He was one of the men who had taken Gray from her and made him into someone – some_thing – _else, something not human.  If the Deep Eyes were caught and killed, Boyer and his boss would go free.

_I can't let that happen to them!  _Aki gathered her wobbly legs under her and, hand on the tree for support, got to her feet.  _I won't let them die.  _Aki waited until she knew everyone was too distracted to pay attention to her, then began to slowly back away.  _I'll save them.  Alone.  Alone except for the voice in her head, that is.  But she could feel the Phoenix's approval of her selflessness._

She'd glanced back only once, wanting to carry the memory of her friends with her to keep her strong.  Perhaps it would be enough to overcome the crippling fragments of memory of what Ash had done to her.

She wanted to die knowing her friends were free.

*    *    *

Jane couldn't move as General Ryder's men seemed to appear from nowhere, surrounding them.  She was numb all over, as cold as the ice she could wield.  They were dead.  After all that they'd been through, General Ryder had still found them, Neil was lifeless in her arms, Aki had left them…  Her arms trembled, and Neil slipped from her grasp.  "No," she whispered, her voice full of despair.  _This can't be happening…  God, why can't we win?  _

It was all too much.  She was a good soldier, she followed orders, she always did her best.  And what had it led to?  This!  The complete betrayal of the military she'd served, the world she'd defended, the man she'd loved…  Her hands trembled as she pushed Neil off her lap and slowly stood, her hands in tight fists at her side.  The soldiers to her side raised their weapons, and she saw their mouths move, but she heard nothing.  All sounds were merely white noise as she faced General Ryder and lifted her hand.

It all happened so fast, no one had time to react.  In fact, no one knew what had happened until the sickening wet crunch drew all eyes towards the general.  The looks of shock on the faces of the Deep Eyes were mirrored by General Ryder, whose eyes were fastened on the shaft of ice embedded in his chest.  The gun he held slipped from his fingers, the soft thud as it hit the ground the only sound in the breathless silence.  Ryder raised his eyes and stared accusingly at his killer before his legs buckled and fell lifelessly to the ground.

To Be Continued…


	26. Dragon and Phoenix

Disclaimer:  Again, I still don't own the characters.  Except for Ryder, who's dead now, and Boyer.

Author's Note:  Finally!  I get to use one of the first plot points I came up with when I started thinking up OOTA.  And…  Just one more chapter!  Argh… I want so badly to just refer to the various magic spells as they known in the games, but, since they've only just acquired the powers and are still learning about them, I can't.  It makes things hard to understand, and I apologize.  But now we all know what the Duos are!

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Twenty-Six

Dragon and Phoenix

The tree limbs reached for her hair, her clothing, tangling them and slowing Aki's frantic pace.  Her body felt numb, as if the pain that had racked her body was being dampened, somehow.  The Phoenix; it was the only explanation.  Because she knew her body should have been on the verge of collapse by now.

_(It's the only way you'll be able to face Ash,) _the Phoenix said.  _(I'm afraid your body is going to pay for it later.)  _

_I don't expect to survive this, _Aki thought.  _I'll die taking down Ash if I have to, as long as no one else can be hurt by him.  _

Her grip tightened on the Nocturne she held cradled awkwardly in her arms.  The weapon was heavy, and she wasn't accustomed to using it.  But all she had to do was get close enough for one shot.  Hopefully, the blow to his spirit would be enough to shatter his concentration, giving her enough time to… to what?  She didn't know what she was capable of!  She couldn't even control what she supposedly had!  The power had only come when needed.

_(And you do not need it now?) _the Phoenix pointed out.  _(It is now that your need is greatest.  When the time comes, you will be able to call your power to you.)  _

Aki hoped the Phoenix was right.  Because she could feel Ash close by, his presence like a taint to her senses.  She broke through the tree line onto what looked as if it had been a highway through the mountains, a pathway that was almost clear of growth.  She paused to take in the breathtaking vista laid out before her. So many trees…

A dark cloud obscured the moon, and Aki squinted.  The night was clear; where had the cloud come from?

The _Black Boa…_  It wasn't a cloud; a thick column of smoke was rising from a dark swath cut through the trees where the ship had gone down.  And where there was smoke…  _A fire!  _Aki turned around, facing the road downward.  She had to warn the others!  

But she didn't know where they were by now.  Had they stayed in place after finding that she was gone, or done the sensible thing and tried to leave?  What if they'd split up to look for her? 

Or maybe they'd seen the fire by now, and had already found their way to safety.  Her hands trembled with her indecision.  God, she wanted to help them, but what about Ash?  _What do I do? she screamed silently._

_(Do you think you could find them if you turned back now?) _the Phoenix said softly.  _(Could you even find where you left them?  If you perish, all hope of destroying Ash could die with you.)  Aki could hear the sadness in the other's voice.  __(At the moment, I sense your friends are all right.  They can take care of themselves.  If… if I sense that they're in danger, there is something I may be able to do to help them, but it would mean leaving you alone, and I can't do that yet.)_

_So we continue on towards Ash.  _Her eyes followed the road through the dark and up… up…  Ash was at the top of the peak, waiting for her.

*    *    *

"Well, that was unexpected," Major Boyer drawled as he stepped over to General Ryder's prone form.  He nudged it with one steel-toed boot, then backed away.  "You nailed him pretty good," he observed, meeting Jane's eyes with amusement.  

"Sir," one of the soldiers who had taken position around Jane, a wary circle of men and women ready to pull the trigger if Jane so much as twitched a finger, called to Boyer.  "Do you want us to kill her?"

Boyer eyed Jane like she was only a minor nuisance, beneath his notice.  "I think I can handle her.  Take your men and search for Dr. Ross.  She's the one I want.  And take her alive; she could be of use to me."

"Sir?" the man repeated.  "How many of my men do you want me to leave?"

"None," Boyer said, his tone hardening.  "Take your men.  Find the woman.  I can handle the little ice bitch."

"She killed General Ryder – "

"Leaving me as the superior officer," Boyer snarled, rounding on the soldier, who shrank back from his gaze.  Jane wondered what he saw that frightened him so.  And why, she wondered, was Boyer so damned confident?  She turned slightly, causing one of the frightened soldiers to press the muzzle of his gun tightly to her forehead, but at least she could now see where Ryan and Major Elliot were standing next to Neil, arms upraised.  They looked as puzzled as she felt at Boyer's confidence.  "I suggest you obey my orders," Boyer hissed.  "Go.  Now.  Find Dr. Ross, and don't return until you have her."

The soldiers exchanged uneasy glances, but didn't further question Boyer.  He watched them go, wincing at the noise when one of them stepped on a stick that broke with a resounding _crack.  _"Their forest skills are woefully underdeveloped," he observed dryly.  "They'll be lucky if they can find their way back."

As soon as the soldiers' attention was off her, Jane prepared for a second strike.  Boyer's back was to her; she wouldn't have a better opportunity.  She swept her hand forward, guiding the second spear towards Boyer's exposed back…

What happened next was faster than her eye could see.  One moment, it seemed as if the ice spear was going to fly true and impale the major; the next, Jane was stumbling backwards as something slammed into her shoulder.  Blood flowed from a deep gouge that had torn the shirt and a large expanse of skin on her shoulder, and she stared at it blankly for a moment before the pain had hit.  _What the hell? she thought, dumbstruck, wondering what had hit her.  _

Her stagger had brought her back against a tree, where her hand connected with something cold to the touch.  She turned to see a spear of ice embedded into the bark… a spear that was smeared with her blood.

Shocked, she stared at Major Boyer, whose face had twisted into that grim half-smile she'd come to loathe.  "Now really, Corporal.  It's against the rules of engagement to strike at someone's unprotected back, isn't it?"

_He's protected!  Or shelled, or whatever the hell they call it.  But… it _bounced_ right back at me!  How?  I don't see one of those green spirit ovo-packs on him.  Could he be one of us?   _

_Didn't Neil say he'd died?  Shit…  _So he had a power of his own, it seemed.  One that rendered hers useless.

"I wouldn't move, Major…  I'm afraid that little light show of yours would just be returned to you," Boyer said, turning to face Major Elliot, who'd left Ryan's side to creep around behind Boyer.  "Reflection is useful that way."

While he was distracted by Elliot, Jane cast around desperately for a weapon she could use.  The soldiers had disarmed them and taken the weapons with them, and the only gun she could see was the one in Boyer's holster.  Maybe she could grab it; would his little trick bounce her off, too?  Or was it just magic that was 'reflected?'

She had no choice.  She glanced at Ryan, nodding towards the gun.  He nodded to show he understood, then bent to pick up a hefty limb to use as a club.  If Major Elliot wasn't enough of a distraction, she and Ryan together should be able to retrieve the gun and subdue Boyer.

But there was something about Boyer's confidence that left her feeling uneasy.  He wasn't stupid.  Why would he leave himself exposed like this?

She couldn't think about that now.  She had to get his gun.  In unison, both she and Ryan struck.  They'd worked together for so long, moving in synch was second nature to them.  Ryan brought down his makeshift club just as Jane's fingers closed around the grip of Boyer's gun.

And Boyer didn't do anything, even as Ryan's club smashed down on his shoulder, even as Jane twisted around him so she could aim the muzzle of his gun directly between his eyes.  She'd wanted to see fear in his eyes when he saw his own death, but instead all she saw was… nothing.  No emotion stirred in the depths of those pale, dead eyes.

No, she was wrong.  There was something there.  A flicker, barely perceptible at first but suddenly flaring until his eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness.  Shock numbed Jane's fingers, and for a moment they wouldn't close around the trigger of the gun.

And after that moment, it was too late.  A cold breeze caressed her fingers, then, with shocking speed, ice crystals began to form around her hands, and began to climb up her arms, locking them into place.

The same thing was happening to her legs, she realized numbly when she tried to step back, but couldn't move.  She couldn't feel her body anymore, everything was cold, so cold...

*    *    *

Shortly after the impact of the Phantom's meteor, before the true terror of the Phantoms had manifested, Captain James Boyer had been stationed at the base nearest the site.  He'd brought his wife, Catherine, who at the time was six months pregnant.  He hadn't wanted to leave her behind for the half a year he'd be away, and at the time, there'd been no hint of danger around the site beyond the usual accidents.

Or so they'd thought.  During his first two months of security work at the crater, keeping away the curious scientists and reporters and tourists who wanted to see the biggest meteor ever to collide with the earth, there'd been an increasing number of deaths at the site itself, deaths that were slowly spreading.  The possibility of a disease from the crater, a completely unknown, alien plague, was becoming more and more likely.  James had been growing steadily more afraid for his wife and unborn son's life, but he couldn't abandon his post.  He did, however, manage to convince his wife to go home, for the safety of their child.

But he was too late.  It was while he was driving her to the civilian hangar, where she would catch a ride home, that disaster struck:  His wife gave a startled gasp, then slumped over.  James had thought she was just ill from her condition, or perhaps that she'd even gone into labor early.  A quick check was all it took to shatter his world; she was dead.

He'd rushed her body to the hospital, but they could do nothing but declare her another victim of the mysterious plague.  The young captain was devastated, but the doctors did offer him one bit of good news.  The child within her still lived.

And so young William Boyer was born.  He was a strange boy, pale and quiet and somehow… unnatural.  But James loved him, and was granted leave to take him home in light of his loss.  James left the base, escaping it several months before it was eradicated by the new menace.  He left the military soon after, content to raise his boy and lead a simple life.

His life with his son lasted only ten years, for, though it wouldn't be discovered until Dr. Sid's theories of bio-etheric energy became public knowledge, Will was the first child born with a _green spirit.  When Will turned ten, he began to manifest strange abilities._

A month later, his house was burned down in a raging inferno, his father dead within and Will presumed to have died with him.  The firemen hadn't seen the young boy concealed in the shadows, flames dancing in his eyes, reveling in what he'd done.

He'd spent the years after that honing his abilities.  No one noticed the mysterious deaths he'd left in his wake; the world had been becoming aware of the Phantom presence, and what were a few more strange deaths when they were happening by the millions?

He'd joined the military when he'd come of age, aware that they now held the power in a world under attack.  It taught him how to keep his powers to himself, so he used them only when necessary.  Why waste his energy when a gun worked just as well?

When he'd met General Ryder, he'd found someone who saw the potential of the green spirits, though at first, Ryder's motives had been only to save the planet with a powerful new kind of soldier.  He'd been careful not to reveal just _how powerful someone with a green spirit was.  If he'd known the full extant of Boyer's abilities, he'd never have trusted the major.  One never let the puppet know who was pulling its strings, after all._

The defeat of the Phantoms and subsequent resurrection of New York, however, had put a serious crimp in his plans.  He'd wanted a few loyal soldiers to be the only ones to hold the power and become an unstoppable force.  Suddenly having hundreds of people manifesting these abilities but were unwilling to serve a master was an unforeseen disaster.  The only good thing to come out of it was Ash.  And Dr. Ross…  He had no intention of killing the woman, not when he could change her as he had Ash, with a few well-placed cuts to the brain. 

Well, he'd worry about that when the problem arose.  For now, he had to take care of the problem at hand.  

Major Elliot was in motion, hurtling into Boyer's torso and knocking him off balance.  Boyer staggered back, but caught himself as Elliot attempted to grab Boyer's arm to throw him.  Boyer eluded his opponent, having taken the same self-defense courses as Elliot.  Using the same move Elliot had attempted, Boyer gripped Elliot's arm, which felt thin and brittle under his hand.  With a twist, he flung Elliot into Whittaker, who'd been moving forward for another blow with his club.

The two men went down, though they weren't out.  While Whittaker seemed to have had his breath knocked out of him, Elliot scrambled to his feet, swaying slightly before catching his balance.  In his hand he held the sergeant's club like a short staff, and he tensed his body for another spring.  

"This has to _stop, _Major," Boyer said coolly.  At his words, Elliot seemed to freeze in place, unmoving except for the slow rise and fall of his chest.  He could see the fury in Elliot's eyes as the spell held him in place, but he had no way to vent it.  

Two down, one to go.  Boyer turned toward Whittaker, who had finally recovered his breath from the fall.  "Now, you have two options.  You could fight me and, inevitably, lose, or you can surrender."

He saw Whittaker's jaw tighten as he considered, then the sergeant's shoulders slumped.  "What are you going to do with us?"

"I won't kill you, if that's what you're worried about."  He saw the sergeant's eyes flicker towards Jane.  "She'll live, though she may have a little frostbite afterwards.  Nothing you can't cure.  As for why I want you alive, you'll be useful when I get my hands on Dr. Ross."

"As hostages," Whittaker said hopelessly.

"I suppose you could see it that way."  Boyer could see other uses for them; someone would have to take the blame for General Ryder's death, after all.  And he could use that to convince the Council that the individuals with green spirits were a threat and belonged under military surveillance…  But the sergeant didn't need to know that.

"Put your hands together," Boyer said quietly.  His prisoner obeyed, grimacing as Boyer's touch sheathed his hands in ice.  "Useful trick your corporal came up with."  The sergeant threw him an angry look, enough to know there was still some fight in him, then stalked over to where Corporal Fleming lay.

It was a shame Fleming was unconscious; Boyer would have liked General Hein to see this.

*    *    *

Aki broke into an awkward run as the slope of the road became gentler.  She didn't need to hide her presence; Ash knew she was coming.  Her ears popped as she reached a greater altitude, and it was getting harder to breath.  She was forced to slow after a few minutes; she didn't want to exhaust herself before she got there.

The road she was on had opened out and now went around the mountain rather than through a pass; as a result, there was a sheer drop to her left, with only a twisted guard rail to keep the traffic that had once used this road from certain death.  It gave her a bird's eye view of the ship's smoldering remains.  Rather than fizzle out, as Aki had hoped, the flames engulfing the ship were spreading, and the forest was the perfect fuel for what could become a raging inferno.  From where she stood, she could already smell the acrid odor of the smoke when an errant breeze blew it in her direction.  

_(Dr. Ross!  Your friends are in grave danger.)  _Aki jolted to a stop.

_What?  How do you know?  I…  I have to…  _She looked downward, towards where she thought she'd left her friends, then back up towards Ash.  _What do I do?  I want to help them… but Ash…  _Her heart was heavy.  When she'd left them, they'd been safe and it hadn't occurred to her that that would change.  Somehow, she'd convinced herself that, by leaving them, she was saving them.  But now…   _You should have let me go to them!_

_(As I said, I may be able to do something to assist them,)_ the Phoenix said hesitantly.  _(But it will seem as if I am no longer with you while I do this.  I will be… projecting, I guess you could say, my consciousness outside your body.  Without it, you will feel every agony that Ash has inflicted upon you.)_

_I don't care!  Do it! _Aki urged.  She didn't quite believe that the voice in her head could do anything to actually help, but it perhaps it could alleviate the guilt she felt.  For awhile, anyway, until it sank in that a figment of insanity couldn't really do what it had suggested.

_(Don't do anything rash while I'm gone,) _the Phoenix warned.  _(Stay here and rest.  I'll hurry.)_

And then, just like that, it seemed as if there was a big blank spot in Aki's mind.  The feeling was so unexpected that she gasped, and she had to cling to the guardrail for support. Without the Phoenix to consciously mask the pain

She sank to the ground, gasping for breath.  The air was thin at this altitude, thinner even than the depleted air she'd grown up with.  She was grateful for the chance to rest; despite the urgency of the situation, she knew facing Ash when she was physically exhausted was folly.  She cradled the Nocturne in her lap, and leaned back against the guardrail.

She didn't realize she'd closed her eyes.  And she was completely unaware when her exhausted body slipped into a heavy, dreamless sleep.  

In face, she wasn't aware of anything until hands closed tightly around her shoulders, pulling her roughly to her feet.  Aki's eyes snapped open, and she gasped in horror.  The Nocturne tumbled from her lap, unnoticed.  "I got tired of waiting," Ash said.

*    *    *

Neil blinked as he pushed himself into a sitting position.  He blinked again, slowly.  Someone had started a fire, and he could see a short distance around him. Ryan was close by, his body shielding a large expanse from view.  He could just make out Major Elliot, features barely discernible in the firelight, but he couldn't find Aki or Jane.  Or Major Boyer.

"What did I miss?" Neil asked.

Ryan started, and whirled to face the tech.  "Neil!" he hissed, his voice soft.  "We thought you were done for!  Are you all right?"

Neil considered the question carefully.  Was he all right?  The answer surprised him.  For the first time in weeks, he felt almost clear-headed, more like himself.  "I… I feel good, actually."  He searched his mind for a sign of Hein; the other man was still absent from his thoughts, but something felt different.  It wasn't that he was gone completely, but something within them had changed.  "So what's going on?"

Ryan shifted slightly to the side, revealing the frozen Jane.  "You collapsed and we thought you were dying, Aki disappeared, Jane killed General Ryder, and it seems Major Boyer has some magic of his own, which he used to stop Jane and Major Elliot," he said grimly.  "We're under arrest, and there's nothing we can do to fight him."

"Oh," Neil said weakly.  "Some days, it just doesn't pay to wake up.  So, what now?"

Ryan held up his hands, showing his frozen wrists.  "Nothing, except hope that we can talk the Council into granting us freedom.  They were sided with General Ryder.  Maybe, with his death, there'll be enough disarray that we can convince them to let us go."  Ryan's shoulders slumped.  "But I think Boyer has other ideas.  He… he seems to be as powerful as Ash."

"He's not sane."  Suddenly, all General Hein had told him made a horrible sense.  "He's been playing with Ryder, hasn't he?  He's a puppet master.  And, you said he had powers?  That must be how he survived when he should have died…  And that's why he threatened me when I brought it up.  He didn't want Ryder to have any idea how powerful he really is."  

"I don't find that comforting," Ryan said.

"Neither do I."  Neil's eyes fell on Jane.  "Is Jane all right?  How could she survive that?"

"Boyer says she's all right," Ryan said doubtfully.  "Not that I believe him."  Major Boyer was watching them, his eyes glittering in the darkness.  Neil wondered why no one had ever seen the spark of green in their depths before.

"D'you think we can overpower him if we work together?" Neil asked.

"Already tried that.  You can see the results."  For the first time since Neil had known Ryan, the sergeant looked… defeated.  "Even if we could, we'd still have to help Jane and Major Elliot, and find Aki, and don't forget that we're stranded in the middle of nowhere.  There's always General Ryder's transports, but I'm not sure where they landed.  And we know Ash is around here somewhere…"  Ryan shook his head sadly.  I hate to say this, but I think we're screwed."

*    *    *

_(Wake up!)_  The imperious command cut through the dreamless void in which Hein had confined himself.  Hein tried to ignore it, pulling himself deeper into the nothingness in which he'd confined himself.  Here, nothing and no one would be hurt by his actions.  Here, there was no pain, no cruel memories, nothing but blissful quiet.  The peace that would be denied him if he'd truly died, for there was no way he'd have made it to Heaven.

_(Wake up!)_  The voice was more insistent, shattering his peace.  _Go away, he thought angrily.  _Leave me alone!__

There was silence, and Hein thought he'd gotten his way, until the darkness around him changed.  There was a disorienting twist that would have made him nauseous, had he had a corporeal form, then the darkness coalesced around him, and the nothingness become… something.

He was on a vast, white plane, beneath a dome of blackness shot through with swirls of color seen only out of the corner of his eyes.  _His eyes?  Hein looked down, astonished to see his own feet planted on the ground.  His own body!  He held his hands before his eyes, disbelieving the vision of black leather in front of him.  _But how?___  Is this just one of my memories?_

_(No, not a memory,) _the voice that had drawn him from his slumber said gently.  The darkness in front of him began to glow, and then to burn, and he had to shield his eyes as a huge being of flame manifested before him.  He backed away, trying to take it all in.  

"I know you," he said, then started at the sound of his own voice.  "I saw you in New York…  The Phoenix.  Are you real?"

_(Real enough,)_ she said.  Hein lowered his hand to see her better, and was surprised to see her flames had dimmed, as if to make it easier on him.  She was hovering in midair, though her wings were still.  She was magnificent, Hein had to admit to himself.  But what was she?

_(A guide.__  A healer.  And now, I serve as a messenger.)  _Somehow, it didn't surprise Hein that she could read his mind.

"A messenger," Hein repeated suspiciously.  

_(You must help them,)_ she said.  _(They're in grave danger.)_

He didn't need to ask of whom she was talking about.   "No."  His voice was flat, and he thought he saw the Phoenix flinch.

_(No?)__  His mind rang with the sound of her disbelief.  _(Why not?)____

Hein crossed his arms.  "Help Dr. Ross and her cadre of rejects?  No.  I don't want to.  I want nothing to do with them."

Silence, as the Phoenix considered this.  _(You don't mean that,) she said, her voice sorrowful.  _Damn, she'd been reading his mind again…  __

Hein gritted his teeth.  "Why do you bother asking me when you can just read my thoughts?" he snarled.  

_(Tell me why,) _she said.  _(I wish to hear it from you.)_

Why?  Why should he bare his soul to this… this creature?  Why, when she could just read his mind, anyway?  

Because she was willing to listen?  When was the last time he'd had someone he could talk to, someone who'd listen to _his _feelings, _his_ problems, rather than expect him to take care of their own?  Years, certainly.  And he knew he'd never be able to confess to his reluctant host how he felt.  "I can't," he said in a neutral tone.  "Every time I try to help, someone gets hurt.  It was my decision that destroyed New York.  My decision that caused this 'grave danger' in the first place.  My  refusal to see what I was doing was wrong killed these people you want me to help.  If I had only refrained from firing the Zeus, Captain Edwards would never have died, and he wouldn't have been transformed into that monster that… that… that _ruined _Dr. Ross.  Can't you see?  All of this is _my fault!  Every time I get involved, things go seriously wrong.  I can't do it any more… I can't…"  Hein's voice cracked, and he could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks.  "Just leave me alone!  I can't help them!"_

Hein turned and began to walk away.  He expected the scenery around him to fade away at his refusal… or for the Phoenix to strike him down.  Either way, he expected it to end.

_(__Douglas__,) the Phoenix whispered, and Hein started.   He whirled, furious with the familiarity she'd just exhibited, then froze._

The Phoenix was gone.  In her place was a woman, still ethereal but now achingly familiar.  Green eyes, glowing with an otherworldly light, a heart shaped face framed by dark auburn hair that flickered with sparks of flame…  "Rhiannan?" he gasped, before he could stop himself.  "No," he said, angry with himself, and with the Phoenix.  "How dare you…  How dare you take her form?"  He was shaking with rage.  "Change back!"

_(No._)  Green eyes sparked with anger, and she took a step nearer.  _(I risked too much to save you, and I will not let you destroy your chance at salvation because you're too stubborn to take it!)_

Hein was taken aback.  He'd expected the Phoenix to either apologize and return to her true form, or to continue her charade as his wife in an attempt to convince him.  But this… this anger…   It was too much like Rhiannan when she was upset with him, down to the little furrow between her eyes.   "And you thought that disguising yourself as my wife would make me suddenly want to help?" he snarled.  Without thinking, he stepped forward, hand lashing out to strike his wife's doppelganger.  His blow didn't connect, passing through her body as though she were a ghost.  Green eyes narrowed.

_(You _have _changed,) the Phoenix said grimly.  __(Perhaps I was wrong, and there is nothing left in you worth saving.  But you are their only hope, and I won't give up on you yet.)_

Hein could only stare.  "What are you?" he managed finally.  "_Who _are you?"

_(As I said, I am a guide.  I volunteered to return to help the gifted to understand their powers.  I am also a healer; I have bonded with Dr. Ross as you are with Corporal Fleming so I can heal her wounds and teach her how to use her gifts.)_

"Why are you using Rhiannan's form?" Hein demanded.

She continued in that tone that burned as her true form hadn't .  _(Your spirit has returned from the dead; is it a stretch to believe that you aren't the only one?  Many of those resurrected had bodies to return to.  Yours was destroyed, and mine has long been buried.  This was the only way I could return.)_

This was too much.  Hein refused to believe it.  Because, if it was true, then this creature before him, this fabulous, celestial being, was his wife.  "No…"

She came closer, and brushed an insubstantial hand down his cheek.  He could almost feel her touch as a brush of heat on his jaw…  He tried to push her away, but his hand again passed through her.  Sensing his frustration, she murmured, _(I'm sorry, but with my body joined with Aki's, I can't physically manifest.)  _

"Why should I believe it's you?  How do I know you didn't just pull this from my memories of her?  Don't play with me like this!"  Desperation colored his voice, and he suddenly realized just how badly he wanted it to be her.  Because if she was here, he wasn't alone anymore.

_(I can see your memories…But, perhaps it would persuade you if you could see mine?)  _Before Hein could respond, she'd placed her fingers on his temples.  He barely had the chance to realize, almost absently, that _now he could feel her touch, when he was suddenly plunged into yet another set of memories._

It seemed like an eternity had passed but must have only been a few moments before Hein came back to himself.  _My God…  _"Rhiannan?" he whispered, meeting her gaze.  He was surprised to see tears on her face that matched his own.  "It… it really is you!"

_(Yes,) _she said, smiling that crooked little smile he'd loved so much.  

"But… but why?  Why would you come back?"  

_(For you.__Douglas_, do you know what happens when you die?)  _Hein suppressed a groan; he didn't need a theological discussion right now, not now that he'd found his wife again!  __(Your spirit returns to Gaia.)_

Now Hein did groan.  "Dr. Sid's crazy theory… Don't tell me you believe that!"

Rhiannan glared.  _(It's true.  You saw Gaia yourself, before you died.  Your spirit returns to Gaia, to join with it and strengthen it.  But did you ever wonder where the idea of Hell comes from?  Do you think Gaia wants memories of acts as horrible as some people have committed?  No.  Such spirits are destroyed.  All those memories, gone, as if that person had never existed.)_

_(Imagine my horror,) _she continued after a moment, _(when I learned of what you've done.  Millions of innocents dead because of you.  Worse, you did it for _me!  Me!  _Why did you think I'd want you to kill so many just to avenge my death?  The ends don't justify the means.  I hated you, at first.)_

Hein wilted.  This was his worst nightmare come true.  This…  this was why he wanted to hide himself away.  "I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing that words just weren't enough.

_(But I love you too much.  __Douglas__, I couldn't let you be destroyed.  That's why I asked that you be placed here.  This is your only chance to save yourself.)_

"I can't," he said helplessly.

_(You must!  You're tearing Fleming apart by hiding yourself away like this!  You've left him alone with your memories.  He's going mad!  Only by fully cooperating with him will you complete the symbiosis.  Without you, he'll die.)  _

"You think I haven't tried to help these people?  I've made things worse!  Did you ever think that maybe it would be better off if I was gone?"  A horrible thought struck him.  "Sherra…  Does she know?  Does she…hate me?"  The thought of his young daughter, staring at him with accusing blue eyes, was like a knife to his gut.

_(She knows,) _Rhiannan confirmed.  _(But she doesn't understand.  She just wants to see her daddy again.)_

"How?  How am I supposed to help them?  I don't know how you thought I could be of any use; I can't do anything stuck in this body except confuse the situation and drive my host insane.  I'm worthless."  Hein slumped to the ground, face in his hands.  

Rhiannan's light laughter drew his attention.  _(That's the first time I've ever heard you under__estimate yourself.  While you could never defeat Ash alone, you are the ace in the hole that could save them.)  She knelt down next to him, her hands overlaying his.  _(Will you help them?)__

"Giving Fleming mental problems doesn't seem like a very handy talent.  Am I supposed to confuse Ash with his wit and my sarcasm?"

Flames flared around Rhiannan, licking at his skin.  Hein fell back, though the inferno was as insubstantial as the woman herself.  Arms spread into wings, and Rhiannan's beautiful face sharpened into a beak, her hair sweeping back into an elegant crest.  Hein reached for her, not wanting her to become this shining being that was and wasn't his wife.  "Don't leave me!" he cried.

_(Aki needs me now!) _the Phoenix said.  Her gaze burned into Hein.  _(And she needs you.  Tell Corporal Fleming to call you to his aid.  That's all it takes.  Get them, __Douglas_.  They didn't just kill me…  they killed our unborn son as well.)  _There was great sadness in her voice, but when she spoke again, it was with a teasing note as her body began to dissolve, _(I picked your form out for you.  I think you'll like it.)  _And then she was gone from his life again._

*    *    *

Aki thrashed in Ash's grasp, her only thought to get away, away, away!  This was the thing that had hurt her, and here he was again, touching her!  A small part of her mind struggled to keep calm, but fear overrode that last fragment of sanity and she could only scream.  

Ash grinned at the effect he was having on her.  "You escaped from me before; this time, you don't have your friends to help you."

Aki couldn't focus on his words.  She kicked, screamed, and scratched at his face ineffectually.  In her mind, she relived every torment Ash had put her through, feeling bones break, wounds bleed… And all the while, she could hear Ash's insane laughter ringing in her ears.

_(Aki!)__  The voice cut through the unending loop of torture.  _(Aki!___  You have the strength to stand up to him!  You aren't his prisoner anymore!)_

The Phoenix's words were slow to sink in.  Ash, unaware of anything but his victim's helplessness, sneered, "You're all alone, Dr. Ross.  There's no escape."  She felt the ground fall away from her feet as Ash lifted her into the air.  "It's just us.  You're all mine."

_(He's wrong, Aki.  You're not alone.  You're not helpless.  You have the power to stop him.)_

Aki stopped screaming as the Phoenix clamped down on her memories.  No longer locked within her tortured thoughts, Aki's mind cleared, and she began to listen to the Phoenix.  _(I'm here, now.  He can't hurt you unless you let him get to you.)  _

"No more screams?" Ash sounded disappointed.  His grip tightened, digging into her bandaged shoulders.  Aki almost screamed again, but she bit her lip until it bled.  She wouldn't scream…  She couldn't give him that satisfaction.  The Phoenix was right; she couldn't let her fear overcome her.

Ash flung her to the ground, and Aki tried to roll to her feet, but her knees gave out and she fell in an ungainly sprawl.  Before she could scramble to her feet, Ash had straddled her and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her head back.  "Scream," he snarled into her ear.

Aki drew in a wheezing breath, but didn't respond.  "Scream!" Ash shrieked, yanking harder until it seemed her spine would break.

"No," Aki said.

Ash slammed her head downward, intending to smash it into the pavement.  But something within Aki responded to the danger, and her nose stopped less than an inch from the pavement.  Vaguely, she recognized it as what she'd used to save Neil from the Phantom during the assault on Houston, and during the rescue of Dr. Sid.  _The Protect spell strikes again…  _

Pinning her with one knee, Ash hissed, "So you've finally figured out one of the shielding spells.  I knew you were powerful."  He ran his fingers along the exposed back of her neck, a tender caress that was a startling contrast to his brutal conduct moments before.  Aki couldn't suppress a shudder, but it was the only sign of her discomfort she allowed herself to show.  She'd caught sight of the Nocturne, almost within reaching distance, and if she could just lull Ash into thinking she was subdued…  "Have you figured out the Shell spell, I wonder?"  Suddenly his fingers against her skin grew warm.  

Before it could become a full-fledged flame, Aki felt a crawling sensation just under her skin that suddenly seemed to swell outward.  She caught a glimpse of a faint shimmer in the air before her eyes before it vanished; the only indication of what she'd cast.  Ash quickly pulled his fingers from her neck, as if stung.  

_Thank you, _Aki's thought was heartfelt.  The Phoenix had tamed her wild talent, helping to coax the powers to her will.

"You see now why you can't hurt me?" Ash said from his position atop her.  "You see what kind of power I wield?"  He leaned down, until she could feel his breath hot on the back of her neck.  His lips were near her ear as he whispered, "You're powerful; but your abilities are still immature, only a fraction of what I wield.  Give up, and I won't hurt you any more than I have to."

Leaning over her as he was doing, Ash was unbalanced.  The pressure on her back had lessened as Ash put his weight on his other knee, and Aki took advantage of his precarious position.  She managed to shift her body forward, and her arm shot out towards the Nocturne, her fingers brushing the grip…

*    *    *

The soft warbling of Boyer's communicator drew Neil's attention from the numbness of his hands, which had been frozen like Ryan's.  Boyer's words were too soft to be audible, but Neil could see by the change in Boyer's posture that whatever the person on the other end had to say, it was bad news.  Neil felt hope stir within him; had Aki escaped?  Was Ash dead?  Had the Council declared Boyer a rogue and sent a squad to arrest him?

Then Boyer did something odd:  He got to his feet and seemed to… _sniff the air.  _What on earth…?  _Neil copied the major, wondering what was wrong.  Ryan stared at him blankly, as if he was out of his mind.  Neil was about to agree, when he caught the scent:  smoke._

"What's going on?" Neil asked, momentarily forgetting that the man he spoke to was their captor and potential killer.  Boyer's gaze flicked towards him for a moment, then returned to searching the shadows before him.  

"It seems your ship came down in flames.  The forest is on fire."  Boyer turned towards Jane and Elliot's still forms, then back to Neil and Ryan.  "We need to get out of here."  He pulled his gun, gesturing towards them.  "Start walking; Lieutenant Kain said the transports are that way."

His orders had been spoken in the tone all commanding officers used that meant they expected troops to instantly obey, and Ryan and Neil had automatically taken  several steps into the woods before halting. "But… but what about Jane?" Neil demanded.

"Neither spell is going to wear off any time soon.  Two hostages are enough to serve my purposes.  Dragging their bodies that far would slow us down."

Out of the corner of his eye, Neil saw Ryan brace himself.  When he was like that, nothing on this earth could move him.  "I'm not leaving without them."  Ryan's voice was cold.  All signs of his earlier despondence were gone.

"Oh?" Boyer said quietly.  "No, you wouldn't leave your friends while they still live."  He seemed to consider for a moment.  Then his lips twisted in that rictus grin that never reached his eyes.  "Very well.  If it's any comfort, I won't let them burn to death."  He began to raise the gun.

Ryan realized what Boyer was up to a split second before Neil did.  The sergeant sprinted forward, Neil right behind.  It felt like he was going in slow motion; he could see Boyer level the gun with Jane's head, saw as he drew back the hammer…  It seemed as if the inevitable could be stopped, if they weren't running slower still…

He'd never make it in time…  "Jane!" he screamed.

He never expected an answer. A voice cried in his head, _(I can help you!)_

_What?_ Neil staggered at Hein's unexpected appearance, falling to his hands and knees.  His prolonged absence had made Neil wonder if perhaps he was free.    _How?_

_(Call me to your aid!  _Summon _me!)_

Ahead, Boyer's finger tightened around the trigger… Ryan was still too far to stop him…  There was nothing Neil could do…  _(Summon me!) Hein demanded again. "I summon you!" he screamed, not really expecting anything to come of it._

Neil didn't expect the wave of pain that swept through his body, and he doubled over with a cry.  Boyer turned, startled.  "What the f-" he dimly heard Ryan yell, but Neil was no longer aware of anything.  His body went into convulsions, and blood filled his mouth when he bit his tongue.

He didn't see the rush of green energy flow out of his body in a steady stream, gathering in a luminescent cloud above him that was visible to the naked eye.  Boyer and Ryan could only watch as the cloud swelled larger, and larger, with green tendrils stretching outward.  The cloud began to take on a definite shape; a fanged maw and spiraling horns had become visible, along with two glittering eyes, swept back wings…

The phantasmal shape began to solidify, and glossy black scales flecked with sliver flowed over its body.  It opened its mouth and emitted a roar that seemed to resonate in their bones.  Between its clawed front feet, Neil ceased this thrashing.  Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings.  _Shit, General, what did you do to me? _he demanded. The pain was gone completely, though Hein's presence in his head felt different than it had before, somehow.

He tasted the blood in his mouth and spat to clear it.  Then he slowly lifted his head, his brow furrowing when he saw both Boyer and Ryan staring at him.  Or rather, he amended, following their gazes, at something _above_ him.

Neil rolled his head back, and his own eyes widened.  "My God…" he whispered.  What loomed above him couldn't possibly be real…  _But the _Phoenix___ was real enough…  It was a dragon.  He'd summoned a __dragon!_

To Be Continued…


	27. The Long Road Ahead

Disclaimer:  For the last time, I don't own the characters from FF:TSW, though Boyer is mine.  And he will pop up again in other fics, because of that…

Author's Note:  Because you demanded it, here is the final chapter of "Out of the Ashes."  I'm sorry it took so long; some sections just weren't coming together like I wanted them to.  And something about it still doesn't seem quite right, but it's the best I could do.  Also, I couldn't for the life of me remember if Aki still thought the Phoenix was a figment of her madness, and I don't currently have access to previous chapters of OOTA to check (they're still kinda packed in a box, somewhere.)  I assumed that she is.  Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has been with OOTA since the beginning, and those who discovered it only recently.  This fic has gotten me more threats to finish it than anything else I've written, and I appreciate that.  I think.  I'd also like to add that I had a nice, long 'extras' section that I was going to include, but due to ff.net's policy of no longer allowing such a thing, it can only be found at Ovo's site, "Soul Haven."  I urge you to go and visit; while I don't know when the extras will go up, her site is definitely worth a visit.

OUT OF THE ASHES

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Long Road Ahead

A scream was ripped from Aki's throat as Ash, seeing what she was reaching for, reacted by digging his fingers into Aki's shoulder and yanking her backwards until she thought her spine would snap in two.  Then he tossed her away like a broken doll, and she fell to the pavement in a crumpled heap.  The wind had been knocked from her lungs; she had trouble even drawing a breath.

Ash kicked the Nocturne away, and it skidded down the steep, shattered roadway.  Aki tried to see where it fell, but a red haze covered her vision.  Only the fading ring of metal on pavement as it continued to fall gave her any indication of its location.  It was falling so far…

Aki froze as Ash's scorching gaze found her, pinned her.  Though every instinct inside screamed for her to run, she wouldn't let her body obey the flight impulse.  She'd lost the Nocturne, her only way to shatter his shields, but there was no way she could run after it and find it before Ash pounced on her.  She had the feeling that if she did make any sudden move, Ash would kill her without thought, before she could take more than a few steps.  She had to stand her ground, to let him toy with her while she tried to think of something else.

Only problem was, she couldn't think of anything else to do besides die.

_That's not acceptable!  I'm prepared to die, but he has to come with me!  Dammit, how do you kill what seems to be invulnerable?  _She waited for the Phoenix to offer some word of advice, but the other was silent in her head.

Ash circled her, waiting for her to get to her feet just so he could beat her down again.  Aki remained still as she recovered her breath.  While she knew Ash would tire of waiting for her to rise, she had a few moments to think.

And then those moments were up as, with a roar, Ash slammed his foot into her ribs.

*    *    *

Silence filled the clearing, a silence broken only by the rasp of scale on scale, the rustle of membranous wings, and the deep breathing of the creature poised above Neil.  From his position between the massive forelegs, the tech watched as the creature's maw opened, revealing dagger-like teeth and a thin, lolling tongue.

_Oh my God…  _After seeing the Phoenix, Neil knew he shouldn't have been surprised to see a dragon appear.  But this creature wasn't like the Phoenix; while she had had an aura of peace to her, this creature had a menacing air that Neil recognized on an atavistic level.  This thing was a predator, and he was prey…

"Shit," he heard someone hiss, breaking the spell the creature's appearance had cast on him.  Neil turned to see Major Boyer backing slowly away, his gaze never leaving that fang-filled mouth, his hands upraised as if they alone could hold the beast back.  _Nice dragon… good dragon… _Neil could almost imagine Boyer saying.  He almost giggled hysterically at the thought.

Then it sank in what Boyer was doing.  He tried getting to his feet, but his body was still weak from what had happened. "Ryan, he's getting away!"  A quick glance to the side showed the sergeant was frozen in shock.  Neil's cry seemed to jolt him from his reverie, but he wasn't reacting fast enough.  _Boyer was going to escape…  _"Stop him!" Neil said desperately.

With the speed of a striking snake, the dragon lunged forward.  Before Major Boyer could react, the dragon had its jaws around his midsection and was lifting him into the air.  Boyer screamed as teeth sank in, and then the dragon shook him like a dog with a chew toy.  There was the wet snap of bones breaking, and then Boyer's screams abruptly stopped.  The dragon flung the body away, where it hit the ground and lay still.  Then the creature turned its attention back to Neil.

"Leave him alone!"  Ryan flung himself between Neil and those bloody jaws.  "Get out of here," he said to Neil.  "I'll hold it off…" he broke off as he realized the futility of the situation.  Even if he could slow the dragon, there was no way Neil could escape.  

"It's all right," Neil said.  "I… I think that's General Hein."

Ryan didn't take his eyes off the dragon, though he did angle his head so he could see Neil.  "You're joking, right?"

"I think this is what Duos do," he said slowly.  He felt ill; this creature that had mangled Major Boyer was part of him.  "Why did you attack Boyer?" Neil addressed the dragon warily.  

"Because you told me to."  Neil started; he hadn't expected the dragon to speak with a real voice.  It was deeper than he was used to, but easily recognizable as General Hein.  And there was no remorse in that voice about what he'd done, no guilt echoed through their mind link.  He'd just killed a man because Neil had told him to, and seemed to feel nothing.

"I… I didn't mean for you to kill him!" Neil screamed.  The dragon ignored him, staring into the forest and lashing his tail restlessly, like a cat.

"I hate to interrupt," Ryan said, "but we still need to get out of here.  Jane and Major Elliot still haven't snapped out of what Boyer's done to them, Dr. Ross is still missing, we're in the middle of nowhere, and there is a fire coming this way.  We're in a bit of trouble."

"A 'bit?' And I thought Dr. Sid was the master of the understatement."  Neil put aside his horror at what Hein had done as he considered this problem.  "Well, Ryder and his had to arrive by transport, right?  If we can get to one of those, we can use it to search for Dr. Ross."

"It would take us forever to find one, especially carrying the others.  Leaving them behind is out of the question; we might never find this place again before the fire comes through here.  What about him?" Ryan jerked his head towards the dragon.  "Can he find the transports?"

"Can you?" Neil asked.

Somehow, those scaly features managed to convey nervousness.  "I could… but I've never flown before."  _(I'm not good with heights,) _he added through the connection that he and Neil still shared.  _(Rhiannan _would _choose a form like this for me…)  _

"There's no time for Dragonflight 101," Neil snapped.  "Go."  The dragon growled, but spread his wings, giving a few practice flaps before leaping into the air.  There were a heart-stopping moments when it looked as if he couldn't do it, but then instinct seemed to take over, and the dragon's flight smoothed out, and he vanished over the treetops.

He felt a rush of power at the effect his commands had on what had once been a superior officer.  Then he remembered those jagged teeth, the meat snagged between them, the blood dripping down…  He shuddered.  _This could be one of those gifts that's more a curse than a blessing…_

*    *    *

Aki curled herself around Ash's foot, a plan forming in her mind.  Maybe her erratic magic couldn't get through Ash's shields, but what if she got close enough to him that she was _inside _his shields?  

Ash growled and tried to pull his leg free, but Aki clung with a death grip.  _What can I do? _Aki asked the silent Phoenix.  She knew too little about her own abilities to attack on her own; so far, none of the powers she'd manifested matched Ash's combative powers.

_(Bio,)_ the Phoenix said.  _(It will slow him down.)_

_Slow?  But I want to stop him! _ Aki didn't have time to argue further; Ash was swinging his fist down in a blow that would land squarely atop her head if she didn't move.  There was an odd, electrical tingle where her palm touched Ash, and then she had to twist away, curling into a ball to protect her stomach from another blow.  And then Ash suddenly doubled over, gagging.

_What did I do?_

_(Poison,) _the Phoenix said.  _(It's the best I could do.  I can't seem to access the more powerful spells I know you're capable of.  You're fighting it, Dr. Ross.  You're reluctant to use those powers because, deep down, you don't want to hurt him!)_

Sweat had broken out on Ash's face.  He groaned in pain, and turned dimmed green eyes towards Aki.  "What did you do?" he gasped, unconsciously echoing Aki's query to the Phoenix.  "What did you do to me?!"  He took a shaking step towards Aki.  "I'll kill you," he seethed.  "I'll kill you!"

Hands slick with sweat grabbed Aki around the collar, pulling her up until they were face to face.  Aki's eyes widened.  Only seconds before, he'd looked ready to collapse.  But he'd had one of his customary rapid changes of mood; the light in his eyes was flaring up again, and he gave her a savage smile.  "You hurt me, but I can make it better," he sneered.  "But you'll have to pay for what you've done."  

A corona of flames formed around them, and suddenly Aki found herself lifted high into the air, until the shattered roadway was far below her.  "Let's see you fight back now," Ash smiled.

*    *    *

When the dragon landed – well, crashed was more like it, though Ryan would never have said – Neil looked up from where he was examining Jane's still form, reassuring himself that she was still alive.  "The good news is:  There are two transports back that way."  The dragon nodded its head towards them.  "The bad news is that, between you and them is the fire."

"Is there a way around?" Ryan asked. _Odd how, in the face of an impending crisis, it's easy to forget that I'm talking to a monster._Unless he glanced towards where Boyer still lay crumpled where he had fallen.  He hadn't been able to work up the fortitude to examine the mangled body; but he was certain the man was dead.

The dragon shook his massive head.  "If you ran, maybe you could make it before the fire closes you off completely.  But somehow, I doubt you'll be leaving them behind. They'd slow you down."  He jerked his muzzle towards Elliot and Jane.  

Ryan was about snap at the dragon's uncaring attitude, but then stopped himself.  Hein may not have the friendliest personality, but he _was _helping them, even if it was because Neil was ordering him to.

"Can you fly us?" Neil asked.

Ryan blinked; he hadn't even considered riding on the back of this… monster.  "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked uncertainly.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Neil challenged.  "Can you do it?" he asked the dragon again.

Hein looked them over.  "No… I don't think I'm strong enough.  I could carry one at a time, maybe.  But that would take too long."

"Take Neil first," Ryan said.  Neil looked ready to protest, but Ryan stopped him.  "You're going to have to start one of the transports. Fly it over us; it's a military transport, so it should have pickup cables.  Get back here as fast as you can

Neil gave him a weak grin.  "Are you as scared of this as I am?" he asked.  There was a humorous tone to his voice, but Ryan could hear real fear.  

"You're the flyboy," he said, moving with Neil to the dragon's side and giving Neil a boost to the creature's shoulders.  "I thought you liked this sort of thing."

Neil's fingers were white as he gripped tightly to the spiny ridge lining the muscular neck.  "I'm a trained pilot," Neil pointed out.  "He's not."  He yelped as Hein took a couple steps forward, then, with an awkward hop, he sprang into the air.

Ryan waited in the silent clearing, wishing the dragon would hurry back.  It was eerie here, in the darkness, with the scent of the encroaching fire becoming more prominent.  If he squinted, he imagined he could see flickers of the light in the darkness…

Shit… that _wasn't _his imagination.  _Hurry up! _he thought, suddenly wishing he had Neil's mind link and could see where Hein was.  _He's not coming; he _ate _Neil, we're going to die here…_

The whine of engines broke into his dire thoughts.  Several cables, two of them fitted with rescue harnesses, were lowered, and Ryan promptly went to work fitting first Jane, then Elliot, to the harnesses before grabbing on to another cable.  Neil must have been watching; the moment Ryan's grip was secure, the cables began to lift.  As he gained height, Ryan felt a wave of guilt for leaving General Ryder and Major Boyer's bodies to the fire's fury.

As soon as his feet hit the transport's metal floor, Ryan hurried to the cockpit.  As soon as Neil heard Ryan come up behind him, he said, "We've got problems.  I spotted Ash hovering above the old mountain road.  Hein says he saw Ash holding someone."

"Aki," Ryan breathed.  "He has her.  We can't leave her, Neil."

"I sent Hein to go help her… but I'm not sure just what he'll be able to do for her."

*    *    *

It was hopeless.  Suspended so far above the ground, with only Ash's whim keeping her from falling to her death, Aki had no way to defend herself.  If she fought free of him, she'd fall and die.  And with her own offensive abilities apparently locked away, there was little she could do to hurt Ash.  He'd already shrugged off the poison that had been in his system, and Aki doubted she'd get a chance to use it again.  Despite his child-like temperament, he learned quickly.  Aki could see a faint, unnatural sheen along his skin and clothing, where he'd somehow managed to pull his shields close to his body.  There'd be no getting within his shields, now.

"Let me go," Aki gasped out.

Ash's face, still level with her own, twisted into a smirk.  "And let you fall to your death?  Where's the fun in that?"

It would be better to die that way than be at Ash's mercy again.  Maybe she hadn't been able to kill Ash, like she'd hoped, but perhaps she'd delayed him long enough for the others to get away.  _Did they escape? _Aki asked the Phoenix tentatively.

The other's presence vanished from her mind for a moment.  _(They found their way to a transport.  Do not concern yourself with them.)  _The Phoenix paused.  _(Fight your way free of Ash.)_

Even this odd figment of her wounded psyche that acted so much like a real being agreed that falling would be a better way of death.  __

Aki gave Ash a crooked smile.  Then, with as much force as she could muster, she rammed her knee into his groin.

Protected Ash may have been, but the blow seemed to catch him by surprise.  Startled, he released his grip, and Aki was sent plunging towards the burning forest below.  Aki shut her eyes and waited for the impact that would shatter her body and send her into blissful, eternal darkness.  

_(He comes!) _the Phoenix suddenly cried.  Aki's eyes snapped open.  She expected to see Ash bearing down on her, trying to catch her before she hit the ground.  But the other's mind voice had been… triumphant.

And then Aki slammed into something warm and solid, something that dropped under her to ease the impact of her landing.  The breath had been forced from her lungs, and she was going to have one hell of a bruise along her belly, but she was alive.

And that was when Aki knew she'd truly gone mad, because her rescuer seemed to be a dragon.

"Are you all right back there?" a voice called back.  Oh, good… and now it was speaking to her in General Hein's voice.  "Shi – Hang on, that monster's coming after us!"  The dragon tucked one wing under and rolled sideways as Ash dived through the space they'd been only moments before.  

_What the hell is going on? _Aki demanded.  She figured that, since Ash could fly, she could, too, and that her half-mad mind was attempting to rationalize the situation by making it seem something else was happening.  Though why her delirium made it seem she was riding a dragon who sounded like General Hein, she didn't know.  It seemed less rational then the fact that she was flying.

_(This is the true power of the Duos,) _the Phoenix explained.  _(But we have no time for this.  You must finish this!  The Nocturne… find the Nocturne!  It's still your best chance for defeating him!)_

Aki leaned forward as the dragon went into a dive to avoid a series of fireballs curving from the sphere that contained Ash towards them.  "I need you to turn around!" Aki cried, hoping the creature would hear her.

"Are you mad, Dr. Ross?" the dragon said in a biting tone she knew all too well.

_Yes, _she didn't say out loud.  "There's something along the road that I need, something that might be able to take down Ash!"

The dragon spun awkwardly in the air, then dove lower, skimming the treetops.  His dark scales blended with the smoke rising from the burning forest, and while it made her eyes water and hurt her throat so badly she had to cover her mouth with her hand, she had to admit that hiding in the smoke seemed to be concealing them from Ash.

But not for long.  She could see him streaking across the sky, and knew it was only a matter of time before he found them.  Fortunately, the trees grew up to the line of the road, and they hadn't been forced to leave their cover until they were right on it.

"What are we looking for?" the dragon who couldn't be real, and certainly couldn't be General Hein, asked as his pale blue eyes swept the concrete before them.

"A Nocturne," Aki said, getting a better grip on his neck spines before leaning over his shoulder to search with him.  Damn, the road was so cracked and overgrown, it would be difficult to see anything… and she wasn't sure just _where _on the road she'd been when Ash had surprised her.

They'd flown almost a mile along the road when the Phoenix cried out, _(Incoming!)_  Balls of fire slammed into the concrete around them, setting new fires in the overgrown areas ahead of them.  The dragon braked sharply, and Aki was nearly thrown onto the neck spines.  "Keep going," Aki cried.  Above them, Ash was getting into position to fire another salvo.  

"This is like finding a needle in a haystack, Doctor," Hein snarled.  "He'll kill us before we find this thing.  Let me take you back to the others-"

"No," Aki whispered.  "I will end this."  Louder, she said, "Keep looking!"

A hail of golf ball-sized fireballs came down on them, less powerful than Ash's previous attack, but there were much more of them.  Aki gritted her teeth as one landed between her shoulders, and she risked freeing one hand from her grip on the dragon's spine to brush it off.  Hein wasn't so lucky; several landed on the sensitive membranes of his wings and burned straight through.  His screams of pain were like the keening of a falcon.

But he kept on going, even though he knew Ash was readying a third attack.  She could feel his ribs heaving beneath her calves; he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

And then he flew over a stretch of ruined roadway that looked familiar to Aki.  The twisted guardrail was where she'd looked out over the burning wilderness before Ash had found her.  "Here!  It's around here somewhere!"  Desperately, she searched the road for the gleam of moonlight-on-metal that would mean they'd found the Nocturne…

"There!" The dragon's cry came seconds before she saw it herself: The Nocturne, at the base of a steep slope of road.  

_(Look out!) _ The Phoenix's warning came a split second too late; a flaming comet slammed into the dragon's left wing, and it crumpled under the impact.  Dragon and rider plummeted to the ground, with Aki falling free of Hein before he hit the pavement.  

Somehow, she managed not to lose consciousness.  But the dragon wasn't so lucky.  As she watched, the massive body seemed to dissolve, first into a green spirit form, then fading away completely.

Aki had no time to wonder what had happened, for Ash looked as if he were readying another, final attack.  No more games; this time, he intended to finish her off for good.  The Nocturne… where was it?  She got to her feet, dimly aware of a pain shooting through her left leg.  Broken?  She had no time to tend to the wound.  She had to stop Ash.  Determinedly, she limped towards where she could dimly see the Nocturne.  _It's now or never… If he uses those little meteors of his on me again, I'm done for.  There's no way I can dodge on this bad leg.  _It felt as if she was getting no closer to the Nocturne.  In fact, it almost seemed to be receding in the distance…

_That's just an illusion!  I'm almost there… almost there…  _She was aware of the change in glow that preceded Ash's spellcasting.  _Don't pay any attention to him.  _The Nocturne was right there in front of her.  Right below her fingertips…

There was a crackle of energy as Ash released his fireballs…

The modified Nocturne was in her hands, she was lifting it up…

The first of the fireballs hit the ground around her, shattering pavement and sending shrapnel flying…

And she fired…

The shot hit Ash square in the chest, cleaving through his shields, his _flesh, _as if it weren't there.  It hit his spirit, that ethereal core that was so vital to existence.  Even the slightest damage to one's spirit could prove mortal; it was why so many died of seemingly small Phantom infections, why the Nocturnes were the only weapons that could kill beings of pure spirit.

The last of the flaming comets Ash had managed to fire off went far off target as Ash fell, screaming.

When no further attack followed, Aki dared to pull herself up from the crouch she'd fallen into after she'd fired.  _Is it really over? _she wondered.  Ash hadn't moved from where he'd fallen, but Aki wasn't going to make any foolish assumptions.  When several moments passed, and he still hadn't so much as twitched, Aki finally gathered up the courage to limp over to Ash's prone form.

She rolled him onto his back, which elicited no response.  But she did discover one thing: he was still breathing.  Aki's hands closed around his throat.  She could end it now, so easily… he was vulnerable, and perhaps she'd be doing him a favor.  A patient who lost too much of their spirit after a Phantom infection tended to slip into a catatonic state before they died.  She recognized the signs in Ash's slack features.  Chances were good he'd never wake up.

_Then… why can't I do it?  He's done so much to me, so why can't I kill him now?  I was ready to do it before.  _She pulled her hands from his throat.  Tears slipped down her cheeks as she took in his face, which was no longer twisted with cruelty.  In his current state, it looked… innocent.  Vulnerable.  _Oh, Gray…_

Weeping, she buried her face into her hands.

She wasn't sure how long she'd crouched, crying, before she heard the whine of engines passing overhead.  She lifted her face as the blast of wind that accompanied the transport's landing swept over her.  Aki stood up as the hatch opened and Ryan stepped out, followed after a moment by Neil.

"Aki, are you all right?" Ryan asked.  Aki nodded, and the sergeant's gaze fell on Ash's immobile form.  "Is he…"

"I couldn't do it," she said miserably.  "He's in a coma, probably even dying, but… I just couldn't finish him off."

"Neil, help her back to the ship.  She looks like she's hurt.  I'll bring Ash," Ryan said grimly.  "I don't feel very safe having him with us, but we can't just leave him here."

"Right.  Well, c'mon, Dr. Ross," Neil said, and Aki gratefully leaned against his shoulder.  

"How did you find me?" she asked once Neil had helped her through the hatch.

"General Hein told me.  He's hurting, and so am I because of it, but he's back inside my head, safe and sound.  Lucky me."  He grinned at her.  "Who could believe he'd turn out to be a dragon?  First a phoenix, then a dragon.  So much for my dad telling me reading fantasy was a waste of time since it was impossible."

She smiled tiredly, then something she'd said sunk in.  "Wait… a phoenix?  You actually saw a phoenix?"

"Uh…" Neil looked guilty.  "I shouldn't have said anything.  But it's Jane's story, too, and maybe it's about time I told the rest of you."

Aki slumped against the curving wall of the ship.  Neil had seen the Phoenix… and the dragon!  Then, perhaps she wasn't going mad after all.  For the first time in what seemed a long time, she smiled, a real, genuine smile.  Neil looked puzzled, but he smiled back.

Perhaps things would be okay, after all.

*    *    *

The heat washing through the small clearing finally woke Boyer.  He released his breath with a groan, feeling the edges of broken ribs digging into his lungs.  That _thing _had nailed him pretty good; it was going to take him awhile to recover from this.

Assuming he survived the fire sweeping towards him. 

Through the film of blood over his eyes, he could see the fire in the depths of the woods, fast approaching.  It was fortunate he'd woken when he had; unconscious, he'd have been completely defenseless against the flames.  But Ash wasn't the only one who could play with fire without getting burned…

And once he was out of this inferno, and his body pulled itself back together, he'd have to investigate this new manifestation of power, this summoning of monsters.  He'd harness this new power, master it has he had the others.

But first, he had to survive the raging inferno bearing down on him.  He just hoped he had the time…

*    *    *

"…and that brings us here," Aki Ross concluded.  To Jane's eye, the woman looked exhausted from the telling, but she wouldn't let anyone else take over.  Perhaps she'd thought the words would have more impact coming from someone who had suffered from General Ryder's betrayal.  It had certainly won the sympathy of the Council members who weren't known Ryder sympathizers.

"Thank you, Dr. Ross.  We will need to discuss all that has transpired.  Rest assured, help will be given to the people of New York.  And we will get to the bottom of General Ryder's actions and his influence on the Council."  Councilwoman Hee, acting as spokesperson for the Grand Council meeting that was being held in Chicago, had been the only one to speak while Aki had given her summary of the events.  Most of the Council members were hearing the story for the first time.  Others were going to be given hell for turning a blind eye towards General Ryder's actions, Jane thought with satisfaction.  It would take time for the Council to sort out these traitors, both among themselves and in the military.

Jane wanted no part of it.  She was sick of all this; she wanted no part of politics, and her faith in the military had been sorely tested with Ryder's betrayal.  She hated to admit it, but… she didn't want to fight anymore.  She'd killed too many people lately, one of them a man she'd taken orders from.  Maybe, in the future, she'd regain her will to fight, but not now.  Which was why she'd been thinking about something she'd discussed with Major Elliot on the way to Chicago, something she hadn't quite made up her mind about yet.

As if sensing her thoughts, Aki glanced towards Major Elliot, seated behind them with a hood pulled over his face.  "We were hoping you would consider something," Aki said.  "Ever since New York's occupation, the people have been lead by Major Elliot, who has done a fine job keeping them safe from General Ryder.  They know him, and trust him.  I think he would be an excellent choice to be in charge of New York."

There were soft murmurings from the Council.  Jane couldn't make out any words, but she could guess what they were saying.  Major Elliot had done little to distinguish himself as more than General Hein's shadow.  Could they trust him?

"We will discuss this matter as well," Hee said, once the others had quieted.  "Meanwhile, your presence is no longer required.  A meal has been prepared for you, and rooms.  I suggest you get some well-deserved rest."

Jane was all for it, though she thought Aki looked reluctant to leave.  There was just too much she needed to know – namely, what was going to happen with Ash.  Thus far, he hadn't woken from his coma, and he was being contained in a secure facility… but none of them would feel safe as long as he lived.  _If only Aki had been able to kill him and save us all this trouble… _But she couldn't really blame Aki; she hadn't been able to kill Ash, either.

The others were getting to their feet, and Jane followed suit.  She was careful to put Ryan between herself and Neil.  She didn't want to talk to him right now…

She had no memory of how they had escaped Boyer and the forest.  She only remembered killing Ryder – _killing… how could I kill him? – _and then going after Boyer.  And then he'd used abilities none of them had suspected him of having, and then there'd been nothingness.  When she'd woken, she'd been aboard one of Ryder's troop transports, and learned that Boyer was dead, Ash was catatonic… and that Neil had summoned a monster with the mind of General Hein that had ruthlessly played a part in both.  Aki had left that part – and all other mention of Hein – out of her summary of events.  A dragon… even coming from Ryan, she'd have doubted the story – if the memory of the Phoenix didn't still linger within her.  Dragon… Phoenix… the world was changing in strange ways.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the scent of food – real food, not processed military rations – made her stomach growl.  They entered the cafeteria the Council had been using during their stay, a room that was thankfully empty due to the late hour.

Ryan, standing beside her, grinned.  "How long has it been since we had real food?"

"Too long."  Jane seated herself between Ryan and Aki, leaving Neil to sit across from her with Major Elliot.  Unfortunately, it gave her an excellent view of his face.  He kept trying to capture her with his gaze, but she kept her eyes on the plate of food the kitchen staff placed before her.

After several moments of silence, while they savored the meal, Major Elliot finally said, "Do you really think they'd just give me New York city?"

"Why not?" Ryan asked.  "You've more than proven yourself to us, and the Council will see that.  You're the best choice.  You need to have a little faith in yourself."  Elliot didn't respond, but Jane could see he was thinking it over.  "And… I'll be there to help," Ryan added.

"What?  Sarge, what are you talking about?" The spoonful of food that Neil had been about to shovel into his mouth dropped back onto his plate, unnoticed.  

"I just think my powers would be more useful to the people of New York," he said.  "So many of them are hurting… I've got to go back."

Aki, who had barely touched her own food, pushed her plate away.  "I understand.  I'm staying here, because this is where I'm needed.  I can't go back there…  But they do need help."

"So, you're just gonna leave us, sarge?" Neil cried.  "What about Aki?  She needs us, too!  I'm staying right here to help her.  So should you!"  Jane saw Aki flinch at this implication of weakness, but it was true; Aki was shy around them because of her ordeal.  Around strangers, she was terrified.

"You're right, Neil, I think you should stay."  Jane had made her decision.  "But… I'm going, too," she said softly, refusing to meet Neil's eyes.

*    *    *

She'd been avoiding him ever since the Council had agreed to Aki's suggestion that Major Elliot be stationed in New York, as well as being given the rank of Colonel, but Neil was finally able to corner Jane a half an hour before the transport was to leave for New York.  He stood in the doorway of the hotel room, the crazy thought that if he could bar the door with his body and keep her in Chicago with him making him reluctant to step any further into the room.  Jane had already packed her meager belongings and had her suitcases in hand.

"Jane, please… stay…"  Neil put all his feeling for her in those words.  His slim frame didn't adequately block the door, and all Jane had to do was push past him and she'd be out of his life forever.  But his words halted her, and she set her luggage down and placed her hands on her hips.

"Neil, don't do this."  Her voice was cool, but he could hear the anguish underlying the words.  "I can't stay here."

"Why?"  He couldn't understand it.  Hadn't they gotten closer over the past few weeks than they had been in years?  Didn't she know he loved her?  Didn't she feel the same way?  There was a lump in his throat, and he could barely ask the next words.  "Is it me?"

Jane's face fell.  "It's me," she said quietly.  "Neil, I do feel very strongly about you."  Her delicate phrasing made Neil's heart sink.  She still couldn't say 'I love you…'  "But… everything's different between us now.  You're not the same person you were…"

"Yes I am!" Neil almost cried, then caught himself.  "You're right, I'm not," Neil said dully.  

"There are moments, when I'm with you, when you terrify me," Jane said.  

"You mean like when General Hein takes over my body," Neil supplied.

"Yes.  He killed us, Neil.  I'm not going to forget that."  Jane hesitated.  "But there are other reasons, too.  I mean like when you're hurt, and all I want to do is protect you.  I killed General Ryder because I thought you had died, and I wanted to _hurt _someone.  I wanted someone to pay.  I didn't even think about what I was doing; I just killed him, and I don't even regret it."  Haunted eyes met his own.  "I hate myself for that.  I know Ryder was a bastard, and he deserved to die, but not like that.  I didn't know I was capable of such a thing." 

Neil couldn't think of anything to say.  Jane had always been the strongest of them, going into battle with an unmatched courage and often chalking up more Phantom kills than any of her squad mates.   And he'd seen her kill humans before… but only in self defense.  Never had she killed in anger.  Bruised, broken, mangled… but never killed anyone in anger.   "I'm sorry," Neil said finally, knowing it wasn't enough.  _I feel the same way! _he wanted to add, remembering how it felt to hold Jane in his arms after she'd been shot, her life slipping away, and he'd been unable to do anything but _watch…  _But would she listen?  _He _hadn't killed anyone for Jane.  But he would have, he was certain of it.

"I need some time to myself, Neil.  I need to be somewhere I can do some good, but don't have to worry about emotional involvements.  I can't be with you."  Her voice didn't waver, her face didn't change, but Neil could see the sadness in her eyes.  Or maybe he was only imagining it, because he wanted her to hurt, too.

"Ryan's going to be there," Neil said.

"Ryan's Ryan," Jane said, as if that was all the explanation it needed.  Maybe it was; perhaps Neil had been paranoid something was going on between her and the sergeant only weeks ago, but now he wondered how he could have thought that.  Jane loved him… but she was letting him go.  "Neil…  It won't be forever."  She took a step closer, then again, until he could feel her breath warm on his face.  "Maybe, if things go well…"  Rather than complete the thought with a kiss, as Neil had hoped, or even a tender caress, Jane backed away, leaning over to pick up her suitcases.   "Good bye," was all she said.

Neil just stood to the side, letting her go.  Letting her walk out of his life.  

*    *    *

Aki stood in the hangar, watching as Major Elliot directed a group of soldiers loading the Copperhead with the equipment necessary for getting New York up and running again.  Ryan stood beside her, his face pensive.  "Are you going to be okay?" he asked finally.

Aki gave him a weak smile.  "I'm still hurting all over," she admitted, holding out one hand to display the bandages carefully wrapped around her fingers.  "But I'll survive."

"That's not what I meant, Doctor.  Are you sure you don't want to come with us?  The people of New York could use your help, and it would get you away from… _him._"

"I've made my decision," Aki said quietly.  "I can't go back there, not yet.  Sid…"  She couldn't finish the sentence.  Dr. Sid's death was just one of the many bad memories she had of New York.  She needed to stay with the Council in Chicago, then fly with them back to Houston, where she could immerse herself in her work and forget everything.  "I won't be alone," she added.  "Neil's going to be here.  He promised he'd stay with me…"  He needed a friend as much as she did.

"Speaking of Neil, where is he?" Ryan glanced around, but he wouldn't find the tech anywhere.

"He's not coming.  He said he's already said his goodbyes."  She nodded towards Jane, who was assisting with the loading.  She'd already given Aki a curt farewell, and was throwing herself into the work.  Aki wondered what had gone on between her and Neil, but she wouldn't ask.  "Sergeant," she asked after a moment of silence, "do you think I did the right thing?  Leaving him alive, I mean?"

Ryan was silent as he considered.  "Keeping Ash alive is going to be trouble," he said carefully.  "You know that.  But… if it came down to it, I couldn't have done it either.  The captain was my best friend… even knowing he was a monster, I couldn't have killed him, either.  Because, deep down, a part of me would be wondering if there was still something of Gray left inside, and that would have been enough to keep me from finishing him."  Ryan paused, and when he spoke again, his voice was tinged with a hope he seemed reluctant to voice. "And, if there is something left, I believe you are the only one who can find a way to help him."  With that, he began to walk towards the Copperhead, pausing only once to say, "Good bye, Dr. Ross.  And good luck."

Aki turned away.  She couldn't bear watching them leave.  They'd been through so much together, and now they were splitting up, and she had no idea when, or even if, they'd all see each other again.  _(Don't despair,) _the Phoenix whispered into her mind.  _(This isn't the end.  Think of this as a new beginning.)_

_A new beginning.__  Right.  _And perhaps it was.  There was a whole new world out there, one where flesh-and-blood Phantoms roamed primal forests that had only weeks ago been barren desert.  It was a world where something new, something incredible, something _magical, _existed.  She knew she'd be spending the coming months, even years, trying to understand this new world, and that she'd be too busy for emotions like despair.  There was a long road ahead of her, and it was time she took the first step.

The End

Oi, I never thought I'd type those words at the end of this fic!  Not the greatest of endings, I know.  This is what happens when you write a story for over two years, and you lose your drive to write it.  I did my best, but some of the scenes just wouldn't come.  You wouldn't believe how many times I had to rewrite the scenes with Hein/Bahamut, because it just wouldn't work for me.  And I know there are plot holes, and loose ends…  But I wrote this with a sequel in mind, God help me.  And while I compete planning that one out, I plan to do a short three-part fic that's post OOTA about Aki and Neil and the trouble with dragons.  And, one day, I'd like to rewrite this fic so it flows more smoothly, and maybe redo many of the action sequences so they're more exciting.  But not now.  I'm done.  I don't want to think about this fic for a loooong while…


End file.
